Imaginary
by believeitgirl
Summary: Draco meets a strange boy at his playground that's covered in scars and befriends him. His parents think he's created an imaginary friend but the future this friend brings is more than what anyone expects.  Blaine/Neville & Drarry in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Imaginary**_

"Rawr!" A chibi Draco yelled. He was in his muggle park with his parents. It was a beautiful day, bright blue sky and not a cloud in sight. The breeze that came through every so often made the blazing sun bearable.

Draco, at the moment, was having fun jumping onto his father's shoulders.

"Got you, father."

Lucius laughed lightly, so only he and his son could hear, and grabbed his young son off his shoulders. "So you did Draco." He said to his son while turning his son around to face him and setting him on the ground.

"Now, are you ready to leave? We've been here for hours and you're mother and I wish to get home. Plus, I do believe Severus will be wondering where we are." Lucius added with a chuckle.

"But father," Draco whined, well as close to a whine a Malfoy can get. "I want to stay and play some more." He said.

Lucius looked at his son for a while then looked up to his wife. Said women was walking toward the pair.

"Are you ready to leave yet darling?" She asked her son as she took her spot next to her husband.

"No," Lucius sighed as he said the word. "Our son wishes to stay a while longer." He looked at his wife as if asking what to do.

"Please, Mother." Draco asked Narcissa with big silver eyes. His hands folded together.

"Alright Draco, you may. But you must be home before dark and if anything happens call us. Alright?" Narcissa told her son sternly while answering her husband's silent question.

"I will! Thank you mother!" He said quickly as he turned to run back to his playground. He turned around to look at his parents and waved at them while smiling. Then he turned back the the playground so he wouldn't run into it.

Draco felt that he was a very lucky seven-year-old. His parents let him stay at the park by himself (Though he believed it was because they lived in the mansion across the street which only witches or wizard could see), they actually built him this park for his sixth birthday, and he was a wizard-in -training.

Draco dashed to his favorite place in the whole playground, the tunnel under the white dragon slide. He loved this tunnel; it was his very own hiding place. He slowed when he got to the white dragon in the center of the park. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the dragon pouch.

The tunnel was quite big since the slide itself was at least twenty feet yards long. He made a turn in the tunnel and stopped. There, in front of him, was a black haired boy who was crying quietly.

At first he was going to tell the boy off. What gave him the right to be in HIS tunnel? But something stopped him, he didn't know what but something inside of him told him to look again.

He looked over the crying brunette, what he saw was something he didn't expect. This kid, this boy, had overly large clothes, so large the neck line of the shirt was falling off his shoulder. Showing off something Draco knew the boy wasn't proud of.

On the boys arm were bruises, some the size of apples some the size of fingerprints. There were also cuts that ran down his whole arm or little ones that when in different directions. Some of these cuts were still bleeding one being the long one running down his small arm.

"Hello." Draco said as he crawled the short way to the boy. The raven gasped and lifted his head to look at Draco. Tears were still streaming down his face but there was terror in his eyes, like he did something wrong.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He squeaked. "I-I'll leave."

The raven tried to crawl away and his overly big shirt fell down off both of his shoulders, exposing his chest. There was a long gash running from one side of his chest to the other side of his stomach. It looked to be stitched together quickly and roughly and it was also still bleeding.

He boy grabbed his… shirt and tried to crawl away again.

"Hey, wait." Draco grabbed the top of his arm to stop him and stop him he did. The raven gasped out in pain and fell forward. This time the boy practically screamed. Draco noticed that he was biting his lip to keep from screaming.

The boy started to shake and covered himself with his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The boy practically sobbed out over and over again. It dawned on Draco that the boy was talking to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He told the boy softly not knowing what else to do. He didn't know what kind of monster who would do this to a child. He knew his father used to be a death eater but even they finished children off quickly, not wanting a child to suffer.

The boy didn't stop shaking or apologizing to Draco in the least. The seven-year-old tried to figure out what to do. He decided on what he would do, he would do what his mother did to him when he was sad.

He crawled slowly over to the boy, so not to scare him, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the boy flinch when he touched him but didn't do anything further. Draco rocked him back and forth and told him it was alright.

Draco could have been rocking him for hours without even knowing it but something told him to help this boy. Maybe it was because he was young, maybe it was because he was hurt badly, but all Draco knew was something said he had to protect this nameless boy. It was something the seven-year-old never felt before.

Finally the raven stopped crying. Draco unwrapped his arms from the boy and sat back.

"Are you alright now?" Draco asked the raven. 'Nice Draco, of course he's not alright.' But the boy nodded regardless.

"I'm Draco." He introduced himself. The raven just looked at him. Draco sat there for a while hoping that the boy would get the hint and tell him his name. But as he waited he noticed that the raven wouldn't get the hint. Draco sighed softly.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy looked at him with big, wide eyes.

"H-Harry, I'm Harry." The raven said timidly. Draco nodded and smiled softly.

"Hello Harry, whatcha doing here all alone?" He asked genuinely confused. Harry looked at Draco with scared eyes, he didn't want to answer. Luckily, Draco figured that.

"Well Harry, would you like to stay and play with me?" Harry's eyes grew large.

"Y-you wanna p-play? W-with ME?" Harry asked, shock in his voice. Draco nodded.

"Well yea, that's if you want to." Harry shook his head at Draco's question. Draco almost visibly deflated.

"N-no it's not that, I'd love to." Draco beamed.

"Well then come on. What would you like to play?"

"N-no I mean… you're not scared to play with me?" Harry asked with aw in his voice, completely ignoring Draco's question. Draco's face twisted into confusion.

"Whatcha mean? Why would I be scared to play with you?" He questioned. Harry looked down like he did something bad.

"W-well my cousin likes to bully anyone who's nice to me. S-so e-everyone stays away." He said in a guilty voice. Draco looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would that keep me from playing with you?" Harry's head snapped up and he whined in pain as he strained his bruised neck.

"H-he's the really big one that pushes kids off the playground." Harry said feeling guilty.

"Well don't worry." Draco said with an encouraging voice. "He can't bully me here. One my father would stop him, and two this is my playground." Draco puffed out his chest. Harry looked at Draco with a confused face.

"T-this is y-your playground?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yep!" Draco nodded happily. "My mother and father built this for my sixth birthday!" He said proudly.

"W-wow." Harry stuttered then found the floor of the tunnel very interesting. "I-i'm sorry I play in your park." Draco wanted to laugh.

"It's alright. My mother said I shouldn't be greedy and let other kids play here, too." Draco explained as he leaned back onto his hands.

"T-thank you." Harry told the other. Draco looked at him questioningly. "F-for letting me play here. T-this place is my alone place. M-my cousin can't get in here" Draco smiled at the other boy.

"You're welcome! It's good somebody loves my park just as much as I do." There was a small silence where the two didn't have anything to say.

Draco thought it was strange. He was used to these because he was a Malfoy and he was raised like this. No child this young should be able to sit still for more than twenty seconds yet this boy had no problem with it. Plus, his speech wasn't that of a small child. Other then the stuttering at the beginning he could speak fine.

Draco looked over Harry wounds again and mentally sighed. 'He must have had to grow up fast. I know I had to but I'm a Malfoy it comes with the name. Poor boy.' He thought.

"How old are you?" Draco asked aloud. Harry jumped at the sudden speaking but answered.

"S-six." Harry said. Draco nodded again.

"I'm seven." He answered Harry's unspoken question. Harry nodded once.

"S-so i-if this is y-your park y-you must live in that b-big house across the s-street." Harry said quietly and making himself smaller as he curled into a ball. Draco thought what he was doing was strange but it dawned on him that Harry could see his mansion.

"You can see that?" Draco asked. Harry nodded again but since his head was in between his knees it looked like his body shook.

"I t-told someone a-about it a-and they called me c-crazy and pushed me." Harry practically whispered.

Draco was in a state of shock. He was thrilled; this meant Harry was a wizard! So maybe he could start playing with Harry then his house elves. Harry would be a lot more fun to play with anyway.

"Yes, Harry, I live there with my mother and father." He told Harry who was now rolled up into a ball. Harry gasped and lifted his head slightly to peek at Draco.

"Y-you do?" He asked, scared. "Y-you're not just making fun of me?" He whimpered. Draco shook his head.

"Yes, I do live there." He said in a soft voice. "But you mustn't tell anyone, Harry." He said and he got closer to the boy and patted his head.

"W-why?" Draco didn't know how to answer that.

"Well…" Draco thought for a moment. "Well because you're special. Not many people can see my house and other people will get angry if you see it and they don't." He said to Harry. Obviously Harry didn't know he was a wizard. He didn't know why Harry didn't know but he was sure those wounds on him had something to do with it.

"Harry?" Draco asked. Harry made a squeak to show he heard Draco. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Harry shot up out of his ball so fast Draco heard his spine crack and luckily Draco had to learn fencing because if he was in the same spot a second ago Harry head would have collided with his.

This time when Harry moved he did scream. Not loud, like a normal child, a quiet almost silent scream. He moved to quickly and Draco saw some more of his cuts bleeding. The one that was 'stitched' together was bleeding some, too.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Draco asked. The boy whimpered and nodded. Even though they both knew he wasn't okay. When Harry's blinding pain faded a bit he looked up at Draco.

"Y-you want m-me to be your friend?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe it. Draco smiled, for what felt like the hundredth time, and nodded.

"Do you want to be?" Draco asked, getting impatient. Harry nodded quickly.

"Y-yes."

"Well then Harry, you're my new friend." He told the raven with pride. Harry beamed when he said that.

"W-what do you want me to call you?" Harry asked, still timid of Draco.

"Whatever you want." Draco shrugged. "Draco is fine though." Harry nodded.

"D-Drayko." Harry tried once. Draco almost laughed. This is what a normal six-year-old is supposed to sound like.

"Dr-a-co." He said slowly.

"D-Dr-ay-ko." Harry tried and failed once again. This time Draco did laugh, softly so Harry couldn't hear.

"C-can I just c-call you D-dray?" Harry questioned. Draco liked that idea.

"Of course." He told his new friend. Harry's eyes shined happily when Draco answered but they soon turned into fear.

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" A loud voice boomed into the tunnel. Harry scrambled to get his shirt back on his shoulders. He bumped his cuts and bruises many times and he whimpered but he didn't stop moving.

"I-I'm sorry Dray, I have to go." He said moving to crawl out of the tunnel.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow?" He asked crawling after Harry.

"I-I don't know. I'll try Dray; tomorrow's my aunt's tea day so…" Harry trailed off.

"BOY! HURRY UP!" The voice screamed again. Harry crawled faster and soon the end of the tunnel came into view.

"T-thank you, Dray. Today was nice. I-i hope I can see you soon." Harry practically breathed out in one breath and he scrambled out of the tunnel.

"I hope I can see you soon, too Harry." Draco yelled out but Harry was gone before he could finish the first word. Draco was smart, thanks to his father and godfather, and he knew that that voice was most likely the reason behind all of those scars on Harry's body.

Draco sat there for a moment, thinking. After a while he got out of the tunnel and headed for home. It was getting late anyway.

Draco stepped in to the foyer of his home and a house elf appeared just as he shut the door.

"Hello young master, do you wish for anything at this time?" It questioned as it took of Draco's shoes.

"Not right now, thank you." He said, the elf then snapped his fingers and it was gone. Draco didn't know why his mother made him be polite to house elves but she did and he always obeyed his mother. He shivered, whether he liked it or not.

He walked out of the large foyer and to the ground floor library, his mother loved to read. She could be there, and if not he could finish his homework his godfather gave him.

As he walked extravagant things were hanging on the wall, useless tables, which cost a fortune, were pushed against the wall. The carpet was a deep green and was the most lavish of its kind. Malfoy's never did anything half way.

He stopped in front of a pair of intricate doors with snakes carved into them. He pushed open one door to look inside.

There were no lights on but the library fireplace was lit and the flicker of flames was enough for Draco to see.

His mother was sitting on a black leather chair reading a book. She looked up to Draco when she heard the door close.

Narcissa smiled at her son as he walked over to her. She put her book down on the table next to her and her cup of butter beer rattled a bit.

Draco sat in front of his mother on his knees, facing her, and put his head on her lap. Narcissa ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hello, Draco." She said quietly.

"Hello, Mother." He replied, almost just as quiet. She hummed a bit as she kept running her fingers through his hair. For a while they said nothing at all as Narcissa sat there petting her son.

"How was the rest of your day, darling?" She asked after a while.

"It was nice." He said, answering his mother.

"Did you do anything interesting?" Narcissa pried. Usually her son didn't do this after being at his park. He was always wound up.

"I met a new friend. He can see the mansion." Draco softly told his mother.

Narcissa smiled even though her son could not see her. She knew this would happen. Even a Malfoy child would get lonely with no one to play with and only adults around.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, interested. "And dose this friend of yours have a name?"

"Harry, his name is Harry." Narcissa wanted to laugh. Of course her son would have an imaginary friend the same name as the-boy-who-lived. He was just like his father. But there was no way the great Harry Potter would be in Little Whinging.

"Well I hope Blaze doesn't get jealous of this new friend of yours." Narcissa told her son.

"Blaze is never over. So he doesn't have anything to be jealous of." Draco mumbled. Narcissa gave her son a stern look.

"Don't mumble, Draco Malfoy. If you with to say something say it clearly." She chided her son.

"Yes mother." He said as he moved his face so his mouth wouldn't be facing her leg.

"Are you going to see him tomorrow?" She asked as she kept stroking his hair.

"I asked him if he could come play but…" Draco trailed off. He knew he might be reprehended but he didn't think it was prudent to tell his mother what Harry looked like. She might not want him near Harry, what with all his scars.

"But…?" His mother continued. Luckily she wanted to know the ending part of his sentence more than telling him off for not finishing it.

"He said he might not be able to. If it's alright with you and father I'd like to go tomorrow, just in case. Is that alright mother?" He looked up to Narcissa with pleading eyes. She smiled warmly at her son.

"Of course, it's alright with me Draco. Make sure your father and Severus say it's okay, too. You don't want extra schooling from him, do you?" There was a hint of humor in Narcissa's voice but Draco didn't notice.

"No, I do not." He said with a sigh as he sat his head back down. Narcissa started to comb his hair again, not knowing when she stopped. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes again.

They were interrupted by the library door opening. They both looked over to the door to see Lucius walking in. Draco smiled softly and put his head back on his mother's lap. Her fingers started up again automatically.

Lucius stopped when he turned from closing the library door. He knew his wife was in here but he did not know that his son came home. Regardless he walked over to where both were sitting and kissed the top of his wife's head.

He sat down on the arm of the chair and placed his hand on top of his wives on Draco's head.

"Hello, Draco." He said softly but with a stern undertone.

"Hello, father." Was his son's reply.

"How was the rest of your day at the park?" He repeated his wife's question. Narcissa smiled to her husband.

"It was nice father" He replied.

"He met a new friend today." Narcissa said. 'Imaginary.' She mouthed to Lucius. He nodded, understanding. He was wondering when his son would create one. The boy was all alone with muggle children that stayed away from him.

"Ahhh." He breathed. "Dose this friend have a name?" Directing his question toward his son.

"Harry." Was Draco's short answer. Lucius looked over to his wife who was beaming. He laughed inside and let out a small smile, he was proud of his son.

Even though creating an imaginary friend was not a Malfoy thing to do at least it was one of power. 'The-boy-who-lived huh?' He thought to himself.

"I'm proud of you son." Draco looked up to his father and mother.

"Why?" He asked his eyes full of curiosity. His father very rarely told him he was proud of him.

"For making your first friend and not one we introduced to you." He said after his wife lightly elbowed him. Draco was still confused but he nodded anyway and laid his head back down.

They all sat there comfortably in silence. Draco, with his head on his mother lap, his parent's hands in his hair. Narcissa, her head on her husband's shoulder his head on top of hers.

No one in the world would have pictured the Malfoy family like this, not even those related to said family would have guessed. The only one privileged enough to know this secret was Severus Snape; Draco's godfather.

The world believed the Malfoy's were cold, even to each other. They believed the Malfoy's, or those destined to become a Malfoy, were born with stone cold faces, that they never cried or complained because they always got what they wanted. They were cold inside and out.

This was not true, though. Lucius contemplated this as he and his small family sat in silence. He knew this time of peace was a mirage and that Voldemort was not truly gone. He would have to take his place as a death eater once again soon as Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts.

He wanted this, the silence with his family, allowing emotions to show on their faces. He wants to hold his family and not care about a threat from Voldemort or having his wife or son be petrified for not following the old bastard.

Lucius sighed internally again. 'Stupid father, why did you have to drag me into this mess?' He thought to himself and to his father who was in the pits of hell, killed by Voldemort.

There was a knock at the door that made Draco jump slightly because he was dozing off. Both of his parents felt it but said nothing.

"Come." Lucius said to the nameless person on the other side of the door. He did not move from his position from his family, though. It was either a house elf or Severus. No man would dare knock on his door in fear of being hexed.

The door opened revealing Severus Snape. Severus blinked twice when he saw the family but that was it. It was uncommon for the Malfoy's to be like this but not unusual, well to him. He closed the door quickly then turned back to the family.

Two of the three family members beamed at him one only smiled softly.

"Hello Severus. To what do we have the honor?" Narcissa said jokingly. He chuckled lightly but walked over to the family none the less. He sat down on the lush rush less than a meter away from the family.

"Hello Narcissa, Lucius, Draco." He nodded and smiled to each of them.

"Hello Sev." Draco said from his mother's lap as he kept beaming at his godfather.

"Is there a reason for your visit Severus? Or did you just want company?" Lucius teased lightly, enough for Severus and Narcissa to catch on but not his son. Hogwarts was still in session, for another week or so, and Severus did not enjoy the company of his students or his fellow teachers. So every night he came to the Malfoy manor.

"While the company is nice," He said with a chuckle. "I actually came with news on the potion you and Narcissa ask for." He explained to Lucius.

"Mother, Father, you asked for a potion?" He questioned his parents. Both looked down to him and both smiled.

"Yes, we did Draco." Narcissa answered his son. "We'll tell you later but right now why don't you go work on that homework your godfather gave you." She suggested.

Draco knew this 'suggestion' was more like telling him to leave. He got up from his mother's lap and stood up. He kissed his mother's head and hugged his father.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." He said. Manors were pounded into his head for as long as he could remember. He walked towards the double doors and stopped to hug his godfather.

"I'll see you in a little bit, alright Draco." His godfather said to him.

"Okay Sev." He answered back.

He opened one of the two doors and walked out. He felt his family's eyes on him but all he did was shut he overly large door. Once it was shut he sighed and walked toward the staircase.

When he got to the circular room with the silver and marble staircase he started to walk up the steps sluggishly.

He had no idea why but he felt tired and his parents weren't there to scold him for his posture. He slowly walked up the circular staircase for three flights the turned left into his wing of the Manor.

Slytherin colors were plastered everywhere in the halls. Magic snakes on the walls moved about and the silver orbs lit up as he moved about.

He passed ten doors before he got to the one he wanted. He pushed the door open and there was a king size bed with a silver canopy. A big white stuffed dragon, which was maybe seven meters high, sat in front of his bed next to his window that was just as high.

Many white dragon stuffed animals were scattered about his room some that moved and some that didn't. He walked toward his bed and got under his blankets.

"I'll do my homework later." He mumbled to himself as he started to fall asleep. Surprisingly the only this he thought of as he fell into the land of dreams was the color emerald.

Review, tell me if you likey! :3

Thanks!


	2. Life in the Malfoy manor

Imaginary

Three pairs of eyes watched as the seven year-year-old closed the door to the library. They still didn't speak until they heard soft footsteps walking away.

"So Severus," Lucius started when he was sure Draco could not hear them. "What news do you have of the potion?" Severus sighed.

"I am able to make it but it will take longer than expected." Narcissa jumped in.

"How long is 'longer than expected?" She asked. Severus looked at her as if asking 'Do you really want to know the answer to that?'

"Half a year." He answered. Narcissa gasped.

"That long?" She touched her stomach. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife as Severus nodded grimly.

"Why does it take so long now Severus?" Lucius asked in a demanding tone.

"Well when you took it for Draco willow wood was not used for wands at that time, so there was an abundance. Now, since it's used in wands, there is a very little chance of getting any. I pulled some strings and was able to get some but in its most natural form. On top of that I will not get it for another three months, and then I have to decompose it."

Lucius nodded with his wife. They knew Severus was doing them a great favor for brewing this in the first place but it was so hard to be patient.

"That means they would be two when the Dark Lord comes again." Narcissa gasped out barely covering her tears. Lucius rubbed her back to comfort his wife.

"I am sorry it will take so long." Severus apologized bowing his head a few degrees in shame. Lucius shook his head.

"Nonsense Severus, you are doing us a great favor." He told his long time friend. Narcissa nodded sharply agreeing with her husband.

"Yes, thank you Severus." She voiced her thoughts. "I am just sorry for being so greedy." She apologized to him.

"It is understandable, you just want what if best for the child." He told them. Lucius nodded and that stopped the discussion. If it went on like this their apologizes to one another would never end.

They sat in silence like the family did before. When no words were needed to be said they usually weren't in the Malfoy household. Silence was more comfortable for all living there anyway.

Severus spoke up a second time wanting to get rid of the guilt on his mind.

"How was your day today? If I recall today you went out with Draco to his park." This made Narcissa smile and dry her tears. Lucius smiled a bit as well.

"Yes, I must say today was interesting." Lucius said with a slight smirk.

"Oh?" Severus asked, the smirk on Lucius's face peaking his interest.

"Yes, it was an… enlightening day." Narcissa nodded.

"Well, go on." Severus told the couple.

"Today as we were in the park with all the rotten muggle children Draco actually started to run around laughing." Narcissa started out.

"Really?" Severus asked in awe. Draco never ran or laughed in front of anyone except those he trusted. This was very big indeed.

"That wasn't even the best of it." Lucius said as he smiled to the godfather of his child. "When I asked if he wished to come home he asked to stay there." Severus stared at his friend unblinking.

"He asked if he could… stay?" Severus asked. Draco never wanted to be around muggles. EVER.

Lucius nodded.

"Of course we allowed it and he came back home a few hours later." Lucius finished.

"Hours," Severus breathed. "He was there a few hours?" He thought Draco would have come home a half an hour later at the most. He strongly disliked some of the muggles living close to here.

"Yes," Narcissa practically squealed. "And when he got home he came right to the library and laid on my lap. He was almost silent." That was a very undraco like thing to do.

He was so full of energy and when he came home from playing all he wanted to do was play more. He usually tormented the house elves when he got home.

"Did he wiggle or anything?" Severus questioned. Narcissa shook her head.

"When I asked him how the rest of his day went he said he met a new friend." This time she did squeal a very Malfoy squeal of course, but squeal none the less. Lucius laughed at his wife's childish antics.

"He met a new friend?" Severus though he might pass out if he didn't let go of the breath he was holding. So as he said that sentence he let all his breath go so he wouldn't shout in surprise.

"Oh yes, he is very much like his father." Narcissa said as a side note. That threw Severus through a loop.

"What?" Confusion laced thick throughout his voice.

"Why don't you let me tell him?" Lucius told his wife, laughing softly. Narcissa was so excited all she could do was nod quickly.

"When Draco said he met a friend Narcissa figured out that he created an imaginary friend." He explained to his very confused friend.

"And how did she figure that?" He asked Lucius even though he was looking at an ecstatic Narcissa.

"Conveniently his name is Harry and he happens to be a wizard." Lucius said. Understanding swept across Severus's face and he smiled.

"The-boy who lived?" He asked and Lucius nodded. "I see what Narcissa means when she says he is a lot like you."

"Yes, I as well. I am proud of him for 'choosing' such a worthy friend." Lucius chuckled. Narcissa finally came back down to earth when her husband said that.

"Now Severus, I know that creating an imaginary friend is not a Malfoy thing to do must you mustn't tell him he's imaginary. Draco needs someone his age and, unfortunately, we cannot give him this right now. He will grow out of this soon." Narcissa scolded Severus.

"Of course Narcissa, I had no intention of telling him. The boy needs something to keep him company." Severus said sounding hurt that Narcissa would suggest such a thing. Narcissa was not fooled and both her husband and her friend laughed.

"So Lucius, how are the preparations coming along for the summer villa in France?" Severus changed the subject quickly so Narcissa wouldn't scold him again. Lucius laughed at his friends attempt to change the subject and Narcissa did something no one ever thought a Malfoy would do, even if the world was ending.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the change of subject but she let it pass. Severus would hear an earful later from her.

"It is coming along well. The first and second floors are done and the island is almost complete." He replied and he set his wife on his lap as he took her seat.

"Oh? Which beach is it going to be off of?" Severus questioned.

The three talked for hours not knowing how long went by. They spoke of important things, such as business, and of trivial things, such as what they wanted for breakfast the next morning.

Next thing they knew a knock came from the doors. Not having windows or a clock in the library they had no idea how much time had passed.

"Come." Lucius said. A house elf walked in and bowed.

"Masters and Mistress, it is time for dinner." The house elf said. Lucius dismissed the house elf and got up after his wife left his lap.

"What time is it?" Severus questioned as they walked into the hall. Narcissa shut the door behind them then said,

"It has to be at least eight thirty, its pitch black outside."

"I wonder why the house elves didn't come get us earlier. Dinner is usually at seven." Lucius thought aloud.

"I believe they didn't want to disturb us. We don't talk that long much and usually when we do it's about business." Severus said as he stretched his arm.

The three walked to the dining hall and their food was already set out on the table with elves standing next to the wall. Three practically ran to the chairs and pulled them out for their masters.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked an elf.

"He is in his room, mistress. Do you wish for me to get him?" The one elf still against the wall said.

"No, I will go and get him." Lucius said to the elf. It bowed and stepped back the wall. "Eat." He said to his wife and friend before he left. He knew they wouldn't, they always waited for everyone before they ate.

Lucius stepped outside the dining hall before he apperated to the hall of his son's wing. He didn't have to check every door, thankfully, because a single silver orb was lit showing which room Draco was in.

He walked to the room and opened the door to find Draco asleep on his bed, one of his many stuffed animals in his arms. He walked to the side of his son's bed, mindful not to trip over the large dragon's tail.

He watched his son sleep for a few minutes. A peaceful but concerned look was on his face. Like what he was dreaming made him happy but worried him at the same time. He shook his son when Draco started to move.

"Draco," He said softly as he shook. "Draco, it is time for dinner."

Draco's eyes opened slowly and his silver eyes shimmered in the moon light. He looked at his father then sat up.

"I'm sorry father." He said. He moved to get out of bed and Lucius moved so his son could get down. "You should have sent a house elf to get me." He said as his feet touched the floor.

"It is no problem Draco. I do believe we should have dinner an hour ago but the house elves didn't wish to disturb us." He told his son. "Now that you're awake I do not believe you will get back to sleep so easily." Lucius grabbed his son's hand and apperated to few meters outside of the dining hall.

Draco held on to his father for a few seconds trying to regain his balance. He was still not used to side apperating. Lucius knew this so he did not move, after all most seven-year-olds have never side apperated even once because their bodies don't accept it as easily.

So Draco having side apperated many times and not puking was an accomplishment in itself.

"It's alright, father. I still have Sev's homework to do. I can finish that then go to bed." He told his father as they walked into the dining hall.

"Still haven't done your homework Draco?" Severus asked as he watched the house elves seat the two Malfoy men.

"Sorry Sev," Draco looked down at his plate sheepishly. "I was really tired today for some reason. I was going to but I fell asleep."

Severus smiled at him as he picked up his fork. "It is alright Draco. I will let it pass this time but remember I will not be so forgiving next time." He said with a soft harshness in his voice.

Of course Severus would never yell at Draco for falling asleep before doing his homework, that is until he was in Hogwarts. Draco was a growing boy and for him to be so focused at all in his school work was amazing. The boy deserved a childhood and Severus wouldn't take that away from him.

"Yes Sev." Draco said then he put a forkful of salmon into his mouth. Once he swallowed he looked back at his godfather.

"Sev?" He asked. Once Severus swallowed he responded to Draco. "May I have some of your potions that you keep here?"

All three adults then stopped eating and looked over to the only child.

"Whatever for Draco?" His mother asked.

"Well," He started out as he looked down to his plate. He stirred his food around a bit with his fork. "I've been going a bit further in my studies and reading up on potions and I've figured out how to check for all the ingredients in an already made potion. I want to see if I can do it, with your permission of course." He added quickly.

If Severus was any less of a man his jaw might have actually dropped. That was a second year potions assignment. He looked over to Lucius who was smiling to Severus, pride shining in his eyes. He nodded to him.

Severus then looked over to Narcissa, she wasn't quite as shocked as Lucius or himself but she was surprised. She smiled and nodded to Severus as well.

"Of course Draco, if you need any help with anything just ask. And don't try it unsupervised. Make sure you have a house elf with you in the room in case something goes wrong." He told his godson.

Draco whipped his head up.

"Really?" Severus nodded. "Thank you." Draco breathed to his godfather and to his parents. He didn't expect them to say yes.

He ate with more gusto, as his day just got better. If you weren't a Malfoy or trained with the Malfoy eye you would haven't noticed the change in Draco's eating habits. Still perfect posture and cutting everything he ate before chewing slowly but the three sitting at the table with him noticed.

They were truly proud of the accomplishments Draco made.

A knock at his door pulled Draco out of his studies. He looked up to see his father and mother at his door.

"Hello mother, father." He said as he put his quill down and went over to his parents. He hugged his Father, coming only to just above his waist, then his mother bent down so she could kiss the top of his head.

"Are you going to bed?" He questioned, it was late. Dinner probably ended over an hour ago but Draco was too wrapped up in his studies to notice.

"Yes, dear, we are. Make sure you don't say up to late."Narcissa chided her son and she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes mother. I will not." He said.

"Good boy. Remember you have to wake at seven so make sure you got to bed in enough time to get at least eight hours of sleep."

"Alright mother. I will, I will go to bed as soon as I finish my school work." He tried to convince his mother. Narcissa nodded, if he didn't the house elves could tell her in the morning.

"Well then, good night Draco." She said as she stood once again.

"Good night mother, father." He turned to his father and nodded once.

"Goodnight Draco," Lucius told his son. "Severus says it as well. He had to get back to Hogwarts." He said as an afterthought as he and his wife apperated to their wing of the manor.

Draco wasn't surprised to know his godfather left. Sometimes he stayed the night others he didn't. Draco walked outside his bedroom door and shut it behind him. This was a perfect time to get the potions for Severus's wing.

Draco walked the familiar path down the hallway to the circular stairwell. Luckily Severus's wing was only one story up, unlike his parents who were three.

He grabbed the silver railing of the stairwell and put his foot on the marble stair. He shivered; maybe he should have put socks on before going up the stairs. Never the less Draco kept going, his bare feet touching marble was the only sound he could here as he climbed.

When he reached the fourth floor of the manor he turned right and walked down into his godfather's wing. He didn't have to walk far; Severus kept all his potions in the same room. He opened the plain wooden door on the right and walked in.

In the room there was not a cauldron in sight. No ingredients or utensils. No books on potion making or papers needing to be graded. The only things in the room were shelves. A numerous number of shelves each one full of potions.

Each shelve was labeled with what the potions were used for. When Sev Was treating someone in their manor it was usually Draco's job to get the potions he needed. When Draco was little he had no idea how to tell which potion was which so Severus had the shelves labeled.

Which each potion did was something Severus had to fix for the small child as well. So all Draco had to do was touch a potion and what it did appeared in writing in the air. Now Draco could tell the difference between each potion but everyone in the manor had got used to the system so they didn't change it.

As Draco walked further into the room the fire in the fireplace rose higher and higher. Draco walked to the few selves labeled 'Medical'. He touched a few on the closest shelve and things like 'cures the common cold' and 'cures the chicken pox' came up. So Draco walked to the next shelve, knowing that shelve was for sicknesses.

When he touched some of these potions things like 'regrows bones' and 'cures warts' came up. So, like the first, Draco moved to the next shelf. Knowing that shelf was for fixing something that had gone wrong with a potion.

When he got to the third he moved his hand to touch a potion and 'blood clotter' came up. He grabbed two of this potion and put it in a bag he grabbed from the table in the middle of the room. This was the shelf he wanted.

Draco touched every potion on that shelf and grabbed ones that said 'bends broken bones' and 'helps with bruising'. He grabbed two of every potion he wanted. He was very lucky that his godfather had a nearly endless supply of medical potions or he might have noticed Draco grabbed two instead of one.

When he was finished grabbing the one's he thought he'd need that bag was almost overflowing. The glass clinked together with every move he made it was so full. But before he left Draco crouched down to the far left of the bottom shelf.

He touched the bright green potion and this time nothing appeared in front of him. He smiled to himself and grabbed two of this potion as well. Draco walked to the door of the study and the room grew dimmer and dimmer with every step closer to the door. When he walked into the hall and shut the door the room was black.

Draco walked back to the stairwell, this time at lot noisier with the bag of glass he had now. He practically ran down the steps and back to his wing. He wasn't worried about the glass breaking Sev put a spell on then so they wouldn't break.

He got to his bedroom but walked right passed it and walked to the room to the left of it. He opened the door and it looked nothing like a bedroom, more like a sitting room.

Silver and green couches adorned the lush green carpet and tables were set around the room. A 'small' kitchen was attached to the room along with a bathroom that connected to his bedroom. The only things that looked out of place were the three paper bags resting on a glass table.

Draco practically ran to grab one of these bags. He opened the one closest to him then reached in the seemingly empty paper bag. His hand touched the edge of a deck of cards and a board game so he retracted his hand and set the paper bag back down.

He reached into the next one and his face lit up. He touched the edge of his chess set and his castle action figure game. He set the bag of potions on the ground in front of the couch then sat on said couch, paper bag next to him.

He reached into the bag of potions and pulled out all of the duplicates and set them in the last paper bag on the table. He tied the bag of potions and then set it into the paper bag, it disappeared. To a muggle this might look strange.

The bag of potions was clearly bigger than the paper bag by at least three sizes but to wizards it was normal. This paper bag was one of Draco's never ending bags. He could fill it and fill it and it would never get full.

He grabbed the paper bag and hopped of the couch. He stood there thinking for a moment then headed toward the kitchen. He walked into the white kitchen and saw four never ending bags on the counter in the form of muggle grocery bags.

He reached into the first and noticed it was empty so he put it in his paper bag. He reached into the second and like the first, it was empty. But unlike the first he did not put it into his paper bag he climbed onto the counter with the bag in hand.

He opened to cupboards and there, sitting silently, was an endless amount of food. Draco grabbed what was closest; the candy.

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice wands and Pumpkin Pastries were only a few types of candy he put in the bag. He shut the cupboard then scooted to the next one.

Inside this were sandwiches every kind imaginable. He put one of every kind into his bag then moved on again. He did this until he got something from every cupboard. He grabbed some muggle snacks and some wizard he also grabbed healthy things like apples and oranges. He knew eating healthy was important, his mother made him like health food.

Once he scrambled down from the counter he walked to one of the two boxes sitting on the ground. He opened the first and a burst of cool air hit his face. He looked inside and things like milk and cheese were in it.

He grabbed vegetables and some fruit along with some cheese. When he set those in his bag he grabbed things like butter beer, apple juice and water and set those in his bag. Once he was satisfied he shut the box and moved to the next one.

Draco wasn't worried that things would go bad. His father put a spell on hot and cold things to keep them hot or cold until used. His family, meaning his father, godfather, his mother and him, had a problem with getting wrapped up in things.

So if they grabbed something to eat while they worked it usually went bad before they touched it because they were so focused on their work. So Lucius put a spell on the food so it wouldn't go bad and thank Merlin he did, they wasted so much food that way.

Draco got to the second box and when he opened it a blast of freezing air hit his face. He reached in and grabbed a few bags of ice, some popsicles, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Ice Cream. He shut that box as well after he grabbed a few more things.

He looked to the brown paper bag as he put the muggle grocery bag into it and thought he might have gone overboard on the food but shrugged it off.

'The house elves will restock it tomorrow.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen one singular brown paper bag in hand.

He walked into the large bathroom and walked across to another door. The bathroom wasn't decorated in silver or green it was all black marble with gold trimmings. Draco's father picked it out himself and Draco loved it.

Draco opened the second door and walked into his bedroom. He slumped against the door for a moment before walking to his desk. He sat down in the out pulled chair and set the brown paper bag on his nightstand next to his bed.

He looked over to his mountain of stuffed white dragons then got back up again. He dug until he found the perfect one. A twelve inch white dragon was in Draco's hands when he was through. It had emerald eyes and moved just a tiny bit.

Not so much a muggle could tell but it flapped its wings every so often and moved its head and tail ever so slightly.

He walked over to the end of his pile of dragons and reached down again to grab a green fleece blanket and a silver pillow. He walked back to the nightstand to put the three things into the bag but stopped for a moment.

When he seemed to figure out what was wrong he kept on walking. He set the blanket, dragon and pillow into the paper bag then turned to walk back where he came.

He walked to a door that was on the other side of his dragons and walked in, this was his closet. For what looked like miles and miles of clothes was in front of him. He turned left and walked for three isles and then turned right.

He walked right passed his shoes and socks, pasted his section of dressy black pants and passed his white polo shirts. He walked to the section where there was an extravagant display of colored hoodies.

Draco passed all the designer hoodies and ones with pictures on them. He passed the yellow and red ones as well. He stopped when he got to a small few that were magic and took the one right next to the magic ones off its hanger.

It was a plane emerald green hoodie and it was large, very large. If Draco had to guess it would have fit a bit snugly on his father and his father was no small man.

He slipped the hoodie over his head and turned around and walked right back from which he came his hoodie coming down to his knees and the large arms swinging back and forth as he walked. The light that glowed when he walked in turned off as soon as he stepped through the door.

He walked back to his desk and sat down.

He looked back down at his work lying innocently on his desk and sighed.

'I still have fifteen problems to go then I have an eleven inch essay that I have to give to Sev tomorrow.' He thought. All he wanted to do was crawl back into his bed and go to sleep. He looked back down to his schoolwork, rolled up his sleeves, then picked up his quill and got to work.

"Well it's not getting its self done." He thought aloud. "What is the exact ratio of snake skin to rosemary in which you need to achieve a green simmer in a sleeping potion?" He read to himself.

In the bedroom of Draco Malfoy the scratching of a quill could be heard in the late hours of the night and the early morning. When it finally did stop rustling of bed sheets then soft breathing could be heard in its place.

Severus felt like he was a very unlucky man, very unlucky indeed. This morning he had double potions with second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They weren't the stupidest class he's ever had but there were a select few he was wondering if they even knew their right from left.

Severus huffed as he kept walking. Anyway today he was letting his class brew a potion to help ones vision when one of his students, 'Smith of all people!' Severus screamed in his mind, when one of his students put in toad juice in instead of frog mucus.

'The nitwit!' Severus wanted to scream aloud. 'Even Draco knows putting toad juice instead of frog mucus in that potion causes it to explode!'

Severus was grading some of his six year essays when purple slime fell all over him and onto his papers. He slowly looked up to see all of his second years and his classroom covered in the purple slime. He tried to simmer his temper but his whole class was covered and it even broke some of his ingredients! Smith was very, very lucky that the shock rendered him unconscious.

Severus sent smith and his lap partner to the hospital wing then tried to clean up the mess only it wasn't coming off. He tried the spell again and it had no effect. Severus dismissed his class then when to the headmasters office, still covered in purple slime.

When he got there he ranted to Dumbledore and the headmaster said he could have the day off. His classes would be canceled and he would get the house elves to take care of his class. Severus visibly relaxed. Dumbledore had said the right thing.

He quickly went to Dumbledore's fireplace and flooed to his own courters since it was the students passing period. He quickly changed into something less, slimy, and flooed to the Malfoy manner. From then on his luck changed.

Narcissa was sitting in front of the fireplace when he flooed in. Narcissa looked up to Severus, surprised to see him on a Thursday but smiled no less.

"Is there something wrong Severus?" She asked her friend warmly. He smiled back, not as noticeable as hers but it was there.

"No, nothing's wrong Narcissa. I just came to visit is all I was granted the day off today." He said and her smile got wider.

"Well in that case, would you care to act like a child with me?" She asked as she set her book down when she stood up from the couch.

Severus looked at her with confusion. That was something he had never hear from Narcissa's mouth.

"Excuse me?" She grinned like a Trashier Cat and grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the sitting room.

"My lazy husband is still asleep." She told him as she led him to the main kitchen bumbling with house elves. They stopped and bowed when the two entered but kept on working.

"Lucius is still asleep, at eight?" Severus asked. "That is not like him." He thought aloud. Narcissa nodded her head at his statement.

"I was going to give him another half hour before I did this but since you're here it'll be more fun." She said like a small child getting into trouble. Severus almost snorted when he saw a sink full of water balloons.

"Narcissa!" He faked outrage his best friend's wife. As he said this he was grabbing a few water balloons along with said women. "You put ice it them?" He asked gleefully, she nodded.

"Let's go." She said and the both apperated to outside of Lucius's and Narcissa's bedroom, where a sleeping Lucius awaited.

They both tip toed into the room and looked to see a snoozing Malfoy. Like most sleeping Malfoy's his face was hard as he slept but he was still unsuspecting. They both walked to different sides of the bed and Narcissa had to bite her lip to stop a laugh from escaping her; Lucius was a light sleeper.

Severus put a finger to his lips show her to be quiet then put it next to his head and mouthed 'ONE.'

Narcissa smiled and mouthed 'TWO.'

"THREE!" They both screamed aloud. Lucius woke up to the sudden noise and shot up in bed only to be pelted by ice cold water balloons. Both Narcissa and Severus were laughing and Lucius jumped out of the bed.

"I'm going to kill you two!" He screamed as he ran after his wife and best friend who were laughing their heads off as they ran through the door. They both apperated to the kitchen as soon as they remember they could.

They ran to the sink to grab more balloons, they both practically trampled on the poor house elves but they soon found that their masters were taking over the kitchens and vanished.

While Narcissa and Severus were restocking on water balloons they heard the audible crack of someone apperating. Apparently Lucius didn't forget he could use magic because they were soon drenched to the bone as a waterfall of water crashed down on top of them, popping most of the water balloons.

It soon became a war with wands with who knew the best water spells. Not surprisingly, Narcissa won against the other two. The three friends were still laughing as they walked to the family room. They dried themselves with a spell that instantly dried their clothes as well as them.

"Some wake up call."Lucius grumbled. Narcissa and Severus laughed harder at that.

"When was the last time we did that?" Severus thought to his companions. Narcissa answered before Lucius could think.

"We were twelve. Before the bastard could come and ruin our lives." She answered automatically. The three stopped and thought about how Voldemort came in and ruined their childhood but quickly came back to reality.

"Why are you here anyway, Severus?" Lucius wondered.

"I was granted the day off because of something one of my idiot student's did." Severus said tightly letting Lucius know to drop the subject. Sitting there comfortably Narcissa suddenly broke out into a grin that Severus saw not too long ago.

"What's that grin for Narcissa?" Severus said and Lucius looked over to his wife to see the exact grin.

"Do you think Draco is still asleep?" Identical grins broke out on Lucius and Severus's faces.

"I do believe he is." Lucius said as he stood up from his seat alone with the other occupants in the room. Not a moment later all three apperated to a few feet outside of Draco's bedroom.

"Make sure to be quiet." Lucius gave a knowing look to his wife who was trying not to burst out in giggles. She nodded quickly and they tiptoed into Draco's room. What they saw when they walked in made Narcissa swoon.

Draco was on top of his bed over his blankets but a large emerald hoodie adored his small body. A small dragon was his pillow and he was curled into a ball as if to not get cold. His toes were sticking out of the hoodie but that was it. His small hands were under his head holding onto the dragon. His breath moved the bangs in front of his head slightly.

Lucius did a wave of his wand and the moment was saved in photo form for the rest of eternity. He grabbed the moving photo and put it in his pocket as he walked next to his son's bed.

Severus walked along with his friend but looked over to the desk with the chair untucked. On the top were an ink bottle corked and a pile of quills. A book was opened on the side of the workspace and a roll of parchment, 'Importance of Bat Wing' was labeled at the top with an essay underneath. A few papers were in the pages of the book and one sticking out was Draco's true of false homework page.

"He's probably exhausted." Severus practically breathed to the boy's parents. Narcissa and Lucius turned from looking at their son to what Severus was looking at.

"This is a few weeks worth of work for someone even at Hogwarts." He breathed. "I expected it done maybe in a month or two." There was a silence, whether it was because they were in shock because they didn't want to wake their son Severus did not know.

"When did you assign this?" Narcissa questioned.

"Sunday." None of the three knew what to feel. They knew Draco was smart and that he was very determined for his age but they didn't expect this. Just last night Draco said he didn't even start his homework but this morning it was finished.

Severus thought that Draco meant he didn't start the homework he assigned almost a month and a half ago that was due this weekend but clearly that wasn't the case. On the top of his desk was all the homework Severus had assigned to Draco in the past two months that were due in the weeks to come, finished.

"I feel bad for giving him so much now." Severus admitted to Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa put a hand on his shoulder as if to ask why. "Well, because he should have a childhood but when he gets an assignment that's suppose to take a Hogwarts seventh year three weeks in finishes within the week."

Severus didn't want Draco to be drowned in work at seven-years-old. He had enough of that to look forward to in his later years if Lucius was anything to come by. Lucius put a hand on his friends other shoulder.

"It's alright Severus. The boy is like me when I was his age, too stubborn to give up." Lucius laughed lightly, still slightly surprised. Severus gave his friend a knowing look. "What?" Lucius feigned innocence.

"Not even you had your homework done within the first few weeks, even at Hogwarts." He said with a condescending tone. Lucius and Narcissa laughed but both their jaws clinked shut when they heard their son groan.

"Let's let him get up on his own today, he deserves it." Narcissa whispered and her two boys nodded. "We'll get him next week." She formed a smirk as she walked toward the door. Once outside both Severus and Lucius laughed as they apperated away.

Draco groaned softly as sunlight hit his face and he heard quiet laughter. He thought he was still dreaming when he heard soft whispers then laughter as a door shut but he was confused. His dream wasn't one where other people were in so why was there laughing?

Draco's eyes flutters open then squinted as the brightness hit his eyes. He heard the birds chirping in the background and figured that was the noise he heard earlier. He looked up to the window when his eyes got used to the light.

By the where the sun was located he figured it was around eight thirty. He uncurled his legs from under his hoodie and sat up. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head because of this the overly large sleeves of this hoodie fell down.

He put his arms back down when he felt his mussels pull and rubbed sleep out of his eye even though Draco was a Malfoy he was not a morning person. Yes, he did wake up early but that was more out of habit than anything else.

Draco looked around his room for a moment and noticed he was in his bed.

'When did I get here?' He thought. Last thing he remembered was doing his essay. He looked over to his desk to make sure it was done. 'Good, I finished it.' He nodded.

He slowly got used to being in the world of the living and when he thought he was awake enough he got out of bed. When his feet touched the ground he reached down to touch his toes, he hated his mussels being bunched up as he walked. Because he leaned down the large hoodie slid down with him.

He growled and tried to shake it back but all it did was wiggle then flop down over his head. He stood back up, intending on shedding the annoying piece of clothing, but when he did all it did was get more tangled. Since his arms were still in their place and the bottom of the jacket over his head he successfully tangled himself in the hoodie.

He growled at the offending piece of clothing and struggled to get it off. He tugged and pulled at it, tugging and pulling his hair at some points, and after a while he finally pulled the hoodie off.

The chibi Malfoy glared at the hoodie on the floor, breathing a bit harder. He kicked it once before he picked it up off the ground. He folded it up nicely and set it on his bed.

'Stupid hoodie.' He thought to himself as he walked to his bathroom. Anyone else who could have seen this display would have laughed. The heir to the Malfoy fortune was grumbling and cursing at a hoodie, his hair sticking up in different directions as he walked away from wrestling with the inadament object. But even the Malfoy still acted like the seven-year-old he was at times.

He walked into his bathroom and stepped onto the stool in front of his sink and mirror. He grabbed one of the toothbrush wands and tapped his mouth once a moment later his teeth tasted like mints. He threw the one time wand away then turned on the faucet with a touch.

He rinsed off his face with warm water and then grabbed a towel to dry it. He touched the faucet again and it turned off. He hopped off his stool and headed for his shower. He turned on the water and waited.

'Is it just me or is it freezing in here?' He thought to himself. Draco then decided he was really going to like his warm shower as he stepped in.

Draco walked down to the dining room where he was sure his parents were, he could hear them. He stepped in and the smell of waffles and bacon hit his nose. He practically drooled and floated toward his chair.

"Well good morning." He heard his father say as he looked over the Daily Prophet. "You slept in late." His father reached for his coffee and looked back to his paper. Draco looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry father," Draco said as he loaded his plate. "I was more tired than I thought." As Draco took the first bite of his bacon he could have sworn he heard his father snort but shrugged and played it off as the crunchy bacon.

He finally looked to his mother after he swallowed. He opened his mouth to say good morning but saw something and another thing entirely came out.

"What are you doing here, Sev?" He said to his godfather just noticing he was there.

"I have the day off Draco." He said as he looked up from grading papers. Draco nodded understanding.

"Someone in your class did something stupid, didn't they?" He questioned knowingly as he took his first bite of his blueberry waffle, his godfather groaned.

"Draco, don't worry about it." His mother said. He looked to his mother, stuffing another forkful of waffle into his mouth. He swallowed then smiled to his mum.

"Good morning mother." His mother grinned back and replied the greeting.

"Are you going to the park today?" She asked. Draco nodded enthusiastically after he put his glass of apple juice down.

"Is it still aright if I go?" He looked to his parents then to his honorary parent. His father answered for them all.

"It is, Draco, but remember you still have responsibilities. Make sure you get your homework done and clean up your room." He said as he got another drink of coffee.

"Corse father!" He said. He practically chugged down the rest of his juice then looked to his mother and godfather. "May I be excused?" His godfather chuckled at his godchild's antics.

"You may but remember to be home before it gets late." She chided lightly, her son didn't even stay at the table after the first two words.

"I will." He said happily as he practically ran out of the room. When he got to the hall he ran all the way upstairs to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a pair of socks from the closet and flopped down on the floor to put on his green sneakers.

Once on he jumped back up too excited to see this new friend again to care that they were on the wrong feet. He walked over to his night stand and snatched the paper bag off. He was about to run out of the room but he remembered something.

He ran right back to his bed, opened the paper bag, and put the extra large green hoodie in it. He shoved the bag into his pocket as he stood there, almost running in place, seeing if he forgot anything. When he ran quickly through a small mental check list nothing was missing so this time he did run out of his room. He ran down his hall, down the stairs, past his parents, and out the front door.

He didn't stop there though. He knew he was in the public eye now so he couldn't run but he quickly walked to his park. It was full of people and children, some laughing, some screaming, and some crying. He hoped Harry wasn't part of that last group.

He ignored the glances that were directed to him and went to his tunnel. Got down quickly, when no one was watching, and crawled into the small opening. He took the first turn, holding his breath so he could hear if Harry was crying but he didn't hear anything.

The crawled around the corner expecting to see the raven but nothing was there. He grumbled to himself.

He crawled until he was at the other end but no Harry was found. He crawled back to where he and Harry met, pouting. He wanted to see his new friend. He flopped down, his knees so he could put his feet on the other side of the tunnel as his back was to the floor.

After a while of pouting and waiting he pulled the paper bag from his pocket and reached in. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it out. He didn't know how long he was going to be here before Harry showed up but he'd rather be comfortable while he waited.

He moved around a bit so he was lying down with the pillow under his head. He laid there listening to the noises from outside but they soon faded to the background as he closed his eyes. The last thing he thought before he faded into unconsciousness was, 'I'll wait all day if I have to.'

And with that Draco Malfoy fell back into the world of dreams…

**TBC**

Hope you likey! =]


	3. I'm going to tell you a story

**Imaginary**

'Thump.' Was the sound of the noise that awoke Draco. He jumped up at the sound and hit his head on the roof of the tunnel.

"Ouch." Draco said quietly to himself as he rubbed his head. He looked around remembering he was in his tunnel waiting for Harry. The light that made the tunnel glow inside was very bright making Draco wonder how he didn't wake up to such brightness. That reminded him…

"Whose there?" He asked to the intruder of his tunnel. When no one answered he crawled quietly over to where the turn before the entrance was. He peeked his head around the turn but no one was there.

He turned back around and crawled the opposite way to the other entrance of the tunnel. He crawled silently, in his head Draco was pretending to be a tiger.

'I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha.' He thought like a tiger about to get his pray. He crawled over his pillow and to the curve of the tunnel. He peeked around that corner like he did the first. He was going to pounce when he saw a person.

He wanted Harry to be here! Not some random person in Harry and his tunnel. But before he did he looked over the person again, wanting to see what his pray looked like, and saw that the person had the same unruly hair Harry did.

"Harry!" He exclaimed as he moved from around the corner. Said boy jumped and almost hit his head against the roof. Draco reached back to grab his pillow then crawled to the shaking boy that turned to him.

"H-hi Dray." He said quietly. Draco sat the pillow and paper bag in front of Harry and him then looked over the smaller boy again. He figured out why he dreamed of emerald last night, it's the color of Harry's eyes. Draco didn't notice that before.

His raven hair was as untamed as ever his cheeks were wet with tears again. He had on the same large shirt as he did the day before but it was stained now. Draco didn't have to guess with what. He had more cuts and bruises on his arms and neck and the old ones were open once again.

"Harry, you don't have to keep your shirt on. I already saw underneath. Plus," he added with a smile so not to terrify the child. "I can see you flinch every time it touches your skin."

Harry didn't say a word but nodded. He lifted the shirt and exposed his chest and stomach, the conventional way this time. The 'stitched' together wound looked to be swelling and puss was coming out of it. Some 'stitches' were undone as well.

Draco felt truly pampered to the boy in front of him.

"So Harry," Draco tried to start a conversation with his new friend. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"F-fun?" Harry asked truly confused. "I-I'm not a-allowed to have f-fun." He told Draco and Draco's face twisted into confusion.

"Why not? Who said you couldn't?" Harry looked down.

"M-my Uncle." Draco's face scrunched.

"Then don't listen to them. Listen to your parents." He said with gusto. Thinking he fixed Harry's problem with ease. Harry squeaked at Draco's answer.

"I-I don't have a-any parents." He told the Malfoy as he tried to roll himself into a ball. Draco felt as if he was slapped across the face.

'Doesn't have parents? What does he mean? Did they leave him with his Uncle? Or are they just not around? I mean, I know Blaze doesn't know his father but he had his mum.' Draco thought.

"What do you mean?" Draco voiced his thoughts aloud. He felt more timid asking that question then any Malfoy ever should. Harry just shaped himself so he could look as small as possible.

"M-my parents d-died." Draco felt like he'd been slapped again, it was a bad subject to bring up.

"I'm sorry Harry." His voiced cracked with regret and sorrow for Harry, something his voice rarely displayed. He crawled over to Harry again and scooted so he could rock the small figure like he did the day before.

Harry sobbed, again, but Draco knew it was more because of his parents and the subject of 'fun' than anything else. He shushed Harry, telling him everything was going to be alright. Even though they both knew it wasn't.

Draco wanted to sob right along Harry but held it in. He couldn't even imagine not having his mother or father or even his godfather. Being told that he wasn't allowed to have fun and being beaten when he was six was something that made Draco want to cry just thinking about it. He couldn't even begin to feel what Harry was feeling and that was the scariest part.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry." Draco whispered over and over again in the child's ear. In the middle hHarry

of Harry crying and Draco comforting him Draco almost wanted to sigh. This isn't what children his and Harry's age were suppose to be doing.

They were supposed to cry over bumps or falls. They were supposed to get angry when they didn't get the toy they wanted or not having enough time to play. They were supposed to eat a lot and sleep a lot and play to their hearts content. And they definitely weren't supposed to go through the horrors Harry went through. Draco felt like an old man comforting his grandchild for a second.

Harry hiccupped and it brought Draco back to reality. Draco moved back a bit but didn't let go of the raven.

"Are you okay now? I'm sorry I brought it up." He said quickly to the boy giving him another glance over like Harry got hurt while he was rocking him. Harry nodded and whipped his tears and snot on his large shirt weather it was to say he forgave Draco or that he was okay he didn't know.

Normally, Draco would have thought what he did was disgusting and never talked to the boy again because of his lack of proper hygiene and manners but he decided he'd make an exception for Harry. He patted the top of Harry's head and felt Harry flinch but he didn't move away.

"I think I'm going to call you baby from now on." Draco laughed out to Harry. Harry looked up at Draco with glistening emerald eyes. 'Why?' was the question in them.

"Cause I baby you." Draco ruffled Harry's hair a bit. "I'm never like this. If we meet in different places, like the store, I don't think you would be able to realize it's me." Harry's face dropped at that and Draco's throat dropped into his stomach when he saw Harry's face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Harry sniffed and shook his head.

"I-it's just," He wiped his nose again. "y-your saying y-you wouldn't l-like me if we w-weren't in here." Draco quickly realized his mistake after Harry said this.

"No, that's not it Baby." He quickly told the boy using his new nickname. "It's just I was raised so I couldn't show the people I like that I like them in front of other people. Do you get it?" Harry nodded at the question even though Draco knew he was still confused.

Draco wished he could explain it better to Harry but when he was little and his father wouldn't hold his hand in Diagon Ally that's how his mother explained it to him. It was because they were raised differently, he thought.

He took Harry's 'shirt' from him and wiped his nose and face to clean off the tear stains. He put the fabric back down and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Harry smiled weakly up to Draco and his bangs fell back exposing his forehead.

Draco gasped and froze into the position he was in he didn't know if he was even breathing.

"Dray?" Harry asked in concern. If Draco could hear him he would have internally cheered, it was the first time Harry didn't stutter. But alas, he didn't

Draco's eyes were fixed on his new friend's forehead and they weren't moving, not even to blink. There, right next to his pale finger, was a scar and not just any scar. It wasn't like the other scars and scratches on his body.

It was lightning bolt shaped.

"D-dray?" Harry tried again. Draco was still staring at Harry's forehead like the world was going to explode if he looked away.

If Draco registered any movement at all he would have seen Harry reach up to touch his forehead then his scar. Harry ducked out of Draco's touch a blush on his tiny cheeks.

"I- I know Dray." He said to the unresponsive Draco. "I-it's weird, I-I'm a f-freak because of it b-but I-it's the only s-scar I have I-I like." He mumbled out.

Draco was slowly coming back to reality when he heard the Harry's sentence. It was fuzzy, like a muggle radio station just out of range, but he was sure he heard it.

"Who said you were a freak?" He bit out, ice dripping off his tongue because of the questions cold and hardness. Whoever said that he'd murder painfully. The Malfoy's in heaven would be proud of the seven-year-old.

Harry jumped and hit Draco's chest one for his sudden talking and two for the harshness in his voice. Draco ignored the bump to his chest and looked into Harry's emeralds waiting for an answer. Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a minute before yanking away from his friend and looking down at the floor like he did something wrong.

"N-no one Dray, I-I am one s-so why should I-it matter?" Harry answered the question while asking one of his own. Draco actually growled it almost came out as a snarl.

He watched as Harry's eyes grew large in fear and he started to roll into a ball again, shaking like a leaf. He whimpered out 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' For the second time that day but through his anger he realized Harry was truly terrified of him. Curled up like he was protecting himself, like he was…

Like Draco was going to beat him.

That alone made Draco's anger melt away. He knew he shouldn't touch Harry now it would just scare him more. He watched as Harry sobbed into his 'shirt' as he braced himself for a beating. Draco didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to scare Harry more but it hurt him inside to watch Harry look like this. One because he was his friend and two because he was Harry, Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. The boy who defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby. The one who was the only one who lived through the killing curse.

All the stories about his boy in front of him were a lie. They said he was pampered in a mansion high above society, like him. That he had his every whim taken care of, like him. That he was surrounded by people who loved him, like him. That no one knew where he lived because people would flock his house just to get a glimpse of him, like him.

Everything, everything he heard had been a lie. This boy in front of him, this shaking boy terrified of him because he was scared of being beat, was not the Harry Potter the world put on a pedestal.

He was beaten by muggles, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he was, didn't know how much the world worshipped him, how much he did for the world, he didn't know anything. All this boy knew if front of him was the worst possible life imaginable.

"Harry, Harry I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out his had to where Harry could see it before he touched it head very, very softly, Harry jumped anyway. Draco was reminded of when his god father was trying to help a hurt unicorn.

Sev reached out his hand to the creature and slowly walked to where it was. The unicorn had a broken leg and usually it would take Sev maybe fifty seconds before it would be mended but when he had to do everything slowly so the unicorn would know he didn't want to hurt it, it took him an hour.

Draco gently hummed to Harry as he ran his fingers through his slightly greasy hair. Every now and then he'd say 'It's alright Baby, I won't hurt you.' then go back to humming.

Draco felt like an idiot for fifteen minutes while he did this. What would it accomplish? He knew his godfather did it but he was an adult, maybe he would do it better than him, that feeling almost completely vanished when he say Harry's mussels unclench.

Harry, very slowly, came out of his ball. It was becoming very clear to Draco that this would be a routine occurrence. Harry did it three times just today and today hasn't even started yet. He wanted to groan in annoyance but he also knew he didn't want Harry to stay like this forever. So he was going to baby is Baby.

"Baby, I promise I'll never hurt you." He looked down to Harry eyes shining with sincerity hoping it would be enough. Little did he know Harry took it to heart, truly believing Draco would never hurt him.

Harry looked up at Draco and Draco looked back. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes again and Harry filched but this time chose he ignored it.

"I'm sorry, Baby, are you alright?" Already knowing the response and the answer for the three other times he's asked. He was right, all Harry did was nod. Draco nodded back and wondered if he should ask his earlier question again.

"Baby-" Draco licked his suddenly dry lips. He'd have to complain to his mother about the Chap Stick he has. "Why did you say you were a freak?" Harry flinched back, away from Draco, to the other side of the tunnel.

"B-because I a-am." He stuttered out to the older. Draco wanted to growl again but restrained himself knowing all the time he just spent comforting Harry would be done for nothing and he'd have to do it all over again.

"Why do you think that?" He almost hissed out instead, clenching his teeth. Harry looked up to him hearing the strain in his voice and waited a long time. Draco knew he didn't want to answer because he thought he would get angry at him.

"W-well," Harry started timidly. "P-people that w-who aren't freaks d-don't get hit." Draco wanted to explode. He wanted to scream at Harry that no one should get hit, weather their normal or freaks, big or small, black or purple, but he held back again. Instead he clenched his fists his nails digging into his skin.

"Who told you that?" Trying to sound like he wasn't going to kill some muggles in the near future, Harry wasn't convinced.

"M-my aunt a-and Uncle." He said in a small voice. "A-and my c-cousin." He added at the last moment not knowing he was adding fuel to the flame. Draco was almost a hair away of going back to the manor, grabbing his father's wand, and hexing these people into oblivion, very slowly and painfully. He did the Malfoy's in heaven proud.

"When," He started, ice dripping off his lips so he breathed in. "When did they start…" He didn't want to say beating him that sounded horrible, well this situation was horrible, but still. "When did they start calling you a freak?" He tried.

Harry looked at him like 'That's a stupid question.' but answered.

"S-since as long as I can r-remember." Draco inhaled sharply, in his head he was weighing out the pros and cons of going to get his father's wand. At the moment, pros were winning.

Draco was going to ask if Harry knew why they called him a freak when he figured out the answer on his own. Since Harry had no idea he was a wizard the muggles beat him and broke him until he could fight back. They were either jealous of his magic or hated it, Draco was guessing it was the later.

But Harry, Harry had no clue why he was a 'freak', he believed he just was. Draco now stopped writing the mental pro and con list in his head and looked into Harry's eyes, which were full of fear.

"Baby, do you know what magic is?" He used the nickname to try and sound less pissed off. He expected Harry to either not know what it was at all or know it as card tricks or a rabbit out of a hat. Harry surprised him once again with neither.

"T-there's no such thing as magic." He said as though it was programmed into him. Harry's eyes darted around as if scared that someone heard them. Draco knew he was right about the muggles when Harry said that.

"Yes there is Baby; your uncle told you there wasn't, didn't he?" Draco tried to convince Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he put his hands on his ears and shook his head.

"N-no, no! T-there's no such thing as magic, there's no such thing as m-magic." Harry repeated over to himself. "The M w-word is bad, The M w-word is bad." Draco fathomed that this might be harder than he thought. He scooted to where Harry was and put his hands over Harry's.

Harry almost cried out in fear as Draco put his hands on his. Draco than understood that Harry got beat when he said the word magic; the M word. Draco grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them down into his lap.

"Harry, Baby, if I promise never to tell anyone ever, do you think you can believe in magic for a few minutes?" Draco's age starting to show when he said his.

"T-the M word's is bad. It's not real." He murmured to Draco with a desperate voice.

"But, but," Draco whined, really showing his age now. "I promise never to tell anyone, Ever! I won't even tell Mr. Silver, my stuffed dragon! And I tell him EVERYTHING! Come on! Just for a minute." Draco pleaded like a child to Harry, his desperation taking over his brain.

As he said his plea his face got closer and closer to Harry's, his eyes shining brighter and brighter with sincerity and hopefulness. Harry breathed in not knowing if he wanted to trust his new friend but Harry supposed having a friend in the first place was worth getting hit. No matter how bad it felt.

After all, freaks aren't supposed to have friends.

"O-okay Dray." Finally breaking the long silence. "I-I will." He told his only friend. Draco's eyes shined with happiness as he moved back away from Harry.

"You will?" Harry nodded and Draco practically flew over to his pillow to get his paper bag. He looked back at Harry happily trying to ignore all the cuts and bruises on his body as he outstretched his arm to give the bag to Harry.

"Do you believe in magic right now?" He asked Harry. Harry looked around the bright white tunnel to see if there were any shadows on the walls. Draco heard kids laughing and playing in the background once again when Harry did this but ignored it and waited for Harry's answer.

"Y-yes." Harry squeaked when he was sure no one other than Draco could hear him. Draco smiled.

"Here, Take it." Harry looked to Draco and Draco smiled a big, wide, toothy smile to him and Harry took the bag. Harry clutched the folded up empty bag in his hands looking like he was just caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Open it." Draco told him as he all but bounced where he sat. Harry did as he was told, gingerly, until the bag was opened. Harry looked inside but all that was there was the bottom of a brown paper bag. He looked back to Draco with a scared look on his face, like Draco was going to hit him for tricking him to believe in magic.

"Now I'll ask one more time, Baby," He grabbed Harry's hands and looked him in the eyes again. "Do you believe in magic right now?" He heard Harry gulp but he nodded to answer the question. Draco grinned at him then let go of his hands.

"Then reach in," he said motioning to the bag. "And grab something." Harry looked at him with frightful eyes and then back to the empty bag. His face portrayed hurt, like he knew Draco was making fun of him, that he was going to tell his family as soon as he got his laugh and watch him be beat. He sat there and stared at the bag.

Draco got impatient quickly and grabbed his hand; Harry cringed but let Draco do what he wanted. He watched as Draco led his hand to the top of the bag and put it facing in.

"Reach for something." Draco pushed his friend. It was important that Harry believed in magic because it was a part of him. It could protect him if he believed it was real but if he rejected it Harry could be hurt, he was being hurt. Those muggles were beating him and his magic could help but only if he believed.

He watched with excitement as Harry reached in. Harry knew he was going to hit his hand at the bottom, he knew he was going to be beat, he knew he would probably never see Draco ever again but Draco was his first friend and Harry would do anything for him, even getting beaten.

But Harry's hand didn't stop it kept going. Harry watched in amazement as his arm went into the paper bag all the way to his shoulder. His hand touched something soft and warm and yanked his arm out, he looked to Draco.

"Go on, it's okay." He pushed. Harry nodded again and slowly reached in the bag again. He watched his arm disappear and his hand touched to warm soft fabric once again. He trembled as his tiny fingers wrapped around it.

He tugged on the object and pulled the heavy fabric out of the bag, he had to put his other hand on the ground when he pulled because it was so heavy.

Harry watched in amazement as he pulled green fabric out of the tiny brown bag. He had to even use his other hand to pull it the rest of the way out. He held the fabric in his two hands and just stared. He couldn't believe it.

He jumped when two unsuspecting hands grabbed the fabric away. He looked up and saw Draco unrolling the fabric. When he was done a large green jacket was in his hands.

"Harry?" Harry snapped his eyes up to Draco's to see him smiling. "Do you believe in magic now?" Draco's grin spread from ear to ear but Harry didn't move. He didn't know what to think. Draco sighed and handed the jacket back to the new owner.

"This is for you, Baby." He said. Harry looked from Draco, to the jacket, and back to Draco again then pointed to himself.

"M-Me?" Draco heard awe and disbelief in Harry's voice. Draco nodded quickly, grinning again.

"Yep! I hope you like it. I know summer's just started but I wanted to give it to you for later." Harry looked back down to the warm jacket in his lap, he started to cry. Draco noticed this and quickly went next to the boy's side.

"Baby, is something wrong? Do you not like it? I can get you a new one if you want." He tried desperately to cheer the boy up. Harry shook his head quickly to Draco's worrying.

"T-that's not i-it." He sniffed out accompanied by a hiccup.

"Then what is it?" Draco tried desperately to understand. 'If he doesn't hate it than why is he crying?'

"T-this is t-the first thing s-someone ever g-gave me." Draco was floored for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Ever?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded quickly as he clutched to his present, as if was going to get taken away from him. Draco picked up Harry and put him in between his legs so Harry's back was to his chest. Harry yelped at the sudden movement but didn't scramble away like before.

"Baby, do you believe in magic now?" There was no replay, he expected this and looked down to the boy who was looking right back at him. "Well, do you?" Harry nodded timidly.

"I-I've always w-wanted to b-but my u-uncle wont l-let me." He admitted to Draco. Draco nodded to Harry having already figured this out. He looked up to the top of the tunnel.

"Baby, I'm going to tell you a story okay?" He felt Harry nod and breathed in to start telling Harry what every wizard in the world knew about Harry, except for him.

"Once, not too long ago, there was a little boy. This little boy lived with his mother Lilly and his father James, he did not know their names for he was too small to talk yet. He was loved deeply by both his parents and his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin".

"This little boy, along with his parents, could do magic. His parents and godfathers graduated from one of the best magic schools in the world, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Though no one thought this little boy could do magic yet they knew he had it because his name was written into the Hogwarts acceptance list the day he was born." Draco clutched the boy a little closer.

"Though this boy was loved deeply when he was born a war was underway. An evil wizard named Voldemort was trying to take over the magical world and was succeeding. But something put a hole in his plans to take over."

"In the wizarding world fortunes are not something that come in a cookie or are to be taken lightly. They are visions of the futures told from the few seers left in this world. One seer saw that this little boy would destroy this evil wizard."

"So he got all of his followers and searched out Lilly, James, and their son. Of course, when they heard that Voldemort was after them they went into hiding. They told one person where they were and that one person betrayed them." Harry inhaled sharply but didn't say a word.

"Everyone thought this man was one of the boys godfather's, Sirius Black. So they shipped him off to the world's worst prison, a wizard prison called Azkaban. But the world doesn't know the truth; they don't know who the real secret keeper was."

"Very few people know and those people were the evil wizards' followers. Some of them joined him in fear of him, some joined because they were forced, and some willingly followed but they all knew if they said Sirius was innocent they would be shipped to Azkaban." Draco stumbled with the next part.

"My father was one of those people, one of his followers. His father made him join and threatened if he didn't he would kill my mother, who was pregnant with me. So he followed." Draco didn't want to hear Harry's reaction so he went on quickly.

"Anyway, the man who betrayed the small family, who told Voldemort where they were, was a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He blamed the whole thing on Sirius, faked his own death, and went into hiding. But the worst part was he was friends with all of them. Lupin, James, Lilly and Sirius but he told anyway."

"So when Voldemort and his followers were at the little boys house Lilly and James were surprised. James gave Lilly the small boy and told her to run he would give his life to save his wife's and his son's."

"Lilly ran, like her husband said, but accidently ran upstairs. Her husband fought Voldemort singly handedly and his followers; he lost. So Voldemort followed Lilly and burst into the room she was in. She begged and begged to spare her son; he was standing in his crib watching the whole thing."

"The evil man laughed and ignored her; he killed her. Then he stepped over her body to the little boy with bright green eyes." Harry hid his face in Draco's chest and Draco put his head on Harry's head.

"He raised his wand, spoke a few words, and a green light shot out of his wand heading toward the baby boy. This was supposed to kill him instantly; no one ever lived through the killing curse. But something strange happened, the beam of light bounced off the baby and back to Voldemort. This killed the powerful wizard but his soul was split so he lives but without a body."

"The little boy was a mystery to the brightest witches and wizards alike. How did he survive? Some say it was a fluke, some say the Dark Lord used too much power on Lilly and James, some say it was his mother's love, some say his parents put an enchantment on him, but no one knows for sure."

"All anyone knows it that he survived and that makes him a hero of the wizarding world; he's The-Boy-Who-Lived. So he's talked about by all, he's in stories and fairytales, in the news, and he's the greatest mystery to all."

"For this boy vanished after he killed Voldemort. Before anyone got to the house that Lilly and James were at he was gone. A very powerful wizard named Dumbledore took him before the Ministry of Magic could, knowing he would be placed on display for all and studied for how he survived."

"Because of this no one knows where he lives, all they know is he does. People say he lives in a mansion deep in the country surrounded by elves who take care of his ever want or somewhere deep inside Hogwarts for protection. But I now know neither of these assumptions are true." He looked down to Harry who was peeking up at him from his shirt.

"This little boy, the hero of the wizarding world, it treated worse than a house elf. He's hit and abused and he doesn't know how much he's loved by all or about his past." He played with Harry's hair seeing the curiosity in Harry's eyes.

"His little boy is known for his amazing looks. His hair is the color of ravens standing in different directions and his eyes are a striking shade of emerald; just like his mothers. He also has one specific scar that he got from Voldemort and it rests on his forehead." He traced the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"A lightning shaped scar rests on the side of his forehead and his name, the name whispered throughout the world, is Harry." Harry let in a gasp looking at Draco disbelieving. Draco smiled at Harry then put his forehead on Harry's and closed his eyes.

"His name is Harry Potter."

Clicky to tell me if you like =]

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and I'm sorry for my grammar errors. I've never been good at them. I'll take advice to heart so thank you all! :3


	4. Goodbye, freak, were leaving

**Imaginary**

Hello all! I just wanted to clear one thing up before I get to the story. Draco knows Harry's story so well was because his father was there when it happened and he told Draco the story.

Thanks Molto Alesato for pointing that out! Thanks to all who reviewed lovels you all! Oh, and I want to point out that I made Harry younger than he should be, sorry for my mistake! He is still going to go to Hogwarts at the right time.

_**~This is a line break~**_

Draco put his forehead to Harry's but he couldn't think. There was no way. He heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking about his mum and that her name was Lilly. He even heard that he married 'that Potter boy' but that was all in passing when they talked to aunt Marge.

There was no way, it wasn't possible. He wasn't allowed to believe in the 'M' word, he was beat for it. But Draco just proved that magic was real, he had him pull out a hoodie out of a paper bag. Harry looked down to the large warm jacket in his hands.

He just pulled this out of an empty paper bag, if that wasn't magic Harry didn't know what was. He tried to look up at Draco but his head was still on his.

"D-dray, i-is that true?" Draco finally lifted his head from Harry's head and tried to look him in the eyes but Harry closed them as soon as he picked up his head.

"Baby, why would I lie to you?" Harry peeked his eyes open at that.

"W-well, you could have plenty of reasons. You could just not like me, o-or you could be a friend of D-Dudley's. Or…" Harry trailed off when Draco put his finger on Harry's lips.

"Harry I would never do that to you. I wouldn't give your oaf of a cousin the time of day; the fat pig is too full of himself and trust me when I say I like you plenty. I only have one other friend; his name is Blaze, and the only reason I'm friends with him is because of my parents." Draco played with Harry's hair again.

"So this is all new to me as well." Draco told Harry, honesty shining in his eyes. Harry just kept staring at Draco disbelievingly. He opened his mouth to protest again but his stomach beat him to it. Harry looked down with a blush and Draco chuckled.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Harry nodded and Draco reached for the brown paper bag again. Harry watched as Draco pulled out two empty grocery bags.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat?" Harry shook his head. Draco sat and looked at Harry for a moment; outside noises from the playground filling the silence. Then he reached in one of the bags and pulled out a water bottle and apple juice.

"Here" He handed the apple juice to Harry and put the water bottle next to himself. He reached in again and this time he brought with him two sandwiches. "Do you want turkey or ham?" Harry stayed silent so Draco figured he didn't care.

He reached in once more and took two apples and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Harry looked at the box with confusion. That wasn't any type of candy he's ever seen.

"Here you go, Harry." He handed Harry an apple and a sandwich.

"T-thank you." He reached out and took the food handed to him. He looked down to his food then back up to Draco who was already munching away on his sandwich. Draco looked over to see Harry not touching his food and stopped eating.

"Aren't you going to eat, Harry?" Harry realized that Draco gave him the food so he could eat. Harry smiled brightly and nodded. He timidly took a bit of the apple and Draco went back to munching on his sandwich.

_**~This is a line break~**_

"T-that was r-really good, thank you Draco." Harry said happily to Draco as he patted his small stomach. Draco smiled and grabbed the candy next to him.

"Do you want some?" He popped some of the beans into his mouth and put the box in front of Harry. Harry looked into the box like they were going to jump out and eat him.

"There alright, they won't hurt you. There quite tasty, well most of them are. Occasionally there is a vomit flavored one." Harry's eyes widened.

"Its okay, Harry, I promise." Harry grabbed one bean from the box and looked at it. He timidly set it into his mouth and chewed; Draco watching him the entire time.

"I-it tastes l-like peppermint." Draco laughed once again.

"Well aren't you lucky. That was a very good choice for your first bean." He said right before he popped some more back like pills. Harry smiled again timidly and grabbed another; this time it tasted like grass.

Harry and Draco sat there tasting each bean and laughing when they got things like tree bark and rotten egg. They didn't say much and listened to the kids playing outside as they kept eating.

"Harry," Draco grabbed one of the grocery bags and handed it to Harry. "This is for you. I know the muggles probably wouldn't let you keep the hoodie I gave you so you can put it in here so they won't know."

Harry grabbed the bag from Draco and stared into it. Like the paper bag it looked empty. Which it was, Draco basically just said it was but even still. To know that it was endless made Harry's mind boggle.

It also made him extremely happy for some reason. Maybe it was because he always wanted to believe in magic, maybe it was because now he had a place to hide his things, maybe it was because he now owned something magical, or maybe it was because this was the second present someone had ever given him; both being from Draco.

Harry was secretly thrilled when he picked up the warm jacket from his lap and watched it disappear when he put it into the grocery bag. He looked back down into the bag and it still looked empty. Harry nodded to himself.

'Now I can hide stuff from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley.' He was very happy with this gift because this is usually all he got for Christmas from then so what was another grocery bag in his cupboard.

"T-thank you, Dray." Harry looked up when he thanked the Malfoy and noticed he was watching him. Draco nodded to Harry and reached for the other bag.

"Now we have to fill it up!" Draco said triumphantly and he held the bag like a shield as if he was a warrior going into battle.

"W-what? I-I thought y-you said I-it would never get f-full." Harry couldn't help but studded. Even though Draco was the nicest person he ever met, he was still scared of people and he'd always go into his little ball and talk as little as possible. Although Uncle Vernon didn't like that he rarely liked anything Harry did.

Draco ginned again at that.

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" After he said that he practically dove into the bag with gusto. He brought out all types of food, just about everything he grabbed from his kitchen, and put it in front of himself and Harry. Harry's eyes grew wider with everything he pulled out.

"W-what is all t-this stuff, Dray?" Draco stopped for a moment, looked up at Harry, than dove right back in.

"This is for you, Baby." He kept grabbing food until it was practically gone. The only things left, which he knew of, were three water bottles, two chocolate frogs, and two butter beers.

Harry stared at all the food, it was a whole years worth! It would even last about two weeks if it were Dudley's! He recognized some and others, he figured, were magical. He looked and saw that there were bags of ice but they didn't look melted in the least. He picked one up.

"D-dray, why isn't t-this melting?" Draco looked up from mentally counting the food to see the bag of ice in Harry's hands. He grabbed the ice cream in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Baby. My father put a spell on all out food so the hot stays hot and the cold stays cold until it's open. Plus, if you shut the package again it stays hot or cold again." Harry looked back down to the bag of ice in awe.

Draco put the ice cream back down checking it off of his mental list. He looked around starting up again where Harry interrupted him. Harry just kept staring at all the food. He couldn't believe Draco would give him all of this! This must have cost him a fortune! He felt bad for not telling Draco to keep it but he got a slice of cheese for his meals if he was lucky.

Draco finished his mental check list and nodded when he realized everything was there. He looked up to Harry and saw him just looking at all the food.

"Is this enough, Baby?" He looked back down to the food wonder if he should have brought more. He thought it would last the smaller one a while but maybe he was wrong, maybe he should bring some tomorrow.

"N-no, this is more than enough D-dray. I-I just feel b-bad for taking it." Harry hung his head with guilt and was just about to go back into his ball when he heard Draco chuckle. He watched in his half ball position, with his knees up to his chin, as Draco took the bag from Harry's hands and started attempting to fill the bag with food.

"Don't feel bad, Baby. I have more than enough food at home this was just food for when my friend comes over and it's not like we eat it anyway. Plus, the house elves will refill my kitchen by tonight so don't worry."

"H-house elves?" Draco almost laughed, of course that was the part he would listen to.

"They are like our maids. Well actually their more like slaves; we own them. But house elves like to cook and clean, they like to please their masters. We treat them nicely, too." He quickly finished putting the food into the plastic bag and looked up to beam at Harry.

He was just about to hand it back when he remembered something.

"Wait," He said as he grabbed the paper bag. Once again Harry watched as Draco gave his the bag and told him to open it. So he once again reached in the bag, this time less timidly and less shocked when his arm disappeared, and his hand wrapped around something soft and warm, like the hoodie, put it was firmer.

He pulled whatever it was out of the bag and gasped, again, when a stuffed white dragon came with his hand. He blinked at it with amazement; it was the most beautiful toy he'd ever seen. Dudley's toys didn't even come close to this one, not his new robot, not his video games, nothing.

It was pure white, not dirt or dust anywhere in sight. Its eyes were an amazing shade of green that Harry thought nothing could be that brilliant shade of green; obviously he hadn't looked at his eyes in a while. When he brought his other hand up to hold it and took his other hand down he noticed even the dried blood and dirt from his hands didn't dirty the white dragon.

Harry almost dropped the spectacular stuffed toy when he saw and felt it move. The wing trapped under his hand shifted, trying to get out under Harry's hand. The one that wasn't trapped moved back, like it was about to fly, then folded back against its back. Harry also noticed its faced changed into an annoyed look and shifted its head.

"Do you like it?" Harry looked up to Draco with tears in his eyes.

"It's amazing, Dray." Once he said this Harry noticed he didn't stutter he beamed at Draco who beamed back, noticing Harry's accomplishment. "D-do I get to play with him w-when you're here?" He really wanted to know; Draco must love this dragon. He looked back down lovingly at the dragon.

"No, Baby," Harry was crestfallen.

'At least I got to see the beautiful Dragon.' He tried to cheer himself up as he fingered the dragon's wings.

"It's yours." Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor. Draco was slightly amused at Harry's reaction.

"I-I can't take this!" Harry almost yelled. "T-this must be y-your favorite t-toy!" Harry looked at Draco and back to the dragon with awe. He thrust out his arms to hand the stuffed animal back to Draco.

"It's okay, Baby." He pushed the plushy toy back Harry's way. "I have plenty of dragons; this is only one of them. I actually kind of feel bad, this isn't the best one I could give you I just thought you'd love this one." He rubbed the back of his neck. Draco didn't know why though, all he knew is he saw his godfather of father do it when they felt guilty.

Harry looked back down to the plushy that Draco shoved back to him. He could wrap his mind around that there was a better toy than this. It looked amazing! He hugged the toy to his chest and let a few tears drop onto its head. He felt it shake, trying to rid itself of the water.

"T-thank you, Dray. I'll love it forever." He knew he would keep that promise because even if he was given a rollercoaster in the future this was the first toy he was ever given.

"I'm glad." Draco said with a soft smile. He reached for the paper bag again and pulled out the soft green fleece blanket and showed it to Harry. "This is yours, too, along with the pillow." He motioned his head to the pillow sitting next to him.

Harry was so over whelmed he didn't know what to say, all he did was nod to Draco with tears still in his eyes. Draco put the blanket and pillow in the plastic bag and sat back to watch Harry hug his old dragon. He knew it would get more love with him anyway.

He grabbed the paper bag again and reached for the bag of potions inside of it. The glass clinked together as he took it out. He held the white bag in front of himself and caught Harry's eye.

"This is a bag of potions, they help to heal your wounds. Touch one and what it will do in writing will pop up. Don't be scared when it does if you need one take it then tell me which ones you took alright." He touched one of the potions to demonstrate the writing in the air for Harry.

Harry nodded into his new dragon and Draco put the bag of potions into Harry's never ending bag. He looked back to Harry and gave him the look that said 'You'd better take those.'

Harry smiled to Draco and opened his mouth to say something but, like before, he was interrupted.

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER BE HOME IN TWENTY SECOUNDS OR ELSE...!" the man's threat trailed off.

Harry jumped up, hitting his head again. He put the dragon into the bag quickly but lovingly and grabbed his shirt on the ground. He turned to leave, bag in hand with his shirt on, when a hand stopped him.

Harry turned around to see Draco's hand on his wrist. "D-Draco…"

"Harry, come home with me. I'm sure you could live in my wing and you could get away from those horrible muggles. Please Baby." Draco pleaded the frightened boy.

"D-Dray, I-I can't." He said as he tugged his wrist, he had to get home.

"Please." Draco pleaded again; Harry just kept pulling harder.

"D-Dray, I'm sorry. I-I'm still…" He trailed off as he tugged again, this time Draco let go. "Thank you." Harry whispered as he scrambled the other direction.

"I'll be here tomorrow!" Harry heard as he crawled out of the tunnel and sprinted toward Privet Drive.

_**~This is a line break~**_

Harry ran as fast as he could to his uncle's house, he guessed you could call it his home but he didn't like it there. Once he heard a neighbor say that a home is a house with a heart inside. Harry knew there was a heart inside.

His aunt and uncle loved his cousin but they didn't love him. So he guessed it was a home, just not his home. He shoved the plastic bag into his large pant pocket and picked up his pants that were palling down.

When his uncles house came into view he fixed his shirt as best as he could and ran to the door way. He knew he wasn't home in time and he knew he was going to be beat but that didn't matter. He had the best day of his life today, nothing could bring him down!

Harry was so wrapped up he didn't notice the extra car in the driveway. He turned to knob to open the front door and stepped in and quickly shut it behind him. He knew to shut the door quickly because he was beaten before for wasting air conditioning.

He heard running behind him but it wasn't loud enough to be his uncle or cousin. But he was certain he heard two pairs of feet running toward him. He turned around and the last thing he expected to happen happened; his aunt hugged him.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you? Are you okay, Harry?" His aunt said in her high pitched voice. She knelt down on her knees, her eyes shining with fake concern.

Harry saw another woman behind his aunt; it wasn't one of her tea party friends. He heard his uncle bellow after a man said something. He looked back down to his aunt who mouthed 'Be good or else…'

"We must get you cleaned up, Harry. Were you jumped on your way home from playing?" She questioned him falsely as she herded him upstairs towards the bathroom. He felt the watchful eye of the women behind him and she followed along with them. He realized she was important and his aunt and uncle must be wanting to impress her.

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry Aunt Petunia. I-I could have got away b-but there were f-five of them." He went with her lie. Knowing if he didn't he would rather be jumped by five men. His aunt nodded as they got to the bathroom. She handed him a towel and a large shirt.

"Well, yes, it can't be helped. Now clean up and you may go to bed; you must be exhausted." She said in a hurry mouthing 'Don't make a mess!' Harry nodded to his aunt and the lady behind him. "If you need anything we'll be downstairs." She kissed his forehead and hissed 'Make sure you're not seen when you got to your cupboard!'

"T-thank you aunt Petunia." He stuttered out to his aunt. He watched his aunt and the woman leave and his aunt glared at him before she shut the door.

Harry quietly shed his clothing and turned on the shower. It wasn't often he got a shower and even if he got hit afterword he still felt lucky he got to take one. He stepped into the warm spray almost screaming out in pain when it touched his open wounds but he bit his lip to stop the scream from escaping his throat.

He looked down to see a lot of red, brown, and black mixing with the water. Usually by now he would be scrubbing his body knowing he only had three minutes to take a shower but when someone was over he was treated like a normal person so he had to shower like a normal person. So he had a half an hour to take a shower today.

He gingerly took the body soap off the rack and squeezed some onto his hand. He scrubbed the grime, dirt and sweat off his body making sure to be careful around his cuts. He scrubbed his face and neck then rinsed the soap off.

He looked back down to the water and the colors didn't stop coming. In fact Harry thought the red and brown only got darker. It looked like Dudley did once called water colors. He lifted his head again and turned to his hair got wet.

He scrubbed his head with his nails feeling dirt and grease under them. He made sure to scrub for a while to dislodge most of the dirt before he got the shampoo. He got a quarter size amount, knowing they would notice if anymore was gone, and scrubbed his head with it.

He hadn't felt shampoo in his hair for a long time. It felt good for it to feel clean again. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his scalp felt raw but it was then he was sure everything was out of his hair. He rinsed out his hair and rinsed off his body one more time, trying to get every last piece of dirt off of him.

He turned off the warm shower and grabbed the towel his aunt put on the counter. He stayed in the tub when he dried off knowing he would be slapped if any water got on the floor. He put the towel on the floor and stepped on it.

He reached for the shirt and noticed it was a nice sleeping shirt. Obviously his aunt and uncle knew people were coming over so they sprung for a 'nice' shirt for him. He set the shirt next to him but put on the underwear his aunt brought with the shirt.

He stood there a few seconds trying to ignore the pain all around his body. His wounds hurt now, badly. They weren't cleaned after they happened and aunt Petunia didn't even clean the needle or thread before she 'sewed' his wound back together again.

He looked at Dudley's old pair of jeans, which were now his, sitting on the floor in front of him. He crouched down on the towel and grabbed them. He reached into the pocket that the grocery bag was stuffed into. He opened it and held his breath, praying that it wasn't all a dream.

He reached in and his eyes snapped open when he felt the plushy Draco gave him; he let his breath go. He scooted the dragon aside and grabbed the bag full of potions.

'At least that's what Draco calls them.' Thinking to himself he grabbed the bag out of the bag, trying to make as little noise as possible. When the white bag of potions was sitting in front of him he opened it up to see a colorful array of glass bottles with liquid inside of them.

He touched the top one and 'Cures infections' showed up. He gasped softly to himself but grabbed it and set it next to him. He touched another one and 'Mends broken bones' showed up he didn't grab that one because he knew nothing was broken.

He went through all the potions and grabbed two others. One that said 'Clots blood' and one that said 'closes wounds'. He reached to touch another one but this time nothing showed up. He reached back and touched it again, still nothing happened.

'Maybe it's broken.' He shut the bag thinking he had enough. He looked down to his chest seeing the 'stitches' he had. He put his hands to one of the stitches and bit his lip, hard. He yanked the stitch apart and bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He repeated this with the second and third and so on.

Once he was done he quickly pulled the cork from the blood clotting potion and downed it. He wanted to spit it out at the bitter taste but didn't want blood to get everywhere go he forced it in. Next he uncorked the cures infections potion and downed it.

This time it didn't taste like anything at all, not even like water. He felt like he was drinking air. Hurriedly, he uncorked the closes wounds potions and downed it. It tasted sweet, like berries, and he corked all the bottles again.

He quickly put the valves back in the white bag and then into the never ending grocery bag. He shoved the bag back into the pocket and wadded up the used clothes. He stood up and almost fell over. He felt great! Never in his six years has he ever remembered feeling this great.

He looked down to his chest to see no blood or cuts. Well where his cuts were open and bleeding he could see red lines showing they just healed but other than that and the bruises he could see no sign of his scars.

He put the shirt on over his head, stepped off the damp towel, wadded it up with the rest of his clothes, turned off the lights, and walked out of the room.

Harry tip toed down the hall. He knew where all the squeaky boards were because of when he went to the loo at night. He heard Uncle Vernon talking in his loud voice and a women's voice speaking as well.

He tip toed down the stairs and peeked around the corner. He wanted to laugh right there, Dudley looked like a pig in a monkey suit. He looked to the kitchen to see his aunt and the women who followed them. Dudley was standing next to them stealing cookies off the rack every so often.

He heard his uncle and figured he was in the living room. If he hurried he could make it to his cupboard in time for them not to notice. Harry breathed for a moment then tip toed onto the floor making his way to his cupboard.

He stayed crouched trying to look as small as possible. Dudley moved and Harry stopped, thinking he'd been caught. But all Dudley did was shift so he could see the television better so Harry kept moving.

His cupboard was right in front of the living room entrance so he had to hurry to not be seen. He unlatched the lock silently and twisted the door knob when he heard his uncle's voice again.

"Mr. Fredric, would you like another glass of wine?" Harry almost jumped out of his skin. His uncle would go towards him because it was a shorter distance to the kitchen.

'It's now or never, Harry.' He ran silently around the slightly open door and jumped into the small space onto the cot inside. He grabbed the door to the cupboard and threw it shut when he heard 'Yes, please, I would.' In another man's voice.

Harry would have sworn the door would make a slamming sound. He brought it back so fast it would have been impossible for it not to but when the door shut not a sound was heard. The door didn't even close quickly, Harry's mind tried to figure out why it didn't but was interrupted.

"Boy, are you in there?" Uncle Vernon spat quietly into the vent.

"Y-yes, Uncle Vernon." He squeaked quietly back. The vent shut quickly after that and Harry heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking into place. Harry sighed quietly to himself; he was safe, for now.

He grabbed the wad of clothes and reached in the pocket where the bag was. He pulled it out quietly, the rustling of plastic loud in his ears. He stopped to see if he could hear footsteps or an explanation for what the sound was.

When he didn't hear any he reached in the bag and grabbed the blanket and pillow. He pulled it out and it looked very elegant and bright next to his flimsy, brown blanket. It was freezing in his cupboard because the air was on and it always was stuck inside of the cupboard because his family closed the vent for it to escape.

He reached in once more and grabbed the dragon and smiled when he grabbed it. He put the bag next to all his others but tied it in a different was so he could know which one it was. He kicked the clothes to the foot of his cot and laid onto his pillow.

He felt like his head was on a cloud, it was so soft. He put the blanket over himself and instantly felt warmer, so unlike his other blanket. He curled up into the blanket, both arms wrapped around his new dragon, and he quickly fell into slumber.

Little did he know his magic saved him for being heard twice. A tiny gust of wind stopped the door and the rustle of the bag wasn't even heard outside of the cupboard door.

_** ~This is a line break~ **_

Harry didn't know how long he was asleep for all he knew was he was yanked roughly out of it when he heard the sound of people stomping next to his cupboard door and loud talking.

"I hope to see you again soon Mr. Fredric." His uncle said loudly. He shot up and realized that his uncle's guests were leaving.

"I had a lovely time, Mrs. Fredric. I hope you will come back soon." He heard his aunt say. He quickly grabbed the never ending bag on the side of his cot and shoved the dragon and his pillow in.

"Quite." A woman, Harry guessed Mrs. Fredric, said. "Well shall we go Hennery?"

"Yes, we shall." Hennery said back. Harry barely shoved the large green blanket into the bag and threw it to the side of his bed before the front door closed and the lock to his cupboard was quickly unlocked.

Harry scooted farther into the back of his cupboard and curled into a ball. His cupboard door was forceful pulled open and it showed a fat red faced man glaring at Harry. The force of his pull was so hard it banged against the outside wall of the stairs.

"BOY! WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME ON TIME!" His uncle screamed at him. Petunia and Dudley stood in the background watching, as if Harry deserved it. His uncle reached in to the curled up Harry and grabbed the shirt and yanked out onto the floor. Harry put his hands out in front of him to stop from hitting face first.

"YOU UNGREATFUL SON OF A BITCH!" He spat at Harry. "YOU WORTHLESS FREAK! HOW DARE YOU DISSOBAY ME, WHO TOOK YOU IN, FED YOU AND CLOTHED YOU, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN BE HOME ON TIME?" His uncle picked him up by the front of his shirt and spat in his face.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE." Harry braced himself for the hit he knew was coming. He watched as his uncle brought his arm back and balled his hand into a fist. He closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn't be too bad but his uncle was pissed so he wasn't holding his breath.

He closed it eyes, not wanting them to be damaged like last time, and waited for the pain. He waited for what felt like forever, he didn't open his eyes though. His mind liked to play tricks on him and sometimes what felt like forever was only a second.

He kept his eyes shut and braced for impact only it still didn't come. Harry was terrified, even when his mind played tricks on his it never took this long. Only when his Uncle liked to prolong his suffering did it take this long. But when he did that he usually patted Harry's head and whispered to him before he got up and beat him with an inch of his life.

Harry decided he would chance it, couldn't be any worse than he's already had. He peeked his eye open so slightly that if you weren't looking for it you would think his eye was still closed. When Harry saw what he did both his eyes opened wide in shock.

There, in front of him, was his uncle trying to beat him. Only there was something stopping his uncle from punching him. A light blue, almost clear, water like mist was in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon was hitting it with all his might but the mist did not waver in the slightest.

His uncle was so angry his face was turning purple. Harry could hear his frustration and screaming; it sounded like he was doing a workout. Harry thought it was strange that he was humoring himself in this situation. He was so terrified he thought he might wet his trousers.

"**BOY**_,_ **WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU FREAK?**" His uncle roared at him trying to punch through whatever it was that was protecting Harry.

"I-I don't k-know. I-I'm sorry." Harry whispered as he crawled into a ball but he couldn't look away in fear that he would be hit without warning. His uncle turned around and grabbed a vase off the small table behind him and chucked it at Harry with all his strength.

Harry flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the glass to shatter into his back but it didn't. He heard the sound of shattering glass and he looked up. The blue mist stopped the vase from going any further and it shattered upon impacted with the almost clear shield.

Harry watched as his relatives had to hold up their arms to stop the glass from hitting their faces. Glass imbedded into their arms and trickles of blood flowed from the small wounds.

The glass that was supposed to his him moved like an invisible circular wall was in front of him. On the ground was a clear curved line of where the glass wasn't able to get in. No glass on one side a pile of glass surrounding the other.

Uncle Vernon looked up quickly, probably to see if he hurt Harry any, and turned red to blue in four seconds.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING FREAK! I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed so loud Harry was surprised the neighbors didn't hear. His uncle jumped a few inches off the ground and toward Harry, planning to impale him.

Harry watched, still curled in his ball, as his uncle's belly hit the clear wall and bounce straight back and land on his wife and child. All three screamed when Vernon fell and Harry wanted to laugh. Vernon struggled to get up as his family screamed at him.

After they all got on their feet they all ran toward Harry, faces red. They pounded at the wall until they were out of energy. They kicked, threw things, scratched at the bubble, and Dudley and his Uncle even got a baseball bat and a brick and started hitting, but nothing worked.

Harry was frightened out of his mind when he watched his relatives try to get through the wall to kill him. It made him incredibly happy that they couldn't get through because if they did Harry believed they really would kill him.

They all sat down in front of the ball called Harry, pissed of like no other. It was night fall and they were trying to beat through whatever was protecting Harry for hours. While they were dripping blood and sweat he was sitting there quivering; the son of a bitch.

"Leave." Was the first thing out of his uncle's mouth. Harry looked up to see his uncle glaring at him. "Leave, god damn you and never come back! And take you bag of magic tricks with you!" He yelled now.

"Vernon!" His aunt replied. Harry's head whipped to his aunt of all people he would think she was the last one to stick up for him; not that he wanted to stay there. But he was right when he said that she wouldn't stick up for him, her next words proved it.

"Remember, we'll die if we let him stop living here. Now I really don't give a damn about Lilly's whore child but I do not want to die!" She yelled at her husband. Vernon looked to the boy and back to his wife and whale of a child, who was in his mother's arms whimpering like he was the starved and beaten one.

"Fine, Dudley, Petunia, go pack your things." He said looking away from Harry.

"What are we going to do with him Vernon?" She hissed out like Harry was a bad disease that she wanted to exterminate forever.

"We are going to leave him here. If we die if he leaves then we'll just leave. I finished paying off this home and I have enough to buy another. We'll just make him live here alone." He said just about to the stairs. Petunia helped her son off and both ran after Harry's uncle.

"But Vernon that would be a waste of money. Just think of how much you'd have to spend to keep this place running!" His aunt said with an exasperated tone.

"On no, Petunia, I'm not going to pay for anything. This land is already ours but I'm not going to pay for water, or electricity, or any other thing he needs. I will pay a lawn mower boy ten pounds to mow the lawn every two weeks only because I don't want the fine from the city. I'll also have someone pick our mail up so people from… his lot don't know we left." Harry heard his uncle explaining as he went up the stairs.

Harry was ecstatic inside. He got the whole house to himself! That was his dream! To get away from his relatives and live alone but they were doing it for them. He heard his uncle's loud voice on his mobile phone yelling at a movers van company.

"I don't care what bloody time it is I want to rent a truck! I'll drive it myself then! Thank you! Now I will be there in two minutes." He heard his uncle snap his mobile shut as he stomped down the steps ignoring Harry as he walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.

Harry stood up shakily, hearing his aunt telling Dudley to pack everything he could, and walked into his cupboard. He shut the door not caring if they locked him in, he knew he could kick the door down anyway.

He heard his aunt running around outside his cupboard door, cursing as she stepped on glass. He heard her throwing food into boxes and setting plates, cups, and utensils into boxes without wrapping. He heard Dudley running, well clomping, around the house whining to his mother asking where his video games were or his mini television. The front door burst open and Harry heard his Uncle walk in.

"Petunia, I have a truck and two workers! Get our luggage into the car and the boxes and furniture into the truck, now!" He yelled to his wife.

"Man, this place doesn't even look like you're moving. Sure you need our help man?" Harry assumed one of the workers said.

"Yes, this will be our summer home." He said in a gruff voice. "All I need you to get are the beds upstairs, everything from the living and dining room, and the dressers and furniture from the house." He said to them gruffly.

"That will take forever!" One complained.

"I'll pay you double now hurry up." His uncle practically yelled to them.

"Yes sir." They said in a sarcastic tone as they walked to the living room. "Yo, woman, sweep that glass up will ya?" Petunia didn't argue back and a moment later Harry heard the broom collecting glass and her sweeping it up into the dust pan.

"Dude, you want this?"

"Yes!" Was a screamed reply. Harry started to nod off and he fell onto his cot hearing the sounds of people bustling about outside of his door. Soon he quickly fell into slumber for the second time that night.

_**~This is a line break~**_

A crash woke Harry and he shot up in bed again frantically looking around.

"You nit wits! How could you break that? It's a picture frame!" He heard the unmistakable yell of his uncle.

"Sorry man, you've had us working all night, were tired." Harry heard a yawn and a scoff.

"Is that everything? Did you get all the furniture? What about you Petunia, did you get all the food and pots and pans? What about or clothes? Dudley did you get everything of yours? All your games and toys?" Harry guess people must have nodded because the only vocal response he heard were yawns.

"Good now let's get out of here." Harry heard the shuffling of feet and the door slam. Harry listened very closely and heard a truck and car start up and pull away, speeding down Privet Drive. Harry still sat and listened in case anyone was still there but heard nothing.

Harry tried to push his door open but of course they locked him in. He laid back on his bed, raised his feet up, and intended to kick it open only he didn't have to; the door burst open on its own. Harry got out of the tiny space and looked around him. Belongings showing that this was the Dursley home were all gone.

The walls were bare, nothing was in the living room, and there was trash on the floor. It was just empty. Harry toured the house, one because he'd never seen the basement, and two he wanted to see if everything was gone.

When he finished his search it finally sank in that they really did up and leave. Two towels, a broken chair, and a bit toast on a napkin were all that were left. He looked up when he had to shield his eyes; it was day break and the sun was coming in the un-curtained window.

Harry walked back to his cupboard and grabbed the never ending bag that was laying there. He picked it up and walked back to the living room and sat on the carpet. He opened it up and reached in, he brought out the blanket and pillow, his new favorite toy the dragon, a bottle of orange juice and a box of cereal.

He opened the tiny box of food and thought about how much his life change in forty-eight hours. He didn't even know Draco two days ago and Harry knew if it wasn't for him then his magic wouldn't have protected him and he wouldn't be sitting here in the living room eating breakf….

Harry stopped chewing mid thought. It was real, his magic was real! It even protected him! His relatives left and weren't coming back because of it! Harry jumped up and started screaming for joy and running around.

'They were gone, they were gone, and he had magic!' He stopped and picked up the dragon Draco gave him and squealed in delight at it.

"Their gone!" He laughed to the inadament object and hugged it close to his chest. "Their gone, their gone, their gone!" That's all he could say as he ran around the house. Harry stopped when he was out of breath and flopped down onto the carpet.

"I should tell Dray about this." The thought aloud to himself. He looked outside to the rising sun and realized it was too early to go meet him, he was probably still asleep. He figured he'd keep himself busy and took the never ending bag and his dragon into the kitchen.

There was still a refrigerator attached to the wall in the kitchen but if Harry remembered his Uncle wasn't going to pay the bill. He set the bag and dragon on the counter and set off getting all the food from the bag. The counter filled up in no time at all and soon he was setting things on the floor.

When he was done half the floor and the whole counter was filled with food. He wondered how Draco fit all that food in front of them in the tunnel. He started rearranging things so they were in the same type of groups.

He had fruit in one, and drinks in another, candy and sweets in one, frozen stuff in another. It was fairly organized for a six-year-old. Finally when Harry was happy he climbed onto the counters and put things away.

He decided to put the cold in frozen things in the fridge and freezer just because he'd know where they were at. Once he put the last butter beer in the fridge he looked outside and noticed the sun raised a lot, it wasn't even shining in the front window anymore.

He ran to his cupboard and changed into the pants he wore the day before and put on his flimsy sneakers, ran to grab the never ending bag and his dragon and ran out the front door not caring that he still wore the pajama shirt from the night before.

_**~This is a line break~**_

Hope you like! Tell me if I did anything wrong I'd like to fix it. I know Harry's family moving out wasn't the best idea but there was a reason behind it.

Thanks for reading!


	5. What Draco does

**Imaginary**

Thank you for your critiques all! And thank you to whoever reviewed, it means a lot to me!

I wanted to apologize, I know the last chapter wasn't the greatest or very convincing but I will work harder! Thank you elfwarrior87! I am very sorry I spelt it wrong and I will make sure I do not in the future.

To answer some of the questions yes, there will be time skips *cough* inthischapter *cough* but he is going to go thru all his years of Hogwarts. A.O.T.I.F. he can read so easily at a young age because he had to cook for the Dursleys and they would not help.

So he had to read labels of how long to cook things for and what he needed. I'm sorry for not pointing that out in the story. Also, I'm sorry for saying Harry is the wrong age, he is the right age. I forgot Draco's birthday was before Hogwarts got out and not after. I'm sorry for the mix up.

Maramaire, I loved your story Imaginary Friend and it is one of my all time favorites; trust me my friends can't get me to shut up about it. I truly am sorry to you and anyone else if you think I took the idea from her but I've had this in my notebook for a while and wanted to post it. The ending will be completely different but you are right, the concept is the same. I truly apologize and you are an amazing author. People go read her awesome story, The Imaginary Friend

Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it's not the best, I'm up writing at one in the morning.

_**~This is a line break~**_

A boy with blond hair rolled over in the cramped space once again and groaned.

'What is taking him so long?' Draco thought to himself, he was so board! Last time he was there he fell asleep but he slept his normal eight hours, plus his parents and godfather decided to have a water fight in his room this morning.

He growled at the memory, it was freezing! Why they decided to do that any way was a mystery to him, they acted like five year olds! He sat waiting and sulked.

Draco Malfoy was in denial. He kept telling himself that he didn't like his parents having a water fight with him because it was childish but deep, deep down that wasn't the case. Oh no, Draco was angry because at the end Draco looked like a drowned cat and his family had no a drop of water on them.

'Stupid fat muggles.' He thought the stupid pigs were the reason Harry was taking so long and because Harry was taking so long he kept sulking over the morning. So, he figured, it was all the fat pigs fault.

He looked back in his newly stocked never ending bag, he wanted something to do. He already played with his one player chess set, playing with his castle figures alone was no fun, and exploding snap wasn't a one player thing.

'Maybe I should bring more one player games.' He contemplated going back to the manor to get some games but Harry might come and he wouldn't be there.

'Than again, Harry said he might not come sometimes. So I could be sitting here the whole day.' Draco really didn't want to waist his day. After he thought long and hard he turned to crawl out of the tunnel to go back to the manor.

"Dray!" Draco whipped around quickly, that was Harry's voice but there was no stuttering. He watched as Harry quickly crawled to where he sat, his eyes lit up when he saw Draco.

"Baby," Draco blinked. "You're not stuttering." He was stunned, he might have not known Harry long but he knew whatever happened over night helped him.

"Dray!" Harry practically squealed out, he quickly sat in front of Draco and grabbed his hand. Draco blinked once more at the contact. "Thank you! Thank you, Dray!" Harry leaned forward and pecked his friend on the lips.

Draco didn't move, actually he didn't know what to think. He was just… in shock. He stared as Harry was all but jumping up and down where he sat. Draco figured Harry either didn't know the meaning behind the gesture or he was too happy to care.

"Baby," He started again, not wanting to interrupt Harry's happy moment. "What happened? Why did you…" Draco trailed off not wanting to alert Harry to what he just did but, unfortunately, he did.

Harry's cheeks darkened and soon he looked like a cherry on a person's body. Draco was somewhat amused at how far Harry's blush went. His ears were red and it went down his neck; he was sure, if it was possible, Harry would be blushing on his arms.

"I-I'm sorry." The stuttering was back but it was more in embarrassment than nervousness. "I-I… t-that's what I s-see people do when t-their happy." Harry was playing with his pajama shirt now.

"It's okay, Baby. Why are you so happy?" He almost chuckled at Harry but stopped himself knowing Harry never kissed anyone, ever. Not like a boyfriend, girlfriend kiss but a family kiss. A kiss on the cheek from his father or the head from his mother, he's had nothing. He realized Harry must be extremely happy for him to kiss him.

Harry's embarrassment evaporated at Draco's words, he grabbed his and tugged.

"Come with me, Dray." He tugged once again trying to scoot himself and Draco out of the tunnel. Draco wasn't completely sure this was his Harry; maybe it was someone who drank a polyjuice potion. He shook his head at that though, no one knew Harry even knew Draco let alone called him Dray.

"Harry, I thought you didn't want to go outside." He tried to reason with Harry. He just shook his head and kept pulling him. Very soon the end of the tunnel came into view.

"Come on, Dray." Harry stepped out of the tunnel; his hand still on Draco's and turned to look at him. Draco saw people staring at them, mothers turned to whisper and point at the duo, children of all ages glared at Harry with envy, and some just stared at him as if asking 'Why are you playing with him?'

Harry didn't seem to notice, though, he kept smiling and tugging on Draco's arm.

"Come on, Dray." Draco finally got out of the tunnel and stood over the persistent boy. He walked after Harry when he turned and walked right out of the park; Harry's hand still around his wrist. Harry looked back at his, gave him a blinding smile, and started to run.

Draco stumbled at first from the unexpected movement and Harry's hand still around his wrist but he soon caught his balance and ran with the raven. They both laughed as they ran like idiots for the first time together.

Harry started to slow when they got to a four way stop and Draco quickly followed, not wanting to run into the boy. What with his bruises and cuts he would probably be in so much pai…

Draco's mind quickly trailed off when he looked down to inspect his friend's wounds. They looked so much better! He didn't see a speck of blood on Harry's new colorful shirt and there were no new bruises or gashes.

"Baby, did you take some of the potions I gave you?" His mind quickly finding the most logical solution. Harry came to a complete halt in front of one of the four stop signs and turned to look back.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for them! I feel fantastic, what was in them?" His head cocked to the side a bit much like a puppies. "I've taken a lot of medicine but nothing worked that well."

"It wasn't medicine. It was something wizards make to take instead of medicine and trust me; you do not want to know what's in them." Draco reassured Harry with a shiver.

Draco looked around them for a bit, trying to figure where they were. Muggle houses were spanned out around them, one looking exactly like the one on either sides of it. No children were around, so he guessed they were fairly far from the park, and a sign that said 'Privet Dr.' was standing at the end of the street.

"Dray," Draco turned his eyes back to Harry's to see pure happiness shining in them. "I want to show you something." Harry said that before they left the tunnel but didn't know what to say. He didn't think him saying his relatives left would have done it justice so he wanted to show Draco the house.

Harry didn't wait for Draco to respond he just turned around and headed for the house he despised for the longest time; maybe now it could become his home. He walked up the gray sidewalk that he walked up so many times but it felt different somehow.

Walking up to the door he felt his heart racing and Draco's eyes burning into his back. Harry really didn't know what to do, he never expected this to happen so what should he say. He stopped at the front door and just gassed at it, afraid to go in.

What if it was all a dream? What if he was walking back into the clutches of his uncle? What if he was leading Draco into danger? He would think if that happened Draco would never speak to him again; he didn't want to lose Draco.

He was so excited to tell his friend that he forgot about anything else. He didn't think if it was a dream or not. He didn't think of what he would say. He didn't think of Draco's reaction, he didn't even think of what to do!

Should he just waltz in and how off his house to Draco; but that would be rude, wouldn't it? Or should he tell Draco before he got in? Or maybe…

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry's scrambled up mind was brought back together when he head Draco speak. He reached for the doorknob and his hand rested on it for a while.

Draco watched as Harry stood in front of the door for a long while; not doing anything just standing there. He thought Harry was lost in thought and it was confirmed when Harry jumped slightly when he spoke.

He looked up at the house and blanched in his mind. It was a very ordinary house; a one dimensional house, he liked to call it. Nothing stood out from the other houses on the street and no colors were displayed in the painting.

Draco's mind picked up again and realized if Harry was about to walk into this house without knocking he must live here; he almost growled aloud. That meant those pigs lived here, too. But why was Harry bringing him here?

'Maybe he needs help?' Draco muscles tensed up when the thought that. His inner sadistic Malfoy was shining through and his felt his hands twitch, ready to tear some muggles to shreds.

The Malfoy's above and below were very, very proud of their heir; seeing his mini Malfoy demon come out at a very young age.

Draco, his ears flooding with adrenalin, heard the knob twist open and the small whoosh the door made when it let on air. He watched as Harry stepped up and into the small house known as number 4 Privet Drive.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco stepped in behind the smaller and immediately grabbed him. He yanked the boy behind him and snarled out softly. His eyes screamed murder for anyone daring to hurt his clamed Baby; his eyes scouted the small foyer to see no one.

He didn't let the younger in front of him, though, when he felt Harry push him forward gently. He walked onwards, like Harry suggested, his head held high and a murderous aura flowing off his body in killer waves.

His mind didn't process that there was nothing in the house, that there was no day core or furniture anywhere in sight. That there were no pictures on the walls or knick knacks lying about. All his brain processed when he looked through house was 'I'm going to kill those bastards.'

When his brain finally caught up with him, again, he stopped and looked around finally noticing the empty state of the house. He looked back at Harry to see him looking at his sneakers sheepishly and his fingers curled into the back of Draco's blue polo.

"Baby, where are we?" He watched as Harry's face grew even more sheepish, if that was possible, and looked back up to him; not quite looking into his eyes.

"Umm, well, w-were at my house." Harry had a nervous, crooked smile on his face and he closed his eyes when he gave the off smile. Draco didn't know if he should be worried or confused.

Hundreds of different thoughts flew into his head all at once. What happened to the muggle pigs? Where did they go? Did they even leave? Where they ever here in the first place? Is Harry in some sort of trouble? How did he get all his wounds then? Did he do it himself? What was going on with Harry? His brain was going a mile a minute.

His Malfoy intuition crossed off all of the impossible scenarios and all of the out landish ones. Next, they crossed off all the highly unlikely ones; ones that were ten percent or less. His brain then tried to filter everything was going on. The baby Malfoy shook his head; he felt a headache coming on.

He looked down to the person who was at fault for said headache and he was looking back with an unreadable expression. Understanding, maybe?

"U-um you're probably wondering where my relatives are." Draco's adrenalin wore off so he had to squint and move closer to the-boy-who-lived just to hear him. Harry said it so quietly Draco could have sworn a mouse was louder.

"Yes, along those lines." Harry almost jumped back, he felt like he had been slapped. Draco's voice was cold and emotionless; it was as if a rock covered in ice spoke to him instead of the Draco he knew. Harry could also recognize the stance Draco was in; is Uncle was in it a lot.

He watched Draco's muscles tense as if ready to strike at any given moment. His face was like stone; giving nothing away. His fists were slightly balled at his sides, flexing every now and then. All in all Harry was terrified; praying to any god out there that his friend wouldn't hit him.

'It's not like the gods would listen to me anyway.' Harry felt horribly hopeless. He looked down to the tacky kitchen floor tiles, head bowed so low that he looked like he was almost bowing to Draco. He made himself look as small as possible where he stood and started to mumble.

Draco knew he was being cold to Harry and he felt kind of bad for it; his deceased Malfoy family's pride crashed and burned. But Harry could have never been Harry at all. This person could be tricking him into thinking he was Harry and lured him here.

Or it could be Harry Potter but he could have been lying about the whole thing just for the hell of it. Or maybe it was to kill Draco since his father helped Voldemort. Any which way it went, if Harry was or wasn't telling the truth, the Malfoy's had many enemies and there was a possibility this person in front of him was one.

He watched as Harry flinched back and looked down to his feet. His face softened just a bit as he watched Harry try to make himself as small as humanly possible. There was just no way someone who could curl up in a ball and cry for a half an hour just because he raised his voice be a killer; that or this person was a bloody brilliant actor.

As Harry's head bowed to him he heard something. Thinking it was the wind causing something to rattle he ignored it but it kept at it. His eyes looked to the left and right but he didn't see anything moving or shaking. So he shook his head slightly and looked back to Harry. It was then, because of the angle he was looking at him from, he saw Harry's lips moving. The noise was Harry mumbling to him.

"A little louder, Harry." His frank voice bouncing of the almost silent walls; it felt weird for him not to use the boys nickname. He got attached to the person in front of him, actor or not, and he silently wished the person he was attached to wasn't an act. He didn't want to lose his first friend.

"Um, we-well," Draco's ears picked up Harry's slightly louder voice; stumbling over his words. "M-my relatives, uh, l-left yesterday b-because my m-magic protected me."

Harry didn't trust himself because he felt like he was going to vomit if he said one word more. The six-year-old cowered slightly as the older decided his fate. He knew if Draco didn't believe him he probably wasn't going to survive long and Draco was going to beat him to a pulp, or he was going to die of starvation. Neither sounded better to Harry.

Or Draco would believe Harry and they would be friends again. Harry's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor in defeat. Who was he kidding, Dray would never believe him. He sat on the floor like a spineless child who was just reprehended with a baseball bat.

"You're magic?" Harry though he was hearing things because there was no way in bloody hell Draco would have asked that but nodded any way to ease his pain. At least he could pretend.

Draco's thoughts, on the other hand, couldn't be further from Harry's. Maybe if they spoke in different languages it might have but at the time it really didn't matter.

'His magic, HIS magic! His magic protected him!' In his mind Draco's normal, non-Malfoy, four-year-old had his pointer finger in the air and was doing an in your face dance. Outside of his head, though, was a different story. He remained emotionless until his little mental dance was over.

When he came back to reality he looked down to see Harry practically caving into himself. He stared for a couple seconds, guilt kicking him hard in the gut. He was the one who made this boy, this small almost skin and bones boy look like this. Even if he wasn't the savior of the wizarding world if anyone who made someone look as helpless as Harry looked and didn't feel guilty either had no soul or sold it to the devil.

Before he started to lean down he felt a spark. Not a big one or a very noticeable one but he felt it. He had been trained by his father and godfather not to miss this spark, no matter how small. This tiny spark had a glow to it that Draco had never felt from anyone.

His mother came really close to it but it wasn't this glow. It was pure and innocent, like freshly fallen snow. It was also bright and comforting, like the sun wrapped around you as a blanket. He looked back to Harry and smiled; he felt like face palming himself. He couldn't believe he missed it before.

Any magical person, or being, trained to sense ones magic could feel another magical being's magic. They could tell how pure their hearts and souls were, how innocent they were, they could tell if a person saw life as a goblet half empty or half full.

But only one's that had the special gift passed down from their father's could see the glow of the person's magic. Being one of the last pure magical blood family's in the world it was no secret that the Malfoy's had this gift.

Draco watched with amazement as Harry's glow grew brighter. It was a soft golden glow, unlike anything Draco had ever seen. He had a feeling his father or godfather had never seen anything like it before either. Sure his father had seen Harry when he was very young but Harry hadn't accessed his magical core yet.

Draco tried to run through his memories as what a gold magical core meant but only remembered reading on colors like blue and green, nothing in the range of gold. He felt a sense of pride washing over him for his Baby.

Leaning down fully now, he embraced the trembling raven. He heard Harry squeak and jump a bit but didn't push Draco away. Actually, he grabbed Draco's shirt and cried into it, he clung to the Malfoy like a life line.

Draco hushed the six-year-old humming the same tune his mother did. He put his cheek to the barely older than toddler boy's head and rocked him slowly. He looked to the floor of the kitchen and saw the blanket he gave Harry just in arms reach. He grabbed it and tucked it around the sobbing child.

The details could wait until later anyway; right now he had to comfort and apologize to his Baby. He heard breaths evening out and getting softer; he was falling asleep on Draco. Said boy looked around and spotted the silver pillow in the living room.

He set the small boy onto his lap and slowly scooted his way to the living room; trying to not wake him. He crawled and scooted on the carped weirdly until he got to the pillow in the middle of the room. He lay back slowly, bring the sleeping boys head and body with him, and set his head on the pillow.

Harry's head lay against Draco's chest and Draco took some of the large blanket in Harry's hands, and wrapped it around himself. His eyes drooped and he looked back at Harry's tear stained face. Harry, for some reason, looked content; like all his dreams came true instead of almost losing his only friend.

Draco squeezed Harry slightly and thought that Harry was one of the strongest people he had ever met. But his last thought before Mr. Sandman caught him was that maybe he could get a little more sleep.

**~This is a line break~**

"So, Baby," Said boy whipped his head around to look at his friend; his mouth full of Cheetos. Orange processed cheese painting his finger and mouth; Draco snorted to himself as he bit his sugar cookie.

They both woke up about an hour ago and it went rather well; most likely because both didn't want to lose their first friendship. Draco groveled and apologized profoundly and Harry kept believing it was a dream. Finally, when Draco convinced him it wasn't a dream he told him what happened and why his relatives left.

By the end of the tail Draco didn't know which he preferred; either hexing the fat muggles to a bloody pulp for making Harry go through that and then just up and leaving or thanking them for finally leaving Harry alone.

He chose the first; the reason for thanking them was a double edged sword anyway. They just up and left a six-year-old alone! Who the bloody hell in their right mind would do that? He just decided they weren't in their right minds. They probably didn't even have minds at all.

So after a not-so-long discussion with crying, storytelling, and groveling; Harry and Draco made up, pecking lips to seal the deal. Both blushed profoundly at this but Draco said he saw his parents do it when they made a deal.

Both stomachs growling they laughed together and went into the kitchen to get some food; ending up where they are now.

After Draco swallowed his sugar cookie bite he spoke.

"Did I ever tell you the never ending bag could hold anything?" Harry just kept looking at him and put more food in his mouth as he nodded his head. Draco grinned wide as he looked around.

"So, then, do you want to put stuff in the house? Make it so we can play here?" Draco took another bit of his cookie as Harry swallowed his mouthful of food. He cocked his head to the side again and it his lip.

"Does that mean we can't go in our tunnel anymore?" Draco wasn't shocked at Harry's question. He knew the raven haired boy would be attached to his tunnel. He said, more or less, that it was his sanctuary. Draco shook his head.

"Corse we can, Baby. But only on very special occasions, okay? Now we can play here there's a lot more space. " Harry nodded his head and Draco took that as a confirmation to them decorating their new playground and Harry's… house.

"Great! I'll bring some stuff and house elves tomorrow, okay?" Draco jumped up and didn't even wait for Harry's nod, he was pumped! He was about to run out the front door when he turned back to Harry.

"Which potions did you take?" Remembering that he had to get more from Sev, just in case Harry needed them again. Harry picked up the never ending bag next to him and reached in, feeling around for the three vials.

When he pulled them out he handed them to Draco with a small smile.

"These three, thanks for letting me have them." Draco took them from Harry's hand and put them in his bag deciding to read them later. When he put the vials in he pulled something out as well. A bright blue shirt, too small for Draco, was in his hand; he handed the shirt to Harry.

"Here, I know you didn't have many clothes before but now I'm thinking I should get a lot more." Draco half told Harry half mumbled to himself. With shaky hands Harry grabbed the shirt; he didn't think he'd ever be used to receiving gifts, especially from Draco.

"Thank you, Dray." He looked up to the Malfoy, thankfulness and surprise in his eyes. Draco mulled to himself that Harry better get used to getting gifts from him because tomorrow this tacky muggle home will be filled with things he'd have given Harry.

Draco turned to walk out the door and said over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Baby." With that he walked out the door ready to become a master Malfoy designer.

**~This is a line break~**

When Draco got to the manor he quickly ran to his wing, only saying hello to his mother and father in passing as he flew past them. Almost immediately he was running about his wing with at least five house elves behind him gathering anything that he could find that he thought should go towards his new playground.

Luckily, his parents never took notice to how much or how little Draco's rooms had inside of them; Draco always changed them with in the year anyway. So Draco had loads of extra furniture, paint, games, orbs, and a bunch of other magical stuff the thought Harry would love lying around.

He also remembered that Harry said his uncle wasn't going to pay for his water so he couldn't take a shower, go to the bathroom, or even get some from the sink; Draco was very happy that he had a solution for this. When Draco was five he read in a book that camping was the greatest thing ever so he asked his parents if he could.

They allowed him and gave Draco a yellow bucket of water. At first Draco wanted to throw it out the window but his parents stopped him before he did. They then explained that, like his never ending bags, this bucket would never run out of water.

He took the bucket camping, come to find out the damn book lied; he hated camping. So he threw his camping supplies and the bucket in his storage room and never looked at it again; looks like he found a use for the little yellow bucket.

Once he gathered all the thought he needed he called his favorite house elf, Dobby, over.

"Yes, young Master, sir?" Dobby bowed, his nose almost touching the ground.

"Would you and two of your elf friends like to help me tomorrow?" Dobby just about flew ten feet in the air, his ears flapping in delight.

"It would be a great honor, sir. A delight to help you!" Draco nodded to the elf and then told him to meet him in his rooms the next morning. When he saw the elves disappear he returned to his bedroom, intending on getting his homework, which his godfather assigned to him yesterday, done. Before he even picked up his quill a knock at his door prevented it.

In walked his mother, beaming at her son.

"Hello Draco, how was your day?"

"Very good mother, how was yours?"

"Splendid, your father and I had a very good day." Draco smiled and nodded to his mother. He was getting impatient that she was making small talk with him when he wanted to get to work. His annoyance showed on his face and his mother kept speaking.

"I just wanted to ask if you wished to go to Paris with your father and I tomorrow. I know you like to shop in Paris, so I wished to see if you would come. Your godfather is going as well, of course." Draco politely refused his mother's request and apologized for doing so; his mother's beaming face fell.

"I'm sorry mother. I already made plans to play with Harry tomorrow and father always says to never go back on your word. Plus, I am sure there will plenty of other chances in the future for us to France together." His mother beamed, once again, at her son's statement. Harry might not be real but he was helping Draco grow, he now stuck to his word when he said he would do something. Narcissa decided she would make an exception for Draco and his imaginary friend this time.

"Alright, Draco, have fun tomorrow." She kissed the top of his forehead and promised to bring something back from the shops of Paris for him. He hugged her around the waist and thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you mother, you have a fun day as well." Narcissa combed his hair through her fingers for a moment then left the embrace knowing that Draco was getting impatient. She walked to the door and heard the scratching of a quill before the even touched the knob.

She turned when she opened the door and stared at her son for a few moments then walked into his hall. She smiled to herself as she apperated to where her husband and friend were already waiting in Paris.

She was truly proud of her son.

**~This is a line break~**

One month later; August

"Draco," Lucius caught the attention of his son who was busy attempting to make a potion with a house elf next to him, handing him ingredients when he needed them. The elf bowed to the older Malfoy then handed Draco snake skin when he asked.

"Yes Father?" Draco didn't look up from his work but he didn't think his father would mind so much. His father was filled with pride on how focused his son was. He watched as Draco wrote something down in the notebook next to the cauldron then went back to stirring in a star shape.

"Your mother, godfather, and I are going to China for the week, are you going to come as well?" He was almost certain his son would since he missed France last month. Draco loved to travel and almost never missed a chance to go to another country; that is until last month.

"No thank you Father." Lucius was dumb struck, not that it showed. "I must finish my studies on potions so I can go onto Herbology. I also have made plans with Harry to celebrate his birthday late, please accept my apology but I must refuse." Draco's head bowed a bit in an apology but still didn't look from his potion.

"Very well, you may stay." Lucius was proud that his son was trying to work so hard, he jut wished that Draco would quickly realize imaginary friend wasn't real. Ah well, at least this Harry helped push him to in his studies and in keeping his word.

Lucius, who stood in the doorway, watched his son trying to get whatever potion he was working on the right color. He saw Draco's face grow frustrated but then watched as he read the potions book once more and tried again.

He apperated to where the portkey was in the front yard and his wife and best friend stood. He shook his head and the three sighed in unison. They all touched the plastic bottle and vanished.

**~This is a line break~**

One month later; September

"Draco, darling," Narcissa walked into her son's sitting room where he was reading a book on a nameless plant, while waiting for Blaise to show up at their manor. Draco didn't answer her but he acknowledged her by putting the book in his lap and looked at her. She thought her son matured fairly quickly since he crated Harry; she didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

He was quiet and reserved but spoke his mind when he thought it should be heard. Whenever Lucius, Severus, or herself saw Draco he was always with a book trying to learn a little bit more than he should. He was always in the potions room trying to prefect this potion or tweaking that potion. Severus said he was light-years ahead in his studies and he could give a fifth year a run for their galleons.

"When Blaise leaves would you like to go to New York with your father and I? His business is doing very well there so we are going to celebrate." She honestly didn't know what her son was going to say. Before he would have jumped at the thought and antagonize Blaise until he left so he could go quicker, now she wasn't so sure.

"I'd love to mother," Narcissa beamed brightly but it quickly fell as her son continued. "But Blaise asked if he could stay for dinner and I must finish this book tonight; I have two more I must read by the end of the week. Plus, I have to help Harry with his studies." Draco turned his face back down so he could pick up where he left off in his book.

Narcissa had mixed feelings on this 'Harry' now. He was helping shape he baby boy but he also was changing him, making him more grounded. Children weren't supposed to be level headed and willing to give up going to a new country for reading or studying.

But she shrugged it off, knowing Draco was lonely and needed a friend and they couldn't give Draco a sibling yet. Plus, Blaise was part of the reason he wasn't going so that had to be a good sign. She smiled and turned to walk down the hall as Blaise flooed into Draco's sitting area.

**~This is a line break~**

Three months late; December

The Malfoy family, plus one, were sitting at the table eating a lobster dinner. Christmas was in two weeks and the holidays make everyone in a good mood. Small talk on how one another's day went was going on at the table.

The three adults were getting tired of Draco's imaginary friend and expected him to realize by now that his 'Harry' wasn't real. But alas, Draco showed no intentions that he knew Harry was imaginary; if anything Draco spent more time speaking of his friend Harry than before.

The three adults would have cracked and told Draco about their tight secret but decided against it because Draco became more child-like. He was bouncing about the manor singing Christmas carols, he kept bugging his family on what he wanted for Christmas and ,even though he still left to play with Harry every day, Draco wasn't wrapped up in his studies.

He blearily touched the stuff, actually. It was as if the day of Thanksgiving he dropped all of what he was doing and decided he wanted to be a kid again. The adults were pleased, and though it wasn't quite what they wanted they were happy that they saw Draco happy.

"Lucius, Narcissa," The potions master called once Draco stopped talking on how Harry learned how to tell the difference between potions. All three pretended to listen and Narcissa smiled at her son's fantasy. They could tell he would someday teach people, what with how he always talked about teaching Harry.

Both the older occupants in the room turned their heads and gave their full attention to Severus.

"The potion is completed." Severs felt very happy that he could give this news to the couple around Christmas, it felt like he was giving them a gift they thought they never thought they would receive. Narcissa inhaled, almost inhaling the piece of meat on her fork, and Lucius chocked a bit.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Lucius asked with a hopeful voice. He knew he was dropping his Malfoy façade but he thought the Malfoy's in heaven would forgive him just this once; Severus nodded.

"I will give it to you when we go to Tokyo tonight." Narcissa beamed a smile that would make the happiest person in the world cringe a bit.

"You're going to Tokyo tonight?" A fourth voice interrupted their conversation; they turned to see Draco with a curious look on his face. He was chewing on the end of his fork and Narcissa almost swooned at how adorable her son looked.

"Yes, we are. Would you like to come, Draco?" Narcissa jumped at the chance to have her son go somewhere with them. If Lucius was pissed that he invited him she would deal with that later but she wanted her son. They didn't even ask him if he wished to go with them, already knowing the answer. Unfortunately, today's answer was no different from usual.

"Oh, no thank you. I would but I have been procrastinating and I have to Christmas decorate today." Even though it was the same answer as before the adults were satisfied with it; it had nothing to do with studying or his imaginary friend. They thought he was speaking of decorating the rooms in his wing.

Little did they know all of his rooms were already decorated.

"Father, Sev?" The baby Malfoy inquired at question to his father and honorary father. Severus answered the beginnings of a question for Lucius.

"Yes Draco?" They watched as he nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment and if trying to figure out how to word the question.

"You know how our family can see the glow of a person's magic?" Severus and Lucius looked to each other than back at Draco; both thinking 'Well that was random.'

"Yes, Draco, we do." Lucius encouraged his son to continue.

"Well, I've been doing some research on it," That was even more surprising to the duo; why would Draco research something like this, it was practically a useless gift. All it did was show what type of person the being was and if you knew how to sense one's magic you already knew what type of person they were.

"And there's something I can't quite figure out. All the colors of a being's magic are basic colors. Yellow, blue, green, and a rare white or black but there's nothing on if the being's color isn't one of those colors." He explained his dilemma as he set his fork down.

"That's because there are no other colors for a being's magic to be. It's a reflection of the being themselves." Severus explained to Draco; thinking the problem was solved he turned to Narcissa.

"Yes I know that but," Draco kept going and Severus turned his head back to the confused boy. "What if the being's magical color was gold, what would that mean? I couldn't find anything on that." Draco was looking intently at the table trying to figure the question out.

"Gold?" Lucius half scoffed and half disbelieving. "Draco there's never been a being with a gold magical core." Draco's eyes shot up to those of his father's; confusion and shock was swimming in them.

"Really?" Draco breathed out a 'holy crap that's imposable' type of voice. He looked back down to the table and chewed on his lip once again.

"Draco," Lucius said slowly as he looked over to Severus than his wife. "Have you met someone with a gold magical core?" Draco looked back up to his father still knowing on his lip.

He wasn't and idiot, he knew his parents thought Harry was his imaginary friend. He was planning to change that soon but his brain racked over the pros and cons of them meeting. He knew his father was going to rejoin Voldemort when he returned but he also knew that if they met Harry their opinions of his friend might change.

He really didn't want to lie to his parents but he wanted to keep his friend safe until he made his choice on if he wanted them to meet or not; so he took the easy way out.

"I've seen someone with it in passing." It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't completely true either. His relatives looked at him like he grew an extra head when he admitted he'd seen someone with an abnormal magical aura.

"Well, Draco," Severus coughed at his godson's discovery; whoever this person Draco saw was they were going against the laws of magic. He's never heard of someone having a gold magical aura ever in the history of magic.

"Sorry to disappoint but we have no answer for you. Whoever this person is their going against the laws of magic." Draco's eyes widened and pushed his chair out quickly; like he figured out something.

"May I be excused?" Lucius nodded to his hurried son and watched, along with his family, as Draco sprinted out of the room.

**~This is a line Break~**

One month later; January

Draco sat in the sitting room fingering the small, silver chain bracelet that he got Harry for Christmas. Draco was shopping in Paris with his mother for a present for his father when he found the two bracelets sitting in the window of a small, quaint French shop; the rest was history.

He and his best friend both had a silver chain on their left wrists after Christmas day. On his bracelet, though, was a small wooden charm. It wasn't an extravagantly carved charm but there was a shape of a small pair of wings. Harry gave the charm to him New Year's Day, he felt bad that Draco gave him something for Christmas and he didn't have anything for his friend.

Draco felt happy that Harry gave him something even though he had nothing to give; everything in Harry's house had been Draco's at one point or another. All except two giant shirts and the carved charm attached to his bracelet.

He fingered the charm and looked down to it; he smiled at the memory. Harry and handed it to him and Draco thought it was just a small piece of wood that Harry found on the floor. When he asked Harry what it was Harry blushed and tried to take it back.

Draco refused to let him, though. He finally got Harry to tell him what it was after a while and felt bad for thinking it was a random piece of wood. He looked at it closely, after that, and saw the outlining of the small wings. He felt like a horrible person when Harry clearly worked so hard on the charm. Instantly, he put the charm on his bracelet and secured it when he got home; so it would never fall off.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door creak next to him. He looked to the opening door and remembered why he was here in the first place. His parents had called him to a family meeting in the sitting room. He realized it must have been important if his parents called him to a meeting; the last time they called him to one it was because his grandfather died.

Becoming extremely worried Draco fiddled with his charm even more than before. He watched as his father and mother, along with his god father walked into the room. They didn't look like anyone died so he relaxed his posture a bit.

"Draco, we have an announcement to make." Draco felt like rolling his eyes, obviously they did if they called him for a family meeting. He kept staring at his parents to tell them to keep going.

"Draco, you're going to be a big brother." Narcissa all but squealed out. Draco stared at them and his blank stare was more than enough for his parents to get that he meant 'Are you serious?'

"Yes, Draco, we will have a new addition to the family in August." Draco still didn't say anything but his eyes fell to his mother's stomach. His little brother or sister was in there, HIS little brother or sister.

"C-Congratulations!" He finally shoved out of his mouth and he jumped up and hugged his mother. His mother hugged back with as much excitement as him; Draco was very excited, he was going to be a big brother.

He sat down once again and spoke with his family for the rest of the day. The only thing running through his mind, though, was 'I've got to tell Harry; I'm going to be a big brother!'

**~This is a line break~**

Three months later; April

"Draco?" Was called out, said boy turned from his never ending bag sitting on the library table to the reason for the noise. His mother, who was just showing in her pregnancy, was standing at the chair behind him.

"Hello mother." He shoved the paper bag into his pocket and walked to where his mother was standing. "Did you need something?" Draco was constantly worried over his mother's pregnancy; Sev said if something goes wrong they might lose both his mother and sibling. "Are you alright?" He checked his mother over to make sure nothing was wrong.

"No, Draco, I'm fine. Come sit with me." She ushered him to the sliver couch in the corner of the library. They both sat down and Draco turned to face his mother. She smiled brightly at him making his worry disappear; this was going to be a fun topic.

"It is going to be your eighth birthday in a couple months and your father wants this to be your coming out party. He would have control of the guest list and some of the events for that night but you would get to design and organize the whole thing, with my help of course." Narcissa beamed again at her son then her face fell serious.

"Is that alright, Draco? It is your eighth birthday and you get to spend how to chose it but know this, if it's not this year it will be the next." Draco listened to his mother's half playful, half serious tone. He contemplated if he wanted it or not.

It was a good time to introduce himself to the world at a young age, the younger the better because their cuter at that age. But he also didn't want his house full of strangers, yes his mother had her party's now and then but he was always with Harry when those happened or he was somewhere upstairs playing.

But this time he would have to mingle with the people of the party. He almost shivered; he didn't like the class of people his parents mingled with. Everything had a hidden meaning beneath and everyone was after his family because of power, looks, or money.

Now don't get him wrong, Draco knew he was very greedy and spoiled but the idea of people running after him for those reasons want appealing to him. Not knowing who truly liked him or who didn't or who he could trust or who couldn't; that wasn't his ideal type of fun. Then there was the problem with those who truly followed the dark lord because he was their god.

"Yes, mother, it is fine the sooner the better, right? You can also come out with your pregnancy at that time, it would be perfect." Draco's brain didn't agree with the words flowing from his mouth. If anything his mother coming out with her pregnancy would put more attention on him at his party; for becoming a big brother.

He decided two things in that moment. One, Blaise better be ready to suffer with him and two, since he didn't want Harry in a room full of past, present, and future death eaters he would introduce Harry to his family the night before. He wanted to introduce him on his birthday, so his parents couldn't get angry at him, but it would have to do.

"Oh Draco!" Narcissa threw her arms around her son in a grand hug. She became much more emotional when she became pregnant. Draco just hugged his mother back and smiled. Yes, the night before would work.

"Now we must get to planning!" Narcissa had a giggle accompany the sentence she just said and grabbed a book of the ground. It was pictures of the Malfoy manor and where the party was going to be. "Now, Draco, what do you want the theme to be?"

Draco groaned to himself, today was going to be along day if he had to plan with his pregnant mother.

**~This is a line break~**

Two months later; June 4th

Draco walked up the sidewalk to Harry's house, ignoring the lawn bower boy; the boy knew by now not to say anything to the fat muggle pig. All Draco did was say his last name and the boy's lips were sealed.

He turned the plain doorknob to the plain looking muggle house. He wanted to change the outside but he lost that fight. Harry said they shouldn't because it would stand out and people, moth muggle and magical, would realize something was wrong.

Draco told Harry he really didn't care what other people thought and was shocked he cared of what other people thought of him. Draco just about broke down crying and kicked himself when Harry returned to his old habit.

Harry made himself as small as possible and stuttered out to Draco that he didn't care what other people thought of him but the Dursley's might come back if they found out something was strange. Draco immediately hugged the seven-year-old boy and said they would change the outside of the house.

Harry changed dramatically over the course of the year Draco has known him. Before he cringed and hid when Draco got angry, even if it wasn't at him. He made himself smaller, grew nervous, and cried if he said anything that Draco didn't agree with.

Now he still cringes when Draco gets angry and cried a bit but other than that Harry's habits were gone. A few days ago, though, he was angry at his father for some reason and Harry said the wrong thing at the wrong time and he screamed at him. He had to stay almost the whole night to get Harry out from where he was hiding.

Draco stepped in the house and quickly shut the door behind him so the boy outside couldn't see in. The plain, boring, empty house that once was almost a year ago was no more.

The foyer, in Draco's opinion, was the plainest, most boring part of the whole house; but he has caught Harry just sitting there watching. The house elves, thank god for them, made the foyer magically bigger and set two blue fluffy couches there. A small dug out was where they put his and Harry's shoes and the Draco's most boring room quickly became one of Harry's favorite.

The whole foyer was a giant aquarium. At first the walls were just the aquarium, with pictures of fish moving around on the walls but the house elves notices how much Harry liked to watch them so they decided to take it one step further.

Now the foyer looked like you were sitting inside of the aquarium instead of just looking into one; like being in a clear water ocean. The orbs gave off a soft blue whitish light just like when the sun hit the water overhead. The painted walls where different shades of blue now, making the water look more natural, and having the room seem like it was filled with water.

Exotic fish, sharks, dolphins, and any underwater animal one could think of were floating about the room now, like a muggle projector. Some were still floating around on the wall but most floated in the air, making it seem like they were swimming about.

Harry loved to sit on one of the couches and just watch the fish go by. He loved to play with them, too. He touched their fake gills but they felt real on his skin, when he threw something all of the fish went after it, and when he sat down some fish just stopped and stared at him. It was like they were real.

The rest of the house was just as grand as the Malfoy manor; just less uptight and more child like. The living room was now magically bigger and mini rollercoaster sat for Harry and him to enjoy whenever they plea sed. Of course it was magical and they couldn't fall out or get hurt but Harry always insisted a house elf be present when they rode it.

In the corner of the living room sat as many game machines as one could imagine. There were muggle games, like pinball and pacman, and then there were wizard games, one's that came to life and played with you. Next to those were a popcorn machine and a funnel cake machine. Any kid would love to have those in their home but Harry and he didn't do them justice; they barely ate from them. The windows were wide open, letting in sunlight, but all the muggles saw if they looked in was a plain, run of the mill living room that was always empty.

The kitchen still looked like a kitchen but slightly bigger and grander. Now it was common to see a house elf or two running around in it. And shockingly enough, they fixed Harry's no water problem with ease.

The never ending water bucket Draco gave to Harry, they found where the water pipes connected and stopped the city water from flowing in and magically hooked up the bucket to the pipes; tipping it slightly so water would flow out of it. Electricity wasn't a problem either; the house elves just hooked Harry's power system with the Malfoy's; Draco didn't even ask how they did that.

The basement was now a giant water park complete with a water slides, diving boards, a water playground, dump bucket, wave pool, lazy river and hot tubs. He and Harry loved playing here because the elves put a no drowning or slipping spell on it so they could run around and shove each other under water without worry that they will get hurt.

Upstairs were three other rooms and a bathroom. Draco took the liberty and designed Harry's bathroom after his; Harry was more than pleased. One of the three rooms was turned into Harry's bedroom and Draco vividly remembers when he realized where Harry slept.

One day in September he was about to walk out the front door when he forgot to tell Harry he wouldn't be there the next day. He turned to walk back in the house when he saw Harry opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs with his blanket.

When he demanded to know what Harry was doing all Harry did was blink at Draco and said he was going to bed. Draco's face grew slightly red from being so pissed off at the muggle pigs; they had Harry sleep in that cramped space!

He instantly called Dobby, who popped into the house at once, gave him his never ending bag and told him to get a bed from his wing and bring there. From that night on Harry felt like he slept on a cloud with his stuffed dragon in his arms.

He quickly figured out how much Draco liked animals and when designing Harry's room he couldn't decide if he wanted it like a rainforest or a zoo. In the end, Harry just asked for it to be simple; Harry felt bad already for having Draco giving him so many things.

So the room was a long, grass field with an endless sky. Animals of all kind roamed the field from tigers, to dragons, to wolves, to deer. Like the foyer, some came to life and some didn't but Harry was always delighted when he woke up every morning and he had a new animal sleeping at his feet; Draco always heard what animal slept with Harry when he came over.

Harry, now, also had a closet full of clothes. They were Draco's hand me downs, from when he grew out of them, but Draco was positive he didn't even wear half the clothes his mother bought him. He was sure she'd be happy to know Harry loved them.

The room across for Harry's was the library; both Harry and Draco loved this room. The room was filled with books that Draco took from some of the manor's libraries. The room was absolutely breathtaking when you walked in, no matter how many times you've walked in; it was a replica of the galaxy.

The elves completely outdid themselves when it came to the library. A sun sat directly in the middle with chairs and mats going in a circle around it. When you sat down to read the sun instantly grew brighter so you could see without hearting your eyes.

The planets of the Milky Way circled the sun in the middle of the room but it wasn't to only sun in the room. Different solar systems and planets unknown to man were floating about the room. Stars, black holes, meteors, quasars, exoplanets, and nebulas were scattered about the room.

It was awe inspiring and heart stopping to watch galaxies collide with one another and watch it slowly sift into something new. To watch a shooting star or comet fly across a galaxy within a few minutes. To see start explode or be being born. To see planets, just like theirs, shatter into a million pieces.

Yes, both Draco and Harry loved this room. If they were looking for a book a planet would glow slightly and follow them until they found what they needed then shot straight back to its galaxy. There was also a closet in the room that inside was a potions room. One cauldron stood in the middle with many ingredients on the shelves next to the walls. Potion books scattered the lone table and the books were barked where Harry and Draco were in their studies.

The final room looks very odd compared to the rest of the house. It was all white the floor, ceiling, everything except for a small orb. One small orb with a cream color sat in the middle. But when one touched that small orb the room instantly turned into a replica of Draco's park. Harry loved this room to death; he had his tunnel inside his house.

Many other secrets and surprises were in the house but there was one place Draco didn't touch; Harry's cupboard. Okay, so that's not entirely true; he burnt the room to a crisp. He never, never wanted Harry to go back to that room. He asked Dobby to seal it shut and it was forever locked tight.

Draco looked up from taking off his shoes and saw Harry sated in the blue sofa in front of him, Harry smiled first and he smiled back. He walked to where the boy sat and shooed a few fish away from him in the process.

"Hello Baby." He said as he sat down.

"Hello Dray, why are you here so late? It's almost four." Harry inquired, he wasn't angry just curious. Draco was allowed to come and go as he pleased; Harry believed it to be as much as Draco's house as it was his.

"I have a party tomorrow and I had to help my mother set up." Harry nodded remembering it was Draco's birthday tomorrow.

"Happy early Birthday." Harry brought his leg up to rest his cheek on his knee as he looked at Draco.

"Thank you, Baby." Draco looked to where Harry was staring at him and made his decision. "Come with me." He grabbed Harry's hand and stood up Harry quickly following him. Draco walked upstairs and into Harry's room. He quickly let go of Harry's hand when he got to the closet.

Harry just sat down on the bed, trusting Draco, and watched as lion cubs played by his feet. He looked up when Draco made a noise and saw Draco handing him a nice pair of jeans and a green polo shirt.

"Put these on." Was Draco's comment. Harry nodded to the boy and took the clothes from the older saying 'thank you' as he did. Draco walked out to the hall and waited for Harry to change.

When Harry was done Draco looked him up and down with a critical eye. He would have tamed Harry's hair but knew he was asking for a miracle if he tried. He grabbed Harry's hand once more and brought them back where they came from.

He walked through the foyer and to the kitchen; were dobby was running around in. Dobby bowed to Harry and Draco and with a wave of Draco's hand went back to work. Draco kept walking until he got to the only fireplace in the house and stood in front of it.

"Dray, where are we going?" Harry asked when he saw Draco grab floo powder; he already asked what it did since the first time he saw Draco go up in green flames he screamed and fainted.

Draco ushered Harry into the fireplace, not bothering to put shoes on either of their feet. They wouldn't need them anyway.

"Were going to meet my parents." He threw the power to the floor as he said 'Malfoy Manor, Draco's sitting room.' And the green flames swallowed the two up, leaving nothing in its wake.

**~This is a line break~**

Hope you liked! Know it was a long chapter but I owe it to you since my school is starting Monday. I will try and post the next chapter by then.

Clicky and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	6. Nothing happened its your imagination

Hello all I'm back! I hope you like this chapter! It might be a little rushed but it's that way for a reason; if you don't figure out why it'll be at the end.

Enjoy!

**~This is a line break~**

Harry clutched to Draco's clothes as he saw the green flames come up and consume him. He already knew it was completely safe, since Draco is still alive, but it didn't make him any less scared.

"Baby?" Harry peeked open his eyes to search out his Dray; his eyes opened wide when he did. Draco was standing in front of him, looking concerned, but in the things in background were extraordinary.

Colors in their purest forms were decorating the room. Silver and green couches were there, a glass table and Harry swore the legs of said tale were glass as well. Harry was in awe at the colors around him, they truly showed how rich Draco was. Thought, That didn't change Harry's opinion on his friend.

"You okay Baby?" Harry nodded to answer the question and forced his eyes away from the luxury showing in Draco's room.

Draco beamed at his friend and grabbed his wrist again. He pulled Harry toward the door that led to his bathroom and then eventually his room.

Harry took in everything around him, he gave a hundred watt smile at his best friend when he saw Draco's bathroom. He knew where everything was in this room even if he had never been to the exact room himself.

Draco pushed the door open to his bed room and walked over to his bed. He looked over and saw Harry staring at his giant dragon and laughed out loud. Harry turned to look at him with as if saying 'What was that for?' Draco shook his head and picked up a white stuffed dragon sitting next to his bed.

"Harry," He handed the animal to said boy. Harry's head cocked in confusion, Draco never said his real name unless he was nervous or it was important. "I want you to hide under my bed; I want to surprise my parents. My mother being pregnant and my dad under a lot of stress for the party, I think it would do them good if we surprised them."

Harry smiled up from the animal and nodded. He got off the bed to move under it and took the animal with him.

"You are very thoughtful, Dray, I'm sure they will be very surprised." Harry comforted his friend and smiled before slipping out of site.

"Harry, don't worry but I will be right back. I have to go get them, alright." Harry nodded but remembered Draco couldn't see him.

"Alright Draco." He heard the bed squeak just a tiny bit when Draco got off of it. He heard Draco's soft feet as he crossed the room he then heard the door opening but did not hear it click shut; Draco must have let it open.

Harry sat there and played with the dragon he brought under with him. He was very happy he got to see Draco's house since Draco always came to his and he never came to Draco's. He knew everything about Draco's family and was very excited to meet them.

There was Severus, the potions master at Hogwarts, he was Draco's godfather. He taught Draco to get him ahead of those in his future class and he loved Draco like he was his own son. He didn't hesitate to discipline his godson but he let a lot more things slide than his parents did. Draco really did love his godfather.

Then there was his mother, Narcissa. From what Harry heard every day she was pregnant with Draco's baby sister. Draco was very excited to be getting a little baby sister. Anyway, his mother was a very nice woman. She believed in Draco and told him to do what he thought was right. She always was around him, showing him her love, and always wanted him to go places with her; Harry felt bad for being the reason he didn't travel with his mother anymore.

Draco's father, Lucius, was a stern but loving man. Draco told him stories of how his father would act in front of other people. He said that his father's face was stone cold and his posture rigid; he would speak coldly to people and very rarely made friends with anyone. But that all changed behind closed doors. He loved his son to pieces and was very proud of him.

Though it wasn't like a normal father son relationship. His father was cold to him from time to time but that was only when he was disappointed in Draco. But Harry also remembered something about two of the three people he was about to meet, they were death eaters.

They were there when that evil man killed his parents and tried to kill him. He didn't think he wanted to meet people who were there that night but it was very important to Draco that he did, so he swallowed his fear. Plus, if they were as loving as Draco said they were he had nothing to worry about.

Harry hummed to himself as he and the dragon played. It flew around his head and bit his fingers. Harry giggled when he poked it in the chest and it fell backwards, steam coming out of its ears. He had a blast playing with Draco's toy; it moved a lot more than his did.

The dragon stayed and kept Harry company as he was gone which, mind you, was a surprisingly long time. The dragon marched back and forth in front of him, doing flips and tricks for Harry; Harry applauded after every one. He breathed fire and almost burned Harry in the process but Harry laughed it off and applauded anyway.

Harry was about to pick up the dragon again when he heard noises. He thought he was just imagining it for a few seconds when he heard it again. It was people speaking, well yelling since he heard them from so far away.

He was about to get out from under the bed when he realized the voices were getting closer and closer. He scooted back until his back hit the very back wall, furthest from the opening. The yelling was getting louder and closer to where he was and when he heard a certain voice he stopped being scared.

It was Draco's but he was really angry about something; he never yelled at Harry like this. Harry peeked down to where the covers and the floor just barely separated and listened; trying to figure out what Draco was yelling for.

"Draco, shut up and listen to yourself! Do you really think Harry Potter would be in Little Winging? Or, for that matter, Dumbledore would put him in a place where he would be beat daily?" A nameless voice yelled to Draco and Harry almost gasped; they were talking about him.

"But he is real! He is!" Draco screamed back, Harry heard his voice crack and he knew Draco was crying.

"Draco, darling," A woman's voice came in more softly than the first; Harry guessed it was Narcissa since she was the only woman living with Draco. "I know it's hard for you to accept but he isn't real."

"Yes he is!" The voices where almost on top of Harry now. He looked out under the blanket and saw a very pregnant woman, a man with greasy black hair, and a man who looked like an older version of Draco.

"Draco I don't want to hear another word from you." The older Draco held the real Draco buy the scruff of his neck and pushed him into his bedroom; where Harry was. The three adults were standing outside in the hall looking at Draco. "You are going to forget about your imaginary Harry and you are never going to speak of him again." Ice was falling off his every word.

"Father, he is real! I can show him to you." Draco begged, streams of tears were falling down his cheeks.

"SILENCE!" The man roared, as he did it looked as if everything around him shook. He took out what looked like a stick from his pocket, Harry knew it was a wand, and the door slammed shut in Draco's face.

Harry shot up and out of under the bed at that. He hugged his bawling friend and glared at the door. It was nowhere near as intimidating as a Malfoy's but he tried.

"I am…" Harry started to speak but another roar stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"I want no more lies, Draco. You are forbidden to ever speak of this Harry ever again! You will stay in your room and sitting room until your party and think about how much these lies just cost you." Harry felt this man's crawling on his skin like cold water and he was shocked that Draco still loved his father.

"I will know if you left, Draco, do not push me. And if I hear one work of this at you're coming out party you will never come out of your room again until you leave for Hogwarts. Is that clear?" Draco was drying his eyes as he pushed himself from Harry's arms. Harry watched as his eyes harden like they did a year ago; when he didn't believe Harry.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR!" This time the door did rattle and Harry shot ten feet up.

"Lucius, he's just a boy." Another masculine voice said.

"Stay out of this, Severus. This does not involve you." The voice was just as hard when he responded to Draco's godfather's sentence.

"Yes, father." Draco jumped in. Harry now clenched Draco's arm in fear instead of the other way around. His voice was as cold as steel and reviled that much of a cement brick.

"Good." Was all that was said then Harry heard feet turn and walk away. Loud whispers ensued when they got far away from the door that Harry couldn't make out what they were saying. Harry then dropped to the ground, unexpectedly, when Draco slip to the floor; his hand still clinging on Draco's shirt.

"Dray," Harry started out in a small voice. "Dray what happened?" Draco's hand when to his forehead and his pinky rest over his eyes; he sighed aloud and answered the question.

"They didn't believe me." Harry listened and he thought he figured out what Draco meant by that but wanted to make sure.

"Believe you for what?"

"I knew they thought you were imaginary but I didn't think they wouldn't believe me if I told them to come and meet you." Harry figured that Draco was talking more to himself than answering his question.

"It's okay, Dray, we'll make them realize it's me somehow." He rest his head on Draco's open shoulder and felt him tense.

"No." Harry looked up to the blond.

"What?"

"No, we won't. If they don't want to believe in you that much than fine, let them; it will be safer for you anyway if they didn't. Besides, putting up a façade isn't that hard for me anyway so it will be easier to hide." Harry just sighed. He knew that was probably for the best; since his family followed that evil man. But he really wanted to meet Draco's family; it would have made him happy.

"Alright, Dray, we won't." Draco looked down to see a closed eyed Harry resting his head in on his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say at this point. He knew he would keep Harry a secret but he brought Harry to his manor for nothing. Plus, he had a party full of death eaters coming to his house tomorrow and he didn't want Harry here when they showed up.

"Dobby," Said elf popped into the room, looking at Draco with wide bright eyes.

"Yes, young master, sir?"

"Get Harry out of here." Harry looked up to see Draco giving Dobby his orders. "There's going to be a house full of death eaters here tomorrow and I do not want him here for that delightful event." Draco sneered.

Harry's body shifted and relaxed when he caught on to why Draco wanted him to leave. He thought Draco would never want to see him again.

"Baby, I'm sorry but you can't be here and I won't be able to go over there for a few days." Draco brushed a stray bang from Harry's face. Harry nodded; suddenly feeling very tired, and fell asleep on Draco's shoulder almost instantly.

"Father must have sprayed a sleeping drug when Harry spoke." Draco picked up Harry as he mused to himself. He handed the petit boy to the house elf and made sure Dobby didn't fall over from the weight.

"Thank you, Dobby." Dobby's eyes lit up at the thanks, bowed the best he could with Harry in his arms, and snapped his fingers. A millisecond later all that was where Harry and Dobby were was air.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco walked down the spiral steps in his designer tux, his hand on the wax mahogany wood. His parents were behind him and he was walking, to where he believed to be, the piranha tank. The richest families from all over the world stopped and stared as the Malfoy family walked down the steps.

His face was that of stone; showing nothing. One, for the people in front of him and two ,for the people in the back of him; he was incredibly pissed at his father and mother and he was not going to talk to them. To have him secluded in his bedroom for his birthday was something he never thought he would forgive them for.

Never the less, he nodded to them just before he took his spot in front of them and walked down the stairs. When he stepped onto the floor and off the last step he did not wait and stand there for his parents, he walked right over to Blaise.

His parents walked behind him for a few seconds and turned toward a group of people to mingle. Draco's face stayed the same as he got to his friend.

"Blaise," Draco said in a monotone voice nodding once to his friend.

"Draco," He boy nodded back. Apparently that was the cue for everyone to stop looking at the Malfoy heir and go back to their mingling.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Blaise whispered in a low voice so no one could hear.

"Nothing Blaise, just angry at my parents." Blaise nodded in an understanding way and straightened his posture. Draco stood there for a bit sipping on the glass of butter beer someone gave him and made sure no one was entering his mind.

Soon, though, his concentration was interrupted when people started coming up and mingling with Blaise and himself.

This was going to be the worst birthday ever.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco ripped his tie off and threw his jacket towards his bed, he was pissed. Everyone, EVERYONE, wanted to mingle with him. What was worse they all wanted him for the same thing, to get in his good grace to become his future friend or business partner.

He stomped over to his bed and chucked all of his presents at the nearest wall, not caring what was inside. He just kept throwing them, he heard things shatter but it didn't matter to him. His brain didn't register he heard people running; all he cared about was breaking as many things as possible.

He chucked a big package at the wall as hard as he could and heard a satisfying crash. He reached down and picked up more and threw them. He hated these presents, he hated these people, and he hated this day. He threw the last present at the wall then dropped to the side of his bed; his hands threading through his hair.

A door swinging open and people gasping were what reached his ears but he didn't care; he hated today, hated it. It just gave him a reason to hate it more.

"Draco," That was his father's voice, great, just what he needed. "What happened here?" Draco ignored that he asked him a question, actually he ignored that they were even there. All he did was get up and walk to his closet to grab some nightwear.

"Draco," The voice was warning. "Do not ignore me." Draco just kept walking into his closet and searched for the perfect night wear. He heard his father snarl at him and smirked to himself, asshole.

"Draco, dear, we just want to know what happened." He heard his mother's voice crack; she was crying. But, still, he ignored them. He stripped and put on his night clothes right in front of them and didn't care what they thought.

"Draco I demand you tell me what happened at once!" Draco finally glanced his father's way giving him a cool look that almost said, 'You demand me, huh?' He then to the trashed presents, broken and scattered all over the floor.

"Nothing happened." He said as he walked back into his bedroom. He heard his family's outrage and almost laughed at them; it was way too easy to piss them off apparently.

"Draco, you can't look me in the eye and say nothing happened." His godfather told him before his father blew up at him. He settled into his bed, with his covers in his lap, and looked over to his godfather. Looking into his godfather's eyes he said,

"Nothing happened; it's all your imagination." He told them with no emotion what so ever in his voice then rolled over to fall asleep. He heard his father scream at him, heard his mother cry and saw his godfather's blank expression but waved his hand slightly and he heard no more.

But it didn't stop there, oh no, he felt his bed shake and rolled back over to see his father yelling in his face. He looked ready to kill Draco but Draco just looked at him with blank eyes as he watched his father yell at him.

Finally, he saw his father's mouth stop moving and literally saw him shake with rage. He watched as he hit the top of Draco's bed, making some wood crumble to the ground, and turned and stormed off out of his room.

He watched his godfather run after his father and looked to his mother who had her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face as her body shook. He felt kind of bad doing this to his mother when she was pregnant and unstable but she and his two fathers started it so he felt less guilty.

With cool eyes he watched her turn and wobble out the door. All he did was roll back over and went to sleep.

This day would go down in history as Draco's worst day ever, having the day be on his birthday made it even worse. Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep; Harry being the last thing he thought of.

**~This is a line break~**

Hehe, sorry this was a lot shorter than the last one but it's four in the morning and I really want to sleep. I hoped you all liked it.

The reason this chapter was so rushed was because Draco blocked most of it from his brain. I wanted to try and show how the day went in Draco's POV even though it was third person. Hope it's okay and I did it right.

Oh, and the reason Lucius didn't realize that it wasn't his son's voice when he was yelling at Harry was because he was too pissed off to care. I thought I should point that out in case there was some confusion.

Review if you wish


	7. A Day with Draco

Hello again! Thank you for all your reviews! I will try and work harder to make it better!

-Books.- Yes, I did make Draco seem a lot older than Harry even though he's a few months older. The reason for that is because of his father. He pushed his son into being better than everyone else because he's a Malfoy. This chapter shows some of both their train of thoughts on that subject so I hope it explains it better.

And my school has started in October the past few years because it was under construction so their making up for lost time I guess.

I hope you like this chapter!

**~This is a line break~**

Two months later; August

Harry's birthday was glossed over for Draco's benefit. Draco insisted they do something for his birthday but Harry knew that world bring up memories that Draco didn't want to deal with. So Harry just shook his head and asked him just to come over for his birthday; he couldn't say no to that.

Draco was still incredibly pissed at his father's and did not speak to them. Oh yes, he still had to have dinner with his family every night but he ignored them; so every night there was a tense air surrounding the eating people. On the other hand, he completely forgave his mother.

He knew she was pregnant and couldn't deal with the extra stress of her son being angry at her; the due date being so soon made him forgive her even quicker. He spoke with his mother everyday in the library but it was an unspoken rule not to talk about his birthday.

They found out that his mother was having a girl and one day Narcissa off-handedly asked her son what she should name the baby girl.

"Oriana," he said simply. "It means golden dawn." Draco looked as his lap as he said the name; Harry chose it after he told him that his mother was having a girl. Harry said he looked up Latin names when he figured out that everyone's name in Draco's family was Latin. Draco spoke the name without thought; he thought it was important to slip Harry into their lives without his family knowing.

Narcissa was shocked that Draco thought so seriously for the name. She just asked him to get ideas, not expecting him to have any, but Draco really looked for a name for his sister; Narcissa thought it was perfect. She looked down and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Oriana, that sounds like a good name. Don't you think?" She spoke to the baby in her stomach and laughed when she kicked. She looked back to Draco with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It looks like she likes it." Her son beamed at her and she couldn't be happier. It was the first time since his birthday that he's smiled to her. They spoke for a while longer on things like what her wing was going to look like and clothes they would get her, when the door opened.

Lucius was walking in into the library followed closely by his best friend. So Draco looked to his mother, stood up, and kissed her forehead.

"It was nice talking to you mother, have a wonderful day." Narcissa's heart dropped when she saw the shift from her baby Draco to the cold, emotionless child in front of her. The warmth fell from his eyes and his emotions on his face became a façade. She touched his hand softly and smiled gently at him.

He blinked once to her and then turned to were the exit was, and where his two fathers stood. He walked right past them did not acknowledge them; he acted as if they were air. His eyes stayed straight forward, his face stayed exactly the same, his fists didn't ball and his muscles didn't tense; he just kept walking until he turned to close the door.

Narcissa sighed and rubbed her stomach; she always held her breath when Draco and her husband were in the same room now. She heard her two greatest friends walk over to where she sat and looked up.

"Hello Lucius, Severus," She smiled at them and they sat down; Lucius next to her, Severus on the floor.

"How has your day been, Narcissa?" Severus started the conversation.

"Lovely, thank you for asking." She knew they were just stalling, they were going to talk about Draco soon; they always did. Lucius, Severus, and Draco's relationship had been on thin ice since his birthday.

"What did he talk to you about?" Lucius sounded so tired whenever they talked about Draco. His muscles always relaxed, as did his posture, and he usually threw an arm over his eyes; unlike today.

"He gave me the name he wants our daughter to have." Both Severus and Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. "Oriana, I trust you already know what it means."

"Golden dawn, huh?" Lucius slouched back and thought about it; he liked it. It sounded like a strong beginning which he desperately hoped she'd have. "I like it."

"As do I, I was just asking Draco for suggestions to base it off of when he gave me that one; it was the only one he gave as well." The room became silent after Narcissa finished those words, they couldn't stall anymore.

"Lucius,"

"Don't even start, Severus. He had to learn that his friend was Imaginary and nothing more. It was his fault I yelled at him because he threw a fit, not mine." Severus shifted and looked at the carpet and Lucius threw and arm over his eyes.

"Darling, he is only a boy and a lonely one at that."

"Narcissa, I know he is but I couldn't have him galloping about and telling everyone he met that he knew Harry Potter, the dark lord would have my head!" The room dropped twenty degrees when he said that and Lucius slouched forward and dropped his arm onto his knees.

"Yes, well, we know that but he threw a tantrum because he was locked in his room for his birthday and then thrown into the high society life, already pissed off." Narcissa rubbed her husband's back, she knew he thought he was doing the right thing but their son was even more distant now.

"This was even better, since he learned how to put up a façade for those around him so quickly."

"Lucius, do you really want our son to put up a façade around you as well?" Lucius looked boneless by now; his son was worrying him so much and he didn't know if he could deal with him yet. Not with the Dark lord returning soon, keeping his business going, and his wife being pregnant.

"Cissy, I don't know what I want; I want him to be safe but I want my son back." Lucius let one tear drop from his eye and was man enough not to wipe it away.

"I know, Lu, I know." She wrapped her arms around the love of her life and looked to Severus with a look that asked what she should do. Severus sighed.

The Malfoy family was falling apart and the Dark Lord hadn't even returned yet; Merlin help them.

**~This is a line break~**

Two weeks later

Harry was in the library with Draco studying on how to tell the difference between two magical plants; which were already growing in his and Draco's greenhouse. He thought he should already tell the difference between the two plants since were growing downstairs but there were so many! He didn't think he could ever remember them all no matter how long of a time he had.

Draco's quill scratching against parchment was the only noise filling the library. He was writing an eighteen inch paper on a certain period in the History of Magic and he was almost done. Before he finished a house elf popped into the library and both the boys looked up from what they were doing.

"Sorry to disturb, young masters, but mistress is going into labor." Both boys jumped up, leaving the inkwell and book on the floor when they stood, and ran downstairs to the fireplace. Both stepped in and flooed to Draco's sitting room.

They nodded to each other and went in opposite directions. Harry, to Draco's room knowing no one would enter it, Draco to the hall so he could sprint to his godfather's wing.

Draco kept running until he got to the stairwell than hopped up them two at a time. He was so excited he got off at the wrong floor and had to hop up one more story. He heard his mother screaming and chose to stay in the hall knowing the healer, his father, and godfather were with his mother.

When he heard how badly the screams of pain his mother made it encouraged him to wrap his arms around her and thank her for having him later; it sounded horrible. Within minutes, though, the screaming stopped and cries of a new born baby filled the silence.

Draco felt very proud in that moment; he was a big brother. He stood at the door waiting and when it opened the healer came out and smiled at Draco.

"Congratulations, you have a little sister." She smiled at Draco than offered to let him in the room but Draco shook his head; his father was still in there. The healer looked confused for a moment but went back into the room and closed the door.

Draco turned around and walked back to his wing, a little slower this time. His shoulders sagged a bit because he hadn't seen her but he was thrilled he was a big brother. A dragon caught his eye on the wall and he decided he would name it Harry since it had black scales and green eyes.

He stepped into his room and saw a fidgeting Harry who was playing with another one of his dragons. He dropped the animal and ran over to Draco when he stepped in the room, though. His eyes asking the unspoken questions.

"I have a baby sister." He smiled warmly to Harry. Harry squealed out loud, spun for a second, than hugged Draco.

"Congratulations Dray!" He said a happy bounce to his voice. Draco wanted to laugh, Harry was just excited as he was but Harry just showed it more.

"We have to get you home, though. I haven't seen her yet and I know my father's going to come and get me soon." He squeezed Harry once before letting him go. They smiled at each other for a moment and then walked hand in hand through the bathroom to the sitting room.

"I'm very happy for you, Dray." He said and pecked Draco's cheek before he ducked inside the fireplace and flooed home. Draco watched Harry go up in green flames and watched them slowly disappear.

"Draco," His father's voice made him jump and he turned from staring at the, now empty, fireplace. His father was looking at him with a blank face but Draco knew he was wondering what he was looking in the fireplace for.

"You're mother wishes to see you." Draco nodded once and walked past his father with a face of steel; mentally breathing a sigh of relief knowing his father didn't catch Harry floo away.

Lucius watched his son walk past him then stepped in the room. He looked to the fireplace, where Draco was looking, and shook his head to get rid of the nonsense running through his mind. He could have sworn he heard someone, other than Draco, say something.

On top of that he could have sworn he saw the last flickers of the green fames that happened when someone flooed. He shook his head harder and turned and walked out of the room. He was way too stressed if he was seeing things. He stepped in the hall and closed the door shutting his thoughts in the room in the process.

**~This is a line break~**

"Mother, she's beautiful." Draco ran his fingers over the small baby girl's head. He and his mother were alone in the room now and he sat on the bed next to her. Narcissa wanted to scream at the stubbornness of her boys, even in labor they didn't stay in the same room.

"Yes, she is." Her daughter was in her arms and her son next to her. She looked, and cooed, at the tiny human in her arms. Like all Malfoy's, her hair was blond but she hand the brightest blue eyes that none of the Malfoy's had. She was beautiful.

"Your father and I have decided to name her Oriana Rosa Malfoy; do you like it?" Draco smiled at his mother as bright as he could and looked back down to the sleeping little girl.

"It's perfect."

**~This is a line break~**

Five months later; January

Not much has changed in the Malfoy household since Oriana was born. Draco still didn't speak to his father but he had spoken a few words to his godfather. Narcissa was on the edge of her seat ready to bitch out her family for holding a grudge for so long, and Oriana was as spoiled rotten as the day she was born.

Draco sat in his sitting room playing with his little sister on this fine January when his mother walked in. The smallest Malfoy giggled a tiny bit when she saw her mother walk in.

"Mmm-Ma-Maaa" She squealed in delight as she held her arms up to be held. Just like a Malfoy, she was extremely smart. Most babies didn't say their first words until month six and just simple ones but Oriana was a Malfoy so she did everything better.

Her first word was Ma-ma at four months and by then she's picked up more. She knew Da-da, Seeef, Day, and surprisingly, Ary. All she knew was names but she knew how to tell who were four of the five words were.

Narcissa picked up her daughter and Eskimo kissed her.

"Now are you sure you'll be alright Draco?" Narcissa looked back down to her son.

"Yes, mother we'll be fine." Narcissa gave him a skeptical look but didn't say anything.

"Do you know where were staying?"

"Our villa in France, mother it will be fine!" Draco sighed out. "If I can't reach you I can always call Severus at Hogwarts or the Healers. Plus, I have a staff full of house elves at my command and I can contact anyone of our family members." Narcissa wasn't blown away by Draco's readiness he was very protective of his sister. Plus, he really wanted his father gone so he made sure to be ready when they asked if they could take a vacation.

"Alright, Draco," She handed Oriana to her big brother after she kissed the top of her head. She leaned and kissed the top of Draco's head the stood back up. "We will be back in three days and Severus will come check on you and Oriana from time to time."

She was very worried for her children, what kind of adult would let their eight and five-month-old children home alone? She knew they were well protected and ready for anything but sill. She had a mental fight with herself when she thought of her and Lucius going on vacation but the vacation won out knowing she had to get her husband away from Draco for him not to go insane.

"I love you both." She turned to walk out the door.

"We love you too, mother. Have fun." She turned and leaned against the door and smiled as she watched her son play with her daughter. She watched for a few minutes, proud of her children, then apperated to where Lucius was waiting.

Draco played with his sister a while longer, having her play with one of his dragons that moved and put her on his shoulders when it flew up in the air. She giggled and clapped and he smiled.

When he brought her down he kissed her nose and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She squealed in delight and wrapped her tiny fingers through his hair. She tugged a bit and Draco reached up and wrapped his hand around hers and pulled them out of his hair.

He saw her tears start to come and a scream well up in her throat but he quickly wrapped her small fingers around his big one and she was happy once again. She pulled and tugged at his finger, moving it in all different directions as she kicked out.

Draco laughed at his sister's antics and she smiled brightly, laughing with him. His smile was permanently on his lips when he was with his sister. He told her everything, about Harry, about their dad, just about everything. He wasn't surprised when she said Harry's name when they were together one day; he talked about Harry the most.

But, luckily, Oriana was smart enough not to say Harry's name around anyone else but Draco. She probably realized that no one else said Harry's name but Draco; but whatever it was Draco was extremely happy that she figured it out.

"Oriana, do you want to meet Harry today?" The little girl giggled again and moved Draco's arms happily.

"Ary!" Draco smiled at his sister and cooed at her; she was going to be a heart breaker.

"Dobby," Draco called for the elf and a moment later he was there. Oriana started to cry a bit at the elf suddenly showed up but did not scream; their father taught her not to.

"Yes, young master, sir?"

"Did my parents leave yet?" His eyes flicked over to the elf for a moment but went back to his sister.

"Yes, young master, master and mistress left a few moments ago." Draco nodded and dismissed the elf. He picked up his little sister, stood up and walked to his bedroom. His sister loved his giant dragon so he set her there and let her play on the dragon's tail; it wouldn't drop her.

He walked to his bed and sat down; reaching inside of his nightstand. He grabbed a small diamond shaped mirror and looked at it. His reflection didn't show but the aquarium foyer at Harry's house did.

"Baby," The mirror's content changed and not five seconds had passed and he was looking into bright green eyes.

"Dray," The mirror said back in Harry's voice. Draco smiled into the mirror and looked over to the dragon and his sister when he heard her squeal; she was swinging on its tail.

"Baby, you can come over now; my parents are gone." The mirror gasped and then replied it would be right over. Draco sat the two way mirror back in his nightstand and shut the drawer; that was how they talked when Draco couldn't come over. It was also the only way his sister had seen his best friend.

True to his word he heard the fireplace make the unmistakable sound of someone flooing in. He walked over and picked up his sister from the dragon tail and spun her around, high in the air. He heard Harry's footsteps almost running across the bathroom.

"Oriana," he said to his sister as he brought her down. "This is Harry." He gestured toward the bathroom and two seconds later in walked Harry.

"Dray!" Harry ran over to the pair happily with a smile threatening to split his face in two. He saw the little girl in Draco's arms and stopped himself before he threw his arms around his best friend. He smiled softly to the girl who was retreating behind Draco's arms.

"Hi Oriana, I'm Harry." Oriana peeked out of her brother's arms to see Harry. She looked him over, trying to see if she'd seen him before; since he knew her name. She looked up to his eyes and stared for a moment; putting her thumb in her mouth in the process. She, apparently, saw something she liked because she squealed and reached for Harry.

Harry grabbed her out of her brother's arms and spun around. They both giggled as Harry tripped over the dragon's tail and fell onto it. Oriana smacked both her tiny hands on Harry's face and put a big, wet kiss on his nose.

"Ary!" Harry blinked at her then looked up at Draco.

"How does she know how to say my name?" Draco coughed a bit and some pink went to his cheeks, not enough for Harry to notice but he did. He shook his head and Harry shrugged and went back to playing with the little girl.

**~This is a line break~**

That day Harry saw more of the manor than he ever saw before; they had to sneak around so his parents wouldn't catch them. They ran up and down corridors and hallways. They played in the trampoline room, in Oriana's wing, and played at the indoor baby playground.

Draco was beaming the entire time; his sister and best friend loved to play. Draco thought he smiled more in the short amount of time since Harry got there than the months in between his birthday. He watched as Harry sat on the stuffed horse and rode round on it with Oriana on it in front of him.

They didn't have to worry about the house elves telling his parents because all of them have been to Harry's house already and they haven't found out yet. Draco had a theory it was because they had never asked, the house elves never told.

He was sitting on the chair in the toy room that belonged to Oriana. He watched his best friend lay on the floor next to his sister. Harry babbled nonsense to both Draco and Oriana the entire day; like what he did that morning, what he wanted to learn the next day, what he thought Oriana should wear, just a whole lot of nothing. It was very relaxing for Draco.

His heart dropped a bit, though, when he watched Harry play and talk with Oriana. Harry would have been a great big brother and it looked like he would have wanted a sibling had his parents still been alive. Hell, Draco thought Harry would take a child off the streets and adopt them as his sibling.

His heart dropped even more at that thought; Harry was lonely. Draco knew Harry was thrilled with Draco coming over to his house but he wasn't over all the time. Sometimes he was gone for days with only the mirror to communicate with his friend; sometimes not even that.

Harry was happy now, Draco thought, but then his heart sunk even lower. That was because he was here playing with Oriana and him and after his parents come home Harry would have to leave again. Draco wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for being so selfish. It was his fault Harry hadn't met his parents, it was his fault that he didn't want Harry too anymore, it was his fault Harry was so alone.

"Dray-?" Draco looked up to see to big green eyes looking at him along with two blue. Harry held his sister and she looked at him the exact same way Harry did; her head cocked to the side a bit. He felt like giggling.

"Is something wrong, Dray?" Draco didn't want to alarm Harry but he really wanted know something. He pat the armrest of his chair once and Harry plopped down on it and gave Oriana to her big brother when she held out her arms.

"Baby- are you happy?" Draco Eskimo kissed his little sister; just like his mother did before. She laughed and blew spit bubbles at him; he didn't know wither to laugh or blanch. He settled for smiling then looked to Harry who was, to his surprise, beaming at the pair.

"I am, I mean, sometimes I get lonely; I am only seven and living in a house mostly by myself. But I have you and you gave me more than I ever hoped for. Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up to Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia pounding at my door to get up."

"Where I haven't met you, where I don't believe in magic, where I get hit every day; it's just scary to think about. And I know we've both grow up way too fast; me because of being hit then abandon and you because of your family."

"But you've given me a childhood, a family, a place to call home, and I feel safe. Why shouldn't I be happy? Are you happy?" Draco stared at his little sister as he heard Harry talk; she wiggled around and clapped, asking for attention. He wanted to laugh and knock himself over the head for his stupidity.

Laugh, because they sounded like two of fifty year olds reminiscing over their long lives and he wanted to hit himself because it sounded exactly like that; TWO fifty year old, not one. It should only be him feeling like a fifty year old, not Harry.

Harry always looked like a small child to him, one that cried in his arms and curled into himself when someone was angry. It was so stupid for him not to see it though; Harry lived practically alone and was beaten then abandon.

The giggle left Draco's throat, if a third party was watching them right now they would be stumped as to why they were acting like this.

Draco's giggles turned into laughter and soon he was crying. Apparently his laughter was contagious because his sister and best friend laughed with him. He didn't know why he was laughing, though, Harry's and his life were no laughing matter but he just felt a swell in him and he burst out laughing.

Once his laughter receded he wiped his tears away and tried to breath. He put his hand on his sister's stomach and rubbed and she played with his arm. Both he and Harry were still giggling a bit but Draco managed to get out,

"Yes, Baby, I am extremely happy. Now can we stop talking like a pair of old men and play?" Harry nodded to his friend and both stood up. They both walked slowly down Oriana's hall and got to the stairwell. They went down six flights of stairs and walked the opposite way of the dining room. They walked passed the ballroom and through a few corridors until Draco stopped at a door.

He turned to look at Harry, who he was leading, and told him he'd love this. He turned back around and opened the green door; Harry gasped. Harry hadn't been outside in a while in fear of the Dursley's finding him and because he now had the outdoor's indoors.

It was a bright sunny day, a few clouds here and there but nothing that posed a threat of raining. The field looked endless and a few gardens spread out close to the house. A wooden shed that was lined with silver trimming stood a few meters away and a table for maybe a hundred sat near a modest tree nestled near some woods.

But what caught Harry's eye was what looked like six giant bubble wands sticking up from the ground. There were markings under them, fifty feet below, which made it look like a basketball court just with huge bubble wands up top.

Harry looked back to where Draco was but found him gone. He looked around then down when he couldn't find anything. Draco was crouched down, giving Dobby his sister and a few toys that Oriana could play with. Oriana snuffled but she looked like she had gone through this routine before; Harry guessed she had since her family was so stressed.

It was amazing, to Harry, that a five month baby could look so expressive. He thought there would be three expressions; tired, happy, and hungry. But she managed to look annoyed, stressed, and sheepish plus a lot more; it was strange.

"Come on, Baby, I want to show you something!" Draco was suddenly in front of Harry and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the shed. Draco stopped in front of the shed and turned toward Harry. "Wait right here." Then disappeared behind the door of the small thing.

Harry waited, like his best friend asked, and looked toward Dobby and Oriana; it was quite amusing to see the house elf look so flustered. Oriana had Dobby wrapped around her tiny finger, she cried when Dobby gave her the toy she didn't want and then threw it at him and laughed; Dobby ran around getting the toys she threw at him.

Harry turned around and saw Draco with two brooms. He had a splitting grin on his face as he stood proudly with the, what Harry thought were, cleaning supplies.

"Why'd you get those, Dray?" He was very confused; it looked like the Malfoy never did a day of cleaning in his life. But then he remembered a book Draco read a while ago, it was a wizard sport… well Harry didn't remember it that much.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly!" Draco bounced on his tip toes with a look alike a girl who just got a pony for her birthday; and handed Harry one of the brooms.

Harry gulped.

**~This is a line break~**

"Oh come on, Baby, it's not that hard!" Harry glared up at his best friend, who was soaring maybe twenty-five meters above him. He clutched his broom; hanging on for dear life. Draco was doing flips and tricks in the air above Harry's head, laughing at him.

"Says YOU; how long have you been flying for?" Draco laughed again and did another one handed spin on his broom. His shy, timid, polite Harry was no more.

"It's not like you'll fall or anything." Draco evaded Harry's question. "And if you do there's a spell so you don't hit the ground too hard." Harry glared harder at his friend and growled, he knew it wouldn't affect the Malfoy but he damn it he would try.

Harry looked to the ground and inhaled slowly; he was a few meters off the ground. It's not that he didn't want to fly; no, he always has wanted to fly. But flying on a broom wasn't how he pictured himself flying; maybe on a British airliner but certainly not on a broom. And too top it all off, when he mounted the broom it wacked him in the face; Draco was rolling on the floor, crying.

Draco flew down and floated next to Harry.

"It's really not that hard; here." He grabbed Harry's broom with one of his hands and tipped the nose of the broom up. "Now lean forward a bit." Harry did as he was told and the broom shot up into the sky.

"LEAN BACK WHEN YOU WANT TO SLOW OR STOP!" Harry heard his friend yell over the whistling of the wind. He slowly leaned back and the broom slowed until hit halted in thin air. Draco was next to him in a matter of moments and gave his friend a blinding smile.

"You're a natural, Baby, once you get over your fear of heights." Harry kicked his friend then grabbed his broom quickly when it rocked to one side. Draco didn't think he ever laughed so much in one day in his life.

"Shadup." Harry mumbled to Draco as he got his balance back on his broom. Harry watched as Draco reached in his pocket and took out a little golden ball.

"This is a snitch, or a slower version of the snitch. In the game Quidditch it would be a lot quicker than the one I have." Draco unfolded his hand and Harry watched, amazed, as the little golden ball sprouted wings and flew away.

"What do we do? It flew away." Draco laughed again.

"We catch it!" Draco leaned forward on his broom and went after the tiny ball, shining in the sunlight. Harry flowed, non too quickly, and got used to flying in the air. Soon, though, he was chasing after Draco and the tiny flying, golden ball.

For a few hours the boys just flew after the ball trying to find out how many times they could catch it; Harry caught it five and Draco ten. Draco even taught Harry how to do a few tricks in the air, like a loop and spin.

They both landed on the ground, well fell onto the ground. They both landed too close to each other and got their lags tangled ending in a heap of two brooms and tangled up boys; out of breath.

"That was very good for your first flight, Baby. I didn't catch until the fifth time I was in the air." Harry untangled himself and held out his hand to help Draco to his feet.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Harry grinned and grabbed the brooms off the ground; handing them to Draco.

"Damn right you did." Draco puffed out his chest in an attempt to look manlier but all it did was make Harry burst into giggles. Draco huffed and walked to the shed to put the brooms away.

Harry looked over to see Dobby still having a hard time with Oriana and smiled; that baby sure had a lot of energy if she did that the whole time. He walked toward the pair, one throwing toys and one giving toys back to the thrower.

Dobby stopped what he was doing when he spotted Harry. Harry bent down to pick up the toys as he walked to Dobby. Oriana noticed Harry as well and squealed; man she was way too intelligent for a five month old. Harry almost thought that the Malfoy's were lying about their daughter's age but shook his head at the non sense; he was there when she was born.

"Young master, sir." Dobby bowed and called Harry the honorific title. Harry told him plenty of times to stop calling his young master, since he wasn't a Malfoy, but the elf did it anyway saying since he served Harry he was his master.

"Dobby," Said elf picked himself up from the bow and Harry smiled to him. "Would you mind taking these toys back to Oriana's room? I've got here for now so you can take a break." Dobby's ears flatted and he squeaked in delight.

"Yes, of course, young master, sir. If you need anything just call Dobby!" Harry smiled again to the elf and handed him the stray toys he picked up. Dobby looked over whelmed at the amount of toys compared to his small body but he soon popped away.

Harry went and picked the little giggling girl up. He swung her in the air and she screeched out another happy giggle. He played with the girl until he heard the older Malfoy walking back then rested her against his shoulder when she yawned. He had no idea why he was doing this, since he'd never held a baby before today.

But one time, when Harry was over playing with Draco, his mother walked in. Luckily, Harry was already lying under the couch when she walked in. She carried Oriana in her arms like Harry had her placed now. So he supposed he should do what her mother did.

"Baby, its dusk so I suppose we should get Oriana to bed." Harry nodded to Draco, quickly handing him Oriana since he would know how to carry her better than himself. Draco walked back to the door and walked back into the Malfoy manor.

"Are you going to stay the night, Baby?" Draco asked offhandedly. Harry's head shot up at that; he never slept over here. Draco stayed overnight at his house many times since his parents thought he was in his own room but they never took a chance for Harry to stay there in case they got caught.

"I'd love to, Dray." Harry's face shifted into a molten smile and Draco nodded.

"Oriana can sleep in my room tonight since she usually sleeps with my parents and I don't want her to sleep alone." Draco glanced back to Harry seeing him nod.

Together they walked up the steps to the third story and walked into Draco's bedroom. Draco walked and sat his tired, sleepy eyed sister on his bed. Harry followed suit and sat on the bed right above Oriana.

He stifled a yawn, knowing he was going to fall asleep soon; he did more than he usually did today. He ran around ten times more than normal, learned to fly, and played with the baby Malfoy. All in all, Harry loved today more than almost any other.

He gave his hand to Oriana when she reached out to grab it and she stuck his pinky her mouth. Harry heard a sound in the background of rustling clothes and figured Draco was grabbing sleeping wear. He looked up just in time to see Draco walk out of his closet, a pair of sleepwear on and in his hands.

"He you go, Baby." Draco handed Harry a silver pair of pajamas. Harry thanked the blond and looked back down to Oriana and slipped his finger from her mouth. He crawled off the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

As he was changing he heard a wail that sounded like it was coming from Oriana. He hurriedly put his shirt on and sprinted back into the bedroom; leaving his other clothes forgotten on the floor.

"Shhh, it's okay Oriana, what's wrong?" Draco had his teary eyed baby sister in his arms trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He was sitting on his bed, Indian style, his arms and sister resting in his tiny lap.

Harry looked at the site for a minute and the same thought that flew through Draco's head a few hours ago flew threw his. Draco looked so young!

He sat there, Oriana taking up all of his lap and most of his arms. Harry always thought Draco a lot older for some reason. Draco always acted older than he was a lot more mature. Harry always forgot he was eight and not eighteen but now he remembered.

Draco had a confused look on his face wondering why Oriana was crying. His body looked a lot smaller with a baby in his lap and in that moment Harry saw his friend as what he was; a normal eight-year-old. Now he remembers a lot of times when Draco acted eight, playing with Harry and saying stupid things or whining but no matter how childish the Malfoy acted Harry never saw him as someone a few months older than him. Harry just shrugged it off labeling it as Draco's upbringing.

Harry walked to the bed and knelt down to the front of it, in front of Draco and Oriana.

"Do you know what she wants?"

"No, she just started crying for some reason." Draco sounded flabbergasted even though he knew babies cried for no reason. Maybe it was because it was his job to take care of the baby now. It thought for a long moment, looking out his large window and it hit him.

"Maybe she's tired; it is almost seven thirty." Harry nodded agreeing with the other; she did look exhausted when Draco set her down earlier.

"Well then, how do we get her to sleep?" Both Harry and Draco looked to each other, stumped. Luckily, Draco's Malfoy genes kicked him in his butt and he figured it out fairly quickly.

"I think she needs a lullaby. That's what the swinging thing over her cradle dose." Harry nodded quickly than Draco snickered quietly. "You want to sing to her or should I?" Harry's eyes grew wide, like a deer in headlights, and Draco bit his lip from angering his sister any more for being louder.

"I'll do it." Came the soft whisper and Draco whipped his head back to look at Harry and blinked a few times.

"You sure?" Harry nodded to the Malfoy, either not hearing or ignoring the shock and surprise in his voice. Harry gently took Oriana from Draco, setting her on his lap. He breathed in and looked to Draco.

"You can't laugh, though." Draco shook his head quickly; he didn't want to sing to his sister. His voice sounded like waling and she'd probably cry harder; Harry was their only shot. For some unknown reason both of them forgot they had house elves, a lullaby stuffed animal, a music box, and Oriana's own lullaby swing.

Harry took a breath and looked to Draco, again, before his mouth opened then looked back down.

"I might not remember it all." Then Harry took a breath for the third time but this time a soft melody came from his throat.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream 

Draco could honestly say he did not expect the soft tone coming from Harry. His voice was rough and nowhere near professional but he had a breathy undertone that made it sound a lot nicer than it should have.

He also sang it in a manner that it seemed like a small girl was singing it; Draco's mouth dropped.

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too 

Harry didn't look up once when he sang. He knew Draco would be laughing at him because of the way he sang, so he kept looking Oriana who was slowly falling asleep. He smiled at her as he sang, happy that she liked it.

He never sang aloud before so it was new to him but he remembers humming the tune to himself when his aunt or uncle couldn't hear him. And he thought of the song as he fell asleep in his cupboard most nights.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

When Harry finished Oriana was asleep and her tiny hand curled around the clothes Harry was wearing. Harry simply uncurled her hand softly and set her in a nest of blankets Draco had laid out for her.

He still didn't look up but he knew he had to soon. He mentally sighed and looked to see Draco staring at him; an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Baby, where did you learn that song?" Draco was really curious; he doesn't remember Harry having any music at his house except a magic radio, some sheet music, and Draco's favorites. But Draco had never heard that song before in his life.

Harry blushed a bit, fidgeted with his thumbs, than scratched his cheek softly.

"W-well, I hear someone singing it to me in my dreams." Harry squirmed under Draco's curious eyes. "But right after they sing that I always see a green light and I wake up." Harry didn't know why he added that but it just flowed from his mouth; it was a part of the lullaby to him, since it always happened after the person sang it. Draco contemplated Harry's response, not really thinking hard on it but a light bulb went on over his head anyway.

"Do you think it's your mother?" Harry looked to Draco somewhat confused for a moment when it slowly fell into understanding. Harry opened his mouth to answer but he never got to finish.

A slam of a door brought Harry and Draco back from their talk. Harry looked down first, to make sure the noise didn't wake Oriana; she was still sleeping away. Draco watched Harry then brought his head up, ready to yell at the house elf that made the noise but the words died in his throat.

Harry then looked up to see a wide eyed Draco; since he was facing away from the doors. He turned to see what Draco was looking at so terrified and when he did his eyes mirrored Draco's in a heartbeat.

A figure, that was clearly not a house elf stood at the door.

"Draco, whose this?"

**~This is a line break~**

Hope you liked it! I'm terribly sorry if it's not as well written as the earlier chapters. I kind of wrote it in a rush, hoping to get it out before my classes' starts. Yay! I did it!

Tell me what you think! Thanks to all who review & read :3


	8. And life goes on

Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews! I loved them and they keep me going. Sorry if took so long to get this one, I have three Advance Placement classes and one honors so I have a lot of school work. ;3

I hope this chapter is as good as the last one, don't hurt me if it's not who you all expect. Because I was surprised when you all automatically said it was Severus. Well I guess that's what it pointed to but….

. Be prepared for massive time jumps in this chapter. I was going to go a bit slower but I'm so caught up in my school work and I wanted to get this chapter out before it really got bad. Sorry if not as flowing as the other chapters.

Enjoy! *bows*

**~This is a line break~**

Draco couldn't think, actually the thought he couldn't breathe. The last person he expected to be at his home was standing in his door and staring at Harry and him. But, unfortunately, it was one of the last people he wanted to meet Harry as well. The women stood there and slowly glared at Draco and Harry when they did not answer.

Harry was terrified; he had no idea who this woman was. She didn't look like a Malfoy but she sure acted like one. Draco told him that he wasn't going to meet any of his family because of that evil man that was going to come back. But here, when Harry and Draco were both unprepared, stood what Harry believed to be a Malfoy.

"Draco Lucius Pettigrew Rosier Black Malfoy, you tell me what is going on and who this boy is this instant!" Draco winced at the use of his full name. She full out glared at the eight year old now.

"U-umm,"

"Draco, Malfoy's do not stutter." She walked into the room, out of the doorway, and walked straight to the bed where the two Malfoys and Harry were.

"Who are you boy?" She looked down to him with a piercing glare and a tone about her that refused to be ignored; Harry gulped.

"T-this is…" Draco finally spoke up but was quickly shut up by another glare of the women.

"I asked him, Draco, you had your chance. Learn to speak up earlier." Draco nodded and did not question the woman. She quickly turned her head back to the frightened raven haired boy.

"I asked you a question, boy."

"I-I'm H-Harry, Ma'am." Harry squeaked out in fear of the woman. She looked over him with a critical eye, picking out his every flaw.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing here Harry? When Draco and Oriana's parents are clearly not here." Harry shrunk into himself; trying to hide himself from the terrifying woman who just kept on glaring at him.

"Grandmother, stop it you're scaring him!" Draco yelled at his grandmother who whipped her head to look down at him in return.

Draco forgot his sister was sleeping and the loud noise so close to her woke the little girl up. Harry quickly unwrapped himself and picked the screaming girl up.

"Shh, it's okay Oriana. Shhh, it's all alright." He cradled the girl in his small arms attempting to get her to go back to sleep. Luckily, the girl started to shut her eyes and fall back asleep but she was snatched out of Harry's arms before she could.

"Do not touch my granddaughter." Was the cold voice and the screaming arose once again. Harry looked up the Malfoy and saw her rock Oriana in her arms; the screaming still ensued. He watched the oldest Malfoy try and get the girl to fall asleep but couldn't manage to after a few minutes.

She gave and annoyed sigh and called upon a house elf who she gave the baby to, telling it to take the girl to her rooms. The elf bowed as best as it could without dropping Oriana and sprinted away. After the girl was out the door the Malfoy looked back to the two boys who were slowly becoming more and more terrified.

"Now, Draco, since your friend couldn't stop stuttering why don't you tell me who he is." She sat in the lone chair of the room, next to the bed. She folded her hands and looked at her grandson showing nothing on her face.

"Well, Grandmother," Draco tried to sound brave but the voice just came out an octave higher than his normal register. "This is my friend Harry." She quickly glanced Harry, who was trying to scoot as far away from the Grandmother Malfoy as he could, then looked back to her grandson.

"I see, and dose Harry have a last name." Draco quickly figured out that she wanted the last name because Malfoy's were not supposed to mingle or befriend a commander. If they did they were disowned and never again allowed into the Malfoy or Black family household.

Now Draco was truly horrified.

"H-his name is H-harry P-potter." His voice came out in a small whisper now, hoping his grandmother wouldn't hear him; but, alas, she did.

Her head now turned to look at Harry like she was trying to turn a frozen wheel, her neck cracked as she turned. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the boy, said boy was cowering against his best friend.

After she looked him up and down many of times she stood up abruptly. She walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the boys arm and yanked her toward her. Harry screeched in terror, remembering things he hoped that he would forget, and started shaking like a leaf.

Draco yelled at his grandmother, not caring about the consequences, worried for his friend. His elder didn't seem to hear him and she put her hand on his forehead and shoved his hair up. She almost fell backwards at the shock when she saw the lightning bolt carved into the boy's forehead.

She did not make a sound of surprise but it showed on her face as she let go of the Potter and flopped down on her chair. Draco hugged his shivering friend trying to calm him and said friend clutched to him like he would never let go.

Quickly Druella Malfoy got over her shock as she shot out of her chair with so much force it flew back. When she was standing her wand was in hand and pointed at the boy-who-lived.

"Get out of the way, Draco." She said sternly and she motioned her wand to the side. Draco didn't move and clutched Harry tighter. The youngest boy hid his face in Draco's chest.

"I said MOVE Draco!" Still he did not move.

"No,"

"Do you know the Dark Lord will have all the Malfoy's head if he ever found out about this?" She tried to reason with her grandson but he just looked back with a dead panned voice and said,

"Which is why he will never find out." The ex-Rosier almost exploded.

"Why do you protect him Draco? He is an enemy the Dark Lord." She lowered her wand a bit so not to hit her grandson with a spell that was not meant for him.

"Because he is my friend."

"How can he be your fried? He an enemy of the Dark Lord's! How did you even meet him anyway; certainly not in Diagon Ally, it would have been all over the news. He lived nowhere near here as well so how?" She tried to calm herself for her grandson's sake but still glared at Harry like he was a deadly disease that was slowly poisoning her Draco.

"And you know that how?" Draco gave a look to his grandmother that said, 'Do you know everything, oh great one.'

"Dumbledore released information on where he lived in the Daily Prophet when he disappeared!"

"And you believe everything you read from the Daily Prophet?" Draco rubbed his friend's back and he felt the wetness of his tears in his shirt before the conversation began. Harry's breathing was evening out and Draco knew he was slowly falling asleep.

"No, of course I don't." Druella snapped back. "But Dumbledore said this."

"And of course you believe everything DUMBLEDORE say." Draco laid his friend on the bed as he slipped out from under him. He stood up to where his grandmother was but still in front of Harry; he saw her grip her want tighter.

"If you hurt him, I swear to Merlin I will kill you." It wasn't said in a threatening voice but in a statement of fact. Druella scoffed at the grandson's words but did not raise her wand again; when a Malfoy said it in a nonthreatening tone they meant what they said. Draco would possibly kill her.

"Come with me." Draco moved to where his grandmother entered the room and turned when he got to the bathroom door to make sure she was following. She was still in the same spot but staring at the sleeping boy with something akin to shock and surprise as she clutched her wand tighter.

"Ah-hem." Draco said once and she turned to follow her grandson after that. They walked into his sitting room and sat directly across from each other. He had no idea what was running threw his grandmother's head but he hoped he could fix whatever her opinion was of his friend.

"Now, Draco, would you mind telling me why Harry Potter is in your room on your bed but not dead, yet?" Draco sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**~This is a line break~**

"You're joking." Draco gave his grandmother a look that said 'do you think I'm joking.'

"You expect me to believe little boy in there, that Harry Potter lives in Little Whinging. On top of that he's been beaten by his muggle relatives until you introduced him to magic so it protected him and they up and left! He defeated the dark lord for crying out loud, he could take on a few muggles!" Druella Malfoy gave her grandson an 'I don't believe you look' right back.

"Would you like me to prove it to you? Harry still has some scars from when it happened and I can take you to the house. I have Dobby and three other elves that can tell you how bad he looked. Plus, if you must, I can give you some of my memories."

"Draco, not that I don't want to believe you it's just not possible. The great Harry Potter couldn't have been physically beaten, and by muggles no less." The old Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh as her old shoulders, which were used to the frigid posture, slouched.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised that even when he told his grandmother that she could take some of him memories that he had to prove it to her.

"No, Draco, it's fine." Draco was finally happy that his grandmother sounded her age, old and weary. Not that he wanted his grandmother to be like she was when his parents were home but this meant she believed him.

"And your parents think he's an imaginary friend?" Draco nodded but realized she couldn't see him because her head was in her crossed hands.

"Yes, they do. My father locked me into my room for my birthday because I wanted them to meet Harry the day before my birthday and he yelled at me to start becoming an adult and get over the fact that he wasn't real." His grandmother looked up to him with a disbelieving look.

"The day you had your coming out party?" Draco really didn't want to talk about this but it was a part of his and Harry's story.

"Yes, Grandmother, I was let out of my room minutes I had to show up downstairs for my guests." His grandmother's face changed into something that he didn't normally see on her face; she looked pissed.

"I'm going to have a talk with your father about this." Draco face lit up with terror.

"NO!" He yelled before he could stop himself; his grandmother raised an eyebrow. "I mean you don't have to."

"Draco, this wouldn't have anything to do with why your godfather was suddenly busy with school and asked me to come check on you and your sister?" Draco looked down sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Well, sort of. We had a falling out at my birthday and I haven't spoken to my father since; Sev and I are on thin ice as well."

"Draco, that was almost a year ago! You haven't spoken to your father in that long?"

"I've spoken to Sev since then." Draco tried to sound less guilty; his grandmother gave him a stern look.

"You don't want me to tell your parents about that boy, do you?" Draco fidgeted in his seat and spun his fingers around each other, looking around the room quickly.

"That would be very helpful." Druella sighed at his grandson; she had a hunch that, lately, Draco had the whole frigid Malfoy thing down.

"Draco someone has to know about you knowing him."

"You know." The female Malfoy wanted to laugh at her grandson's nervousness and told him what he wanted to hear.

"I will not tell them, Draco, but I do hope you tell them in time." Draco looked to the ground.

"They will not listen to me so why should I?" Druella mentally sighed and decided she wanted to his her son for not listening; it made things even more complicated.

"Draco, I never said now but I do wish for you to tell them yourself in time." Draco's head snapped up to his grandmother in shock.

"You really won't tell them?" Druella shook her head and was shocked internally that her Draco had so little faith in him but she couldn't blame him; she was contemplating telling them even mow.

"What about- You won't…" Draco tried to word what he wanted to say, twice, but trailed off. Druella Malfoy gave her grandson a stern look.

"Do not start to say something, Draco Malfoy, then stop. If you wish to say something say it." Draco very quickly figured out who his mother's teachings came from; if not his mother and grandmother sounded a lot alike.

"Well, you won't hurt Harry, will you?" Draco looked at his grandmother with large pleading eyes in hopes that she didn't try and harm his best friend again; Druella Malfoy cracked a small smile directed towards her grandson.

"I will not but if someone finds out and does not agree I will have never been involved in this. I will obliviate this conversation from my memory. I will defend you with my life but I will not defend him." The older Malfoy was in for a shock when Draco jumped up and knocked his knee against the glass coffee table.

He almost flew across it and landed his grandmother's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around his elder and squeezed. Druella was in a state of shock; she couldn't remember the last time she received a hug. It couldn't have been since after her husband died eight years ago.

"Thank you Grandmother! Thank you!" He quickly stood up and gave his thanks in a hundred watt smile. He then turned and ran straight toward his bathroom door so he could sprint into his bedroom.

He almost slipped on the polished floors but he caught his balance on the counter and kept on running. He threw open the other door and ran straight into his bedroom.

He stopped and saw Harry still sleeping exactly where he left him. He ran across the floor; his feet flying over the soft carpet. He jumped when he was a few meters from the plush bed and landed on said bed with a bounce.

"Baby, Baby, wake up!" He bounced on the bed while seated and shook his best friend awake. "Come on Baby, wake up!"

Harry groaned and turned but opened his eyes at his friend's urgency.

"Mmmm, is something wrong Dray?" He mumbled out, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Baby, she's not going to tell anyone! And she's not going to hurt you either, she promised me!" Draco all but flew in the air as he excitedly told his friend the good news.

"That's, great Dray." Harry rolled back over and pushed the blankets further up his body. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed.

Harry was not a morning person, that he already knew, but he didn't even care what Draco said. He shook his head and laid down next to friend; Harry immediately scooted back into the warmth. The lights dimmed automatically and in less than a few minutes Draco joined the-boy-who-lived in dream land.

**~This is a line break~**

Druella was flabbergasted as she watched her grandson give her the biggest smile she'd ever seen then fly out of the room. She stared at the door that Draco exited out of and blinked than she quickly shook her head.

She sat back onto the couch in a comfortable position and thought about what had transpired that night.

First she got a call from her grandchildren's godfather telling her he had urgent business to attend to and he couldn't check on his godchildren for the night and asked if she could. Now she wasn't born yesterday, she saw her granddaughter twice and would always make an excuse to see her; and she knew Severus would too. That being said, she knew something was up.

Second, she walked into the sitting room and heard singing. She thought it was rough but beautiful; thinking it was Draco. She walked to the door of the heir's bedroom and saw a raven haired, skinny boy singing to her granddaughter and Draco was just letting him! Come to find out this boy was Harry Potter.

Third, when she was about to destroy the threat to her family her grandson stops her! He wouldn't get out of the way even if she did cast a hex. Plus, on top of that he threatened her that if she touched him he would kill her!

And if that wasn't crazy enough he found out Dumbledore lied about the Potter, her grandson was best friends with him, he was teaching him magic, that the poor fellow was abused by rotten muggle pigs because he was a wizard then up and left because his magic protected him. It was a lot to take in.

Along with the fact that her son and grandson were fighting because of the boy, that he hadn't spoken to his father in almost a year, that Severus sided with Lucius in the fight, that her son, daughter-in-law and Severus had no idea that Harry was real, and the fact that Draco asked her not to tell his parents.

She felt a very bad migraine coming on. She lifted her hands and rubbed her temples in attempt to will away the very painful headache. She sighed aloud when it did nothing but make it worse.

She stood and walked to where her grandson exited a few minutes ago and followed his invisible path. She walked to where the door entering his room was open and looked in. When she looked upon the scene she didn't know if she wanted to sigh or awe.

The Potter boy was cuddled up against her grandson and Draco had a protective arm wrapped around him and they were both in the clutches of the sand man. She settled for turning and walking out into Draco's hall.

She didn't want to disappoint Draco by telling someone but this boy was a danger to her family! When the dark lord returned they would be a family of death eaters once again and both her family's lives and all of those precious to her would be in danger if anyone found out that Draco knew Harry Potter, let alone was friends with him and allowed him into the Malfoy manor; which would be the Dark Lords hideout of choice.

But if what Draco said was true, which she was absolutely positive he was if he said she could take his memory, that means the boy already had a hard life even before he was thrown into the world of good vs. evil. He had no idea of what he has already done for the world, had no idea he was magical, he had no idea that he could have left those muggle pigs in a heartbeat.

Knowing that the great Harry Potter wasn't pampered and spoiled like she, and the rest of the world, believed changed things a bit. She still wasn't happy that it was Draco that found him but she was happy that he got out of that horrible place. Even death eaters, the lowest of low, wouldn't torture a child like that; they weren't monsters.

Druella walked to her personal guest room on the fifth floor and walked straight to the fire place. She put a bit of floo into the stone space and said;

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts." She did not step in but leaned down until her head was immersed in the green flames. When she looked up she was looking into the office of said Professor, the man was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Severus," He jumped a bit, startled, but turned to face the woman.

"Hello Druella, is all well?"

"Yes, it is. I was offering, if you wished, that I should stay here. I know you are busy with your work and I could use this time to spend with my grandchildren." Severus smiled to the woman she called mother at a point in his life.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you for your consideration." The Malfoy nodded and said her goodbyes.

"I will contact Lucius and Narcisaa and tell them of the news. I have to see them tomorrow anyway." The potions master told before Druella lifter her head from the flames.

She stood from kneeling and shook her head quickly, not flooing completely always had an effect on her head and that she already had a major headache made it even worse. She grabbed the bag she asked an elf to bring here earlier and took a potion from it.

After she downed the orange liquid she slid into her honorary bed and closed her eyes, sometimes she loved having sleeping potions lying around.

**~This is a line break~**

Two months later; March

"Draco, Harry, have you both done your required work for the day?" Druella asked the two boys as she held her granddaughter. They were in the pool room and both Draco and Harry were about to play.

"Yes Grandmother, we have." Draco sighed out in annoyance; she gave him a look but turned to look at Harry.

"Y-yes, ma'am I have." She nodded to the two boys and they took of sprinting the other direction. She smiled at the two boys backs and sat down with her grandbaby in the sand box, well sand area.

She and Harry had got off to a bad start and he was terrified of her at first and she couldn't blame him; if someone almost hexed her head off she would be too. But the first trip she was here he did nothing around her. Timid and shy, he barley spoke but she say his smile when Draco whispered something to him or when he held Oriana. When he caught her looking it instantly fell.

When he left before Draco's parents came on Draco yelled at his grandmother for making Harry different; he later came back to apologize knowing she could have told on them by now. She wasn't worried about it because she knew he was worried for his friend but she did tell her grandson off.

She came back from time to time, knowing Narcissa and Lucius needed frequent breaks if they wanted to stay sane. This began to look up ever since she made frequent visits to the current Malfoy household. Draco finally spoke to his father again, thought their relationship was still on thin ice it was a start.

Severus and Draco rekindled their relationship and Draco was in a much better mood with having Harry come over so often without the fear of getting caught. Now she still didn't like the idea of her grandson and Potter being best friends but she accepted it, noticing it was better for her family's relationship if Harry was allowed.

She did like the boy as a person, though. He was polite and thoughtful. He still did stutter sometimes, like now, but it wasn't as often as it used to be. He didn't hide from her any longer and he smiled in her presents as well. Sometimes she was shocked at the maturity of him; since she thought him a spoiled rich brat before two months ago.

Yes, Druella was very happy with her family at the moment.

**~This is a line break~**

Three months later; June

The whole house, excluding Oriana and Draco, were worrying about how this day was going to turn out. It was Draco's birthday, and one year since his coming out party and falling out with his father. They didn't want another one of those.

Draco was the only one not freaking out over the date his grandmother asked if she could take him to France on that day and, of course, his family automatically said yes. They didn't want him home for his birthday and decided they would celebrate it on a later date.

Draco was excited because his grandmother was taking him to muggle France, meaning she was allowing Harry to come along; it would be the first birthday he'd spend with Harry. His grandmother asked if they could meet at her manor and Draco thought that would be easiest since he still didn't trust his grandmother enough to take her to Harry's house.

"Have fun Draco." Narcissa kissed her son's cheeks as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Yes, I will; thank you mother." Draco nodded to his father and godfather and they returned the gesture. They all decided it would be best if they didn't speak to each other today. Draco took some floo powder as his parents left the room and flooed to Harry's kitchen.

When the flames stopped and he could see again he saw Harry standing in front of the fireplace a smile on his face.

"Harry Birthday, Dray!" Harry lunged toward Draco to give him a hug but whined and rubbed his forehead after it hit the top of the fireplace. Draco laughed and pushed his best friends head down so he could get in the fire place.

"Thank you, Baby." Harry hugged Draco, like he first intended to, and Draco smiled as he grabbed some floo powder form outside of the fireplace and quickly flooed them to the sitting area of his grandmother's house.

"It is about time you boys got here, just because it's your birthday doesn't make tardiness inexcusable." The two boys heard the voice even before they could see the woman who spoke it. When it finally cleared the grandmother Malfoy stood in front of the fireplace, an impatient look on her face.

"I'm sorry, grandmother, my family took longer than I thought they would to say goodbye." Draco and Harry ducked from the fireplace. Harry looked around in awe, it was as amazing as Draco's home and they were just in the sitting area.

"It is alright, no use in complaining now. Let's just be grateful we didn't miss the portkey; now come, come, we must hurry." The elderly woman herded the two boys to the small garden a few meters away from the room.

Harry thought it looked odd that a crumpled paper bag was placed in the center of the extravagant garden. He watched as Draco and his grandmother grabbed hold of the bag.

"Hurry up, Baby, grab the bag!" Harry quickly took the bag into his own hand at Draco's urgency. Once he did the world started to spin and he was lifted into the air. He could still see his friend and said friend's grandmother but the background was a blur.

"Now, let go!" Druella let go of the bag and Harry saw her drop. He looked over to Draco with frightened eyes but all he did was simile.

"It's okay Baby, I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll be right here with you." Draco let go of the bag and Harry's mind quickly choose that he would follow his friend lead and he himself let go a few seconds later.

He hit the ground with a thud and he groaned; that hurt. A hand on his back pulled his from the pain and he heard someone ask if he was alright. Harry nodded to the nameless person and was helped up by a pair of hands. It turned out to be Draco.

Harry smiled to the older boy and turned to look. He was at the top of a large hill overlooking Paris, France. He didn't think it was possible to be here; a few seconds ago he was in Brittan.

"Well boys," Both turned to the speaker who was overlooking the scenery as well. "The whole day is ours, what should we do with it?" She turned and looked at the children who were grinning from ear to ear.

That day had to be the best or Draco's life. He couldn't even remember all the things he did. They did a lot of shopping, had so much food, ended up going to Disneyland Paris, went for more food, road the metro everywhere, went on the Eiffel tower, in Notre Dame, to the French Opera house, and road on a boat down the river.

Harry didn't get anything because he felt bad for even being there in the first place but Draco ended up getting him almost everything he tried on, looked at for more than a few moments, and that he wanted to taste.

He wasn't worried, though, it wasn't like the Malfoy's were running out of money. Even if they were they still had about five other family vaults to go through, such as the Blacks.

As Draco got into bed that night he was truly happy. Yes, this birthday more than made up for last year's.

**~This is a line break~**

Six months later; December

So much time had passed since Draco's wonderful birthday and many more wonderful days had taken place since then.

Draco, Oriana and his grandmother had taken Harry to Tokyo, Japan for his birthday. They told him that he could have whatever he wanted and do whatever he wanted; it was his day. To his grandmother's surprise, Harry just said they could chose.

Draco wanted to laugh at her face, earlier that month she took him aside and asked if it was a good idea; that Harry might be using him for his money. Draco laughed and brushed her off than laughed even harder when he saw her priceless reaction a month later.

They ended up buying Harry most everything in Tokyo's shopping districts anyway. It had been a wonderful day for Harry and Draco would always remember when Harry timidly asked if they could go to Tokyo square and see all the lights. The rest of that night they sat next to a chrome turtle in a tiny garden watching people walk by and the bright neon lights lighting up the night sky.

His grandmother whispered to him that she had never done this before and now that she was, she didn't know why she didn't before. That spot quickly because one of his grandmother's favorite places to relax.

Not even a month later it was Oriana's first birthday and even though Harry wasn't there on the day it was still a good one. They did many things that had to do with firsts; she went to every continent, well all but Antarctica. She went on her first airplane, bought her first thing, got her first book, at her first spicy food, almost everything this you could think of she did for the first time.

Draco even allowed her to go to Harry's house the first time; the day after the party. But no matter which way you looked at it her party and the past few months have been great.

Draco was very happy how things turned out, how his grandmother knew about Harry so he didn't feel guilty about it anymore. How Harry got to travel the world with him and they didn't have to do it in secret.

And now, in December, Harry was going to come over for Christmas because his parents and godfather were going to visit a friend that was dying and she asked if she could spend her last Christmas with them. It was a very depressing thought, especially around the holidays, but Draco was very happy he got to spend Christmas with Harry.

It was Christmas Eve and Draco was curled up with his best friend trying to get to sleep but failing miserably; they were just too excited. So they sat up and talked to each other.

"What do you think you're going to get, Dray?" Harry was on his stomach, his legs kicking behind him and he hands on his chin.

"I don't know, what do you think you're going to get?" Draco turned to his best friend and stopped attempting to fall asleep. Harry smiled at his friend's action, it was getting boring talking to the back of Draco.

"Well, nothing, I'm not part of your family, so why should I be getting presents?" Draco scowled at the answer. Harry still didn't believe, that the three that were going to be with him tomorrow, thought of him as family. When will his baby get it through his thick scull?

"Yes, you will." Draco turned over again as he spoke. "Now go to sleep of Christmas will never come slower." The non Malfoy laughed at Draco's subtle attempt to get him to shut up and fall asleep because he didn't want to be tired for the morning.

"Okay, Dray, good night." Harry kissed the other boy on his cheek and snuggled close to the warmth.

"Good night, Baby, sweet dreams." Again the Malfoy turned over but only so that he could wrap an arm around Harry. It was weird, he started doing this after his grandmother attacked Harry for the first time and it just became a habit. But he didn't think anything of it as he and Harry slowly slipped into dream land.

**~this is a line break~**

One year later, Christmas

"Dray! Dray!" The blond heard and squinted and looked around. He was in the world of dreams but that sound wasn't coming from his dream. "Dray, wake up!" The world shook again and Draco Malfoy slowly slipped into consciousness.

"Come on Dray, get up! It's Christmas!" The sound of the ten year old was loud in his ears, he cursed karma; last year he was singing this tune.

Draco peeked his eyes open at the raven haired boy whose green eyes were so close to his face that he felt the boy's breath mingling with his. Draco just groaned, used to this, and rolled back over and closed his eyes.

"Come on Dray!" Was the whine that accompanied the action.

"G' away, Christmas isn't going anywhere." Was the sleepy reply as he tried to get comfortable again but soon he found his blankets torn from his body. He curled up at the sudden cold air and rolled over again to glare at his best friend.

"Yea Christmas may be not but your parents are coming home soon." Draco shot up at Harry's statement, that's right he forgot about that. His dream was about last year's Christmas so, for some unknown reason, he thought his parents were still going to be gone all Christmas.

"Well then let's go." He got out of bed and grabbed the robe hanging on the end of his bed. His room was slightly different than a few years ago but one thing that never changed was the large white dragon at the end of his bed, no matter what type of bed, no matter where it was.

He wrapped the robe around himself and looked up to Harry who was dressed in sleeping pants and a cotton shirt. Draco handed Harry his honorary robe and the boy beamed to him as he wrapped the robe around himself.

"Morning, Baby." Even though he grew older and more mature Draco never stopped calling Harry Baby. Actually if he called Harry by his name either A) He was in trouble B) something was wrong or C) If Draco was extremely pissed off. So while Harry was called by his name at least twice a month Baby stuck; as well as Harry's nickname for him.

"Morning, Dray." Harry went on his tip toes and kissed Draco's cheek. Nothing was meant behind it, no underline meaning, just to say good morning. Oriana once did it to Harry saying she saw their grandmother kissing their mother a hello. So Harry did it as his was of greeting Draco and sometimes Oriana. Draco's grandmother already kissed Harry on the cheek as a greeting; after all she didn't forget her French roots.

Draco and Harry quickly ran out of the door and down to the end of Draco's wing. They raced down the steps, both almost tripping a few points, and laughed loudly as they raced to the Malfoy family room.

Upon the opening of said family room one would have seen a _huge _Christmas tree decorated in so many different bells and whistles. There were multi colored lights, stings of popcorn, all different shapes and sizes of ordainments (Some that were magical and some that weren't), and under the impressive Christmas tree were thousands of presents.

Some were large and some were as tiny as one could come. Each had a different color and design of paper and nothing looked the same. Sitting if front of both the presents and tree were two females. They both were blond and both Malfoy's. It was Draco's grandmother and Oriana.

The two year old stared longingly at the presents while Druella fingered her hair. When both heard the sound of the boy run in they turned to the large opening. They both smiled sheepishly at the girls' looks.

"Sorry about tha.." Harry started to rub the back of his head when Oriana stood up.

"It's about time! I've been waiting forefer!" The two year old said with her hands on her hips. She spoke exactingly well for a two year old because of their father pushing her. He always said Malfoy's did everything better and that she had to learn to speak properly. There was an unspoken 'Because the dark lord's returning soon' tagged on to every one of his lectures.

She still had trouble with a few words but other than that her speaking was as normal as anyone's could be.

"Well Draco felt like sleeping in." Harry teased his friend with a poke in his side; Draco wasn't amused. Harry walked over and took a seat next to Druella and she smiled at him. After the years have gone by she finally accepted him as one of her own but she did take precautions.

She was teaching her grandson occlumency without telling her son or daughter-in-law because that would arouse suspicion from them but he needed to protect his memories of being with Harry if someone ever invaded his mind. She already cast a spell on Harry when he was sleeping so that anyone who enters his mind can't see his memories with Draco. She'd teach him later, when there was less stress on her. She did not know that her grandson was already taking on that task.

She kissed her honorary grandson's head and then kissed her actual grandson's when he decided to sit in front of them. Her granddaughter flopped down on the arm chair next to her and she flicked her wand.

The presents came flying at the owners but only a few came to Draco, Oriana, and herself while at least three times the size of all there presents put together went to Harry. The reason for this was because Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus were going to open presents with the Malfoy children so the presents that came flying at them were from someone else in that room.

"Now I would pass them around old fashion style but since our dear Draco decided to sleep in," Draco grumbled under his breath at her comment. "We only have forty-five minutes to open presents." With that the wrapping started to come off.

Druella loved the little gifts her grandchildren gave her. Draco bought her a perfume from Paris that she wanted, but she didn't tell anyone so she wondered how he knew. Oriana got her a tea cup set from Taiwan, she already knew she was getting this from her but it was sentimental because it was the first time her baby drank tea with tea leaves.

Harry didn't know he had the money to buy her things, since Dumbledore still held the key to his vault, but he did make her something. It was a beautiful carved picture frame. But even though it wasn't perfect or professionally done she loved it because of the picture inside of the frame.

It was a drawn picture of her two grandchildren playing with each other in front of the Malfoy firplace at her manor. She started to tear up but quickly whipped it away.

"Thank you, Harry, Oriana, Draco." The three were too busy opening their presents.

Draco opened his three presents. The first was from his sister and it was a leather covered journal. He complained about not having enough space in his old journal a few weeks ago and was surprised his sister paid that close of attention.

Next was from his grandmother. It was a simple sliver muggle watch. He had no idea why he liked it so much but as he was shopping for Christmas presents in good old Paree he saw this muggle watch and fell in love with it. It was simple (To his standards) with diamonds circulating the face of the watch and the rest was silver. He put it back because he wasn't shopping for himself.

Last, but not least, was Harry's present. He always looked forward to Harry's present because if he got a present for anything from Harry it was a charm for his bracelet. He opened the small box and out came the charm. He was shocked that it was both carved and had gems on it.

It was a tiny dragon with green eyes. He looked to Harry and gaped. Harry looked down, blushing, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"There not real or anything but after I craved it I though the gems would be a nice touch." Draco loved it, it looked amazing. From the fist charm Harry gave to him to this one was like going from a stick figure to Picasso; the dragon was so detailed! He lifted his wrist where the charm bracelet sat and attached the charm with magic like the other six charms he had.

Oriana only had two presents, unlike her family members. The one from her grandmother was a Malfoy necklace. She didn't like the Malfoy necklace given to her so she suspected that her grandmother gave her one she would like so she would wear it. Never the less, she liked it and put it on.

The second present was a rectangular shape and when she opened it, it looked like a simple wood box with her name carved in calligraphy on the front. But when she opened said box one of the biggest grins broke out on her face; it was her lullaby.

Ever since that day where Harry sang to as a small child (though she can't remember it) she was in love with the lullaby he sang to her. As she got older and could ask for things she asked her mother for her lullaby. Her mother started to sing but it wasn't her lullaby so she ran to Draco and asked for her lullaby. Draco smiled at her that day and told her to wait 'till Harry came over.

And when he did and sang her lullaby again she almost never could fall asleep without it. So every night they snuck Harry in and had him sing it to her but now that wasn't needed.

"Draco helped with that one; he got it to play the song." Oriana closed the box and the voice cut off in the middle of the word. She lunged herself at Harry and hugged him then at her brother.

"Thank you." Draco replied to her thanks with a hug back.

"Well now when we go off to Hogwarts we don't have to find away to sneak back home." Oriana stuck her tongue out at her older brother and Druella laughed at her grandchildren.

Now all eyes were on Harry as he opened his mountain of presents. He couldn't remember everything he got if he tried. He profoundly thanked all three of the present people but when he got to his last present from Draco he was shocked speechless.

An intricate silver dragon sat on a silver chain and the letters DHLJMP were craved onto the dragon's chest. It was conveniently placed and jumbled so it looked like a logo if anyone ever looked but it was both Draco's and his initials mixed together. He instantly put it around his neck and beamed at his best friend.

"Thank you, Dray! Thank you, Oriana, Druella!" He was very happy with Christmas this year. Even if he got no presents he was sure that it still would have been the best Christmas ever.

**~This is a line break~**

Four months later; March

Harry was sitting in the foyer of his home. Yes, Harry decided he could call it his home now. He had people he loved and called his family that came over all the time; not as much as he liked but he couldn't complain. Draco and Oriana came over quite often, almost twice a week, and their grandmother came over at least once a month.

He didn't think that was necessary, though, he was at Draco's house for almost a week straight now that she came over to give Draco's parents a break. He loved his life more and more every day.

He put one foot on the blue couch he was sitting on and rest his head on his knee; his hands wrapping around his foot. He was staring at the fish that floated past him, no matter how long he was in this room he could never tire of it.

He laughed to himself as a fish came up and nibbled his nose. He lifted one of his hands and stroked the fish, he loved how he could actually fell the gills. The he and the fish turned suddenly at the sound of the front door opening; Draco stood in the doorway.

Harry thought it looked a little odd now; Draco usually always flooed. Harry watched along with the fish as he took off his shoes than walked over to where Harry sat. Without saying a word Draco sat next to him and shooed the fish away from him; Harry giggled a bit.

"Hello Dray."

"Hello Baby." Harry noticed immediately that something was off.

"Is something wrong Dray?" Draco didn't move but looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Not exactly." Harry just looked at the other and tilted his head.

"Baby, this year were going to go to Hogwarts, that the magic school I've been telling you about." Harry nodded his head excitedly as he let his foot drop to the floor.

"Well there's something I've got to tell you." Draco bit his lip after the words left his mouth and Harry knew something less than pleasant was coming.

"We're not allowed to know each other when we go." Harry looked down right horrified and apparently Draco did read minds. "No, I mean have to pretend we don't know each other when we get to school." Harry thought he wasn't allowed to know Draco even when they were in school.

"I will offer my friendship to you, because Malfoy's always have to be friends with the best, but you have to refuse it."

"Why, why am I not allowed to be friends with you?" Draco looked up to see his best friend being torn to shreds and in that moment he thought it would be a whole lot better to have been hexed then telling Harry they can't be friends publicly.

"I don't think I told you this when I told you you're story a long time ago but Voldemort told his followers that he would be back as soon as Harry Potter showed his face in the wizarding world again. That means when you go to Hogwarts."

My father was threatened into becoming a death eater, like I said before, so if I'm friends with you publicly at Hogwarts everyone in my family lives is in danger. Either that or I have to give to Voldemort, which I would never do."

Harry sat looking over to his best friend, he felt horrible for him. It was his fault Draco's hands were tied so he should be grateful that Draco still wanted to be his friend at all with that man coming back.

"Okay." Draco looked to his friend in shock.

"What?"

"It's okay Dray. I'll pretend not to know you. I know this is hard for you and I shouldn't be greedy. But we will see each other sometimes, right?" Harry sounded so hopeful Draco couldn't let him down.

"Course we will. I'll find a place we can meet within the first month. Plus, we'll both have our mirrors." Harry beamed at Draco.

"But, baby, if you don't know me that means you have to know nothing about magic. Nothing about Quittich, about potions, about anything. You're going to have to hide all the magical things I got for you including never ending bag."

"You're supposed to be living with muggles and that will raise suspicion from Dumbledore." Harry's face dropped once again but nodded anyway; he should have figured that.

"But then how am I supposed to get my school thing?" Draco just shrugged, figuring Dumbledore would have something already figured out.

"We'll figure it out later." Draco got up and stretched then grinned over to Harry. "You now, my sister and grandmother are supposed to be here soon and I'm pretty sure Oriana wants to play in the water."

Harry caught on quickly and stood up right after the words left Draco's mouth; the fish moved out of the way from him. They looked at each other for a few minutes then, suddenly, Draco turned and sprinted the other direction. Harry quickly flowed and both were laughing their heads off as they raced to the water park in Harry's basement.

They'd figure out the details for Hogwarts later but for now they wanted to stay exactly as they were.

**~This is a line break~**

Three months later; June

Draco's birthday came and went just as last year's had. He hadn't made a big deal of it since his parents were traveling a lot these days but he did go to Rome with Harry, Oriana, and his grandmother. He also had a lovely dinner with his father, godfather, and mother a few days later.

It had been a few weeks since his birthday and now Draco was sitting in his room, on his bed, reading a book on magical creatures; it wasn't his favorite subject ever but it would be a subject at Hogwarts and a Malfoy always did everything better.

His parents were downstairs but Draco was reassured that they wouldn't come up to his room tonight. He had another argument with his father and his sister wanted to play with his mother. So that meant his godfather, father, and mother were all downstairs in the library. But even if they did come up they wouldn't enter, just tell him they were leaving for another trip; which Draco knew was coming.

He just got to the chapter about pixies when he heard the sound of someone flooing into his sitting room. He looked up from his reading; he wasn't expecting anyone today. He was just about to close his book and see who the intruder was when he heard their footsteps run across his bathroom floor.

He just stayed at his bed, figuring the intruder either knew him or the house very well if they knew the bedroom lead to a different room instead of a dead end. He was about to call a house elf to get his father when the door burst open revealing a very flustered Harry.

"Dray!" Harry ran over to where the Malfoy sat calmly looking at Harry. Though, inside, he was wondering why Harry flooed without informing him. Harry was terrified of being over when his parent's were at Malfoy manor ever since his grandmother caught them two years ago. And he rarely was ever there when his father and godfather were home; he and Oriana always went to his house on those days.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" The-boy-who-lived ran over to the bed and flopped down on the fluffy surface.

"Dray, what's this? I know you get a lot of mail like this but I've never gotten one by owl. I know it's magical but what is it?" Harry handed Draco the sealed, cream letter. Draco inspected it and on the front said,

Mr. H Potter

Fist bedroom upstairs to the left

4 Privet Drive Little Whinging,

Surry

On the back were a crest and a red seal with the letter H. Draco smiled over to Harry and handed the letter back to his best mate.

"Congratulations, Baby, you finally got your Hogwarts acceptance letter."

**~This is a line break~**

Hello all! I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry if it took long to get out it's the first week of school and I already have homework 'till nine p.m. and I get out of school at three!

Review! Tell me what you think and I need to work on. ;3


	9. Welcome to Diagon Ally

Hello all! I am truly thrilled you like the last chapter! I am sorry for my mistakes, such as not reading it over for spelling mistakes or missing words. I have been very busy as of lately so I will post the chapters as quickly as possible then go back and revise it.

I know I have Draco and Draco act to old and it's annoying, I just couldn't see a Malfoy acting like a small child. It's annoying to me as well but I live near a high class neighborhood and my friend's little brother if five and he acts twelve because of how high up in the food chain their family is.

This chapter has a lot of details from the book so that's why it may seem familiar; like Harry's acceptance letter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**~This is a line break~**

Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's answer and looked down to the cream letter in his hands.

"Go on, Baby, open it." Harry looked back up to Draco who was in the process of putting the book he was reading away.

Harry's hands trembled as he did as he was told and broke the seal on the back of the letter. Inside was a piece of parchment folded nicely so it fit into the envelope. Harry grabbed the parchment, without hast, and took it out. When he opened it another piece of parchment fell out.

Harry picked up the second and read it before the one that was already unfolded in his hands.

"Dray?"

"Hmm?"

"What's The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry looked to his friend and said friend whipped his head around to Harry.

"What?" Draco was stumped, how did he know about that?

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry repeated then gave his letter to Draco, said Malfoy read the letter.

**Petunia**

**Drop Harry off at the corner of**

**Charing Cross Road & ****Tottenham Court Road**

**Near The Leaky Cauldron**

**On July 30****th**** at 12:00**

There was no name and Draco searched everywhere. He could have figured out the person by the handwriting but it wasn't handwriting. It looked as if was typed on a muggle typewriter. He looked back up from the letter and handed it to Harry.

"It's one of the entrances to Diagon Ally." Harry's eyes lit up with glee and stared back down to the letter then back up to Draco quickly.

"That's the place where you shop for your magic things, right?" Harry looked as if he was going to bounce through the roof; Draco chuckled at is mate but nodded.

"One of the places, yes." At that Harry's eyes grew wider.

"You mean there's more than one place?" Draco looked at him with an amused look.

"Of course there's more, Baby. What did you even learn these past few years? On second thought, don't answer that." Harry stuck out his tongue at Draco then looked back to his letter.

"I mean I knew there were a lot of witches and wizards but to have more than one magical place to shop." Harry was more talking to himself father then Draco.

"Baby, if every magical being shopped in Diagon Ally there would be no room to breathe let alone shop." The Malfoy was about to burst out laughing because of how confused Harry looked. But then it looked as Harry's light bulb went on and he nodded with a smile; as if he couldn't believed he though his thought a moment ago.

Draco rolled his eyes. He then snatched Harry's acceptance letter out of his hand and looked at it.

"Hey!" Harry lunged toward the eleven year old with his arms out stretched. Draco just scooted back a few inches and Harry landed on the bed with his arms above his head and his face planted into the mattress. All Draco did was look over the top of the parchment for a moment then looked back down.

Harry sputtered then sat up and pouted as he crossed his arms, knowing he wouldn't get his letter until Draco was done. Soon, though, Draco was apparently satisfied with what he read and gave the letter to its owner. Said owner quickly grabbed it out of his hands and huffed then looked down to read what it said.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of ****WITCHCRAFT**** and ****WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

On pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_by Adalert Waffling

_A Beginners' Gide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsebius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment **

1 Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FRIST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry read the letter with interest then looked up to Draco who was reading the list again over his shoulder.

"Dray, I already have all this stuff. Didn't I just finish One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?" Draco nodded to Harry's question then took the letter out of his hand and put it back in the envelope along with the other note and folded the flap inside.

"Remember, Baby, you're not supposed to know about magic so you're going to have to act either stupid or like you pick up on things really quickly. Personally, I think you should chose the first; Sev's going to be our potions professor and he knows when someone's lying about not reading a book before." Harry looked down to the envelope that Draco sat on the bed.

H forgot about the fact that he wasn't allowed to know about magic or Draco when he went to school. He just knew he was going to be lonely this year.

"Baby, you have to make friends when were there, okay?" Harry looked up because his friend's voice sounded pleading and he rarely used that tone of voice.

"Okay Dray, which people should I not be friends with?" Draco's head tilted this time.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your family talks to certain people and others they ignore so which should I ignore?" Draco chuckled and burst out in a smile and hugged Harry; Harry just blinked at the ceiling in confusion until Draco let go.

"Baby, I don't want you to be friends who my family deems 'worthy'. Be friends with whoever you choose. But I will tell you now; I have to be mean to you and your friends."

"Why?"

"Well, because my society expects of me." Draco rubbed his neck, feeling somewhat guilty. "And I know what type of people you'd choose as friends so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a muggleborn."

"Is that bad?" Draco quickly shook his head.

"Oh no, it's not bad but my society looks down on muggleborns so that would mean I'd have to be mean to you." Harry fidgeted where he sat; not liking the fact that Draco had to be mean to him and future friends.

"You won't yell at me though, will you?"

"Course not, Baby. I'll just tease and taunt you a bit; but you have to remember that none of its true. I know you'll get angry at me for saying a few things sometimes but I never will mean them." Harry now felt like the guilty one. He also knew he'd get angry and Draco for saying mean things but his hands were tied.

For a third party member reading their thoughts it would be funny that they both felt guilty for things they hadn't done yet.

"It's okay, Dray, we'll live through it." For the first time in a long time the two sat in an awkward silence. A crash that echoed throughout the house made both jump and it broke the tense air. Harry smiled over to Draco who smiled in return. But soon Harry's face changed into one that looked like he had a puzzle he had to figure out.

"Dray?"

"Yes?"

"How am I going to get to The Leaky Cauldron?"The wheels in Draco's head started to spin at that and he began to think as well. Dumbledore thought that Harry still lived with his relieves and they had to keep it that way.

Finally his light bulb turned on and he smiled at Harry.

"Leave that to me."

**~This is a line break~**

One month later; July 30th

"Are you sure this will work, Dray?" Harry currently stood where the letter told him to meet someone and Draco stood next to him, facing the opposite direction. Making it look as if he was someone waiting for the bus.

"It will. Baby. We're at a bus stop so they won't know it's me." Harry stood next to the bus stop sign, leaning on it. He looked extremely nervous and fidgety, Draco thought he should be. He was about to be picked up by a total stranger then thrown into the wizarding world. Harry, though, was extremely grateful that Draco came with him to get picked up.

Harry looked toward the place Draco said was The Leaky Cauldron and waited for something to say this person was going to pick him up or that they were magic. He didn't have to wait long because soon he saw a man taller than anyone sticking out of the crowds.

"That's Hagrid." Draco leaned closer to Harry to look as if he stumbled as he spoke. "He's half giant and father doesn't like him at all. He is very nice, though, you will like him." Harry turned to Draco his eyes wide.

"Half giant?" They were lucky Hagrid was far enough away that he didn't hear Harry. All Draco did was nod then looked the other direction. He bent down at pretended to look like he grabbed something. Then handed Harry what was in his hand.

"Good luck, Baby." He smiled brightly at his best mate then dropped Harry's hand and walked the other direction, looking back once giving Harry another bright smile. Harry watched as Draco disappeared into the crowds but swore he saw Oriana wave to him from afar.

He looked to his hand and smiled softly to himself; it was his dragon necklace. He'd been so nervous for today he slept and showered at Draco's manor this morning. He probably forgot it on his friend bathroom counter after he took his shower.

He quickly put it on before the man named Hagrid reached him. He turned his head to look in another direction so the half-giant wouldn't catch on that Harry knew he was coming to get him. The man walked up right in front of Harry and beamed.

"Ello Harry!" The booming voice said. Harry looked up to the man whose eyes sparkled in delight.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look like yer dad except yer eyes, yer mom's eyes they are." Harry smiled at the man that obviously knew who he was.

"H-hello." Harry stuttered out but was thrilled that this man knew him when he was small. He started to notice people staring at him and the giant and fidgeted.

"Let's get yer to The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid picked up the large suitcase that Harry forgot he had next to him and turned around and walked to same way he came; only this time he had Harry in tow. Harry walked in the man's shadow, keeping his head down and following the giant.

He stared at the brown coat in front of him when the man stopped and then he looked up and saw the black sign that Draco said was the sign to The Leaky Cauldron. By magic a few moments later it read 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Come on 'arry." Harry's head snapped back to the now empty space in front of him except an open door. He stepped up into the dark building and looked around. Smoke lingered in the air and Harry saw a few people mingling in the corner drinking, what Harry believed to be, beer. Some sat on stools and some just walked around with the cups in hand.

A few children sat at a table with a woman that resembled them; probably their mother. And a man stood at the bar wiping off a foggy glass with a rag.

When he and Hagrid stepped further in all the chattering stopped and some people waved at Hagrid with a smile and others went back to their mingling.

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender was reaching for another glass as he said this; the glass much bigger than the one in his hands.

"No thanks, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." Harry's knees buckled with the force of the pat to his shoulder that Hagrid gave him. He knew it wasn't on purpose and Hagrid didn't even give a second thought to tapping Harry but he was very large and the weight of his hand was probably more than Oriana at the moment.

"Good Lord," Harry looked to the shocked bartender named Tom after he got his sense of balance back. The man looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. "Could it be-?"

All the people in The Leaky Cauldron stopped and turned to look at them. One could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Harry knew this was coming because Draco told him that everyone would be ecstatic to have the-boy-who-lived back.

Draco also told him not to resent the people who saw him and came up to him excitedly.

"You're there hero, Baby, and you've been missing for eleven years." Harry heard Draco's sentence in his head. He was happy to make other people happy but he knew in that moment that he was not going to like being in the spot light.

"Bless my soul." Tom dropped his glass and a loud shatter echoed in the silent room. No one turned to look at the sound, though, as Tom ran around the bar to stand in front of Harry. Harry looked up to look at his face and heard the man let out a gasp as he covered his mouth.

"It is! It's Harry Potter." The man whispered out excitedly and Harry heard the whole room gasp. "It's an honor to meet you." He dropped his hand from his face had put in front of Harry's to shake. He timidly took Tom's hand and said man shook vigorously once Harry's hand was in his.

Soon Harry heard scrapes of chairs and feet against wood as people surrounded him; Hagrid was beaming and went to sit at the bar.

"Such an honor, Mr. Potter." One said next to him as they patted his shoulder.

"Lisa Holbrook, Mr. Potter, very happy you're back." A woman with curly hair shook his hand with a mother's touch. He couldn't help but think that it was much better then Tom's hand shake.

"I've always wanted to meet you, Mr. Potter." A man with a brown beard patted his shoulder like the other person did a while ago. Harry shook hands and smiled at people for a while until Hagrid told them that Harry wasn't on display. The audience around him blushed and walked back to what they were doing. Only this time they all looked at Harry as they spoke.

Harry was about to step forward to where Hagrid and his suitcase sat but a pull of his shirt stopped him. He looked down and a girl, that looked maybe two years younger than himself, was looking up at him with bright violet eyes. He knelt down to look her in the eyes, he could have stayed standing since he wasn't that tall but he did anyway.

"Yes?" The little girl squeaked and started to play with her fingers.

"Y-you're Harry Potter, right?" She whispered quietly to him but Harry was sure that the whole pub was silent so they all heard her question. Harry nodded to her and smiled brightly at her.

"I am." The little girl beamed at him then looked as if she was thinking something over. Then, suddenly, Harry had an armful of the little girl.

"Thank you for saving my daddy." She said into his ear and Harry was positive only he heard her speak. A moment later someone gave a cry of surprise.

"Alicia, what do you think you are doing?" Harry heard the cry but all he did was hug the little girl back. A moment passed and the girl broke the hug and smiled at Harry again. The pub was as silent as when the girl hugged him but now there was a tense air to it.

A blond woman walked up and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at the woman assuringly as he stood up from where he was.

"Not at all." He smiled back down to the little girl. "In fact can I borrow her for a moment?" He looked up to the mother questioningly. Said mother looked surprised at his question but nodded. He looked back down to the girl named Alicia and held out his hand.

"Will you come with me? I want to show you something," Alicia beamed and put her hand into his. He turned and walked with the girl a few feet to where Hagrid sat; he felt every eye in the pub on him and the girl. He stopped in front of the flabbergasted giant and knelt down again to grab his suitcase.

He let go of Alicia's hand and opened his trunk. He didn't open it all the way so the pub couldn't see the contents of said trunk but he did grab something for it and shut it. He turned to the girl with violet eyes and beamed at her.

He held out one of Draco's old plush dragons; it was a muggle. She, along with the entire pub looked to the plushy.

"This is one of my favorite stuffed animals. I got him when I was very small and lonely; he was one of the first presents I ever got and my one of my closest friends. I named him Draco because it means dragon in Latin and I once heard that Draco could protect me wherever I went."

He grabbed Alicia's hands and put Draco into the, and curled her fingers around its leg and body.

"I think Draco should be yours so he could protect you." The violet eyes widened and looked to Harry with something that looked like shock, surprise, and disbelief in her eyes. His unwrapped her hands from his and smiled brightly at her.

"Make sure you take good care of him so he can protect you." He stood up at that and he was maybe a head taller than her at his standing height. She smiled up at him and hugged him again; this time with the white dragon in her hands.

"I will! I promise!" Alicia unwrapped her arms from around him and ran toward the woman Harry deemed her mother. She didn't look to her daughter, though, she was looking toward Harry with and open mouth along with everyone else that was in the building.

Finally she snapped out of it and looked to her daughter who was smiling and laughing like she was just told she was princess of the world. She showed off her new dragon to her mother then hugged it close to her. The woman smiled to Alicia then looked to Harry and mouthed 'Thank you' all Harry did was smile back.

He was aware of the eyes that were on him but those eyes quickly looked away when Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Tom, were gonna be needin' two rooms fer the night." The loud voice with a heavy accent boomed in the quiet pub. The bar tender nodded and grabbed two keys from seemingly nowhere and put them on the counter.

"One galleon and two Knuts." Hagrid dug into one of his many pockets and he took out a few odd looking things before two small brown coins and one gold one were in his hand. He set the coins on the counter and put the things back in his pocket.

He turned and handed Harry a key that said 24 on it. He didn't question what the coins were since Draco had given him some just in case he needed it when he came but told him if he did need it to lie about where he got it. Harry nodded to himself about the mental reminder of the money in his never ending bag that that in his trunk.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, 'Arry." The giant stood up from the stool and picked up Harry's suitcase. He turned and walked to the stairs nestled in the corner of the pub and Harry took that as his cue to follow.

He felt the eyes as and Hagrid walked up the stairs and then disappeared out of their sight.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry." The giant said in a gruff voice. "Was nice what yeh did for the little girl."

"It's okay Hagrid." Harry spoke to the giant he knew he was going to be friends with. He then asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Why were they like that?"

"Because yer famous Harry." The giant stopped in front of a door with the number 24 on it.

"But why am I famous, Hagrid?" Hagrid shuffled his feet and looked down.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell yer, Harry." After he said he set Harry's suitcase down and reached in his pocket again. When it came back out he put his hand on Harry's trunk and when he picked his hand back up a few Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts rest on the top.

"If yer need anything use these." And with that he walked a few steps down the hall and unlocked a door to his right. But before he stepped in he turned to Harry. "Well go shoppin' tomorrow 'bout noon but I'll see yer at dinner 'arry."

Harry turned to his own door when Hagrid shut his. He unlocked the door and put the magical currency into his pocket as he dragged his trunk into the room. When he shut the door he looked at the plain room. It was a lot less than he expected from a magical hotel but then again his magical standards were pretty high because the Malfoy's were the richest magical family.

When he thought over it he rather like the plain room now; it was quant. He dragged his suitcase close to his bed and hopped onto the bed. He unlatched the top and dug under his clothes until his hand found the thing he was looking for.

He pulled the paper bag out of the case and opened it. He put the money in it then put his hand in it, searching for a diamond shape sliver. He brought it out when his hand found it and looked at the surface of the mirror; Draco's canopy bed was the image he saw.

"Dray?" He spoke quietly and the image changed shape quickly into a picture of Draco.

"Hello, Baby! How was it?" His friend smiled at him and he mirrored his action.

"It was fine. I was surrounded by people for a few minutes and I gave one of your dragons to a little girl. I hope that's okay!" Harry quickly felt guilty that he gave one of Draco's dragons to another but his guilt was eased when Draco chuckled.

"It's okay Baby, it was your dragon anyway. I gave it to you, remember?" Harry felt loads better when he was talking to Draco. In fact as Draco spoke Harry tried to stifle a yawn.

"Get some sleep Baby." Harry shook his head vigorously.

"But I'm talking to you Dray."

"Baby, you got no sleep last night. I know you're tired." Draco gave his best 'you better do what I say' voice and Harry didn't put up a fight after that.

"MK," Harry let his yawn out this time. "Ask your mom to go shopping tomorrow, that's when Hagrid's taking me."

"When?"

"About noon." Harry was quickly falling into unconsciousness and he almost dropped the two way mirror.

"Okay, I will. Night, Baby, sweet dreams." Draco said to Harry loudly so Harry would hear his response.

"Night Dray." He was awake enough to put the mirror back in the brown bag and out it in his suitcase before he rolled over and pulled the blankets over him as he fell asleep.

**~This is a time skip~**

Next morning

"Harry! Harry!" Was the voice that woke him up. He shoved the blankets to his feet and jumped up to answer the knocking at his door. He pulled the door open and Hagrid stood there looking down to him.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Ello Harry didn't see yeh at dinner yesterday." Harry rubbed the back of his head and spoke sheepishly.

"Yea, I know, I was really tired and slept right through it; sorry." Hagird boomed out a laugh that sounded ten times as loud as it probably was because of how quiet it was.

"It's okay 'arry. Just wanted ter wake yeh for breakfast before we go shoppin'." Harry smiled at the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll meet you down there after I get dressed." Hagrid nodded and Harry shut his door as he turned and walked down the hall. He quickly chose his outfit for the day and put it on. Just a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt accompanied by his sneakers but no one would see the shirt or top of his jeans since he put on the large green hoodie Draco gave him all those years ago.

He walked out of the room with his key in hand along with the money Hagrid and Draco gave him. He walked toward the stairs mentally preparing himself for the new round of stares and whispering when he walked into the room; Draco's jacket feeling like a safety blanket around him.

He stepped out into the open room and walked down the stairs to where Hagrid sat. Just like he predicted the room when silent and people stared at him. He sat in the vacant chair across from Hagrid's and saw a plate of pancakes and eggs sitting in front of him; hot chocolate was steaming in a mug as well.

"I didn't know what yeh liked Harry. Hope its okay." Hagrid's rough voice was heard behind the Daily Prophet. Harry looked to the moving photos and smiled softly to the paper. One because of Hagrid's kind deed, two because Draco and his family made the front page.

"Thank you, Hagrid." After saying those words he dug into his food with gusto.

**~This is a line break~**

"We got lots ter buy so we better get a move on." Hagrid said after they both finished their meals. Harry nodded taking one last sip of his coco and thanked the server who picked up their dishes. Sid server looked as if he might squeal like a little girl after Harry spoke.

Harry followed the half-giant to a small courtyard in the back of the pub. Nothing special was there; all there was were two trash cans and a brick wall. He watched as Hagrid tapped the wall with his umbrella and mumbled to himself.

"Three up…. Four across…." He mumbled then a voiced yelled out.

"Remember, Hagrid, it's two across!"

"Thanks Tom!" The giant yelled back then tapped the wall three times. Hagrid stepped back and Harry watched the bricks start to move and make a small hole that steadily grew larger until there was an archway in front of them. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth moved into a smile.

'No wonder Draco said no one would be able to breathe if every magical being shopped here.' Harry thought to himself. It was crowded as it is.

Owls flew over head with packages tied to their legs or letters in their mouths, shops hand things moving and singing to grab the attention of the people shopping, hundreds of people crowded the ally as they walked and shopped, and Harry swore it was louder than any other place he'd ever been to before.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally Harry!" He flowed the giant as he stepped into the crowded ally; he turned and saw that archway disappear and turn into a brick wall one again.

Signs were posted everywhere saying things about prices and rare items. Children were standing at a window gawking at the broom model Harry knew Draco wanted. They were talking rapidly and animatedly about the Nimbus 2000. Some were showing off their broomstick knowledge others were just drooling over the broom.

He heard a woman next to him complain about the price of dragon liver.

"Twelve Sickles a pound. That's outrageous!" Harry chuckled to himself and looked around rapidly. He knew he was going to be here a lot after this but he couldn't help it; he wanted to see everything.

"Harry, we've got ter get yer money before we get anything." Harry looked up to Hagrid whose head was turned slightly so he looked back to Harry.

"But I haven't gotten any." Harry lied through his teeth not wanting Hagrid to know about the money Draco gave him.

"Yes yer do. It's right in there." Harry followed the outstretched arm pointing to a crooked bank. They walked toward said building and walked to the bronze doors.

"That's a goblin, 'arry." Hagrid whispered quietly so the goblin wouldn't hear. The goblin bowed and opened the door for the two. They walked in and reached another set of doors, this time they were silver and an engraving was on them.

Enter, Stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

They both walked into the doors and Harry wondered what kind of other thing the person would find under the floors.

"Yeh'd be mad to try and rob this place." Harry wondered if Hagrid could read his mind and shook his head and laughed to himself at the thought. He walked behind Hagrid as he walked up to a goblin who was stamping things.

"Good morning," The goblin stopped working and looked to Hagrid.

"Yes, may I help you?" Was its icy reply.

"Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal." The goblin nodded to Hagrid and looked down to Harry.

"And dose Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" Hagrid started patting himself at that and started to dig into one of his pockets. After a few moments a small gold key was in his large hand when it reappeared.

"There's the little bugger." He sat the key down and gave it to the goblin. It inspected the key and nodded.

"Very well." Before it could say another word Hagrid handed him a letter.

"This is from Dumbledore asking for you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin took the note but didn't even open it as he handed it back to Hagrid.

"Very well, I'll have someone take you right away. Griphook!" Another elf came running out of a room a few meters away and stood in front of the goblin who beckoned him.

"Take these two to vault six hundred and eighty seven as well as vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin handed the other Harry's gold key and it nodded.

"Follow me." It said in a monotone voice and Harry and Hagrid followed as instructed. It opened a small cart that was attached to railroads in a small, cold room that Harry was surprised to see. Everything was all marble, silver, gold, or any other expensive type of décor; it looked out of place to him.

They climbed in and when they were all settled the goblin did something and they were off. Harry looked over to Hagrid that looked a bit green.

"What's on vault seven one three?"

"Can't tell yeh, Hogwarts business." Hagrid quickly said it then closed his mouth so bile wouldn't come out his throat.

"Vault six hundred and eighty seven." The monotone voice broke through the silence. Hagrid looked like he couldn't get out of the cart fast enough as Harry and the goblin flowed slowly behind. It took Harry's key and unlocked a door attached to some rock.

Some dust flew up but Harry could see inside and his mouth dropped. There were heaps of money; heaps! Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, and other various treasures where what was behind door number one.

"It's all yer's Harry." Harry was flabbergasted that he had this much money this whole time; he could pay back Draco!

"The gold ones are called Galleons, they equal seventeen Sickles; those would be the silver ones." Harry listened to Hagrid's explanation of what he already knew as he was given a bag from the goblin and gathered some of the money.

"It's twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle." Harry gathered a few handfuls of each but took less of the Galleons then the other two, and less of the Sickles then Knuts. "Right then, that should be plenty to get yeh threw a few terms and yeh school supplies." Harry walked out with the bag full of money, that he just found out he had, in his hand and climbed back into the cart.

They soon were zooming off again and Harry was spacing out when the monotone voice broke his thoughts once again.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen." This time only the goblin and Hagrid got out; since it was Hogwarts business Harry thought it best to stay in the cart. He did watch, though, as the goblin stroked the lock of the door and it melted away.

It opened the door and Hagrid was too wide for him to see exactly what was in it but when he turned only a small, round package was in his hand.

"Best not tell anyone about this, Harry." He put the package in his pocket and Harry nodded. The goblin and Hagrid stepped back into the cart and they were off once more.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry stepped out of Gringotts and shielded his eyes at the bright sunlight that hit his dilated eyes. He didn't know what to get first, what he needed to get, or even where to get it. In that moment he wished Draco was there with him.

"Yeh might as well get yer uniform while were over here." He motioned to a store that read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry was about to walk over to the store when Hagrid stopped him.

"Harry, I got ter get back to The Leaky Cauldron fer something. I'll be back before yeh know I'm gone." Harry was nervous to be all alone but nodded to the giant anyway. Hagrid smiled at him and walked toward the brick wall that lead to The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry inhaled, nervously, and walked to the shop; his legs felt like jello with sticks. He stepped into the shop and the woman Harry assumed was Madam Malkin was running around gathering fabrics when she stopped to look at Harry.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Harry nodded when his throat failed him.

"Well follow me, there's lot that need to be fitted. In fact there's a boy being fitted right now. He must be in your year." Harry realized half way through she was more so talking to herself then Harry.

Harry followed the woman back to the rooms where mirrors and footstools were lined up. If Harry didn't already know about magic he would have wondered how much space the small shop had inside of it.

A boy that was facing away from Harry was standing on a foot stool. Harry stepped on the one next to him thinking that his hair looked a lot liked Draco's. He boy then turned and looked into the mirror at the noise next to him.

Both pairs of eyes in the room widened and Harry gasped as Draco's eyes stared into his from the reflection of the glass.

**~This is a line break~**

I was going to write more but I'm exhausted from all the cleaning and homework and typing that I did today. I'm gonna hit the hay.

I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Review & tell me what I need to work on.


	10. I remember every wand Ive sold Mr Potter

Hello again! I hoped you all liked the last chapter!

Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake! If there's one thing I'm horrible at its spelling.

Little reminder thingy, I'm going to be taking quotes from the book and movie in this chapter. I'll put my own spin on things so like in Diagon ally it's not going to be exactly the same as the book or movie.

Well enjoy!

**~this is a line break~**

Harry stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open as he looked at his best friend. He wasn't to run over and hug him but he knew he couldn't; his body actually started to shake from holding himself back.

Draco quickly looked around to see if anyone was there; only Madam Malkin was there but she was to busy gathering cloth to pay any attention.

"Hello Baby." Harry perked up when he heard the whisper he looked back to Draco's reflection, not know when he tilted his head down, and smiled at his friend.

"Hello Dray." Draco smiled softy as well so if Madam Malkin came back she wouldn't know that he was smiling; but Harry could tell.

"How was your first day?"

"It was awesome Dray, thanks for the money." The quiet whispers were exchanged but after the last word came out of Harry's mouth a small chime was heard by both boys and they quickly stopped their quiet exchange.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" Draco spoke loud enough for the whole shop to hear and Harry realized he should go along with it.

"Yes." Draco nodded as he smoothed the robes he had on.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking for wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms." Harry covered up a laugh by pretending to cough and he saw his friend smile as well but lifted his robes a bit so only Harry could see.

"I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow." Harry had to bite his lip not to laugh. He couldn't cover it up with a cough anymore because Madame Malkin was fitting him with some robes so he pinched himself and yelped.

"Are you alright, dear?" The woman stopped fitting him and looked up to Harry's eyes; he nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I think it was a bug." The woman nodded and mumbled something about the bug shop had to move away from her store then she went back to work. Harry's head snapped towards Draco's and said boy had a laughing sparkle in his eye.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco kept up with playing his character; Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Merlin help him if this is what happened every time they saw each other.

"No."

"Play Quidditch at all?" Harry's fingers played with the small scrape in his left palm, he got it playing Quidditch with Draco.

"No." The old woman that was fumbling with Harry's robes got up to get something. Harry looked over to Draco who was grinning at him and mouthed 'This is fun.'

'Sadistic asshole.' Harry picked up some language from Draco in the past few years.

"I do- father says it's a crime if I didn't get picked to play for my house, I must say, I agree. Do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry stuck his tongue out at the Malfoy then turned his head to face forward when Draco did; that meant she was coming back.

"No." Harry stuck with answering in one word increments; Draco was more of an actor anyway.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all out family have been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

If this is how Harry met Draco he probably would have punched him by now; it was at this point he decided that pretending to hate Draco wasn't going to be that hard. But even so he could see the humor in his friend's eyes and knew that his whole 'I'm superior to you' attitude was fake, well at least to him.

"Mmm," Was Harry's answer; a chime was heard and a few moments later Draco's mother walked in.

"Draco," Her cold voice vibrated off the walls; Harry was almost shocked how cold it sounded. He knew Draco's was but he also saw the humor in his eyes but Narcissa was a completely different person from the times Harry saw her.

"Mother," Narcissa didn't even look to Harry as she walked over to her son.

"Is he almost done?" Her head snapped to the woman working on Harry's robes at the moment.

"They will be in a moment." Was her quick reply, Harry heard her voice quiver.

"Mother, this person will be going to Hogwarts as well." Still Narcissa didn't look to Harry but she did give her son a response.

"Well, I hope you take good care of my son while you are there." Harry nodded but quickly replied because her back was turned.

"Yes, ma'am." The woman stood up and waved her wand at both of their robes and the seams came together.

"There, you're all done dears." Both Harry and Draco hopped down from their stepstools and not a moment later Narcissa grabbed her son.

"Come, Draco." She let go when they were close to the counter and she grabbed a few coins from her robes.

"Good luck, Baby, I'll see you soon." Harry was certain he heard the sentence being said to him but I was so soft it could have been a breeze of air. He looked over to Draco and his hardened face and smiled quickly; giving him a nod.

"Come, Draco." Harry couldn't help but think that in the public eye Draco was treated like a dog. He walked to the counter after the chime went off and watched as Madam Malkin wrapped three robes in a brown paper package.

"Three Galleons and four Sickles, dear." He went in his pocket and grabbed the required about and exchanged it foe the wrapped package. "Thank you." Harry thanked her in return and walked out the door into Diagon Ally.

He looked around, trying to either find Hagrid or one of Draco's family members and spotted the first walking toward him.

"Sorry 'bout that. We should get the rest of yer supplies." Harry nodded and walked alongside his friend.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" He figured he should play up the 'I don't know anything about magic' part he was supposed to play.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' hoe little yeh know!"

"Don't make me feel worse, there was a boy in the shop who…" And Harry went off; he chose to say what he thought he would say about Draco if he met him for the first time in the shop. He loved his Dray but Hagrid can't know about that now can he.

"Yea, that's the Malfoy boy; Nasty lot they are." Harry didn't know if he should be pissed at his statement or not; Draco was not! But his mind told him that that's how the world see's the Malfoy family since they don't show their real sides.

"Well what is Quidditch?" He chose to change the subject.

"Well it's our sport, the wizard sport. Everyone flows it- kinda like soccer in the muggle world." Harry nodded; boy was that the truth.

"Well what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"Thos are school houses. There's four; yeh'll be put in one once you get to Hogwarts." They walked around, Harry not really knowing where they were headed but he followed anyway.

"Is going in either a bad thing?"

"People talk about Hufflepuff, say the lot are a bunch o'duffers but it's better than Slytherin. Not a witch or wizard has been put in Slytherin that hasn't been a follower of you-know-who." Hargrid's voice went quiet so only Harry could hear him; he didn't remember he didn't tell Harry about Voldemort.

"Who's You-know-who?" Hagrid's eyes bulged and looked down to Harry.

"Blimey! I forgot to tell yeh 'bout him!" Harry just raised an eyebrow and Hagrid said he'd tell Harry later.

They shopped all day for his school supplies. They went to a book store that Harry remembered Draco said he liked called Flourish and Blotts. Books were piled so high on top of each other Harry didn't think he could see where they ended. He had to duck a few times so a book zooming across the store wouldn't hit him in the head; he'd have to remember to thank Draco for warning him about that.

He wanted to get a few books to further his studies (the one's Draco had been teaching) but Hagrid just laughed when he caught Harry looking at them and said that he'd learn about what they meant soon; he thought Harry was wondering what the pictures meant.

They went to so many stores searching for school supplies that Harry couldn't remember them all, in time he knew he'd remember them but he was so over whelmed and awed that he didn't pay any attention. In the end he had his he had everything but his wand and even a few more things like clothes and necessities.

"I forgot 'bout yer birthday present, Harry!" Harry turned red; up until now all he'd gotten a birthday present from was Draco, his grandmother, and Oriana.

"It's okay, Hagrid, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." In the end Hagrid won out; though Harry didn't put up too much of a fight he was too bust sputtering and trying not to have his face become permanently red.

Hagrid decided he'd get him something practical and a half hour later they were walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with a snowy white owl in a bronze cage. Hagrid carried the bird as she was sleeping away in her cage.

"Thank you Hagrid!" He was honestly shocked that the giant would get him such a birthday present; he only knew him for a day!

"Don't mention it. Now we got to get yer wand." The man walked across the busy ally and stood in front of a store that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'

"Yeh go in Harry, I'll be waitin' out here." Harry nodded to Hagrid and walked into the wand store feeling giddy; he was getting his own magic wand!

He walked in the store and a soft bell rang as he did so. There were boxes upon boxes lying around the store and it was darker then Harry thought. There was one chair in the corner that made Harry wonder why Hagrid didn't come in instead of waiting outside. It was dusty everywhere he looked and dust flew up with every step he took; he was starting to question if Hagrid this place was deserted.

"Hello," He whispered timidly; he felt like a complete idiot because he was talking to an empty room.

"Hello," He tried again, this time a bit louder. His ears picked up soft rolling and then footsteps that were so light it sounded like paws of a cat instead of a human. A moment later Harry almost jumped out of his skin as an old man appeared right in front of Harry.

"Good afternoon," the old man spoke and Harry was beginning to see why Hagrid didn't want to come in; the back of his neck prickled.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wonder when I was going to see you." Harry opened his mouth to ask how this man knew him but shut it when he came closer and started mumbling; Harry only caught snippets of what he was saying.

"Mother… ten inches…willow… charms… father… mahogany… power… excellent." Harry didn't care to listen after that but the old man came so close to his face Harry felt his breath move his hair and touched his scar; he jerked back.

"I'm sorry," the old man moved away. "I sold the wand that did that to you. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Very powerful but it was in the wrong hands… had I known…." He trailed off seeming to be lost in thought.

"Um-" Harry didn't know if he should interrupt the man or not but he snapped out of his train of thought when Harry spoke.

"Oh, yes, I'm terribly sorry. Which is your wand arm Mr. Potter?" He pulled out something that looked strangely similar to a tape measure from his pocket. Harry held out his right arm because he just figured Ollivander just meant which hand he used.

The tape measure like thing sprang to life and Harry's eyes couldn't keep up with it. He saw it measure his thumb and middle finger then it went faster and faster and Harry only saw a blur until whatever it was, was back in the old man's hands.

"No two wands are the same, Mr. Potter, just as no two of the same creature are the same." Harry watched and listened as Ollivander grabbed a few boxes from the shelf. "Two wands can be compatible just as two humans can be. A person may have more than one wand but there are only a select few that are right for the witch or wizard."

The man was back in front of Harry but this time he put a few boxes on the desk next to them. He unwrapped one box and lifted a stick that he then handed to Harry; Harry felt like an idiot for thinking 'why is he giving me a stick' a few moments ago.

Before he could do anything the wand was yanked right back out of his hand and put back in the box.

"Nope, that's defiantly not it." He repeated the process with another wand and did the same as before when Harry held it in his hand. The third he unwrapped and handed to Harry and didn't take it away.

"Give it a wave." Harry did as the impatient man told him and a tiny bit of sparks flew out of the end; he smiled happily but the wand was taken away again. "That is going to be your secondary wand." Harry watched as the man mumbled to himself once more and waved his wand over the box he just put the wand Harry had in.

The process went on for longer than Harry thought it would and he could tell Ollivander was getting frustrated.

"You are a difficult one, Mr. Potter." They went through every wand that he had grabbed and Ollivander started to put them away as he was thinking something over. He was putting a box back in his place when he stopped. Harry wondered if he was alright but he then dropped all the wands in his arms and ran to the back of the shop.

Harry heard crashes and Mr. Ollivander curse at something but a few moments later he had a single box in his hand.

"I wonder." He looked very excited and he unwrapped the box as he walked toward Harry. He all but threw the box to the ground and handed Harry the wand like it was a golden. Harry just looked at it for a moment, wonder what was different between this wand and the others; none the less, he reached out and grabbed the wand that was presented to him.

When his fingers touched the wand he felt an electrical shock run up his arm. He felt wind blowing up from underneath him even though he was standing on a wood floor. He stared as he saw colored fireworks shoot form the wand creating images from his past. Like a blue fish, a silver dragon, a greed D, the Malfoy crest, and a white dragon. He hoped Ollivander didn't know what these things meant.

One more thing happened, though Harry didn't know it; his pupils dilated and changed shape into those of a dragon's and his eyes changed into every color in the rainbow. They flashed one after the other after the other quickly and Ollivander stopped breathing. When Harry blinked, for the first time since he took hold of the wand, his eyes changed back into their normal emerald and Ollivander breathed once more.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I don't think I've had a wand react that strongly to an owner in my time of living; it is very curious." Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what is?" Ollivander grabbed to wand from its owner and looked down at it.

"Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold in my four hundred years of living." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the man's age but listened as the man kept going. "There are two magical items in this wand. Very few ever have more than one item in their wands, only five to date; this is the second I've sold. Whoever has more than one item is very powerful, yes, very powerful indeed."

"The first who ever had more than one item was the great Merlin himself." Harry didn't know if he should be shocked or proud. "The first I ever sold was to your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore; he wields the wand of Merlin. The other two who had a wand with two ingredients wielded Merlin's wand as well; you are the first to wield a wand that is not Merlin's."

Ollivander felt very proud and Harry was just even more confused; what did that mean? Was he going to be powerful or just the odd one out? And why didn't he get Merlin's wand? He scratched that out in his mind; obviously his headmaster still had the wand. He felt a headache coming on.

"Second, the two ingredients in your wand are very rare, yes; they are very, very rare. The first is a phoenix tail feather; the phoenix who gave that feather only gave one other, just one. And it so happens it's in the hands of the man who gave you that scar."

Harry reached up and touched his scar out of reflex.

"What's his name?"

"We do not speak his name but it is whispered by all; some in fear others in pride. He is called V-Voldemort." Ollivander trembled when he said the name.

"But the other ingredient is even more curious to me." He stood up from the crouch he was in when he whispered the forbidden name to Harry and studied the wand with something akin to shock. "Like the feather, this animal only gave one other as well; it is a heart string from a dragon." Harry gasped; that poor dragon.

"Now a dragon's heart string is very rare to have in the first place because we only get a stock of them when a dragon dies; which is once every millennium. But the dragon who gave the two is still alive, something that is unheard of. But what so very curious to me is the wielder of this wands mate." Harry was beginning to become very impatient with this man; too many details and long stories, he just wanted to know!

"Not long before you stepped in this door I sold the mate; maybe an hour before. But it is very strange that they have the other half." Harry was very impatient now, his foot began to tap and he actually snapped at the man.

"Who is it?" Ollivander looked up to Harry from the wand and his eyes showed how confused and puzzles he was by this; Harry felt very rude when he saw his eyes.

"The Malfoy boy." Harry's mouth actually dropped open in shock at the whispered reply and Ollivander looked back down to the wand in his hands very quietly spoke again with awe laced into his voice.

"Draco Malfoy wields its mate."

**~this is a line break~**

"You're joking." Harry was back at The Leaky Cauldron and was in his bed eating an apple while talking to his best friend; said best friend was in shock.

"Nope, you do have wand made of a dragon's heart string, right?" Harry took a bit from his apple again.

"Yea, but, I just can't believe it." Harry would have died laughing at Draco's dumbstruck face if he wasn't just as shocked.

He was looking in the two way mirror while lying on his bed. He'd just gotten back from shopping and a spur of the moment decision had him seeing if Draco was home yet; luckily he was. But unluckily they couldn't talk or very long.

"Draco!" Harry watched as Draco's head whipped to his door and get off his bed.

"Coming mother!" He yelled back. "I got to go, Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dray; bye." Draco whispered a quick goodbye and Harry saw the top of Draco's nightstand drawer.

Harry got up and put the mirror back into his never ending bag and threw it on top of his trunk. He bit his apple again and walked out of his room and locked it; he already knew even if a person used a spell they couldn't get in. Draco told him.

He was just going to lay in bed the rest of the day and talk to Draco but since that wasn't an option he decided to go down to the pub area; he was too hyped up to sleep. So as he walked down the steps he heard the pub go quiet and eyes start to follow him; he didn't think he would ever get used to it.

He sat down across from the only person in the room still talking; Hagrid.

"Hello Harry." The giant took a gulp of his drink after he spoke to Harry.

"Hi Hagrid," He and Hagrid spoke earlier about Voldemort because Harry pushed him into telling him; he didn't want to have something accidently slip before he was supposed to know anything. He didn't tell him about his wand, though; he didn't want it to be common knowledge to the public.

"Harry, I forgot to tell yeh that I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Harry looked to the half giant after he ordered a hot coco.

"That's great, Hagrid, am I going with you?" Hagrid looked down sheepishly.

"Yea, see, that's the problem. Yer gonna stay here 'till the Hogwarts express leaves." The server brought the coco and set it down for Harry. Harry thanked the man and he blushed and ran off; at least the pub had become lively again.

"When does that leave?"

"In a month." Harry heard Hagrid mumble after he took a sit of his coco. He had to try very hard not to spit it out and managed to swallow it.

"A month!" Harry all but yelled and the whole pub grew quiet once more. Hagrid, though, thought it was a good time to leave and set a ticket down in front of Harry.

"Your room's been paid for and stick to your ticket Harry, that's very important." Harry looked down to said ticket and it read 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"But Hagrid there is no such platform as 9 ¾, is there?" Harry looked up, expecting to see Hagrid standing across from where he was sitting but all that was there was air. He heard a slam of a door and turned to see the front door of The Leakey Cauldron swing back from the force of the shut then it closed again.

Harry wondered how such a large man could be so quiet when he tried; he looked back down to the ticket and remembered he could ask Draco.

**~This is a line break~**

One month later; September 1st

A trolley with a trunk that read H.P. on it with a snowy white owl called Hedwig was wheeling through the London train station. The boy who was pushing the trolley had raven hair, black eyes, and a very interesting looking scar hidden under his hair.

Two pieces of jewelry atoned his body; one silver necklace and one silver bracelet. He was wearing a plain silver shirt and pair of jeans that he had no idea they were designer but they were his favorite. Regular white sneakers were on his feet and on his back was a birthday present from his best friend; a dragon backpack.

On him, at the moment, were quite a number of dragon things. They weren't his favorite animal but they were gifts from his best friend whose name means dragon so he loved dragons.

He walked the station maybe five times, looking for platform 9 ¾ but he did not find it. He couldn't contact his friend since he got the ticket so he hadn't had a clue as to where it would be. He asked a conductor but was laughed at and sent away.

He was starting to wonder if he was going to ever get to his train when his sensitive ears picked up a word that wasn't used by non magical people.

"-Packed with muggles, every year-" Harry followed the parade of people with red hair and the woman who said the words; who was obviously the other's mother. They stopped right in front of the wall that read Platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, Percy, you first." One of the many boys stepped forward with his trolley in hand and Harry watched as he ran at the wall. He was about to yell out to stop or he was going to hit I when the boy just disappeared.

Harry looked around, wondering if any muggles saw what just occurred, but they all were going about their business as if they hadn't seen a thing.

"Alright, George, you next." Harry turned back to the woman's voice that he heard earlier. One of the two twin boys sighed.

"He's not George I am."

"Honestly, you call yourself out mother." The other twin spoke as he stood behind his twin, who apparently was named George, and looked at their mother.

"Sorry Fred." Both gave identical grins.

"I'm only joking, I am George." And he took off running toward the wall with his twin not far behind him. Harry wanted to laugh at the face of their mother after they took off. The little girl holding her mother's hand giggled.

"Excuse me!" He finally said as the last boy lined up to run toward the wall. The three looked to Harry and the boy relaxed his muscles from his position.

"Are you new to Hogwarts as well, dear?" Harry nodded and figured that everyone in the wizarding world called others dear. It was the hundredth time he'd been called it. "Ron's new as well." She pointed to the last boy who nodded his head in acknowledgement and he nodded back.

"I- I just... don't know how-" He motioned to the wall and he smiled brightly at him. He did believe he was going to like whoever this family was.

"Don't know how to get on to the platform?" Harry nodded and she smiled even brighter. "Not to worry, dear." She moved him until he was standing in front of the brick wall.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall; best do it with a bit of a run if you're nervous." She patted Harry's back and smiled once more.

"Good luck." The girl said and he mumbled a small thank you. He already knew he would go through, it was like flooing. The first time was the scariest, even though he knew it was going to be okay. Just the idea of burning up in flames or running towards a brick wall would make anyone's stomach turn.

He started running toward it and closed his eyes because he didn't want to see the wall coming closer. Soon, though, he felt like he passed through a curtain of slightly cool air and heard a whistle of a train. He opened his eyes and saw a burgundy train sitting alone on the tracks. The turned round the corner and saw a sign that read _Platform nine and three quarters_. He smiled happily to himself and walked to the busy platform.

It didn't take him long to get on the Hogwarts Express and he walked down the crowded hallways. He head people talking to their friends, or saying goodbye to their families, and even some attempting to do both at the same time.

He opened the door to an empty compartment and attempted to lift his trunk onto the rack overhead. They already took Hedwig and said she'd be with the rest of the animals. She bit the conductors hand when he tried to take her but Harry eventually got her to go with him after he gave her some owl treats.

He almost fell backward with the weight of the trunk but two pairs of hands stopped him. He looked up rather awkwardly and saw the two red headed twins he saw earlier.

"Need a hand?" One said with a bit of humor.

"Yes, Please! That would be great!" He thought it was rather pointless saying it now since they were already helping him but he did anyway.

"Okay, one, two, three." One counted off and the heavy trunk was heaved out of his hands and onto the shelf; Harry sighed with relief. He didn't even think about it when he brushed his hair back and breathed an out-of-breath sigh.

"What's that?" One pointed to the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry touched it, thinking there was something stuck to his head and felt like an idiot when he realized what they were talking about.

"You're not-" One twin said.

"You can't be-" The other gasped out.

Blimey, you're-" At this point Harry thought they were going to hyperventilate.

"I'm what?" Harry tilted his head.

"Harry Potter." They both gasped out at the same time. Harry knew everyone was going to know he was in the train with in twenty minutes; he just pictured the two in front of him pranksters.

"Oh, yea, that's me." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. The two stood with their mouths on the floor until the woman Harry knew was their mother called for them.

"Fred, George,"

"Coming!" They both yelled out the window and left after they took one last glance at Harry. He looked out the window to the red headed family, planning to ease drop on their conversation when a knock at the door distracted him. His head turned toward the opening of the compartment and his eyes lit up.

"Dray!" He didn't yell but he spoke happily; Draco wasn't supposed to know him. Draco gave him a smile in return.

"I should have known the Weasleys would be your friends of choice." He shook his head and chuckled softly; Harry tilted his head.

"Who?"

"The red heads. Their related to me but a very distant relation; we do not speak to them because one married a muggle." Harry nodded to Draco, understanding what he meant. "Baby, they are very loyal people and friends and I'm happy you chose them."

"But…" Harry heard the unfinished portions of his sentence.

"This means I'm going to bully you more then I planned on." Harry remembered that Draco had to pick on him at school but he also remembered Draco promising that he'd do it as little as possible.

"It's okay, Dray, if they are good friends I'm sure I'll live through it." Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back with sincerity.

"I'll find a place to meet up in the first month, okay Baby?"

"Okay." Draco smiled once more then turned and left the compartment before anyone could catch them.

Harry jumped as he heard the whistle sound and broke out of his own little world and heard the last of the people, that Draco called the Weasleys, conversation.

"George!" The woman sounded outraged.

"I'm only joking mom" The train began to move and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley waving goodbye to her children. The girl ran with the train on the platform as it began to pick up speed. She waved to her brothers as she laughed and cried at the things they yelled out to her.

Soon, though, the girl was out of sight and replaced by the scenery of the countryside. He watched the scenery fly by for some while when the door of his compartment opened. He looked to the door, expecting Draco, and saw the red haired boy that was called Ron.

"Anyone sitting there," He asked sheepishly as he motioned to the empty seat across from Harry. "Everywhere else if full." He shook his head and Ron sat down after he put his trunk on the rack. Harry wondered how long Ron would last.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Harry looked to Ron and nodded. "Oh, I thought Fred and George were joking." Ah, so he was right about them being pranksters; in that case he couldn't blame Ron.

He lifted his hair to show Ron the scar and his eyes grew wide.

"Wicked." Harry laughed at his reaction and let his hair fall back into place.

"Oh, come on Ron." A voice jumped in.

"Having so little faith in us." The twins were back in the compartment and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"You never know." Ron mumbled out.

"We'll be in the middle of the train if you need anything."

"Yea, were sitting with Lee Jordan." They both turned around and waved.

"Bye Ron, Harry." And the compartment door closed shut.

**~This is a line break~**

Sorry it was so short again! I have to do my Calculus homework; unfortunately it's not doing its self. I'll try to give you a longer chapter soon but I don't know how soon.

Hopefully another chapter will be up by the end of the week.

Review! ;3


	11. The Sorting Hat's song

Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't updated since Sunday. School's been busy and I typed a chapter of my other story so I've been kind of busy.

I really hope you like this chapter, it might be not as good as the others since it's seven p.m. and I look and feel like Frankenstein's girlfriend.

So there's something you must all remember; only the Malfoy's can see a person's magical core. Snape is not blood related to the Malfoy's and all of Draco's friends aren't either.

Njferrell- I do believe I'd put him in a different house but Draco told him before they left that he had to be in Gryffindor because everyone expected it of him. I knew he's smarter than he's supposed to be; you'll see him fight with the sorting hat soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it tells me that I should keep going; even though I think it'd bad. So thank you very much!

Well I hope you like this chapter.

**~This is a line break~**

Contrary to what Harry believed would happen Ron was chattering away within seconds of his brothers leaving.

"I'm Ron Weasley; I think I can guess who you are. So do you know magic already or is it not allowed where you live?" Ron's eyes were shining with curiosity and Harry suspected that he was just as curious about his as he was about Ron.

"No, I don't. I lived with muggles." Harry hoped that Ron wouldn't catch the past tense but it was very lucky that Ron took it the wrong way; his face brightened.

"So you consider Hogwarts your home now; how bad were they? Were they nice or not? Were they interesting at all?"Ron stopped himself when he realized he was rambling on like a girl who just got to first base with her boyfriend. His ears lit up in red and he looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; my father works for ministry in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts department. So I've always been so curious about them; I see them of course but I've never known one personally." Harry almost laughed; there was actually a department in the Ministry for that? Well know he knew why Draco kept complaining about the ministry; though he thought it was a good idea.

"It's okay; I'm just as interested in you as you are of me. The muggles I lived with were horrible people but don't make all muggles out like that; I just got the unfortunate draw. I have many friends who are very nice muggles." Ron just nodded so Harry didn't know what to make it out as.

"Do- do you remember anything that happened that night?" Ron stuttered as he said this and Harry knew it was because he thought he was over stepping his bounds.

"No, not really; a lot of green light but that's about it." Ron deflated in disappointment. "What about you? You must know magic already; what with three brothers and a sister." Harry was almost positive about this fact since Draco showed him his family tree once and the Weasley's were directly related to the Malfoy's. If he was right Ron is Draco's great-great-grandparent's third nephew.

"Five, I have five brothers and a sister; so there's seven including me. The two oldest already graduated from Hogwarts. It's really annoying actually, I get all the hand-me-downs since I'm the youngest boy but Ginny, my sister, gets all the new things because she's the only girl." He reached in his pocket to grab something.

"For my first year of Hogwarts, when you're supposed to get brand new things, I have Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Harry soon found out that the thing he reached for was a greasy, brown, fat rat.

"This is Scabbers, pathetic isn't he?" Harry nodded at the question but he did think the rat was interesting. He had hand-me-downs but the one's Ron had were loved at one point; they were worn and used. They weren't just tossed aside when outgrown because it was convenient t to cloth Harry with.

"He hardly ever wakes up and I got Scabbers because Percy made prefect and mum and dad bought him a new owl." His ears turned red and Harry suddenly felt very bad for having so much money and being spoiled by the Malfoy's. He thought he should cheer Ron up; but partially to get rid of his guilt.

"It's okay; when I was little I didn't know anything about magic or being a wizard or Voldemort and..." He trailed off when he heard Ron gasp.

"What?"

"You said You-know-who's name!" Oops, he did.

"'S not like I'm trying to be brave or anything; I've just never been taught differently." Harry was quick to respond to Ron's gasp because He had, in fact, been taught differently. Draco's grandmother refused to have his say his name at all. She kept telling him it was good practice for the future; now he knew why.

"I bet I'll be the lowest in class; not knowing anything and all." Harry was quick to change the subject but he slipped in that he would be horrible in lessons; that he knew nothing. He knew it was going to be difficult and pretend otherwise but it was for Draco's benefit. Plus, Draco will teach him later on after he finds a meeting place.

"You won't be; you're fine. Loads of people come from muggle families so you're right there with them." Ron sounded perky to Harry but he classified it as that Ron was rarely allowed to gloat with so many brothers. Anyway, Harry thought he should let him gloat because he knew, if they became friends, that he would be in the spotlight and not Ron.

They day went by fairly quickly and he and Ron were on their way to becoming best mates just as quickly. Don't get Harry wrong, Draco would always be his number one best mate but he really did want a friend while at Hogwarts. And if Draco had a problem with it he'd shoot back that he called Blaise his best mate.

Around lunchtime, maybe noon or one, there was a knock to their compartment door and they turned to see who it was.

A plump woman, who was smiling to both of them like she was their grandmother, and she opened the compartment door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Behind her Harry saw a trolley with wizard candy and treats of all kinds. He even thought he saw one of Draco's favorites that came from Paris and were only sold in one store in Paris.

"Ummm," Harry looked to Ron who was staring at the cart full of wizard sweets like he was a starving man. "Ron," Ron's head whipped to look at Harry and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Umm, actually, I don't know any of these candies. So what's good to get?" Oh yes, he was really playing it up now. What kind of eleven year old would ask what sweet thing was good to eat? He felt very lucky that Ron didn't seem to mind as his mouth watered.

"Well there's…" Ron named off all the candy off the trolley and which he liked most and he didn't. In the end Harry bought almost the whole trolley; and boy was Draco going to be pissed. He bought the whole box of Le crème bonbon de couleur; Draco's favorite.

He ripped one of them open and sucked on it once he got back to his seat. He almost choked on it laughing at Ron's reaction to him buying almost the whole candy section.

"Would you like some?" He took the candy out of his mouth and asked. Ron nodded his head enthusiastically and dug into the sweets laid out in front of him.

"You know," Ron started with his mouth full of candy and Harry looked from the chocolate frog wrapper to him. "What you just ate I think cost more than all of my school supplies put together." Harry blushed, forgetting they cost so much; he was used to eating them with Draco.

"Would you like one?"

"Oh no! I'm fine; my palate isn't used to such rich candy. Thank you though!" Harry was suspecting he was lying but didn't comment on it. Instead he looked back down to the chocolate frog in his hands.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?"

"It's just a spell, besides it's the card you want." Ron took another big bite of some candy. Harry looked back down and started to open it. Throughout the years he'd known Draco, Draco collected every card two times.

"All I need is Agrippa and then I have them all." Harry just opened the package and let the frog hop out and out the window; he knew he wasn't supposed to catch it because it would look odd if he already knew it was going to hop out.

"Watch it! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that they jump. Can I have one- I might get my card- Thanks!" He watched as Ron tore open a package and tear the chocolate frog's head off then he went back to look at his card.

He laughed mentally in his head, oh the irony; he got Dumbledore. When he first found out about Hogwarts he asked Draco many questions about it. He immediately told Draco that he wanted to be in his house but Draco told him otherwise.

"Baby, you can't."

"But Dray, why not?" They were in the tunnel inside of Harry's house. Harry had Hogwarts, A History in his hands and was asking all sorts of questions.

"Because, I already know which house I will be in and you have to be in its rival house." Draco did want Harry in his house but he also knew that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Which house will you be in?" Seven year old Harry tilted his head at his best friend.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin." Harry looked at Draco then dived into the book in his hands and stuck his tongue out as he looked through it in concentration; Draco snorted.

"So- I have to be in Gryffindor?" He stopped on a page and looked up at the blond. Draco nodded and Harry deflated.

"It will be okay, you'll see." Draco hugged his friend and that was the end of the conversation.

Harry almost sighed out loud; he kicked himself for not asking Draco more about it but didn't question it now. He knew Draco was counting on him and he constantly told Harry that what he was doing was keeping both of them safe; and if he wasn't Druella was.

"Who'd you get?" Ron brought him back from his memories.

"I got Dumbledore; so this is what he looks like." Harry looked more intently at the card and flipped it over to pretend to read the back. He'd read it so many times before he thought he could quote it; then he turned it back over.

"Hey, it's gone!" He feigned surprise as he saw the blank picture.

"Well you don't expect him to hang around all day; do you?" Ron took a chunk out of a Pumpkin Pastry.

"Well, muggle photo's people stay put." Harry reached for another piece of candy and fell out of his seat laughing because Ron's mouth fell open and his half eaten pastry fell out of his mouth and stuck in an orange mess to his clothes.

He blushed and cleaned his shirt of the orange goo but an orange stain was right in the middle of his white shirt.

"They don't move, at all?" Harry shook his head as he whipped his tears and got back on his seat. "Weird!"

Harry sat there eating candy with his new friend and laughed when they started eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; he doesn't think he laughed so hard in his life.

Draco taught him how to tell the good from the bad over the years and he kept eating the good while he watched as Ron's face screwed up in degust as he ate vomit flavored, earwax, coal, hair, dirt, and even rubber.

"You're really good at this Harry! I don't think I've seen your face change once." Harry smiled and nibbled on his chocolate bar when there was a knock, once again, at their compartment door. He looked up just as a plump, round faced, dark haired boy walked in; Harry swore he passed him on the platform.

"Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?" Ron shook his head because his mouth was too full to answer and Harry voiced his answer.

"No, sorry, but I'm sure it will turn up soon." His face fell but he smiled at Ron and Harry.

"Thanks anyway." He shut the compartment door and they watched as he disappeared out of sight. He shifted and looked back to Ron and he saw Ron do the same and almost squashed his rat in the process; he was still sleeping away.

"Stupid thing; you want to see me turn him yellow?" Harry's face lit up; Draco never did trivial spells. It wasn't a Malfoy like thing to do but he did occasionally amuse Harry and made little fireworks or something.

"Yea!" He moved to the edge of his seat; he was excited to see this. He watched as Ron pulled his wand out from his rucksack and cleared his throat.

"Umm, this might not work because Fred and George gave it to me so…" He just nodded and encouraged his new friend to try it. He almost fell over when he heard the compartment door open again.

A bushy brown haired girl stood in the door way and she looked around and sighed.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." She leaned against the door way.

"No, sorry, I think we told him earlier." The girl nodded to Harry and looked down to see the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh! You're doing magic!" She sighed happily and her face turned a bit dreamy; she walked in and sat in front of them both. "Let's see it, then." Rona and Harry just shrugged to each other and Ron turned his attention back to Scabbers and cleared his throat; wand in hand.

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand toward the rat but it did nothing; he didn't even stir from his sleep. Harry figured it wouldn't have worked if his twin brothers told him but one could hope.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The two boys jumped a bit; forgetting the girl that had walked in. "I've only done a few but they've all worked for me. See; look." She took out her wand and pointed it toward Harry and he crossed his eyes to look at the tip of her wand; he never liked a wand pointed at him. Last time he was almost killed with one.

"_Oculus Reparo."_

Harry's dust, foggy glasses instantly became clear as a bell and he saw everything. His mouth dropped in awe and he took off his glasses to make sure they were still his. He looked over to Ron, who was just as in shock, then put them back on.

"I'm Hermione Granger; by the way. And both of you are-?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron spat as he chomped down on more food; Harry was beginning to think his stomach was a black hole. The girl, Hermione's, face scrunched up in disgust but said nothing and looked to Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter." She gasped but didn't make a huge deal of it like Ron or the others he'd met have.

"Wow, I've read about you. You're in so many books; I think I might now all about you." She gave him a bright smile and Harry had no doubt that she might; she looked like the book reader type.

"You two might want to get your robes on; I think we're close to Hogwarts." She stood up after she gave them the tidbit and walked to the exit but before she left she turned to look at them. "It was nice to meet you both." And with that she walked off.

"She's mental," Ron said as she left. "Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not." Harry just looked to him.

"Which house are your bothers in?"

"Gryffindor; my whole family was. I think they'll be upset if I wasn't in it but I don't think they'd be angry if I was put in anything but Slytherin. Can you imagine being put in Slytherin?" He sounded outraged and Harry almost his answer. That, yes, he could because Draco was going to be put in it but snapped his mouth shut before the first word exited his mouth.

Instead he shook his head and started a different subject for the second time that day.

"Where are your two older brothers now?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's… somewhere doing something for Gringotts. Though I think you'd like Charlie's job more." Harry just tilted his head at Ron's inquiry. "All of your dragon things."

Ron motioned to the white dragon backpack and the dragon charm on his bracelet. Harry's cheeks pinked; he forgot he had those out.

"Yea, well," He cleared his scratchy throat. "Their beautiful creatures." Ron laughed and shook his head quickly to let Harry know it wasn't at him. When he calmed down he was able to speak.

"That's what Charlie says when mom asks why he works with them."

Before another thing could be said a whistle sounded and Harry looked out the window. It was night but he could see lights coming into view.

"We better put on our robes; I think we're here." And so they both stood up and grabbed their robes from their trunks.

**~This is a line break~**

"Firs' years!" Harry heard the familiar voice before he stepped off the train and when he did he smiled brightly.

"Come on Ron, I want you to meet someone." Ron followed him as he walked toward Hagrid. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb but it didn't bother him; he was the only one with a piece of his luggage with him. The dragon backpack sat strapped to himself as he walked toward Hagrid and the necklace Draco gave him was over his robes; shining beautifully in the moonlight.

"Hi Hagrid." Ron looked up in awe at the sheer size of the half giant.

"Wow," Was all that was able to come out of his mouth. Hagrid beamed down at the two.

"Hello Harry. Firs' year! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid bellowed after he spoke his greeting to Harry. Once he was sure that the first years were near him he turned and set off the opposite way of the other years.

They all stumbled over the rocky path and Harry caught a glimpse of Draco smiling at him and he smiled back but turned before anyone could see the small gesture. But it seemed he didn't have to; it grew dark as they walked into the forest surrounding them; keeping the moonlight out.

"Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." True to his word a moment later about twenty to twenty-five gasps were ripped from the children's throats.

A castle that looked like it was a part of the scenery; that looked like the earth created it exactly like it was, sat atop a small mountain. A vast lake sat in front of said castle and mountain and made the sky seem endless, starts were reflected off the water as well as the moon and Harry didn't know where the sky ended and where the lake began.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid called out and motioned a little nestle of boats sitting right in front of him. They all walked down and Harry was about to get into the boat with Ron but he realized there was already four in the boat.

"I'll get out Harry." Ron realized this as well and started to get out but stopped when Harry motioned him to stop.

"It's okay, Ron; I'll be fine. I'll see you in the castle, okay?" Ron looked skeptical but stayed in the boat.

Harry looked around for another boat and thanked the heavens for his good luck. Draco sat alone in the last boat not so far away. He probably made the others get into another; something about being superior to them.

Draco played his part when Harry came over and told him to find another boat but scooted over when Hagrid told him to.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid looked to see if everyone was in a boat then nodded. "Forward!" The boats followed his command and shifted forward into the lake.

Harry almost jumped when something touched him but saw it was Draco.

"Hello, Baby." Draco whispered and looked down so no one saw his mouth moving. The boats were far enough apart so they couldn't see and the others were talking so loud he would be surprised if someone heard him but he just was being safe.

"Hello, Dray." Harry whispered just as quietly.

"You wore my backpack." Harry smiled over to him but made it seem like he was smiling to the castle.

"You told me to when you gave it to me." He head Draco snort.

"I didn't mean it and I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well next time don't assume." Harry stuck out his tongue at the Malfoy quickly then looked back to the scenery. "How is everyone; Oriana and your parents?"

"Good, but Baby, you do remember my godfather is the potions master." Ahhh, crap, he did forget.

"No," Draco gave him a look that said 'Yea, I thought so.'

"Baby, I'm going to warn you that I'm going to offer my friendship to you when we get in the castle." Harry's face froze in place.

"In front of everyone?" Draco nodded once.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Harry was about to reply but he felt the boat hit land and he knew he couldn't speak to Draco any longer.

He got out and walked over to Ron who was looking at him apologetically and read Harry's gloomy face the wrong way.

"I'm sorry; I would be angry if I had to sit with Malfoy, too." Harry just nodded to appease Ron but his thoughts were on not being able to accept Draco's friendship. He knew it was coming from the beginning but the closer and closer it became the harder it was to do; and the more he didn't want to do it.

They walked into the grand castle and everyone but Harry was taking in their surroundings. Harry bumped into someone and apologized when they stopped suddenly; he wondered how he walked up steps if he wasn't paying any attention.

He saw the boy named Neville pick up something and everyone laughed and he forced a smile to fit in but had no idea what they were laughing about. He saw a woman, he didn't know when she got here and when Hagrid left, turn and disappear behind huge oak doors.

"So it's true then; what their saying on the train?" The familiar voice cut through the fog covering his brain and he turned to look at Draco; who was giving him the not-so-familiar ice masked face; he felt like crying. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry watched as he jumped from a platform on the side of the stairs and looked in his eyes. He did feel his eyes mist up when he saw the familiar emotions of his Dray behind those eyes; they were practically begging Harry to forgive him.

"This is Crabb and Goyle" He motioned to the two goons on either side of him and walked to where Harry stood. The silver necklace around Harry's neck gleamed a bit in the light by the way Draco was standing; the necklace that symboled that the two boys looking at each other were already friends.

"And I'm Malfoy; Draco Malfoy." Harry's eyes danced with emotions and they danced with Draco's. He knew both of them didn't want to do this but it had to be done. He heard Ron sinker next to him and he wanted to punch him as well as thank him; for making rejecting Draco much easier.

Draco did as he expected and looked to Ron.

"You think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe; you must be a Weasley." Harry thought Draco went a little over board but thought of what his father would have said and changed that thought immediately; Draco was being nice.

Draco looked back to Harry and, again, with his eyes apologized. He suddenly felt the weight of the dragon knapsack and necklace triple and he thought he would crumble to the ground.

"You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Harry felt a tear drop from his eye and roll down his cheek but pretended to cough and whipped it away; that was the first time he called him Potter. Draco's face softened to an extent that Harry could see but kept up his façade.

"You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort." Harry heard the double meaning in his words; in the way he said it. He was telling him that he wanted to keep him safe; keep him away from the people in Slytherin and that's why he had to do this.

"I can help you there." Harry saw his hand offered to him and wanted to cry and scream; he hated this, hated being powerless and not able to stop this. He wanted to be friends with Draco, he wanted everyone to know how close he was to him.

Voldemort was a fucking asshole.

Draco pleaded with his eyes to reject the friendship and for him to do it quickly. Harry knew what he had to do but had to find the strength and his voice first.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry choked out and he didn't know wither to feel happy or disappointed that his voice didn't come out in a stutter or that the sentence that his brain told him to say didn't come out.

Their eyes locked and everyone believed it was because of Draco's anger but in reality it was because of Draco's gratefulness. His eyes spoke in more volumes then his words ever could.

'Thank you Baby.' Is what they said to Harry. In return Harry's eyes didn't reply to that but said something entirely different.

'I hated doing that, why did you make me do that Dray?' His mind already knew the answer but his heart was screaming at him that his brain was making no sense. He felt very lucky that the woman from before came back in that exact moment otherwise he knew he was going to break down and cry.

"Follow me." Was all she said and opened the doors for them to follow. Ron stood next to him as they walked down the long isle and Harry took in what was around him; anything to get his mind off of what happened.

There were hundreds of students sitting at four tables surrounding him and there was one staff table at the top of some stairs in the front of the hall. He recognized Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Draco's godfather, Severus Snape.

He heard something behind him that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky and was in awe in how beautiful it looked. He stopped walking when those in front of him did and heard the woman say to lone up by the stairs; then she, along with those around him looked at it. A brim of the hat opened and it started to sing.

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarterhat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
But I am not done yet,_

_I am not through; _

_There is something _

_I must tell all of you._

_There are two among this group,_

_The most unlikely of friends_

_Two among this group,_

_That will save our world from end._

_Their wands connect, _

_As well at their souls;_

_They are two parts,_

_Of the same whole. _

_But you will never guess, _

_And I will never tell_

_So put me on, _

_And be not afraid._

_For I am a thinking cap_

_That can tell you all; _

_In which house you will be,_

_In which house you will have a ball. _

The great hall went silent for a long while then broke out into applause when Dumbledore started to clap. Whispers broke out all around them about the song but Harry grew rigid.

'How in the world did a hat know about him and Draco?' He glanced to Draco who hid his shock well; he supposed it was because his uncle was keeping an eye on him. But Harry knew Draco was just as shocked as he was.

"We've just got to try on a hat? I'm going to kill Fred and George for telling me we have to wrestle a troll!" Harry broke out of thought at that and laughed quietly; he's learned by now not to trust anything that the twins tell him.

His brain was going a hundred miles per hour but he heard what the woman was saying.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit to be sorted. Do not worry; only you can hear what the hat is saying to you." Harry sighed at that; he'd be screwed if they could. She pulled out a large piece of parchment and read the first name aloud.

"Abbott, Hannah!" He watched a girl remove herself from the small crowd of first years and walk up the steps to sit on the small stool. The hat was placed on her head and a moment later a shout was heard from the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and hopped of the stool to the cheering table if people. He turned and saw her sit but jumped when he saw a ghost greet her. Draco warned him about them but he still thought it was weird.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFELPUFF!" The table went up in cheers again.

"Boot, Terry!" A brown headed girl stepped up this time.

"RAVENCLAW!" This time a different table went up in cheers and the girl happily walked to said cheering table.

A few went up but Harry didn't remember their names. Two more went to Ravenclaw, One to Gryffindor, and another to Hufflepuff.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Harry immediately didn't like the girl who walked up the steps. She had a cocky air about her; somewhat like Draco. He knew she was going to be in Slytherin. Plus, she had the evil witches name from Sleeping Beauty; that could never be a good thing. She must be the type of people that Draco wanted him to stay away from.

"SLYTHERIN!" The only table that hadn't burst into cheers did so now. A few more went and they were sorted into different houses. He remembered the girl named Hermione was sorted into the Gryffindor house.

"Malfoy, Draco." Harry's world froze. Draco walked forward, with a cool walk and a superior air about him and sat down with grace no one could have achieved without practice. It barely touched his head when it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" He smiled and got off the chair to the cheering house. People moved next to him but he gave them a look that said 'touch me and die.' So they backed off.

Many more went and Harry was getting more and more nervous as she got closer to the P's. Finally it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry." She said and Harry's heart jumped into his throat.

**~This is a line break~**

So what did you think? I would have gone on longer but I need to sleep sometime. I hope it was up to all your expectations.

I will try and update soon

Please review if you like or want to tell me otherwise! Or if you just want to say hi. I lovels you all! ;3


	12. The first night

Hello! Sorry about the last chapter, I don't know what the sorting hat's song split like that. Thank you to all who've reviewed! It truly has busted my confidence. I never posted on Fanfiction because I've never thought my stories were good.

If you want to hear the Hogwarts theme song it's on YouTube! I was so excited when I heard it!

So thank you to all; even if you tell me what I'm doing wrong. It's very helpful.

I hope you like this chapter!

**~this is a line break~**

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispers broke out all around the great hall even before Harry stepped forward.

"Did she say Potter?"

"_THE_ Harry Potter?"

Harry stepped forward; as he did all the eyes of the great hall were on him and he swore a pin drop could have been heard as he walked up the steps.

His eyes didn't connect with anyone's but he wished he could have with Draco's. He did feel Draco's eyes on him and it make it a bit easier but he still felt as he would throw up any minute.

Harry thought timed slowed because it took him way too long to get up the steps and onto the stool. But when he did he sat and looked out to the occupants in the great hall. He saw Draco flash him a quick smile and saw the rest stare at him in anticipation. Thank Merlin for Draco.

The woman sat the hat upon his head and he gripped the stools seat sides until his knuckles turned white.

"Ahhh," Harry heard an old voice say; he guessed it was the hat. "So you're the great Harry Potter. Your mind is confused and scared; why is that Mr. Potter?" Harry's mind quickly flashed to a picture of Draco and he heard the leather hat make a sighing noise.

"Yes, yes, the Malfoy boy; your soul mate."

'I want to be with him," Harry thought to himself and to the hat. 'But I can't.'

"Yes, I know. I can see both of your desperation to be friends. It is sad that I can not put you both in the same house."

'Is there another way? I really want to be with Draco while I'm here.' The old, worn hat chuckled.

"Of course there's a way; your wands are connected, after all. In fact he can hear both your thoughts and mine at this very moment."

'Dray?' Harry gasped out in his head. He didn't notice how long had already passed and how all the houses grew in anticipation; all over first year knew the sorting hat never took this long.

'Hello, Baby.' Harry's head rung with the sound of his mate's voice.

'How is this possible?'

"I can not tell you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. You must figure that one out on your own. You are both strong and right now I am the connection between your minds and wands."

'But how do you know about or wands?' Draco's thoughts poured into Harry's once again and the leather hat laughed.

"My dear boy, I know the phoenix that gave the feather in Harry's wand; I think I should know when it has found its mate. Now enough chit chat you must go into a house Mr. Potter."

'Gryffindor.' Harry's thought sounded dejected.

'I'm sorry baby; about earlier, abut now, about everything.' Harry's heart felt less heavy at Draco's sincerity; he felt all of Draco's emotions rush into him so he gave his back.

'It's okay Dray; you had to. I'll miss you though.'

'I will miss you too, Baby.' Harry's head felt Draco's mind disconnect from his; he didn't know how but he knew but he felt it. His overwhelming emotions were less over whelming now.

"We will meet again soon; Mr. Potter."

'I hope so; and thank you.' Harry felt very proud to have the sorting hat on his head in that moment.

"You will become a true Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." He spoke to Harry one last time then bellowed out his house before he could answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Said house, the table right in front of him, burst into cheers.

He felt the old hat being taken off his head and hopped off the stool and walked to his house; the one he didn't want to be in.

"We've got Potter, We've got Potter!" He smiled to himself after he whipped a stray tear from the reality setting in; he pretended to trip. When he sat down he was surrounded by red headed boys and the bushy haired girl.

Well, okay, he knew it wasn't going to be all bad but he still wanted Draco. He smiled to his fellow house mates and looked up to see Dumbledore raise his glass to him with a twinkle in his eye.

He really hoped this all would be worth it.

**~this is a line break~**

Harry was eating a spoonful of potatoes and attempting to speak to the ghost everyone called Nearly Headless Nick. Everyone had been sorted and Ron ended up in Gryffindor just as he thought he would.

Blaise was last to go and he went into Slytherin alongside Draco; Harry felt very jealous of him in that moment. He played along when Dumbledore sounded mad and acted surprised when the food just appeared and the ghost came flying through his food.

It was the ending of desert and Harry had spoken to all of his new class mates. They were all very nice and Neville was very clumsy and very forgetful but Harry suspected he was hiding something. He also learned about Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan; the other two boys in his grade.

Pretty soon the chatter died down a bit and everyone was getting sleepy with all the food they had ingested; it was at this time Dumbledore stood up to speak and the whole hall grew silent.

"Just a few words now that we are all full and want to sleep. I just want a few start-of-term notices to give you all."

"Fist years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Harry as the twinkling eyes flash to his table and heard the twins snort a bit; so it was them he was reminding.

"I have also been forced to remind you that you are not allowed to do magic in between passing periods in the corridors." Harry, along with a few others, laughed.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their houses should contact Madam Hooch."

"Lastly, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death." Harry heard a few chuckle but the room had a sense air about it after Dumbledore finished his sentence Harry didn't dare laugh; he could tell that the headmaster was serious.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore flicked his wand with his wrist and a yellow ribbon came out of the end and curled into letters, then into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore started first and sang the first word of the song in an upbeat tune and the rest of the school followed. Harry caught on rather quickly and started singing to a tune he remembered from a muggle radio.

The Great Hall soon filled with sound; all the same words but not one tune the same:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warts Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether it be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Harry finished quite a bit before others and almost fell over laughing when the twins were the last to finish; they were singing it in the tune of a funeral march; a very ssslllloooowwww funeral march. Dumbledore's grin stayed on his face as he conducted the last few lines of the twins singing.

When the twins finished half the hall burst in laughter and half the hall clapped; he was one of those attempting to do both.

"Ah music," Dumbledore took his spectacles off and whipped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Harry knew he was going to like his headmaster.

Harry, as well as his other first years, followed Percy out of the chattering Great Hall and into a corridor that had moving staircases, Harry was amazed.

Now, while everyone else was tired, Harry looked around taking in the scenery; he was wide awake. He trotted up the staircases and suspected he was in better shape than his classmates because he wasn't sleepy.

He memorized the portraits and arch ways they went through so he could remember his way back to his common room but he forgot the first archway after he memorized the third. He waved and spoke to the portraits that motioned to him; his favorite was an old English man so far.

They stopped in front of a portrait and it was a fat white lady, that looked like she'd just come off an opera stage.

"Password?" She questioned with a stern voice. Harry heard Percy inhale to answer but was stopped by a water balloon being thrown on him; the first years laughed tiredly behind him.

"Peeves!" The drenched red head yelled and Harry saw a ghost pop out from behind a wall. "Peeves do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" The ghost didn't stop laughing and started throwing things at the first years.

"Peeves, I mean it! Baron will hear about this!" The ghost stuck out his tongue at Percy and floated away; dropping the rest of his supplies on the Gryffindors as he went. They groaned at the water being dropped on them.

"That's Peeves, watch out for him. If he ever pulls a prank on you threaten him with the Bloody Baron; he's the only one Peeves is afraid of." Harry was positive that more than half of his year didn't hear what Percy said; they were dead on their feet.

"Password?" The portrait tried again when she was sure Percy would answer.

"Caput Draconis." Harry's heart wilted a bit at the password; of course it had to sound like his Dray's name. The portrait nodded once and swung open reveling a gold and burgundy room. They all scrambled through the door and stood inside of the cozy common room.

Percy showed which dormitories were for the boys and which were for the girls. And before one could say Draco's full name, they were all off and walking up the spiral staircase to where their beds lye waiting.

They boys walked into their room and there were five four-poster beds. Since Harry was awake and quick on his feet he found his bed first. Their animals and trunks were at the foot of their beds along with some things given to them by the Hogwarts staff.

He set down his dragon knapsack and immediately opened Hedwig's cage and petted her beak; she nipped at his finger a few times but she climbed onto his arm when he motioned her to do so. He fully stood up and petted her again but unlatched the window next to his bed.

He looked outside the fairly decent size window and his breath caught in his throat; it was beautiful. Hedwig nipped at his hand again, becoming impatient, and Harry smiled to her and moved his are so it and Hedwig were outside the window.

It was beautiful, what he saw. Hedwig spread her white wings and took off into the night. Harry watched her as she flew to the woods on his right then looked back to the scenery in front of him; he never thought he would ever see a more beautiful sight.

Now that he was further up he saw where the lake and sky split but because it looked exactly the same it looked more like one sky colliding with another; like seeing the universes colliding with each other in his library.

He jumped when he heard a noise and looked back into the room and saw that everyone of his classmates were asleep. He became extremely happy for that fact very quickly.

He jumped out of the groove in the wall, where the window is, and to his trunk at the foot of his bed. He unlatched it quietly and looked around if the sound woke anyone up; the only thing that happened was they snored louder.

He dug into the trunk and grabbed the folded up green hoodie on the top and threw it onto his bed along with a pair of sleeping pants and a white shirt. He then, carefully, dug until his hand reached the bottom left hand corner of the trunk. His and touched what he wanted and he pulled his hand up; bringing a brown paper bag with it.

He closed the lid of his trunk, but didn't lock it, then changed into his sleepwear and put the clothes he had on next to his bed, in a pile. He put the large hoodie on himself and walked, barefoot, back to the groove in the wall and sat in the small space. It let him stretch out his legs a bit, but not much.

He opened the window all the way then opened his paper bag and reached inside. He glanced over once again to see if all of his housemates were still asleep and finished reaching into the bag when he was sure they were still in the hands of Mr. Sandman.

He touched what he was looking for and grabbed it out of the bag; his and Draco's two way mirror was in his hand. He looked in it and whispered his friends name quietly.

"Dray-?" Harry looked hopefully at the mirror but the picture didn't move and all of Harry's hopes went out of the Gryffindor tower and hurtling into the ground.

Harry brought his knees up and tried to wrap his arms around them but the extra cloth of his hoodie got in the way. So he pushed the hoodie so his knees and body fit in the upper part of the jacket then he wrapped his arms around his knees.

He put his head into the sleeves of the green jacket and he let his tears fall. He didn't know how long he sat there, his didn't know if anyone had seen him; and frankly, he didn't care.

He let his tears stream out of his eyes and soaking up into the thick fabric his face was buried into. His nose started to run and he began to sob quietly; his body shaking in his attempts to keep the sounds in.

His head snapped up at a sound and he whipped his head toward the room to see if anyone had woken up; they were all sleeping like babies. He looked to his mirror to see if Draco was there but the mirror still held the same image. So he looked outside and saw something beautiful.

Someone had broken the school rules already and it was the first night; Harry had an idea who. What he heard was a small bang and what was in the sky made him smile sadly and laugh a bit. His tears were shining in the light and his watery, green eyes sparkled as the light hit them.

What was outside of the Gryffindor tower were some fireworks but not just any fireworks. No; the image that these fireworks made were something that made Harry want to break down and cry even more but also laugh at his friend.

The image created a white dragon.

All Harry did was stare at the dragon with a weird smile of his face until it faded. Then, once it did, he broke out into sobs again; he wanted his Dray. Before he could put his head back down into the fabric an owl landed in front of him.

He tried to compose himself, to see if he could tell if he knew this owl through his blurry eyes, when he decided it didn't matter and took the envelope from its beak.

He opened the envelope and took the folded up piece of parchment out. He rubbed his eyes with one of his arms and attempted to read what was wrote on the parchment before he broke down into tears again.

_Baby, _

_ I'm sorry for talking to you with our mirror tonight; I know you need me tonight more than others. But I was surrounded by my fellow Slytherin and I cannot escape; I promise to talk to you tomorrow. I hope you will forgive me and I will talk to you soon. _

_ Dray _

Harry clutched the parchment in his hands so hard his fingers went through it.

'Draco didn't forget about him, Draco didn't forget about him, Draco didn't forget about him.' Harry was chanting that to himself over and over so make it process in his brain. He grabbed the mirror and put it back into the bag.

As he stood from where he was crouched his tears started again. He opened his trunk and put his bag and clothes into it and tried to shut it but couldn't see through his tears.

He tripped a bit as he walked to his bed and crawled on top of the bed; not bothering to get under the covers. He curled up into a ball in Draco's hoodie and clutched Draco's note close to his chest under the hoodie and cried himself to sleep.

His last thought as his world turned black was:

'I've never felt so alone.'

**~this is a line break~**

Harry felt very lucky the next morning that he woke up before everyone else; Draco making him wake up before sunrise was good for something.

He walked into the bathroom after he put the note in his trunk and grabbed a pair of clothes. When he saw his reflection he felt even luckier; his face was tearstained. He jumped into a stall when he heard a noise and turned the water on hot.

He stripped himself of Draco's jacket and his nightwear and stepped under the hot spray. He looked down and saw feet right in front of his stall; one of his classmates were up.

"I-is that you, Harry?" Said boy instantly recognized the voice as the boy named Neville; why was he up so early?

"Neville?"

"Yea, that's me a-alright." He watched (and heard) as Neville walked to another stall away from his and stepped in. He wondered why someone other than him was up so early, it wasn't like everyone woke up at five a.m. just because.

He quickly finished his shower and got into a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and the hoodie over it (after he cleaned it will a cleaning wand). He walked out of his stall and looked at himself in the foggy mirror to see if he still stains on his face; he didn't.

"I'll see you in a bit, Neville." The bit responded that he's see him at breakfast and Harry walked back into the first year dorm. He set the laundry in the corner of his trunk along with the laundry from last night and shut it.

He grabbed his schedule off his bed, put on a pair of sneakers, and walked down the spiral staircase into the common room. Like he expected, no one was awake.

He walked thru the deserted room to the portrait of the fat lady was. Opening it softly, as if not to wake her, he tiptoed out of the Gryffindor common room and into the hallway.

Harry looked at the parchment in his hands that told him where his classes were. He figured if no one was awake and in his way he'd find his way around and to his classes; they'd be whispering and talking about him when they woke up and it'd distract him.

The only thing he heard was the sound of his feet hitting the concrete floor and the snores of the portraits. He walked the path he remembered and quickly found himself to where the moving staircases were.

The thought it looked strange with no one walking about on them but Harry was very grateful for this strange looking empty corridor; no one was there to bother him.

Looking back down to his schedule and chose to start with the one furthest away from him. He looked at the room numbers and which floor they were on and chose to pick Herbology; it was on the grounds outside.

He walked down the moving stairwells and took in everything around him; he knew if he lived here his whole life he'd never figure out everything about this amazing place. Some portraits were waking up as he walked passed them and some greeted him with a sleepy 'Good morning.'

When he got to the first floor he walked in circles for a bit, not remembering how to get outside because he didn't pay attention the previous night. He finally stumbled in a courtyard that lead him to a path which lead his to the green house where he was sure his Herbology class was going to take place.

He was about to turn away to look for his other classes when he spotted a plump woman having trouble moving a pot. He walked over next to her and felt her jump when he helped pick up the pot but didn't do anything otherwise.

She led him to an area fifty meters away and finally spoke.

"Here will do." Her chirpy voice let Harry know she was a morning person, especially if she was this perky and the sun wasn't even rising.

"Thank you young man." Harry nodded to her after he set the pot down where she said he could. He looked back up to her and smiled. "I'm Professor Sprout; the teacher of Herbology." She wiped her dirtied glove on her apron and held it out to shake.

Harry put his hand in her gloved one and answered politely. "I'm Harry Potter, Ma'am. I have you today, Wednesday, and Friday's." Her hand shake stopped a bit when he said his name but nodded.

"Yes, of course. Hello, Mr. Potter. I taught your mother and father; your mum was brilliant at Herboligy but your dad…" She trailed off and Harry was completely into the conversation; he'd never heard anything about his parents. "…Well not so much."

She gave a big grin to Harry. "I wish I could stay and chat but I must get ready for today's lesson." Harry nodded to her and she turned away and walked the other direction. Harry looked after her, think of the stories she could tell him about his parents but shook his head and walked the other direction.

Looking down at his parchment he decided which class to find next; Potions was the furthest away now. He looked up to the, still dark sky, and mentally sighed; he was going to the dungeons.

**~This is a line break~**

I hoped you like this chapter! I was going to make it longer then that last but since you all are so awesome I make the next chapter extra long. And there won't be another cliffy (like I planed).

I'll try and get it up a.s.a.p. Thank you all for staying and reading this long!

Review please! Tell me if something needs to be fixed! ;3


	13. Charms Class

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reads this story! Thank you to all who pointed out all of my typo's as well. You're telling the girl who used to spell cat, kate.

Sahisdabest- I am, too. Don't worry about it; and he'll get better but not for a while. Sorry.

-Books.- Yes, I remembered that they were given their timetables in their heads; you'll figure out why I didn't put it that way in this chapter. Plus, I'm even going to change that a little bit; I'm going to make is so they are supposed to know the night before; you'll see. The uniform, however, I will remember to put on. He's going to go back up into the tower before Ron wakes up.

Njferrell- Very smart you are =] (Hehe, I felt like Yoda there)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**~this is a line break~**

Harry's foot hit the cement floor of the dungeons after walking down the last step of the stairwell. He looked around and everything was glowing from the flames of the lit torches. He looked left, and then looked right, then down to the parchment that held his schedule; Potions was in room 157 A.

He sighed and walked left, even though he had no idea which way he was headed. He kept walking in a direction and noticed the dungeons of the castle were like a maze. He knew he walked for over ten minutes and he had yet to see a room.

Starting to get annoyed, Harry stopped and leaned against the wall.

'Maybe I should just turn back.' Harry contemplated if he should and when he was about to turn to go back the way he came from he heard a noise. He whipped around to the way he thought the sound came but he couldn't be quite sure; noise echoed in the quiet dungeons.

'Should I run?' He was remembered Draco telling him to not be around Slytherin's alone. He was just unlucky enough to have run into x number of Slytherin's his first day. 'Great.'

He heard footsteps but couldn't hear if there was more than one person walking. His heart started beating faster but he hadn't had a clue why. They couldn't kill him in Hogwarts and Voldemort wasn't back yet; so why?

He didn't have time to answer his own mental question when he heard the footsteps come closer. No, not the echo's of the footsteps but the actual person or people walking. He tried very hard not to hyperventilate in that moment.

He turned to run but the Slytherins walked around the corner as soon as he turned. He let out a breath and his heart rate slowed but adrenalin still flowed thru his veins.

"Baby?" Draco stood behind him and he slumped to the flood; his shoulders slumping forward. Draco ran to where the defeated looking boy was and hugged him. "Are you okay, Baby?" Draco's face screwed up in concern and he looked Harry up and down quickly a few times.

"I'm fine, Dray." Harry's breath evened out and his heart beat went back to normal; his pumping blood slowing. "I didn't know it was you." Draco quickly caught on because he was the one who told him to stay away from the Slytherin crowd.

"It's okay; it's just me." He hugged the boy close and smoothed his hair. Harry nodded as he put his head on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you last night." Draco sounded very guilty.

"It's okay, Dray" Harry said but his tone gave away what he really meant. "I know you have an image to keep up; but thank you for the fireworks." Draco scooted Harry and himself until they were against the cement wall; out of sight if anyone walked toward them.

"I will try to talk to you every night. The first night is just the hardest; I have to make everyone on Slytherin fear me which is not an easy task, mind you." Draco sounded guiltier and guiltier with every word he said. Harry shook his head now feeling bad for making Draco feel guilty; it was becoming a big guilt fest.

"Dray, how 'bout you just try from now on and I'll forgive you for this." Harry was teasing because he had nothing to forgive but Draco nodded in sincerity.

"I'll find a place for us to meet soon, okay Baby?" Harry hugged Draco's arms that were wrapped around him and smiled up to his friend.

"Okay." He suddenly had an idea had unwrapped Draco's arms from around him and Draco looked shocked that he would leave but Harry smiled at him and lifted the hoodie from him body. "Here," He handed the gift that he revived back to its original owner.

Draco took the offered object but was still a bit confused.

"Wear it and then give it back to me. I'll feel like you're there then if you don't talk to me." Harry beamed to his friend and said friend gave him a small smile but then Harry's face dropped.

"What?"

"What if someone catches on that we both are wearing the same hoodie?" Draco chuckled a bit.

"Baby, there's more than one green hoodie in this world; I have maybe a hundred just in my closet." Harry smiled again and sat back against Draco again once more.

"Why are you even down here, anyway?" Harry looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I have to find my classes but I got lost looking for the potions room."

"Why?" Harry looked back at the confused Malfoy.

"Why, what? Why did I get lost?" Draco shook his head.

"No, well yes. Why are you looking for your classes in the first place?" Harry looked at the confused Malfoy with an 'Are you okay?' type of look.

"So I can go to class." The 'duh' was silently tagged on.

"Baby, don't you remember your timetable?"

"Why would I, it's the first day of class." Draco now looked over his friend in concern and said friend did the same exact thing.

"Baby, once the sorting hat decides your house you are supposed to know your classes and where they are. The parchment is just a reminder." Harry's head cocked to the side as he looked to Draco.

"No they're not. I don't remember mine." Draco looked like he was starting to get frustrated.

"Baby, I remember both mine and yours." After those words were out of Draco's mouth a light bulb went on over his head. "Oh,"

"What?" Now Harry was beginning to get annoyed; Draco always knew everything.

"I think instead of you getting your schedule I got it; since the sorting hat had our minds connected." That made sense.

"How am I supposed to act like I know where my classes are?" That would be a problem if he was supposed to already know where he was supposed to go.

"Just follow Weasley around; everyone in your class has the same schedule as yours." Draco reasoned and Harry nodded; he was going to do that anyway.

"How many classes do I have with you?"

"I have every class with you except History of Magic and Astronomy." Harry's face brightened instantly.

"Really!" Draco gave him a look that made Harry feel very stupid in that moment.

"Baby, you have to get back up to your dormitory; people will wake up soon and if they see you coming up from the dungeons they'll get suspicious. Especially my godfather; he already called me to his office to ask if I was one of the two the sorting hat was talking about."

Harry nodded and got up from Draco's lap and held out a hand to help Draco up. Draco smiled and took the offered hand.

"See you later Dray." Harry pecked his cheek and walked the other way.

"See you Baby; and Oriana and Grandmother say 'good luck'. He heard said to him before he was out of yelling range. He turned around and smiled one more time to his friend before he was on his way back upstairs.

He walked the maze of corridors that he walked in from when he got to the stairwell that led him down to where he was. He quickly stopped and hid himself, though, when he heard talking.

"It'll be okay, I'm in all your classes but two. You'll be fine; plus I know Professor Snape and he's a sadistic asshole so we'll probably be partners in potions." Harry heard the vaguely familiar voice and he almost gasped in shock when he remembered it was Blaise Zabini.

"Okay." Harry heard the whispered reply and bit himself not to gasp this time. It was one of his dorm mates; Neville Longbottom.

"I'll see you later, Nev. People will are probably starting to wake up." Harry chanced peaking around the corner and saw the two in an embrace similar to one he saw Lucius and Narcissa in once.

Neville's head was under Blaise's and they were sitting on the steps of the stairwell. Neville was leaning against Blaise and one of Blaise's arm was wrapped around Neville and one of each of their hands were laced together.

He watched as Neville nodded, Blaise kiss the top of his head and then slipped out from under Neville. He gave a smile to the smaller boy and Neville returned his smile.

"See you later." The Slytherin stepped down the steps and, luckily, the opposite way from where Harry was.

Neville sat there for a few minutes; fiddling with his pants and thumbs. Harry finally summoned the guts to walk out of where he was hiding.

"Neville?" Neville quickly looked over to see Harry standing next to the corner.

"H-hiya Harry, h-how long were you there?" Neville was looking at Harry with wide, frightened eyes and shaking like a leaf; what Harry would look like if he was ever caught with Draco. Harry sighed aloud and looked to Neville.

"Walk with me Neville."

**~this is a line break~**

The walk, so far, was tense and awkward as both walked back up to the common room to change into their robes.

"S-so, you saw?" Harry looked over to Neville who was looking at the ground and his bangs fell over his eyes; he was just about to cry.

"Yes," Neville's head whipped up to look at his house mate; he was already crying and ears were streaming down his face.

"P-please don't tell anyone!" Neville tried to squeak out without a sob and ended up sobbing at the end. Harry felt so bad for walking in on them; he would be as bad as Neville if that happened. "H-he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Neville, I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Neville's voice was full of emotions and he looked as if he was going to drop down where he stood and cry himself into a coma.

"Yea," Harry contemplated if he should tell Neville about Draco and the good outweighed the bad. Draco was going to kill him; he didn't even last a day. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"W-what?" Neville's knees gave out and he slumped down to the floor in the middle of the corridor leading to the common room.

"Neville, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone; not even Blaise." Neville just nodded with tears streaming down his face; he looked so defeated. "Neville, I know Draco Malfoy."

"W-well of course you do." Neville hiccupped "Everyone dose."

"No Neville," Harry crouched down to where Neville was. "I mean like you do Blaise." Neville looked to Harry after wiping his tears but more just fell down.

"Y-you're just making fun of me; l-like everyone else." Harry truly felt bad for this boy. To him, it seemed that he had a life just like his.

"Neville, I call him Dray. I know his sister Oriana and his grandmother Druella. The dragon backpack I wore yesterday was his and this," Harry reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace that laid there. "Was my Christmas present from him. Both of our initials are carved into it."

Harry wondered if he was going overboard but thought about if Neville caught him and Draco and was trying to convince him at that time. Neville just looked at Harry with dead eyes and looked down to the floor; his legs were behind him so his body looked like it was in the center of a 'W'.

"I met him in St. Mungo's about three years ago." Harry sat down in the corridor with his legs crossed and listened to Neville talk. "I was visiting my mum and dad there; they were tortured by death eaters until they went insane."

"I live with my Gran who hates me. I mean she treats me alright, I guess, she took me in and feeds me but other than that she doesn't acknowledge me. I'm always compared to my dad or mum and I'm never good enough for her." Harry couldn't help feeling that Neville's life was like his but instead of physically abused it was mentally.

"I've been slapped by Gran a few times but it was only life threatening once but I was okay. Anyway, I always visit my parents but they don't know it's me. Dad just stares off in space and mum just plays with my hair but it's better than them being dead; I guess."

"One day I went there and Gran slapped me before hand and my mum yelled at me for something so my dad started yelling. And because they were yelling something happened and they both had seizures right in front of me."

"I was pushed into the hall by a nurse and the door was slammed in my face. I turned and walked somewhere, although I really don't remember it. My body just told me to walk and when it said to stop I just broke down crying right there."

"I didn't know where I was and I could have been if front of a crowd of people but I sat there and cried my heart out." Neville's tears didn't let up in the least and, in fact, it looked as if he was crying harder.

"Then he came," Harry was blown away by the awe in Neville's voice. Neville sounded like an angel came down and swept him away. Is that what his voice sounded like when he spoke of Draco?

"He didn't know who I was but he wrapped his arms around me; and even though I didn't know who he was either, I clung to him and cried. I clutched to him like a lifeline and sat there crying with him for hours."

"He picked me up and flooed us both to his manor but I still didn't know who he was and he didn't know who I was. When we did a few hours later, after I woke up, he told me to leave; that he never wanted to see me again."

Harry's heart felt like it was stabbed; it was then he decided Neville had it off worse than he did. If Draco told him to leave after he met him he didn't think he could have lived afterword. It was difficult enough to have had to go home that first time; but if Draco told him the next day when he found out who he was and told him he never wanted to see him again, Harry couldn't imagine.

"So I flooed home and Gran was there waiting and screamed at me for making mum and Dad go into comas. I went back to St. Mungo's a few days later and another thing happened; again I was pushed into the hall."

"I went and cried again, not knowing where I was or anything and he wrapped his arms around me again. He took me back to his manor again but this time he didn't tell me to leave. I stayed and we talked about why we were there."

"Turns out his mom has a mental problem and that's why she marries and divorces all the time. He never see's his mom, except for when she has appointments, because she's out womanizing. He doesn't know how many times she's remarried."

"He's alone, too. I mean, I know he has Draco but they rarely let him go over. I became his friend and was always over and he came with me to see my parents." Neville trailed off from his story because he was about to go in a different direction. He just sat there sobbing and shaking; he was terrified.

"Harry, you can't tell anyone; you just can't. He's all I have left now." Neville was still in the 'W' position he slumped into but his head was down and his arms hung to his sides like they were boneless. Harry scooted closer to Neville and timidly hugged him.

It was a bit weird for both of them because Harry had never hugged anyone other than Draco, Oriana, or Druella; Neville because he hadn't hugged anyone but Blaise and his insane parents. Human contact by anyone other than the very few people they allowed was foreign to both.

Harry quickly let go because of the awkwardness in the gesture.

"Neville, I won't tell anyone; it's okay." Neville looked to Harry like everyone else did; like he was their god. But Neville did it for a very different reason.

"Thank you." He breathed out.

"You won't tell anyone about Draco and me, will you?" Neville shook his head quickly and the other smiled warmly, returning the thanks.

"Neville, we should probably get up from the middle of the corridor and get changed before people start roaming the halls." Harry stood up and offered his hand to his very new friend. Neville took it timidly and stood up.

"Okay," Together they walked to the common room; still in silence but this time it wasn't tense or awkward. Because this time they both knew they had the same secret to keep.

**~this is a line break~**

"Where were you this morning?" Harry was downstairs in the great hall, sitting next to Ron and eating breakfast; his robes were on.

"What?" Harry acted like he didn't hear him to think of an excuse.

"I got up and you weren't there? Where'd you go?" Ron to another bite of his waffles.

"Oh, right, I was in the common room; I couldn't sleep." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and hoped that Ron fell for it. He almost ran out of breath when Ron nodded his head, accepting the excuse.

"I don't think you're the only one." Ron spoke after he swallowed his food. "I didn't see Neville either." He looked over to Neville who was sitting on the other side of Harry; he was playing with his food and spacing out.

"Yea, he came down a few minutes after me. I guess different people just can't sleep past sunrise." Ron blanched.

"Merlin, I feel for you Harry. I couldn't ever get used to that." Harry just nodded and bit into his apple.

Draco was directly across from him at his table. His house mates surrounded him and some chatted away even when they knew he wasn't listening. He looked as if he was thinking hard about something as he looked in the general direction of Harry. But Harry caught his eye a few times and quickly figured out Draco was concerned about him.

So, in return, sometimes he spaced out when Ron was talking to him and smiled to Draco. It was a weird version of a game; called the 'Let's try and not get caught' game.

When he wasn't playing his little game with Draco he took the time to notice that Blaise was looking at Neville when all eyes were on Draco when he spoke. Sometimes Neville looked back and other times he smiled a wee bit so Blaise could see.

It was strange that Harry could see all of these small gestures but no one else did. It just showed that when one was looking for something they could see it easier than those who weren't.

"Hey, Harry, you want to head off to Charms class now?" Harry looked over to the red head that picked up a goblet and took a swing before he stood up.

"Sure." Harry stood up as well. Neville followed their lead even though he wasn't invited; he'd follow them. So the three walked out of the great hall and off to find their charms class; two looking like they belonged and one who didn't. After all, three's a crowed.

Ron chattered away to Harry and Harry spoke back a few times but turned and spoke to Neville as well, even though the boy didn't answer him. They walked up the moving staircases and got to the floor they wanted in a few minutes time.

They easily found their charms class. Well Ron and Neville did; Harry looked as if he knew where to go. They were early but not extremely early; there were already a few students seated.

Ron walked in a direction of a few chairs that were open in a row and set his knapsack on the table.

"This alright, Harry?" Harry noticed that Neville parted ways when they entered the room and sat in the furthest corner of the room.

"Yea, this is fine." He set his things down as well and they both sat down. Charms started in about ten minutes and Ron and Harry spoke until it started. Ron spoke about random things and Harry mostly just listened until he could add to the, mostly one sided, conversation.

The room filled up quickly and the noise level grew with the more people that stepped thru the door. Ron groaned when he figured out they had classes with Slytherins. A pair of Slytherin first years were talking about their timetables behind them and Ron matched up that only two of their classes didn't match up to his.

"Man, this sucks." Harry nodded.

"Tell me about it." He bushy haired girl, named Hermione, set her things next to Harry and sat down.

"Hello,"

"Hello," He answered to be polite. He didn't know if he was going to like her or not yet. She was either going to be one of his best friends or he was going to hate her; he couldn't figure it out as of yet. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it when a small man walked in the room from another door then what the students used.

He was carrying a stack of books and walked the short distance to the desk, already stacked full of books, and set them down on it. He wore green robes and had spectacles on his face. He had a white beard and hair on his face and the top of his head was bald.

"Hello students, I am Professor Flitwick. I will tell you a wee bit about myself then we will do an activity with charms." He spoke to the relatively small class in a tone that asked if there were any questions.

"Right then," He clapped his hands. "I was born October 17th and attended Hogwarts many years ago. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, of which I am now the head of house. I am a Master Duelist and have won the title of 'Dueling champion' a few years back." He stopped speaking and made a weird gesture to show he was done with his speech. Harry was highly impressed with the petit man now.

"Well, now, instead of you all going around and meeting one another one by one I have decided to do an activity." Since he sat so close to the man he swore he heard a 'so you don't kill each other' under his breath.

"Hmm, which shall go first?" They all watched in anticipation as he picked up a piece of parchment and looked at it intently. "Yes, I think he will do nicely; Mr. Longbottom?" Harry's heart sank for his poor friend.

Neville stood up from where he was sitting, strangely enough next to Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco. Harry suspected that they came in late and they were the last two seats; he knew Blaise wasn't complaining, though.

"Come here, boy." Professor Flitwick motioned for Neville to come forward and he did as he was told; with about twenty five pairs of eyes watching him. The Professor made a stool appear from nowhere and, once again, motioned for Neville to sit on said stool.

Once Neville sat down he began to speak.

"Now, I am going to put a spell on him for us to get to know him; it's a song spell. A song either close to him or a song that describes him will be heard. Although, Mr. Longbottom will not hear the song, we will." Neville turned a bit green after he finished describing what was going to happen.

"All of you will do this so if you laugh at one person's I will have the whole class laugh at yours." Now it was the classes turn to turn a bit green; both from the threat and from him telling him that they would have to do it. On the bright side, Neville looked a bit less like he was going to vomit.

"Now, just think about something Mr. Longbottom; you won't feel a thing." Harry desperately hoped that whatever song came out didn't bluntly say that he knew Blaise.

"_Cilvēka dziesma_" The Professor whispered loud enough that everyone could hear and waved his wand in Neville's direction. Neville squinted a bit, as if expecting it to hurt but opened his when nothing happened to him.

His mouth opened a bit, along with everyone else in the room excluding Professor Flitwick. A blue spark came out of Neville and the room suddenly became filled with the sound of a piano playing that soon followed by a male voice.

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
The water's rising up to my knees  
And I can't figure out  
How the hell I wound up here_

Neville looked around at everyone with curious eyes; he truly couldn't hear the song they all heard.

_Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down  
And now I'm drowning in my fears  
And as I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_a

Harry felt as he knew what Neville song was about and knew that Blaise also knew what it was about. Professor Flitwick was a genius; it showed the person's inner person with no barriers but unless you knew the person, unless you truly knew the person, you had no idea what it meant.

'_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls_

Harry had a feeling the walls the song was talking about was Blaise's arms; they looked like walls to Harry when he saw them earlier.

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
Or make me stand up for  
All the things I really want  
You had me to afraid to ask  
And as I look ahead of me  
Cry and pray for sanity_

Was Neville really this confused at the moment? Harry knew he was a bit confused but he and Draco already knew what they had to do and knew how they were going to do it; did Blaise and Neville not know?

'_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls_

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
Now I guess I got to let them down_

Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah  
Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before

Poor Neville; he knows Blaise can't be there with him at Hogwarts but is struggling to let him go. Harry was struggling as well but not as much; he had a feeling that Neville was awake when he was but was crying himself to sleep so he didn't know Harry was crying.

_I got to break out...  
I got to break out...  
I got to step outside these walls  
Love outside these walls  
I feel my heart breaking  
But it's a brand new day  
I'm going down  
I'm stepping out  
I'm stepping outside  
These walls  
(I've seen it done before.. I'm walking on, I'll walk it off, oh I'm moving on)_

The song faded away but no one said a word; they were either shocked or… shocked. Harry heard people, Slytherins, already talking about Neville as he passed them walking to breakfast. No of what was said was good.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. You may return to your seat." Neville nodded and hopped off the stool and strolled back to his seat. "Now next is…"

Harry didn't hear the next person and he suspected he didn't hear their song either; he was still thinking of Neville's. He watched as Blaise pretended to drop his quill and touched Neville's leg as he picked up the object.

Looked like Blaise didn't want to let go either.

"Next is Miss Granger." Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Hermione stood up from next to him and walked to the stool. Professor Flitwick mumbled the spell again and a soft green color sparked from Hermione. An instrument didn't start to play but the vocals sounded in the room.

_where are we?  
what the hell is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling_

spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first

oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first

Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whatcha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?

ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,   
_you don't care a bit  
_  
_(hide and seek)  
ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

(hide and seek)  
speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
oh no, you don't care a bit

(hide and seek)  
oh no, you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit  
you don't care a bit

Harry was a bit puzzled about her song but he knew it was because he didn't know the girl well enough to realize what it meant.

"Thank You, Miss Granger." She stood from the stool and back to where she sat next to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy." The whole class started to whisper when he said Draco's name and Harry knew he would be the only one to know what his song meant.

Draco stood up and cockily walked to the stool in the middle of the room.

"_Cilvēka dziesma"_ The Professor whispered again and Harry felt an over whelming surge of emotions flood through him; one's that weren't his.

'Dray-?' He thought.

'Hi baby,' a sliver spark came from Draco and the sound of a base guitar filed the room followed closely by an electric one.

_You could have been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would have endured my _w_orld_

'Ahh, so this is my song. It's meant for my father, Baby.'

'I figured, Dray. Not exactly the nicest of songs, is it?'

'Ahh, well, I was angry at father for a long time.'

'Yea, I know, I was there; remember.'

_Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do  
And if so here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life_

'So, what's this about Neville and Blaise?' Externally Harry's face changed into a look of shock but internally he was freaking out.

'Dray, don't tell them you know. I promised Neville I wouldn't tell anyone!'

'Whoa, Baby, calm down; I'm not that stupid.'

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played myartar  
I'll drill through your hands

'I know Dray, but he just told me this morning and…'

'You told him about us, didn't you?'

'I'm sorry, Dray,'

_The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep._

But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon pray, Demon out.

'It's okay as long as you know we can trust him.'

'Dray, he wouldn't tell because he doesn't want me to tell.'

'Yes, I suppose that's true.'

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs_

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl,  
I'd do anything for you

'Why do you suppose we can hear each other?'

'I think it's because Professor Flitwick put a spell on me. The Sorting hat said he was the magic that connected us at that time so I think its Professor's that's connecting us now.' Harry's face turned to puzzled.

'How do you suppose we do it on our own?'

_One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl  
Before I hope you die._

'I haven't figured that out yet.'

'Oh,' well now Harry felt stupid and Draco's laugh filled his head.

'I'll talk to you when you get up here, Baby.'

'Kay,' their connection broke when the last note was strummed from the guitar. Before Professor Flitwick could thank Draco he got up from the stool and sat back in his spot.

"Thank you, now Mr. Weasley, if you please." Ron timidly stood up and sat down in front of everyone. The only word Harry could describe his song as was hilarious. How in the world did a wizard know about Star Wars?

_A long, long time ago  
In a galaxy far away  
Naboo was under an attack  
And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn  
Could talk the federation in  
To maybe cutting them a little slack  
But their response, it didn't thrill us  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us  
We escaped from that gas  
Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass  
We took a bongo from the scene  
And we went to Theed to see the Queen  
We all wound up on Tatooine  
That's where we found this boy_

Oh  
My my this here Anakin guy  
Maybe Vader someday later  
Now he's just a small fry  
He left his home  
And kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin'  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Did you know this junkyard slave  
Isn't even old enough to shave  
But he can use the Force, they say

Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen  
Though he's just nine and she's fourteen  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday

Well, I know he built C-3PO  
And I've heard how fast his pod can go  
And we were broke, it's true  
So we made a wager or two  
He was a prepubescent flyin' ace  
And the minute Jabba started off that race  
Well, I knew who would win first place  
Oh yes, it was our boy

We started singin'  
My my this here Anakin guy  
Maybe Vader someday later  
Now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home  
And kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin'  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Now we finally got to Coruscant  
The Jedi Council we knew would want  
To see how good the boy could be  
So we took him there and we told the tale  
How his midi-chlorians were off the scale  
And he might fulfill that prophecy  
Oh the Council was impressed of course  
Could he bring balance to the Force?  
They interviewed the kid  
Oh, training they forbid  
Because Yoda sensed in him much fear  
And Qui-Gon said "Now listen here"  
"Just stick it in your pointy ear"  
"I still will teach this boy"

He was singin'  
My my this here Anakin guy  
Maybe Vader someday later  
Now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home  
And kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin'  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We caught a ride back to Naboo  
'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to  
I frankly would've liked to stay  
We all fought in that epic war  
And it wasn't long at all before  
Little hotshot flew his plane and saved the day  
And in the end some Gungans died  
Some ships blew up and some pilots fried  
A lot of folks were croakin'  
The battle droids were broken  
And the Jedi I admire most  
Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast  
Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost  
I guess I'll train this boy

And I was singin'  
My my this here Anakin guy  
Maybe Vader someday later  
Now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home  
And kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin'  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We were singin'  
My my this here Anakin guy  
Maybe Vader someday later  
Now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home  
And kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

He, Hermione, and one other actually fell out of their chairs laughing. Everyone looked over to the three crying children.

"Would you mind telling me what is so funny Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick said sternly. Hermione tried to breathe to tell him what exactly they were laughing about but burst out laughing once she calmed herself down.

The class waited for a bit for the three to stop laughing and when they did Professor Flitwick excused Ron to go back to his seat; Ron was a bit pink when he did.

"What was that all about Harry?" Ron whispered to his friend.

"It was a muggle comedy song that wizards would not find funny." Ron's pinkness went down when he realized that the one's laughing were the only ones that got the song.

"Oh," A few went after that but Harry still couldn't get over Ron's song so he didn't pay any attention. Instead he focused all his energy into not bursting out laughing again.

"Mr. Zabini." Harry heard Blaise's name called at paid attention again. He looked to where Blaise and Neville were sitting and Blaise got up, nudging Neville's leg with his own. Wither it was because he was in the way or out of affection; Harry did not know.

Blaise sat down and the Professor wasted no time in casting the spell. A dark indigo spark came from him and the sound of an acoustic guitar sounded about the room.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Harry didn't know it the song was supposed to be about his mother or Neville. It was half and half in his mind right now.

_No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

_The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again_

Okay, it was for Neville. A very depressing song dedicated to Neville but hey, both of their lives weren't happy without each other. But he just couldn't believe Neville had wanted to commit suicide.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

So it wasn't past tense; Neville still wanted to commit suicide. Well this was getting better and better; he hoped he could save Neville.

Blaise was sent back to his chair and thanked by the professor before Professor Flitwick read off another name. Harry became lost in thought about Neville and didn't pay any attention after that for a while.

**~This is a line break~**

"Mr. Potter." He was forcibly snapped out of his concentration when his name was called. Whispers arose and Harry stood up and walked to the center of the room. His Professor looked at him intently for a moment then whispered the spell.

"_Cilvēka dziesma_" Harry felt a spark in him and a magical glow as well as the now familiar rushing of emotions that he learned was Draco.

'What was that all about, baby?'

'It was nothing; you wouldn't get it anyway. It's a muggle thing.'

'Oh, hey, your song is Oriana's lullaby.' When Draco said that he started to hear the familiar tune of the lullaby.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

'Well, Baby, it looks like this song is close to your heart.' Draco teased him and if Harry could have shoved Draco he would have.

'Oh shut up, Prat.'

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm __singing__ to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

"I'm a prat, am I? See if you get anything for Christmas."

"So not the time Dray."

"You started it."

"You're sounding to sound like you're Oriana's age.'

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_

'Am not!'

'Cause that didn't just prove my point.' Harry mentally snickered at Draco.

'This is so not over.'

'Oh, I'm shaking in my boots.' This bantering was fun; neither noticed that the connection should have broken by now and that the song wasn't over.

'You should be, Potions with my godfather is next.' That shook Harry but before he could reply a scream cut thru their mental bantering.

A sound of a door breaking open was heard about the class room.

"_Stand aside."_

A voice said, this apparently was a part of Harry's song since he knew he was hearing it thru Draco.

_"__Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —__"_

'That's my mum, Dray.' Harry recognized the voice as the one who sang to him; He didn't know if he should be happy to hear her voice or not. 'This the night she died, isn't it?'

'It seems like it, Baby.'

_"__This is my last warning —__"_

'Dray, is that's Voldemort?'

'Yes, Baby, it is.' Draco's voice in Harry's head sounded sad at the grief and pain emotions in him went thru the roof; because both of them felt it.

_"__Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything...__"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Another scream was heard and Harry's world started to fade. He couldn't see anyone in the room anymore.

'Baby?' He heard Draco's voice in his head and he felt his body move but he didn't know which way or if he was falling; he just knew it was moving.

'BABY!' Was the last thing Harry heard and his world went black.

**~This is a line break~**

I hoped you all liked this chapter! The songs aren't mine; I can't write THAT well.

Songs-

Harry's- River Lullaby

Ron's- The Saga Begins

Blaise- Never too late

Hermione- Hide and Seek

Draco- Welcome Home

Neville- These walls

I'll try and update as quickly as possible.

Review! ;3


	14. A diffrent side to the story

Ello once again all! I hope you liked last chapter! I'm sorry I left it on a cliffy; I wasn't going to. It was midnight and I thought you guys deserved what I had done so I gave you that chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up! I was going to post it in the middle of the week then school caught up with me. Then my parents decided to have a party Sunday so I was literally scrubbing the ceiling on Friday and Saturday. Gomen!

DistrubingEmily- He remembers it because he remembers his mum's voice because the lullaby is one he used to sing to her. That and because Draco told him the story of how Voldemort killed his mum.

-Books.- Yes, I agree with you there; it is a little out of place. They don't add to the story but they don't take away either. I just wanted something for charms class and it was there; most of the time the first day of school the teacher has everyone get to know each other so it sounded like an okay idea.

JonathLee- Song fics aren't allowed on Fanfiction? I never knew that. I have so many favorite so… Sorry if I did anything wrong. I wanted to add another chapter with songs in the future… but thanks!

Heartshaped-sunglasses- Who sings it in the story: His Mum. In real life: It's from The Prince of Egypt.

Njferrell- Are you a ninja or something?

Yes, all, it's going to go thru all the years. Well... mostly.

**Insert spoiler here-**His parents find out 4th year and because of that something happens. =P It's all I'm giving you.

This chapter is going to confuzzle you and that's what I'm going for. You will see.

I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**~This is a line break~**

Consciousness was a fickle of a thing; Harry wanted it but he couldn't reach it. He came close a few times, he heard voices but that was it. He was on the wrong side of that thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Though, he did have the thrill of felling something only very few have ever have been able to experience; he even did it more than once. He felt the thrill of being right in the middle of consciousness and unconsciousness; the thrill of not knowing if he was awake or not.

That little sliver line that most people hopped right over when they woke. He, in that moment, would have gladly given up the experience in exchange for being fully awake. So, though, so very soon he did wake up.

His eyes blinked open slowly and clenched shut when bright light hit his dilated pupils. He groaned aloud for a moment and the sheets rustled he lay on rustled a bit as he attempted to move his arm.

'Wait… sheets?' Harry looked around and finally woke up enough to push himself up onto his arms in a sitting position.

He was in a bed with a white blanket and a green curtain surrounding the bed prevented him from seeing anything else. He was still in his Hogwarts robes but he had no idea where he was; was he in St. Mungo's? He'd never been there and Draco said that it was the wizarding hospital in England.

He could be; the last thing he remembered was a bright green light then fainting in Charms class.

'Great, I'm already The-Boy-Who-Lived and now they have another thing to talk about me.' Already Harry was not liking the attention he was receiving; and it was only one class after breakfast! When he and Ron went down to eat this morning every conversation in the room stopped once he stepped in the hall.

Harry waited a while, staring at the green curtain, the mustard enough energy and swung his legs over the side of the bed. When his feet touched the ground they jerked away quickly; the tiles were freezing!

His pushed himself off the bed and pulled the curtain out of his line of vision.

The room he was in was as grand and spectacular like the others in Hogwarts but it was as simple, as well. There was an arc way that had to be at least fifteen meters tall that had pillars in an intricate design on them.

Two large oak doors accompanied the arch way but no intricate carvings or anything extra extraordinary were on the door; the sheer size of the doors spoke of themselves. Two black chandlers hung from the high ceiling and multiple wall size windows were on the walls; letting in the light from outside.

Not two seconds after Harry stood up a woman with curly hair, a red dress and white apron walked in.

"Oh, dear, you're up!" She scurried over to where Harry stood and Harry figured she was the school nurse. "Please, lye back down. I will check to see if you are alright and then you may go back to your classes." She made a worry gesture over Harry's chest and Harry lay back down.

"You gave your class quite a scare there, Mr. Potter." She said quite pleasantly, she reminded Harry of what a normal grandmother might have sounded like. She walked about the bed and checked out his physical appearance. "I deducted that it was a magic overload though I have no idea how; Professor Flitwick didn't even put more than what a common cleaning spell should take." Harry suspected that she was mumbling more to her then him at this point.

After a few minutes of poking and prodding at his body she sighed and stood up.

"You're body's fine, Mr. Potter. Other than being a bit pale your outward appearance looks to be normal." She grabbed her wand from the single pocket in the apron as she spoke. "Though I do want to make sure you're magic is intact and working properly." She waved the plain looking wand and mumbled a few words.

Harry felt the hit of magic inside of him and closed his eyes; this made him oh so tired. He didn't lie down but he sat there as the magic poked around inside of him; he stared into blackness.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco sat there, eyes wide as saucers, as Harry fell off the chair. He was lucky no one was looking at him because if they were they would have seen his wide eyes and suspected something. But like Draco's all eyes were on Harry.

'Baby?' He knew, somehow, that Harry was still conscious but he didn't answer. Gravity kept pulling Harry down to the floor of their charms class.

'BABY?' Draco screamed inside of his head when Harry's body hit the floor; it was in that moment Draco knew that Harry was no longer conscious. Draco clenched his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white and he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

People, Professor Flitwick, Ron and the muggle girl Hermione along with a few others, ran toward the unconscious boy that laid on the floor. He wanted to run to Harry and push them all away but if that didn't scream friends he didn't know what did.

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry?"

"OI! Harry!" Draco heard people yelling to his Baby, He almost got up and hexed someone when he heard the noise of someone smacking Harry. He gripped his wand in one of his hands and kept the other one clenched to the chair; he settled for glaring at the boy.

He knew his friend was unconscious but it didn't stop him from calling to him mentally every three seconds.

'Baby?'

'Harry?'

'Baby, answer me!' This was the routine Draco did and didn't let up.

"Well, class," Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and got his students attention; well all except Draco's, he merely looked like he was paying attention.

"I must take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing; class is dismissed." After he spoke those words he turned and levitated Harry off the ground.

"I'll come with you professor." The smallest Weasley said as he rushed to get his and Harry's things from the table.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." The class sat and watched as their Professor, the-boy-who-lived, and the Weasley walked out of the door; Harry was floating of course. When the door shut the chattering started.

"Was that you-know-who?"

"Was that his mum singing that?"

"Do you think that light was… you know?"

People all around the room chattered on about the voices they heard. If Draco didn't already know about the song and its origins he was sure he'd be talking about it as well.

But since he did already know all he felt was anger toward those who spoke about it; his blood was boiling. He distantly heard someone calling his name and he saw people leave the classroom but it didn't register in his brain what was happening.

"Draco!" A shove to his body was what set his brain back to the reality stage. He turned his head to the side, where he was sure the person who shoved him sat and was going to yell at the person into next Sunday. He stopped from opening his mouth to yell when he saw the worried look that Blaise was giving him.

"Hey are you alright, mate?" Draco scoffed aloud at Blaise's question and stood from where he was sat. Internally, though, he was grateful his friend was worried about him. He was never sure who his real friends were but he know knew that Blaise was one of them; right next to the only other person on the list, Harry.

He looked down to where Blaise still sat looking up to him with worry. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced to where the timid Gryffindor sat; he was gathering what little things he brought with him and putting them in his knapsack.

It wasn't a total shock to Draco that his ruff tuff friend named Blaise was friends with the shy boy sitting next to him. Not that he could judge even if it was; he was friends with the Boy-who-lived for Merlin sake. Though he did think the pure blooded Gryffindor was a good match for his mate; the were total opposites.

"I'm fine Blaise; let's go." He turned and walked out of the isle of where he sat. The Longbottom was looking at him with an apologetic expression but all Draco did was scoff at him and walk in the opposite direction. It wasn't like anyone around them saw the look Neville gave him anyway; well Blaise might have.

His posse followed him and the nudge Blaise gave Neville's leg with him when he passed didn't go unnoticed by him. As he walked from the room he had a small army of Slytherins following him. Blaise, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle and a few more from his year were following.

"So, Draco, what do you think we should do until potion's class?" The only girl in the group, that he acknowledged, latched onto his arm like a leech. Draco's face scrunched up in disgust and peeled his arm out of the girl's grasp.

"WE will be doing nothing; I will be going back to the common room. Though, I have no idea what you will be doing." Draco gave his best 'I'm better then you' tone as he said this and promptly ignored the girl crying crocodile tears next to him.

'Harry?' His pattern of trying to reach his best mate didn't let up since he created the mantra. He kept trying to reach him even though he felt the connection break a few minutes ago he didn't let up.

He walked down the steps leading to the dungeons and his small army followed him. A few here and there saw their friends or siblings and left the group but most stayed behind Draco as he walked to the Slytherin common room. A few more were even added; quite a few not from his year as well.

His brain, as he called out for his baby, picked of the conversation that his fellow Slytherins were talking about. It just so happens that the person he was mentally calling out to was the topic of interest.

"I can't believe he fainted." A Slytherin boy scoffed next to another that was walking next to him. Said boy nodded his head vigorously to agree with the boy. Draco felt like punching the two idiots; would they have fainted if they heard their mother being killed and the Dark Lord?

"Do you really think that was the Dark Lord?" A girl that Draco didn't know whispered to Pansy and Pansy just looked back to the girl with a look that said 'duh'.

"I don't know, what do you think Draco?" Her sugary, sticky sweet fake voice filled his ears and Draco resisted the urge to shiver; he desperately wanted to take a shower just then. Instead he just scoffed at the pure blood.

"Of course it was Pansy." He now officially felt horrible and along with the mental cry for his friend an apology was tagged on. He was going to make fun of his best mate and not in the funny kind of way.

"I can't believe he fainted at the mere sound of the Dark Lords voice, though. It's a wonder he even survived; he the boy-who-wouldn't-die!" Draco force out a dark laugh and felt even more horrible; he was extremely mean in that sentence. He knew that Malfoy's were extremely mean people and he was just playing his part but that didn't make him feel any less guilty. The group laughed and he felt some tenseness in the air.

'Good. Some can think for themselves.' Draco was relieved to feel this air surrounding him, which meant that they didn't believe in everything their parents force fed them. Some even thought that Harry was a good guy; it would make it easier to convert them to the other side.

They walked down the maze of halls to the Slytherin common room and Draco purposely went the long way to see if they would follow him; every single person walked behind him like ducklings in a line.

By the time Draco got to the common room he had tripled the army behind him. He started with around fifteen and in the end he had about forty and they were ranging from years one to seven.

"Bellum ut fides." Draco spoke to the portrait before it asked and it swung open for the Malfoy and the fifty behind him. Draco walked into the cold dungeon and flopped down on the chair in front of the fireplace; he never liked the cold much.

Most of those following him walked to the couches and chairs circling the common room but others walked back to their dormitories or just walked right back out of the portrait to get to their classes. They had double charms today so potions didn't start for at least another hour.

He mused over their password and decided he didn't like it much; everything was pointing to the return of the Dark Lord and even though he knew he was coming back he didn't want to be reminded at every turn; War to Faith really sounded like the thing that the Dark Lord would set as their password.

"Um, Draco?" Said Malfoy looked over to see his mate sitting next to him.

"Yes Blaise?"

"What are we doing?" Draco gave him a look that said 'well aren't you stupid.'

"I am doing something my father told me to do on my free time; though I have no idea what you are doing." He gave Blaise a better answer than he gave Pansy but not by much. He thought it was hilarious that so many followed him; just because his father was in the Dark Lord's good grace and that he was rich.

He did believe that if he told all of them to go jump off a bridge or go to war with giants they'd do it. He watched amused as every eye in the room filled with confusion but no one dared to question him further; if they asked they would be questioning Lucius Malfoy. That would not have been a smart or even a sane thing to do.

He was still looking at his friend and gave him an odd look when he saw the boy shiver; where they sat the fire was warming them up. But didn't think anymore of it when he looked back to the fire and saw it move; he passed it off as a breeze.

Sosat back and enjoyed the warmth of the fire on his skin and kept calling for Harry. As he did this he was practicing his Occlumency; like his grandmother told him to. All in all Draco didn't know if he was going to tolerate Hogwarts or hate it all together.

**~This is a line break~**

His eyes grew so wide it looked as if tennis balls replaced them, he was watching as his new found friend was falling from where he sat. He was about to push himself up from his chair and run to where the fallen boy lay but he stopped himself; Ron was already running toward him.

'Are you okay?' He would have jumped higher than a kangaroo if he wasn't already used to the voice in his head.

'I'm fine.' He watched as the red head fussed over the unconscious boy with the lightning shaped scar along with Professor Flitwick.

'Yea and I like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.' The sarcastic tone filled his head.

'Hey! TMNT is awesome and you know it!' He quickly jumped to the muggle show's defense.

'Neville, I am not going to sit here and talk about your weird muggle shows. Are you OKAY?' the last word was stressed and Neville mentally sighed.

'Yes, Blaise, I'm fine. I just hope he's going to be okay.' Neville felt bad for keeping this little tidbit about mentally being able to speak with Blaise from Harry but he didn't want to tell him too much. His parents were in the hospital because some blabber mouth told Voldemort where they were.

'He will Nev, he's probably just in shock. Hell, I'd be and I've grown up being told that the Dark Lord is god.' Blaise tried to cheer his mental buddy up but it just didn't work; it actually made it worse. 'Aww, I'm sorry Nev I didn't mean to…'

'It's okay Lais; I guess I just didn't want to remember about that fact for a while.' Neville's shoulders sagged a bit and he slouched his posture. He half heard that class was dismissed but he heard it more through Blaise's ears then his own.

'I really am sorry. I told you I wouldn't bring this up the first day of school.' Blaise sounded so sincere and guilty and Neville felt bad for making him sound that way.

'It's okay Lais, it can't be helped. We're going to have to face it sooner or later.'

'I think I'd chose later rather than sooner.' Neville almost laughed but held it in by biting his lip; pride and humor were pouring out from his glands after Neville had to keep himself from laughing.

'Thanks, Lais, you always know what to say.' Neville quickly glanced over to were Blaise sat and said boy quickly grinned and looked to the blond boy that sat on the other side of him.

'Do you think he's okay?' It was Neville's turn to scoff at the Slytherin.

'Well isn't it your day to be stupid.' A growl reached Neville's ears but he didn't know if it was aloud or mentally; he was used to the other invading his mind by know.

'Shut it you!'

'Well, if you were the one fainting up there I do think I would be screaming inside. Even though they can't talk like us I know that he wants to scream and run after him.' Neville's emotions spiked in the compassion and uneasiness were the highest.

'That would never happen to me Neville; I promise.' The sternness of which his mental roommate spoke this had Neville gasping for air and not questioning Blaise on what he meant or why he said it.

Their mental conversation quickly stopped as Neville felt Blaise thinking of something to say to his best mate.

"Draco?" Neville pretended to start packing up his things even though brought next to nothing. He searched as if he had lost something. His worry emotion spiked but he knew it was Blaise's and not his because Draco wasn't answering.

Blaise called the Malfoy heir's name once more but this time it was accompanied by a shove. Neville glanced up and saw said boy's head turn stiffly turn toward Blaise. From the look in his eyes he was sure that he would scream at Blaise but the yell never came.

"Hey are you alright, mate?" He knew that was Blaise speaking aloud but the only way he knew was because he knew he was talking to Draco. But if he didn't not know that fact he would have thought it was a mental question directed toward him; it was hard for him to tell which was mentally and which was aloud anymore.

He put his so called missing book in his bag and put the one on in front of him in the knapsack as well. He felt a pair of eyes on him but didn't look up; he knew it wasn't Blaise's. He guessed it was Harry's friend looking him. He was probably thinking and scoffing at him for being a lone Griffin in a group of snakes.

"I'm fine Blaise; let's go." He looked up from putting his book back into his back and gave the Malfoy an apologetic expression. He was hoping that he would take it as a look that he apologizing for being the only Gryffindor in his area. Luckily, it looked as if he took it that way because he scoffed at the look he gave him and walked the other way.

'I'll see you soon, Nev.' He smiled to his friend and said friend gave him a sincere smile back as he nudged his leg in affection as he passed.

'Yea, see you Lais.' He watched as Blaise walked out the door with the group of Slytherins and sighed to himself. He looked about the room and wanted to sigh again; he was the only one still in it. He put his book into his knapsack and walked out of the room quickly.

Today was double charms and because of that Neville had a period to do absolutely nothing; which was the one thing he didn't want to have happen. He didn't want to get lost in his thoughts because then he would become depressed and want to go back to Blaise's house; which he knew was no longer an option.

'I wonder if the greenhouse is free?' He mentally mused to himself and didn't really expect an answer but he got on anyway.

'Yea, there free; the third years only had one period of Herbology today.' He smiled to himself at the answer as he walked up a flight of stairs.

'Thanks, Lais.' He walked up the few staircases to the ground floor of the school and turned left.

'It's right, Nev.' The amused tone filled his head once more and Neville then rolled his eyes. 'What? You know you're bad with directions; I was just helping you out.' The pure blood knew that the boy five stories down was teasing him but turned in the opposite direction none the less.

Hopping on one like for a while Neville played a mental game of hop scotch for a bit before he reached a courtyard and a path leading to the giant green house. His eyes lit up and he gave up his gave of hop scotch to run toward the building made of glass.

'Excited Nev?'

'Oh, shut it you.' Laughter boom inside his ears and he knew it was a mixture of his aloud and Blaise's mentally.

Neville kept running toward the glass structure but couldn't help it; there was just something about working with his hands that he liked. When he reached said structure, though, he visibly deflated. There were still students inside of the building.

'It looks like they stayed late.' Neville responded to the spike of concern inside of him.

'Ah. I'm Sorry Nev.' Neville walked toward a tree that was a few yards away from the green house and laid under its shade.

'It's not your fault; they could be staying late for all we know.' The wind blew around him and the grass tickled his skin and the breeze blew up his shirt and all around him. He shivered at the cool breeze but felt warmed up a moment later by an invisible source warmth in front of him.

'Are you sitting in front of a fire?'

'Yea.' Neville smiled to the birds chirping in the trees.

'Thank you.' He felt the confusion rolling off his friend in waves but ignored it and closed his eyes.

'What do you think the sorting hat meant when he said that we'd save the word from end?' Neville's thoughts were transferred to its mates.

'I don't know; I mean I know are wands are connected and everything but we're two parts of the same whole?' Neville felt the emotions swelling inside of him and confusion was the emotion that was about to burst.

'I think we'll figure it out soon. It did say that in time we will learn.' Blaise sighed and Neville giggled aloud.

'What?'

'You're so impatient!' Neville felt relieved when he laughed aloud; it was like stress and worry was evaporating from his body along with the laugh.

'Well you already knew that.' The prim and proper sounded like a small child that was whining to his parents; Neville just goggled harder.

'Blaise,'

'Yea?'

'Thanks, for being here with me.' The timid Gryffindor didn't know how to put together the thought process he was thinking so he just picked the first thing his mind grabbed.

'No problem, but you do know I'm not here by choice; we're kind of stuck together.' Amusement was in the voice ringing in the petit boy's ears.

'No, I mean thanks, for everything. You didn't have to take me back to your manor a second time and you didn't have to stay my friend but you did. And I know we're stuck together but you still put up with me and I stil…' Neville's thoughts went in a hundred different directions all at once.

'NEVILLE!' The voice he knew oh so well stopped his mental rant dead in its tracks. 'I get it. We have the same thoughts, remember?' The teasing tone was back. The boy just smiled and closed his eyes once again and let his thoughts wander in whichever way they chose.

They snapped open not a moment later when he heard the chatter of other people and he looked over to see the third years leaving the green house. His smile widened and he shot up, grabbing his bag in the process, and ran toward the glass house.

All but a few students were gone and those few that were still there were headed out the door when Neville reached it. He waited until they were out then shot inside the door. The third years gave him an odd look but he ignored them.

He looked around the room and his mind went shock; he was in awe of the plants around him. Blaise had most of these plants but even in Diagon ally he hadn't see all of these types of plants.

'You in heaven Nev; It sure seems like it.' He mentally stuck put his tongue at his best mate and promptly ignored him afterword, knowing that he'd get teased about this later. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice other than Blaise's.

"Hello dear, did you forget something?" The plump woman stood with a weedier in her gloved hand. "I don't remember you, are you in my third year class?" Neville 'meeped' when she spoke to him and he heard laughter in the background.

"N-no ma'am; my name is Neville Longbottom. I-I'm a first year." She looked at him up and down with a critical eye then broke out into a smile.

"Well Mr. Longbottom, what can I do for you?" Neville knew in that moment that this was going to be his favorite teacher ever.

"Nothing ma'am, I just wanted to look around in here."

"Well do you see anything interesting?" She set down her shovel and took off her gloves and Neville look at a purple and orange plant that rest a few feet away from him. He then turned and beamed at the woman.

"Oh yes, I can already tell this is going to be my favorite class." The woman beamed right back and they broke out into a long conversation about all the plants surrounding the both of them.

Blaise bit his lip in attempt not to laugh aloud. He was so going to tease Neville later about his inner six year old girl squealing when he stepped into the greenhouse. He felt very proud of his mate a moment later when he kept up an intelligent conversation with their Herbology Professor; he could have never done that.

His mind wondered now that he had no one to talk to. Draco was just as silent as when they sat down and all those around him were just in silent. Either in fear of breaking his concentration and fearing the wrath of both Lucius and Draco or they were just staring at the Malfoy. Neither really appealed to Blaise since he was already friends with him and he didn't mind if he did nothing.

His thoughts wondered to when he met his mind buddy.

**~This is a line break~**

I bring you this as a peace offering! I really am typing more as you read! It was a longer chapter but I decided to shorten it because I don't know if I'll be able to post the other chapter today and I wanted to give you something!

I hoped you liked it and hopeful I have part two up by tonight. I really wanted to post Saturday but my school work caught up with me and being Pres. Of my anime club, being in Beta, Debate, construction, one heart, and ACT prep it's difficult to keep up. Then I have my AP classes to do. AH!

Then my parents decided to throw a party yesterday and I was literally cleaning the ceiling and scrubbing the walls; I even had to paint!

Anyway; tell me if you likey. I will try to have the second part up tonight! I didn't maaen to split it two parts but I wanted you guys to have at least something. ;3


	15. Flashback 14 part 2

Ello here you are! Hopefully it's the same day as the last post.

**~Flashback~**

"You may leave Mr. Zabini." Blaise was sitting with his mother on a tan couch in St. Mungo's hospital. It was the first time in two weeks since he saw his mother; the last time he saw her it was on the same exact couch in that same room.

She was here for her weekly appointment with the doctor that sat across from them. The man was middle aged but his age didn't show; if Blaise didn't know his age already he would have guessed he was about twenty. He was positive his mother already banged the man.

He stood from where he sat and looked to his mother. She did not look back but he knew she was listening.

"Good bye mother. I'll see you in a week." All the eight year old received was a nod in reply. He looked to the man, who he did not approve of, and nodded. He turned and strode toward the door and quickly got out of the room. He did not run but he walked very quickly, he knew that they wouldn't wait to start if he wasn't out of the room in time.

Luckily, this time he was. He shut the door and sighed as his body rest on it; this was growing old. Ever since he was six he had to go with his mother to see her shrink; thought he wish he didn't. If it wasn't for her appointment he would never see her and that was fine in his books.

He didn't like his 'family' in the slightest. His mother was a whore; he didn't know his father and he could be dead for all he knew. He was positive he had over fifty step-fathers and over ten step siblings and the only ones around him were dedicated to the Dark Lord. Who of which he knew killed most of his 'family'.

He didn't think his life could get anymore fucked up. The only thing he knew about his father is that he was a manwhore and served the Dark Lord at one point or another; the one thing he feared to turn into.

He stood from his slouched position on the door and walked away from the room that was emitting sexual noises. He walked a few steps and around the corner to the only hallway leading to the office tucked away in the hospital.

No one was ever down here; it was area for the special case of the insane. Blaise, in his two years of coming here, never saw one person. Like every other day he didn't expect to see another in the hallway but he jumped when the saw a parson.

Well he didn't think he could classify the sobbing ball of mass against the wall a person but he knew it was. He was sure this person, who was crying themselves into a coma, belonged on this side of the hospital. It was for the insane people who didn't cry; who couldn't. Something this little ball of a person was clearly doing.

He contemplated just walking right by the crying someone but that would make him heartless. He knew he was capable of just walking around the person but an image of what he thought his father looked like flashed him his mind and he made his choice.

He walked toward the ball, not saying a word, and gathered the person up in his arms. He felt the person jump a bit from shock but then shocked Blaise when he hugged him back quickly.

The boy, he finally deducted, sat there sobbing his heart out and clinging to him like a life line. Blaise was half annoyed by the action and half… half- well he didn't know what. He was never really needed before. The only reason he can to the appointments were because the hospital made him. They really didn't need him there.

But this person, this sobbing boy, who had no idea who he was, was clinging to him and sobbing into him. The emotion that countered his annoyance was strange to him, he guessed it was happiness for finally being wanted.

He sat there and rocked the boy, trying to coax him to fall asleep but it didn't work. They had been there for a few hours but still they boy was crying. He finally, after about an hour after trying to decide, picked the light boy up and walked down the hallway.

The one in his arms curled up against him and clutched his soaked shirt in his hands. Blaise just kept walking and got to the only fireplace within a few meters of the office that was down the hall.

He awkwardly grabbed some floo powder in one of his hands and shuffled himself into the fireplace with his arms full of a boy. He threw the power down and yelled 'Blaise Zabini Manor.' Then the two of them went up in green flames.

He learned his lesson to not yell Zabini manor when he found out his mother had her own manor and he flooed in on her banging some random business dude. His mother was a gold digger, that was for sure.

Their fortune was almost as good as it used to be; he found out that his grandfather bet it all on a Quidditch game and lost it. It hadn't even been ten years since that event happened and his mother gold dug her was back into one of the wealthiest women in the world.

He stepped out of the fireplace that was in his sitting room and carried the boy upstairs to his room. When he laid the boy down he called for a house elf, got another pair of clothes and lay down next to his guest.

Finally, when the boy stopped crying, he fell asleep next to the Zabini heir. Blaise was thrilled that he stopped because he was just about to call another house elf to go and fetch him a headache potion. He was happy he helped the sobbing person but he was seriously debating if he should have done it or not.

The boy unwrapped himself from the tiny ball he was in and curled up next to Blaise and practically wrapped himself around him. Blaise just passed it off because it was obviously the boy wanted body heat, he must be freezing but that didn't stop the tint of pink from reaching his cheeks.

He looked down to see the face of the person he rescued and his whole body stiffened. The tear stained face he saw, the boy with a round face with chubby cheeks and brown hair, the boy he just comforted; he was the Longbottom boy. It was Neville Longbottom, the boy whose parents were torture to insanity by Beletrix Lastrange.

He was about to shove the boy off and make him leave at once; if anyone found out about this he would be killed for sure. But just as he went to shove the boy off his body stopped him; his mind didn't process why because there was no rational reason for stopping but he did.

Instead he just looked back down to the chubby cheeked boy. Merlin only knows how he had such a chubby face; by the look of his body the boy barely ate anything. Blaise could have counted his ribs when he picked him up if he wanted to.

His mind wandered as he looked at the tiny body in front of him. He was terrified of the Dark Lord and his followers but why? Well why would he care if he was caught with the Longbottom? His mother slept with every living, breathing thing and he was sure he was more than kicked out of the tight circle.

His house was empty except for a few house elves here or there; so why was he so terrified? He thought about Draco and about how his family spoke of his mothers dearest sister; apparently they hated her.

He looked back down to the face and brushed a damp bang out of the boy's eyes. His mind said one thing but his body did the complete opposite; he couldn't figure out why. The warm breath Neville was letting pass his lips as he slept hit his face and made him shiver.

He'd never had human contact this close before. Even when he was one he knew the house elves took care of him. Blaise's body started to shut down at the warmth that was around him. The closeness of another; that lulled him too sleep more than any sleeping potion ever could.

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise was a heavy sleeper, he knew that, but he had no idea how when he opened his eyes the warmth of one Neville Longbottom was no longer there. He knew he could feel if something moved his bed; he was never good with earth quakes. He shook his head and yawned; as he stretched he tried to clear his head.

His whole body paused, with his mouth still wide open from the yawn he was in the process of, and bit and pieces of what he believed to be a dream were rushing through his brain. There was Longbottom in the outfit he wore when Blaise brought him home.

He was crying once again but he was standing and as he stood he attempted to look smaller then when he was curled up in a ball. Blaise heard some yelling in the background along with these images but he couldn't make out exactly what the words said.

What frightened him the most was it sounded like his own voice screaming at the tear stained boy. Blaise looked around; hoping that the images that were flying through his brain were a fabrication; a dream.

The elegant eight year old was screaming inside but he rose from his bed with grace and put a robe on. He slowly walked the long way to the door into the hallway; the plush carpet acted as slippers to the Zabini.

He walked into the hall and looked both ways; there was still no sign that the other boy was still in his manor. He took a left into the deep blue colored hallway and down the flight of stairs that led him to the ground floor.

If he was absolutely positive that another wasn't here or at least watching him, he would have ran around the manor; screw calmness. His mother or one of her 'companions' like to show up randomly at his manor.

He reached the large dining hall that felt huge when only one ate at it. He sat down and beckoned a house elf; the audible crack of a house elf apperating into the room filled the dining hall.

"Is there anything you wish master?" The elf bowed low and did not look it's master in the eye.

"Yes, bacon and eggs if you please; as well was there anyone that entered or exited my manor this morning?" Blaise made it sound routine when he asked the question and grabbed a glass of lemonade that another elf had just set down.

"Yes, master. A boy left this morning when you woke up the first time."

"The first time; when was this?" He took a sip of the sour drink.

"Four hours and thirty five minutes ago master." Blaise tried not to choke on his drink.

"And what time is it now?"

"Tis' is seven ten master," Blaise nodded to the response trying his best to not look surprised. "anything else master?"

"Yes, why did he leave?" The two elves in the room tried to not look at him with looked that outright said 'what the hell' but Blaise could tell from their posture and the way they froze the response that was coming was one that he did not want to hear.

"Master yelled at the boy; dose master not remember? Master threw a vase at his head and said that master never wanted to see him again." The elf walked back slowly in case its master lashed out it would not be the blunt force of his anger.

Blaise's face grew red an almost blew his head but he was angry at himself, nothing else. He breathed out harshly through his nose to calm himself; well to not throw something.

"Thank you," he seethed through his clenched teeth. "My I have my bacon and eggs now?" The elf nodded and popped away when its master finished the sentence. A moment later it returned and popped away the moment he set the plate on the table.

'Stupid!' Blaise took his fork in his hands and butchered the eggs on his plate. 'You're so stupid Blaise!' He ate his hearty breakfast with force and half of the food wasn't even getting in his mouth.

He mentally yelled at himself all through breakfast and didn't even notice if any food made it on his fork or not. He was force out of his musings when the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He growled to himself and took the fork out of said mouth and glared it.

He was shoving the fork into his mouth so hard it broke the skin of his mouth. He also noticed that said fork was almost bent in half; his grip on it was too tight. He threw the fork on the half eaten plated of food and sighed aloud in frustration.

He ran his fingers through his hair and yanked some strands out; what should he do? It wasn't like he could walk over to the lads house and ask for Neville Longbottom; his father used to be a death eater.

He couldn't walk up to him in public either. So if he saw him in Diagon Ally for some reason he just couldn't walk up to the bloke and ask to chat; death eaters were posted everywhere. He pushed his chair out from the table and stood up with such force that the chair toppled over backward; not that he noticed.

He stormed off to the sitting room of his manor and just stared into the fire for most of the rest of his day; thinking of what he should do. In every option he saw his hands were tied; he had to turn him over to the death eaters.

"Stupid Fucking Father!" He screamed out into his manor and it echoed off the walls. The house elves jumped a bit and stopped what they were doing for a moment. Master Blaise had been quiet for the whole day and never once, ever, did he scream into his empty manor like he just did.

Blaise was seething; he hated the bastard that conceived him. That's all he was good for, he was the sperm donor; and because of that Blaise's life was a living hell because of it. He was almost positive his X number of step siblings didn't have this type of life forced on them.

The high up group saw his mother as the gold digger that she was and did not speak to her unless it was a social event for the wealthy. But him, no, because of that bastard he was permanently suck into the position of one of future circle; a death eater in training.

And because of that he threw the only person he'd ever invited over to his manor, the only person he'd ever hugged, the only person he let cry on him; he threw that person out after screaming and throwing things at him.

"You're such a fucking idiot Blaise." He ran his hands over his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose along with his eyes. He was one fucked up person before this happened and now he was even worse. He didn't let go of the one chance at a friend, he threw it away kicking and screaming.

What the hell?

**~This is a line break~**

One week later; still flashback

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time Mr. Zabini." It was time for his mother's appointment but here Blaise was but his mother was nowhere to be found. This was a common occurrence, he was lucky to have his mother go to her appointment every two weeks and he didn't hold his breath that she would have been to this appointment.

He looked up from the stain on the floor at his feet and watched the fake smile crawl over the face of the man his mother banged this time last week. He never liked the man, always fake and never cared.

"It's alright." The eight year old stood but the 'psychologist' did not. There was another reason that Blaise hated the man; he was only polite when it money came out of doing it.

"I trust you know the way out?" He sneered to Blaise and didn't look at him now; he was staring at paper with a bottle of pills in his hand. This man didn't give a crap about his mother, only wanted her money and the sex. Blaise sneered back but did not say anything.

He walked out of the room that gave him chills and slammed the door hard enough to knock the plant that sat next to the door over and crash to the ground. He heard screaming and cursing directed toward him but smirked to himself and walked off.

That actually felt good. The whole week he sat on that couch in his sitting room and did nothing; not his studies, not eat, nothing. Normally it wouldn't be this bad, Blaise said maybe two words to the boy and a connection couldn't have formed that quickly.

Yes, he saw the boy's venerable side but that still wasn't enough to create a bond that put the invincible Zabini into a slump. He didn't even have that kind of connection with his mother and she gave birth to him.

No, haft way through the week Blaise was getting frustrated at himself because he couldn't figure out why he was in the slump in the first place. He knew he didn't have a connection or really care about Longbottom so what was it?

The answer came a day later and it was one Blaise didn't want to know. A picture of his imaginary father flashed in his mind and his muscles tightened up at the figurative man that was flashing in his mind.

He was connected to Neville, just not in the way he thought he would be. He was connected to the other boy because it was the boy that showed him that he was turning into his father; his heartless, dead death eater father. And that was the worst feeling of all; it was eating him from the inside out.

Blaise turned the corner, prepared to go back to his manor and find a way where he could apologize to Longbottom, when he heard sniffling. His breath caught and he couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible. There was no way that could be the person he wanted it to be.

He looked to where the sniffling was coming from and in his mind he was singing his thanks to Merlin at the top of his lungs. There in a ball was Neville Longbottom; the person he wanted to see the most.

Like déjà vu, Blaise walked over to the sobbing boy and put his arms around him again. He clung to Blaise once again but instead of waiting around for hours and waiting for him to calm down, like last time; he just picked the skinny boy up and flooed to his manor.

He flooed straight to the sitting room on the second floor across from his bed room and laid the boy on his bed once again. But unlike last time Blaise did not lay next to him; instead he walked into the bathroom adjacent to his own room and took a shower.

The steam filling the bathroom fogged his mind and made him a bit drowsy but he finished his shower before his hazy mind told him to fall asleep. He didn't want another thing like last time happening.

He called for a house elf before he got out of the shower and asked for clothes. When he walked out of the fogged up glass door a pair of jeans and a black shirt were resting on the counter. He quickly got dressed and walked back into his bedroom and sat on the chair in front of the fire place drying his soaking hair with the towel in his hands; he always like using his hands over magic.

He looked over to the bed when he deemed that his damp hair was dry enough and watched its occupant sleep. He watched impatiently and hoped the boy would wake up sooner rather than later.

Not five minutes had passed and Blaise was ready to pull out his hair; patients were not one of his strong points. He forcefully grabbed the book that lay on the metal table that sat in front of him and tried to lose himself in the pages of it.

Luckily, he did; because next thing the he heard was a groan coming from the boy on the bed. His head whipped up from the words on the page and saw the lump move around a bit. He set the book back down on the table, after he dog eared the page he was on, and stood up.

Longbottom either recognized where he was or though he was kidnapped by the way he shot up from his lying position. Blaise froze when Neville started to look around and his eyes quickly found him. The brunette bowed his head and twisted the comforter in his hands in attempt to calm his nervousness.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll leave." Blaise watched as Neville slowly turned so his feet were directly above the ground, he was acting as if he was the prey and Blaise was the predator.

"Wait," Blaise said with more force than me meant to have and guilt fled through him when he saw Longbottom flinch. His arm was out in a gesture to stop the boy from standing up and he quickly dropped it back down to his side.

"Um, what I mean is-" This was strange for him; no one was ever company at his manor. Sure his mother and her 'companions' surprised him and showed up but he didn't call that company, more an annoyance. He was invited over to Draco's daily but never once had Draco been over to his manor. And it wasn't like he went out searching for friends, he like his privacy.

So how not to scare the boy in front of him away or even how he'd react was a complete mystery to him; the eight year old was clue less about social issues.

"Well, I wanted to say…" He tried again but again it came out just as awkward and strange as last time. Blaise was starting to get frustrated at himself; he was supposed to know how to talk to talk someone damn it! It was in his blood, his mother was the biggest flirt out there! He should at least know how to talk to someone.

"Gahh! Why is this so difficult!" Blaise didn't realize he said this aloud but it caught the terrified boy's attention. Even when Neville looked up and stared at him he still didn't realize he spoke aloud.

"What I mean to say is I'm sorry; about last time." Blaise still wasn't sure if that was right as he let it slip from his mouth but it couldn't get much worse; could it? He looked to the occupant of his bed who, he was surprised to see, was staring right back at him.

Neville didn't say anything; he just sat and looked into Blaise's eyes. Said boy's insides were curling in worry, guilt, fear, and any other emotion he could think of in that moment. When Longbottom stood from where he was sitting but still didn't say anything Blaise thought he might curl up into a ball himself; he really tried to get it right this time and he only made it worse.

He dropped his head to look at the floor; he didn't want to show Neville the hurt in his eyes. Besides it was own stupidity that caused this in the first place; Neville had every right to be angry at him. His eyes snapped open, he didn't know when he shut them, when he felt a hand on his arm.

He looked up and saw Neville standing right in front of him staring at him. He could read Neville's eyes, could read his emotions, but there were so many Blaise had no idea what he was going to do. The hurt and sadness was most profound though.

Neville raised his hand and opened his mouth….

"BLAISE!"

…

That wasn't what he said.

"BLAISE!"

That wasn't his voice either, Blaise felt a stinging sensation and shook his head and the scene in front of him faded.

**~End flashback~**

For now…

Blaise opened his eyes and Pansy face was what he saw. He jumped in a couple meters in the air and laid a hand over his heart.

"Geez, Pans, what the hell was that for?" He glared at the girl that stood up from the crouch she was in and crossed her arms.

"Blaise, Draco just ran out of here like he was on fire, class starts in five minutes and you're asking me why I did that?" She raised one of her waxed eyebrows at him.

"Really?" Was his intelligent reply as he stood up. He cracked his head and the last of the fog from his brain filtered away. 'I guess I fell asleep.'

"Merlin, Blaise, you sleep like a rock!" She threw her hands up in the air and grabbed his arm, along with her knapsack, and dragged them both out of the common room. Luckily, he was able to grab his before it was out of reach; Professor Snape would not have been pleased.

'She's right you know.' Blaise let a small, genuine smile fall over his face.

"What's that look for?" Blaise snapped his head to the side to look at the girl currently dragging him to potions; he shook his head.

"Nothing, just happy to finally be going to potions. Snape it a hundred times better than any other teacher in this god forsaken building." Pansy just nodded, buying into Blaise's lie and they walked, well Blaise was dragged, to the potions room.

'I'm screwed.' Blaise mentally laughed at the absolute terror in his friend's voice.

'Yes, yes, I do believe you are.'

**~This is a line break~**

Yes, I know this is a weird chapter but there will be more! I swear! I know it's not about Drarry but there will be Drarry goodness in the next chapter.

Yes, this will be a Drarry! Neville and Blaise just play a part in my plot as well.

Tell me if you likey! ;3 Please! I don't want to disappoint!


	16. Potions Class

Ello! I missed you all! I'm sorry it's taking longer and longer to post; schools becoming overwhelming. I barely have time to type as it is. The only reason I am now is because I'm sick; thank Merlin for small miracles!

Vote on my Poll if you want Ron to stay friends with Harry; this is all up to you guys.

mikoamaya-hikari- Yes, I suppose I should have made this clearer I'm sorry. Yes, they heard their songs because of their connections. So Blaise, Neville, Draco and Harry heard their songs through the ears of the other their connected to. Yes, I'm sorry it wasn't very Drarry in the last two chapters. Every ten chapters or so there will be a couple like that but there's a reason behind it! Wow, I didn't even remember about them being parallel in the books; thanks for reminding me about that!

Chibi Carru- Wow! Thank you! I know there are some spelling errors but I'm a horrible speller. Have the time I have to go to Google to get it close to the spelling because my spell-check won't recognize the work.

Thank you to all who reviewed (or is even just reading the story)! I will try to update as fast as I can.

Hope you like this chapter.

**~This is a line break~**

"Is it just me or dose Blaise sleep like a log?" Draco's musings were interrupted and he looked over to the boy in question then over to the boy speaking. He saw the last word of the sentence leave the speaker's mouth.

Theodore Nott.

Draco didn't know what to make of this one. He felt bad for the poor sod because his mother died a few years after she gave birth to him. So Draco knew his life must have been difficult with no mother around.

But since his mother died he was raised by his father, a devoted follower of the Dark Lord. Because of that he didn't know if he should get close to him or not; he wanted to have friends who'd follow him away from the Dark Lord, not closer to him. Theodore Nott was the kink in his plan.

Wither he liked it or not, which he still was debating, he had to be friends with the death eater's son. His father had ordered it before he left.

Normally he'd just obey his father so he wouldn't raise suspicion but he would disobey if he felt like Nott would never change his ways. Draco glanced back at Nott, not knowing when his eyes shifted toward the fire.

He thought his father's reasoning's for being friends with Theodore were crap, though. The Nott's were a very powerful family, both in the muggle and wizarding world. Not nearly as powerful as the Malfoy's but still high up there none the less.

His father was always looking for ways to enhance the Malfoy's power and being friends with a Nott was certainly one of them. He mentally rolled his eyes when his father told him to be friends with Nott. His father was very greedy but he guessed that was a good thing; they wouldn't have stayed at the top for hundreds of years if the head of Malfoy house wasn't.

He looked back to Blaise whose head was lulled back and resting on the back pillow of the couch; he was snoring away softly. A small amount of drool was coming out the side of his mouth and Draco cringed a bit. He always was disgusted by that particular body function.

He didn't know it, but he was staring at his best mate for a long while. It wasn't because he liked him like that or anything; no he was certain he didn't see Blaise in any way, shape, or form like that. What intrigued Draco was Blaise's facial expression.

In all the years he's known Blaise, which would be more than Harry mind you, he'd never seen his friend's face look so full of… expressions.

At that moment he had a smile on his face; he was smiling! Yes, Blaise did smile but it was always guarded; it was never a true, pure smile. But this, Blaise's face held such an expression of joy and happiness in the small smile sporting on his face; no guarding or barriers stopping it.

Draco watched as the smile twisted into a look of pain. Draco because very worried, very quickly. One, death eaters in training were taught not to show pain. Two, Blaise never, ever showed pain in front of anyone; even he had never seen his friends face in a bit of pain.

His worry relaxed when he saw the pained expression fade and shape into a worried one. Draco closed his eyes and rolled his head back to rest on his shoulders. Blaise's new facial features were giving him a headache; it was very odd to see so many expressions on his face. What was even stranger was all those expressions were shown within a few minutes of each other.

It made him very curious as to what his friend was dreaming about; Draco just shook his head in attempt to will away the headache coming on.

His pondering over his friend and his mental mantra to Harry that hadn't let up a bit was forceful interrupted, although Draco didn't think there was a better interruption for anything ever in his life. The rush of emotions, ones that weren't his, came rushing into his body.

'Baby,' The Malfoy's voice sounded very hopeful, even to his own ears.

'Dray,' Draco bit his cheek and clenched the arms to the chair he was sitting in so he wouldn't jump up and leave the room; or laugh out in joy.

'Are you okay, Baby? How can I talk to you?'

'The healer is seeing if my magic's alright.'

'Why wouldn't it be? Is something wrong with your magic?' In the time they had their short mental conversation Draco had stood and exited from the Slytherin common room; hr glared at everyone before he left. A glare that said 'follow me and die'; luckily they were all smart enough and didn't follow him.

'Dray, I'm fine. She just said I passed out because of a magical overload.' Draco mentally checked his friend over just in case.

'How would that have happened? He didn't even give you a tenth of what magic you have in you.' The Malfoy's brain finally processed what his mate told him and ran through all the possibilities; none of them were logical.

'I don't know; she was wondering the same thing.' Their mental talk was quiet for a while as Draco because lost in thought.

He was walking up out of the dungeons and close to the hospital wing. He feet carried him to the wing but they also carried him to a deserted classroom not far from where Harry was; it would look odd if he showed up in the hospital for someone who was supposed to be his enemy.

'Dray,' Said boy jumped out of his thought process and put all of his attention back on his mental roommate.

'Yea,' He hopped on a desk and leaned back onto his hands.

'The connection's going to break in a second; she's finished. I think I'm going to be let back to class; can I come see you?'

'Yea, I'm in the classroom right outside of the Hospital wing; it's on the left.' He felt a rush of emotions swelling inside of him and he knew it was a mixture of both his and Harry's.

'Okay, I'll be there in…' The connection was cut off and the eleven year old felt the extra amount of emotions leave him.

"We really need to find a way around that." Draco thought aloud and lay back against the desk; waiting.

An evil crackling smile came over his face just then; he thought it was time to torture his baby. Oh yes, this was perfect.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry was cut off from the connection before he could finish his sentence.

'Ah, well, at least I get to go see Dray.' He turned and hopped out of the white bed and walked right behind the healer like she requested when she pulled her magic from him. The-boy-who-lived supposed that the only good thing that came from this was that he got to see Dray.

"You may leave Mr. Potter. Everything seems to be in order but if anything happens such as dizziness or vomiting come straight back here; is that clear?" The worn looking woman gave Harry a stern look but smiled as she said it. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you."

"You're very welcome, young man. Now off to class, you don't want to be late." She politely shooed him from the wing and he happily walked out of the door; he wanted to see his Dray.

He hopped on one foot and skipped happily; he hated being made to stay in one place for too long, he liked to move!

Playing a mental game of hopscotch and hopped on his left foot, then his right, then his left again, then he landed on both of his feet. The smile was so big on his face nothing could wipe it away; it stretched from one side of his face to another making it look as if it was going to split his face in two.

Laughing a bit he stopped a meter or two in front of the door he was sure Draco was in. Gnawing his lip he inhaled slowly; Dray would make fun of him if he knew how giddy he was to see his friend.

His hand shot up and attached itself to the door handle without his brains consultant. When it finally did catch up he looked down to see his hand on a golden knob. His brain gave the okay this time and he sweated the knob until he felt the slight pressure of the door moving in.

Smiling to himself he flung the door open and let it go. The sound of the door smashing against the brick wall boomed about the room; though one thing was heard over said sound.

"DRAY," Harry ran across the room and flung himself at his best mate. The startled Malfoy, who was currently being attacked by a boy two times smaller than him, smirked when Harry put his head in his shoulder and push him to the floor gently.

Not that Harry noticed.

A noise that was similar to a mouse exited Harry's esophagus and a small cloud of dust flew up and swirled around the crumpled boy that was on the floor. The-boy-who-lived glared up at his best friend and whined (a manly whine of course).

"What was that for?" The whine bounced off the walls and filed the not so tense silence in the room; Draco tried his hardest not to burst out laughing, luckily he succeeded.

Instead, the Malfoy half smirked and half smiled to so Harry knew he was playing a prank on him; he happily noticed the light in Harry's eyes grew lighter and happier. He stepped over his mate when he got his point across and walked to the door.

Harry sat there gaping; the strength in his legs apparently left him.

Draco turned to look at his best mate and gave him an explanation; well in his own Malfoy way.

"Better hurry up Baby," He turned and stepped into the corridor directly outside of there the room lay. He then peeked his head back inside to look at his even more confused friend and bit his lip so not to laugh. Catching Harry's eye laughter shined through them; Harry shivered. Whatever was going to happen he had a bad feeling about it.

"Potions starts in five minutes." The Malfoy heir quickly turned and strode out of the room but did not come back this time.

Harry sat there, the wheels in his brain starting to turn and they started to click into place. When it finally clicked his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.

"Gahhhh!" He quickly got up and grabbed the knapsack at his side. He didn't know where he was going and on top of it all it was Draco's godfather that was teaching.

"DRACO!" Running out of the room he called for his friend quietly but harshly; he didn't want to get them caught. He heard Draco's laugh off in the distance and finally spotted his best friend just before a stairwell.

"Come on Baby, we've got to go." Harry smiled brightly to his friend and ran to catch up to his friend. He didn't care what happened in potions noting could ruin his mood now; his Dray smiled to him.

**~This is a line break~**

This class sucked; and it hadn't even started yet! First, he had to walk into the dark, creepy looking classroom alone because he couldn't be seen with Draco and when he walked in three things happened.

One the whole room stopped and stared at him, second very loud whispers about him started up, and then he was yanked back unexpectedly and because of that he tripped on his robes and fell into a cauldron.

Blushing beet red he got out but by the time he escaped the pewter cauldron the whole room burst into laughter and so began the teasing of Harry Potter by the Slytherin house.

"Walking much Potter?" Some random Slytherin said. It wasn't the best insult and it was a good start for being picked on, at least they didn't jump right into the whole 'The Dark Lord is God' type of teasing like he expected.

But what made it even worse was Draco walked in the moment he fell into the cauldron and he laughed with the room. Harry knew he would have laughed if it were someone else so it didn't bother him like that. What bothered him was now it was the official starting point for them, the starting point where they pretend. They had to put up a good act for his godfather.

Draco quickly glanced over to him to make sure he was okay and that made Harry feel a bit better for a while until he realized it was Ron who made him trip in the first place and that he didn't even apologize.

"Geez, Harry, walking much?" The red head pulled Harry into a seat next to his and started blabbing away; oh boy Harry was pissed. One, is that the only thing you can say when you just had the whole room laugh at someone you're trying to be friends with?

And what was up with his flamboyant attitude? Wasn't he worried at all about how he was? So maybe he wasn't going to be such a good of friend as Harry thought; maybe he was going to become a close acquaintance.

When the back ground noise of Ron's talking stopped he looked over to his maybe friend who was looking very annoyed with something right behind Harry.

"Geez, can't you just leave us alone?" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the bushy haired girl named Hermione standing behind him with a worried gaze. She looked over to Ron but said nothing to him as she sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Um, Harry, are you alright?" She chewed on her bottom lip and looked to the boy with worry and sincerity shining throughout her eyes. It was in that moment that Harry decided that, yes, this girl named Hermione Granger was going to become a very good friend of his. He smiled to her warmly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking." She beamed right back at him and he head Ron inhaling at the beginnings of saying something but let his breath out when everyone in the room, except for Draco of course, jumped at a door being slammed open.

The man Harry knew as Draco's godfather and Severus Snape stormed in the room, his robes bellowing behind him. Harry looked at the coal black robes and was reminded of when Draco told him how his godfather did it.

"It's a spell that no one but he know; says he made it up. He won't even tell me when I ask. He keeps telling me it would ruin the cool effect if he spilled his secret." Harry clenched his bottom lip in attempt to not smile or laugh. The chibi Malfoy's face when he pouted ruined the whole 'Malfoy's are superior' image his family has been working generations to prefect.

It was just too adorable.

Harry held his tongue because he knew from many lectures, from Draco and Druella, that Severus Snape was not a tolerant man and if he didn't like you do not make it any worse. And from all the stories he heard Druella tell him about how Severus ranted at Lucius about his father picked on him when they were in Hogwarts, they all knew that Severus was not going to like him in the least bit.

The head of the Slytherin house turned sharply and glared at his first year class; his robes bellowing out behind him and once again Harry had to bit his tongue to stop a giggle from slipping through.

Harry practically felt fear steaming off of almost everyone in the room. Draco, Blaise and he himself were the very few, and very lucky few, who were not scared of the man standing in front of them. Harry remembered to play his part though.

He shivered, though it wasn't from fear, he made it seem like it. It actually was from the cold of the dungeons and the smell wafting around the room; he never liked the smell of burning Alihosty and it was very apparent that Professor Snape's last class used this ingredient in their potions.

So very unlike Professor Flitwick's class Snape was right down to business as he grabbed the parchment on the desk that, presumably, held the names of everyone in the room. Because after he picked it up he started calling off names of those in the room.

Although, once he got to Harry's name he paused and looked up. The pregnant pause was prolonged as he scanned the room for the name he hadn't called yet. Harry's spine straightened once his professor's eyes locked with his; even though he knew Severus was on his side and wasn't angry at him, just his father, a spike of fear ran through him.

"Mr. Potter?" The air was so thick Harry was tempted to pick up the cutting knife resting next to the cauldron and see if he could cut it. He mentally shook out the nonsense that was running through his brain and swallowed before he answered.

"Here," His voice sounded a hundred times more confident then he felt in that moment. Thru his peripheral vision he saw the look of concern flash though Draco's face but it was only a split second and something that looked like a sneer so his godfather wouldn't know what it meant.

Though Severus's sight was locked firmly on him Harry knew he could see everyone in the room; especially Draco.

To Harry's complete and udder surprise that was the end of it and he looked back down to his role call sheet and called out the name of the person listed after Harry's. It did not last though.

He set down the role call sheet and glared around the room; Harry swore the water on his professor's desk froze because he knew the room dropped a few degrees; he desperately wished he didn't give the hoodie back to Draco at this point.

"I will see no wand waving in this class and if I do then I will confiscate it; like the one sitting on your desk, Mr. Potter. Put it away or I will take it." The Slytherins sniggered as Harry's face turned a bright red and he grabbed his wand off the wooden desktop.

'Looks like it was too good to be true.' He was positive that Draco, Blaise, and Ron all had their wands out but he chose to point out Harry's flaw. It was turning out to look like this class wasn't going to be a fun one at all.

"Now follow me, I will show you to the ingredients cupboard." The icy voice reached Harry's ears and he was hit in his head by Ron standing up from his chair and whacking him. Harry quickly shoved his wand into his knapsack but it suck out for some reason.

The scrape of chairs being push against the floor is the sound that reached Harry's ears as he opened the flap of his bag. A green, warm looking fabric was wrapped and shoved into his bag and is what prevented his wand from going in properly.

'When in the world…?' Harry grabbed the green hoodie quickly and shoved his wand into his bag and walked quickly after his classmates. 'When did he put this there?'

Harry had no idea how Draco was able to put the jacket into his bag but was extremely happy for the gesture. He slipped the large green piece of clothing on and bumped into someone as it slipped down onto his body.

When his head was through the hole he looked to see who he bumped into. His glasses askew and hair messed up even more he saw Draco standing in front of him but with a sneer on his face that looked foreign to Harry; he did, however, see his glowing eyes.

"Watch it Potter." Even with his best mates eyes glowing and telling him what he truly meant Harry was still hurt; still about to burst into tears. He knew he'd never get used to Draco calling him Potter. Before Harry could open his mouth to reply a cold voice interrupted him.

"Now, since our celebrity decided to join us," The Slytherins laughed once again, including Draco; who was now walking toward Zabini Blaise. "Follow me and do not touch anything!" The potions master turned around abruptly, his robes bellowing out behind him, and stormed down the hallway.

The class shuffled after him, most keeping quiet so not to anger their new professor; Neville would be one of those people. Harry smiled to himself and walked closer to his new friend; Neville was walking too close to his Slytherin companion for it to just have been a coincidence. Harry wanted to walk close to him so no one would suspect anything; he wanted to walk close to his favorite Slytherin as well.

The people walking in front of he and Neville stopped and so he stopped as well; Neville, however, did not and walked straight into Blaise. He watched to see what they would do and saw Draco move back a few paces to see what would happen as well.

"I-I'm sorry." The timid Gryffindor squeaked out to his secret friend. Said secret friend played his part well, he looked as if he was about to blow up in Neville's face.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom," Was what interrupted the almost blow up. "What is the problem here?" Heads quickly looked to their Professor and no to the fight that they thought was about to happen.

"Nothing, sir," The Zabini huffed out in an 'I'm better than he is' type of voice. He then whipped his head over to look at Neville. "Longbottom just decided to run into me." Neville made himself as small as possible where he stood under the intense gaze of Blaise, Severus and the rest of the Slytherins.

"Is that so, well them Mr. Longbottom ten points from Gryffindor; pay attention next time." The greasy git sneered out. A voice of outcry rose from the throats of the Gryffindors in the room but was quickly silenced by the glare Professor Snape sent hurtling their way.

"This is the ingredient closet; only come in here when it's needed. I find out you're in here for stupid reasons in class, well let's just say I hope you don't." A shiver of fear when up the backs of everyone in the room including Draco's. Draco's godfather turned and walked in the other direction.

"You will learn where the ingredients are as you go along; I will not sit here and waste time pointing out where each and every one of them are." The class shuffled out of the closet and Harry's overly large hoodie almost wacked one of the jars containing a herb.

"Mr. Potter," The large warm coat didn't seem very warm anymore; he looked up to see the potions professor glaring down at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor, do you know what your hideous, overly huge thing almost knocked over?"

Harry looked at the jar, which was now in his professor's arms and his mouth almost answered before his brain told him not to.

'It's elm.' He thought to himself but aloud he said something different; he was very happy his brain caught up before his mouth opened. "I don't know, sir." Severus gave a creepy looking smile that Harry was sure would even scare Oriana, who loved her godfather.

"Of course not; now do you know why this particular ingredient is so important?" Harry looked to the ground in an attempt to look embarrassed.

"No sir, I do not." Once again Harry's mouth and mind said a different thing.

'Well, duh, it's because elm is only used in wands now. It takes years to get your hands on it.' Harry remembered when he was reading about this particular ingredient Draco told him that his father's wand was made of elm.

A sneer reached his ears once again.

"Well, well, it seems like fame isn't everything." The Slytherins laughed once again. "If you destroy this ingredient I will skin you alive. I do not have another order of elm coming until you are in fifth year." Harry didn't know if his professor was serous or not but he didn't tempt this threat.

Snape glared at him once more then turned and walked back into his classroom; the first years followed him like little ducklings. He walked back up to the front of the room and everyone was about to go back to their seats but a sharp glare from their Professor stopped them from doing so.

"You will be getting partners for my class and I don't care if you like your partner or not; live with it. Most of your brewing will be with your partner but some will be alone or, if you're lucky, with another person." Harry watched as he snatched the roll call parchment from his desk.

"If you don't like your partner, well, let's hope I get the DADA position; because as long as I'm your professor these will be your partners." There were a handful of groans but Harry was positive they were quiet enough they didn't reach their Professors ears; otherwise he was sure they would have been screamed at by now.

Pointing to a table with a cauldron he said,

"Bulstrode and Brown," The girl Harry saw yesterday going to the Slytherin table scurried over to her assigned table; a girl that was in his house went and sat next to her. They glared at each other when Severus looked back to the parchment; looks like no one was going to like this class.

"Zabini and Longbottom," Okay, scratch that; Harry looked over to see Neville bending down to pick up some of his things but he did spot the large grin that he was trying to hide. When he stood back up his face was one of terror as he walked to the table and sat next to his secret friend.

"Davis and Patil," He pointed to the desktop in the front of the classroom; right in front of his desk. He felt very bad for the two girls, who were the only pair to look as if they didn't hate each other; in fact they nodded to one another as they sat.

"Nott and Weasley," He heard Ron growl next to him and turned to see him seething in anger but to be fair Nott didn't look to happy or inviting ether. Very tensely they both grabbed their things and sat on stools next to one another; the only reason they did this was because of the look their professor gave them.

"Crabbe and Finnigan," He was surprised to see no argument there but he guessed it was in their personalities. The little he saw of both of them they look as if they rarely ever protested.

"Parkinson and Granger," A cry of protest was about to come out of the Slytherin girl but thank Merlin to whomever smashed her foot with theirs because he would bet money that she would have ended up in the hospital wing within a few moments; dehydration for crying so much.

He watched the bushy haired girl, he dubbed as his friend a few moments ago, walk and sit next to the girl who held a look of pain and disgust; she looked at Hermione as if she was no better than the grime underneath her shoe.

"Goyle and Thomas," Harry guessed there was a known friendship between the two or something along those lines because when they both got to their assigned table, as quickly as they could mind you, they high fives and started to speak very, very quietly to each other.

Harry looked next to him when everyone started to whisper and look over to him; even Hermione's partner leaned over slightly and whispered to her. He was ecstatic; Draco was the only one, other than himself, left without a partner.

"Well," Everyone looked to their amused sounding professor. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, it looks like you two are the last standing." He knew that he was trying to piss off his godson so Draco sneered at his godfather and snatched his things off the table they were on and stomped over to where the last open table sat; Harry followed as soon as he grabbed his things off the ground.

A tense sort of happiness is what he felt when he sat down on the stool next to Draco; he was happy and angry at the same time. This would make it a lot harder to stay away from him now. And that meant that it was inevitable for Draco and his posse to hate him.

When the class looked back to their Professor Harry quickly leaned over and thanked Draco for the hoodie before anyone could spot him; a small smile was his only response.

He looked back to Draco's godfather who turned around in that moment, smiling sadistically. He waved his wand and a potion and how to brew it was written on the blackboard. Harry already did this potion a while ago; it wasn't a highly useful potion but it was useful enough, it stopped dizziness.

What confused him, though, it took almost an hour and forty-five minutes to brew fully. They only had an hour and forty-five minutes of class left and they didn't know their surroundings or how their equipment worked; surly he wasn't going to make them brew now?

"You better hurry; you only have just enough time to brew this." Right after he said this he turned and sat at his desk and pick up a quill along with some parchment. Harry and Draco knew he was serious so Draco just nodded once and stood to go get the ingredients from the cupboard. Most, though, stayed where they were and looked at their potions professor with faces asking if was serious.

"Well, get going." Said Potions professor said without looking up from whatever he was writing. This is what made the rest of his classmates realize that he wasn't kidding and chaos ensued.

Harry grabbed the few utensils they needed for the potion in the cupboard by the his professor's desk but left one remembering he had to pretend to not know anything; he felt the watchful eye of his mates godfather on him.

When he got back to his desk Draco was already there with the ingredients they needed. One curt nod was all he got and he quickly took off his hoodie; the sleeves were too long and would dribble into their potion and there was a stage in the potion that was similar to muggle acid.

He quickly fixed his glasses and started to help on the potion; well not so much help but play his character.

"You stupid idiot, not that! Don't you know anything Potter?"

"If you do that you'll get us all killed Potter."

"Dumb ass, don't do that!"

Things like these, a few were a bit worse than these, were said to Harry throughout the class period. Some Slytherins sniggered but Harry knew they didn't have the right; he wish he could have laughed at them.

Some of their potions blew up in their face, literally. Nott and Ron's blew up and black gunk was stuck to them, their things, and their workspace. Davis and Patil's didn't blow up but it all evaporated with seconds and their hair stuck up in every different direction because their faces were directly over the cauldron when it happened.

Goyle and Thomas's had blue liquid over flowing out of their cauldron, actually everyone's cauldron had something going wrong except theirs, Neville and Blaise's and Hermione's. That, unfortunately, didn't last long. Blaise's and Neville's blew up fiercely. It shook the whole room and everyone cleaning up their workspace jumped and looked over to the pair.

All their professor did was yell at how stupid the two were, like he did everyone else, and got back to whatever he was doing. Harry saw Blaise give Neville an amused look, like he knew that what happened was going to happen and did it on purpose; Neville smiled back softly.

Harry looked over to Draco and wished they could talk in the class but they were so close to another pair they would surely be overheard. He decided to chance it and opened his mouth but was crestfallen when someone interrupted him.

"Class is over in five minutes, those who haven't blown up or destroyed their potion bring be a sample." The boy with the scar watched as Draco put a sample of their unfinished potion into a vile and walked it up to their professor.

Said Professor took their and Hermione's vales and waved his hand. The room was instantly clean and the potion that was in Harry's cauldron was no longer there. He looked up to his students and stood up.

"I think this is the worst class I've ever had. If you don't shape up none of you will enjoy this class." A very harsh undertone was in his voice and Harry was almost positive that three quarters of the room's occupant's blood froze.

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand and the door leading to the dungeons hallway opened. Harry quickly gathered his things and spoke to Draco.

"Draco, I-"

"Don't talk to me, Potter. I hate you and just because we're potions partners doesn't give you the right to talk to me." Draco's voice was so dark and sinister, so serious, Harry put his hands on the desktop because his knees buckled and he was falling.

He watched as Draco stormed out the door followed by his fellow Slytherins, who were laughing at him, and his would came crashing down on top of him.

Draco didn't look back, Harry didn't see his eyes; didn't see if he was serious or not, if there was light shining in his eyes or not. He didn't know who the person who just spoke to him; it wasn't his Dray.

A few tears slipped out of his eyes and he would have just fallen forward and cried himself to death on the floor of the potions classroom floor if it wasn't for Neville. His new friend picked him up from his almost dead like stance and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Its okay, Harry." Neville whispered; they were very lucky no one was left in the classroom and their professor left as soon as he said class was dismissed. But Harry didn't notice, he didn't notice the absence of everyone, the absence of the Weasley who said he was his friend, the absence of the bushy haired girl; nothing. All he saw was his Dray disappearing before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I didn't see him, I didn't see him; I didn't see his eyes." The tears in his eyes were falling freely down his face now as he clutched to the person who he knew felt the exact same as he did.

"Who Harry?" Neville was able to drag them out of the classroom and to a secluded alcove not far from their last classroom and took his arm from off of his friend.

"I didn't see Dray; I didn't see my Dray." Harry's back hit the wall of the alcove, not that he knew it, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap crying his heart out.

"My Dray is gone."

**~This is a line break~**

I hope this chapter was alright! I will work harder to make they come out quicker, I promise.

Review and tell me if I have to work on anything or if there's something you didn't like ;3


	17. What are you doing here?

Ahhh! I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a while! My work just keeps piling up and since I'm the captain of the anime club and debate I have no free time to write this anymore. I'll try and post as quickly as possible!

I hope you like this chapter. (PS you might hate me by the end) =]

**~This is a line break~**

Two weeks later

Harry couldn't stand potions class anymore, He don't think I can survive with Draco standing next to him and acting as if nothing was wrong. Whenever he looked at him Harry want to break down and cry; which he usually dose after class.

He hangs around Ron and Hermione but he has the feeling that Ron doesn't like him very much. Neville is really close to Harry as well but it has more to do with the fact that both of them are going through the same thing right now.

"Potter, go get the required herbs from the supply cupboard." Harry looked over to see Dray; no this is not his Dray, to see Malfoy, stirring the potion. For the past two weeks Harry hadn't seen Malfoy outside of class and hadn't even spoken to him.

Harry stood from where he sat and practically ran over to the supply cupboard. Once he stepped inside he fell to his knees and clutched where his heart was. Biting his lip so his classmates wouldn't hear his sobs, tears started to pour down his cheeks.

These few days have been hell for him.

He sat there for Merlin knows how long and, apparently, his tears wouldn't stop falling; though it was no surprise to him. Whenever he was will Neville and cried it took him at least an hour to fall asleep or be dried up of tears.

This was the main reason Harry never went to the supply cupboard because he would start crying and never leave. He was lucky the last time, Neville found him. He tried to stand up, knowing that both his classmates and his professor would realize he had been gone for a long time.

'Come on Harry! Stop crying, get up! You've lived without Draco before and you can do it again!' Harry tried to stand up but half way up his legs decided to give out on him and his crumpled back to a heap on the floor; the tears fell harder this time.

'Yea, Harry, you lived without him before but you were beaten, bruised, half-dead, and a coward.' Harry rolled up into a ball and sobbed. '…Just like you are now.'

Harry knew someone would find him, Harry knew he had a fifty, fifty percent chance it would be a Slytherin. Harry knew all of that, but his body and his heart won over his brain and he crawled to the corner of the cupboard, into a ball, and cried like the world was ending.

He had no idea how much time had passed, he didn't know if it had been three days or three minutes but he did know someone was coming; he heard their footsteps against the stone floor. He didn't look up to see who it was, partly out of fear and partly because it could have been Draco.

"Harry?" That was the last voice on earth he expected to hear. His head snapped up, tears from his cheeks flying around him, and he looked at the familiar intruder standing in front of him. It was Druella.

"Harry, what's wrong?"The elder Malfoy closed the storage cupboard door and walked up to her honorary grandson. She wandlessly cast a silencing spell on the cupboard and locked the door. She looked to the-boy-who-lived and almost cried herself.

He looked even smaller, scared, and broken than the day she met him; the day she tried to kill him. She watched as he rolled back up into a ball and cried, attempting to make himself smaller and quieter.

She walked toward him like one would a hurt animal. She stopped o few feet in front of him and kneeled. Harry looked up to her once again but when he saw how close she was he tried to move further into the corner; he was already as far as he could go.

She reached her hand out and patted his head; Harry flinched.

"Harry, what is wrong?" She looked at him with softened eyes, ones she hadn't used in a long time. Harry still cried and just shook his head.

Druella sat patiently, stroking the boys hair and humming a lullaby she used to sing to Lucius when he was a child. The muscles in his back started to loosen but Harry was crying just as hard as when she walked in. Finally, she decided to pull her Malfoy card out.

"Harry Potter, you tell me what it wrong this instant." The Malfoy told Harry in a stern voice. His head snapped up once again and his cheeks were stained red as well as his eyes. She smiled softly to the frightened boy and wiped his cheeks with her handkerchief.

"Now horary grandson of mine will hide away and cry. Now, tell me what's wrong." Druella moved Harry so he was on her lap, still curled in a ball, and combed his hair once again.

"D…" Harry tried but only the first letter came out then followed by a choked sob.

"Excuse me?" Harry tried again.

"D..dray…h-" He finally was able to chokes out Draco's name but that's all his throat would let him. Druella's eyes hardened but it wasn't directed toward Harry.

"What did Draco do?" Her voice was stern but had a warm under glow that warmed Harry's body.

"H… his e-eyes." Harry's tears were finally starting to dry up but the hiccups and sobs didn't stop coming out of his throat. He laid his head on the person he considered his grandmother's lap and uncurled from his ball a bit.

Well, this isn't what Druella was expecting when she came to Hogwarts. She asked Severus if she could floo in and use some ingredients for a potion she needed and said she'd pay him back. Naturally, Severus said it was alright and allowed her to floo into his private rooms because classes were in session.

Now he finds out it's his godson's class period and his close friend his crying like the world is about to end and it was Draco's fault. Interesting. She was going to have a chat with her grandson after this but first things first.

"What about Draco's eyes?"

"A-aren't his… there n- not Dra..Dray's." Harry hid his eyes on her lap and wanted to disappear; this place was hell. Maybe he could convince Druella to take him back with her.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?" Said boy lifted his head to see the aged Malfoy and nodded. She smiled to him.

"I want you to go back to you lesson and wait a day for a letter from me, okay? I promise I'll write." Harry nodded immediately; he already lost Draco he didn't want to lose Druella and Oriana as well.

Druella nodded and gently pushed Harry's head off of her lap. She then stood up and offered her hand to him to help him to his feet. Once Harry was up she reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile filled with a orange liquid.

"Drink this." Harry looked to Druella then the orange potion. He grabbed the vile and downed the orange liquid in one gulp; knowing from experience that it would taste disgusting. He handed the vile back to his caretaker once he was able to stand the after taste. She put the empty vile back into her pocket and looked down.

"Feeling any better?" Harry was surprised that the potion worked so quickly. Almost all of his energy, that he spent crying out, was back and he felt almost as good as the day before he left the Malfoy manor. He nodded answering her question.

"Good," She waved her wand and the spell that held the door shut, as well as their privacy, was dropped. "Go back to class and I will see you soon, okay?"

"O-okay." Harry grabbed the few herbs Draco needed and turned to walk out of the door, leaving Druella in his wake. But before he walked out of the door he turned and hugged the Malfoy, careful not to break the valves holding the herbs.

"Thank you." He whispered to her and the next moment later he was gone. Druella blinked and blinked again then looked down to where Harry's warmth was still lingering. How in the hell did he leave so fast?

She stood there for a moment, dumbfound, still trying to think of a logical reason for Harry have left that quickly. It wasn't like he apperated but no human being could move that quickly. She thought about it for a moment then a light bulb went on over her head.

'Maybe it has something to do with him having a gold magical core. Neither Draco nor I have figure out what it means or dose so maybe that's it.' Druella was reaching her hand out into thin air, so to speak. She didn't like not having answers for things and Harry magical core was one of those things that drove her up the wall; now this happened.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts about what had just transpired, she knew if she didn't she'd get a head ache. Instead, she looked around the cupboard she was currently standing and searched for the ingredients she came to Hogwarts for.

When she found all of them she had a brilliant idea; she hid one in her never ending pocket. She was going to pretend she never found it. It gave her the perfect reason to interrupt her grandson's class; Severus would be pissed off but he'd get over that when she said an ingredient was missing.

And so the cunning Malfoy turned and walked out of the cupboard and down the hallway where she was sure she would find her grandsons and Severus.

**~This is a line break~**

"Severus," Draco's head whipped around when he immediately recognized the voice; it was his grandmother's. But what was she doing in Hogwarts?

He just finished scolding Harry for not getting back quickly enough and he felt horrible for doing it. Something was off with his Baby, he just didn't know what. He wasn't eating at breakfast and he didn't even look at him since the first week of school.

Draco felt like he was two centimeters tall when he made fun of Harry or when he called him Potter. He also could barely keep his food down; almost everything he ate he threw up almost an hour later.

On the good side he found a place to meet and the Slytherins no longer followed him around when he told them not to; he ruled over his house with an iron fist. Though, he hadn't been able to talk to Harry or even get up to the owlery and send him a letter by owl.

This was quickly going in the opposite direction then Draco wanted it to; he was terrified he was losing his Baby. But what made him almost lose his stomach, and mind, everyday was he didn't know if it was something he did that had his Baby acting this way.

Draco's mouth almost dropped when he saw his grandmother standing in the doorway of his potions classroom. But he knew she would tell him, 'Malfoy's do not act as such.' And she probably would have taken his jaw and pushed it closed.

Such is the life of a Malfoy. He stood up from his potion, that was completed with fifteen minutes to spare, and gave her a confused gaze. He could feel his godfather doing the same thing.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?" Everyone stopped their work when Draco spoke and looked to the doorway. There were some gasps but Blaise, quickly, stood up as well and bowed to her a tiny bit.

"Draco, Blaise," She acknowledged them with a nod and Draco saw her giving Harry a quick glance in acknowledgement as well; Draco suspected that if his godfather saw it he brushed it off as her checking out the enemy.

After a few seconds his godfather finally stood up from where he was grading papers and spoke.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Druella?" Said Malfoy looked back to Severus and spoke for the second time since she entered the room.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your class, Severus." She lowered her head a few degrees in apology and their Professor nodded and replied.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy. Is something wrong?" Draco heard concern in his godfather's voice and he knew the only other ones in the room that could tell were His grandmother, Blaise, and possibly Harry.

"Yes, actually, an Ingredient I need for my potion is missing from your supplies." Draco turned to look at his godfather as well as his reaction. He knew his godfather would either be unbelieving or extremely surprised. His ingredients were always stocked; very rarely did he ever not have something.

"I will check for you in a moment. Is that all?"

"No, actually, I would like to speak with my grandson in a moment." Severus's eyes grew concerned and his stance grew rigid; Draco's did as well. Druella held up one of her hands, almost sensing the thoughts that were on their minds.

"It is not urgent, nothing has happened in the family. But it is still important for me to tell him. May I speak to him?" Both Draco and Severus 's stances relaxed and the let out a small, almost nonexistent, sigh of relief.

"Yes, of course." Severus spoke to his best friend's mother when his eyes opened. "But you must speak with the head master if you are going to take him out of any other class." Druella nodded to the statement and turned to her grandson.

"Come, Draco." She waved her hand and the mess that Harry would have had to clean all alone was gone. The vile filled with their potion flew into Severus's hands and Draco's things were packed into his knapsack and the green hoodie, that was next to Harry, folded and flew into his knapsack as well.

Luckily, no one noticed because everything was cleaned and packed within a blink on an eye. Draco looked to his bag and then to Harry whose eyes were swirling with confusion, hurt, as well as many other things but Draco didn't have enough time to read them all.

"Draco," Said Malfoy picked up his bag that was resting on the ground and walked toward his grandmother. When he was a few steps away from said woman she turned and walked back into the hall away from the room full of students that were staring at the pair of Malfoy.

When they were out of sight from the watchful of eyes of others Draco finally let out a sigh and relaxed his poster a bit. He looked up to his grandmother's back that was retreating back into his godfather's private quarters.

When they walk into the private room, that Draco had seen many times, he followed Druella to the fireplace. He ducked under and got in, the other Malfoy quickly followed. Once she was standing next to her grandson she lifted the arm that held floo powder into the air.

"Dumbledore's office; Hogwarts." She spoke very clearly and threw the powder onto the floor. Both felt the sensation of the green fire burning their robes as well as themselves but instead of hot the fire was a relaxing cool.

When the green flames disappeared they were standing in a different fireplace; one much larger and better kept then his Godfather's. Draco allowed his Grandmother to exit the fireplace first and he quickly flowed after her.

When he looked around he saw shelves upon shelves of books and intricate artifacts. There were things wizzing through the air and pictures of the past headmasters on the walls surrounding him. He recognized one as his great-great-great- grandfather as one of those pictures.

Many things, that Draco knew held some purpose, were scattered about looking disorganized and messy. But he did know that were each artifact was they were put there in a certain order, a pattern. His headmaster must know where everything in the room was.

Draco almost jumped ten feet in the air when he heard a voice that wasn't his or his grandmothers. He looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore and a phoenix that was resting on his arm.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster picked up his silver robes and stepped down the curved stairwell down to where they stood. Both just watched as he walk and neither spoke; the phoenix was what broke the silence as it flew of his master's arm and rested on something near where Draco stood.

Dumbledore walk off the last step then to where his desk lye; he sat down on a large, comfy looking chair and gestured the two Malfoy to sit in two the seemed to appear out of nowhere. They did as they were directed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't spoken to you since Lucius graduated. Is he doing well?" The man, with a twinkle in his eye, asked Druella.

"Yes, quite well and how is yourself?" The elder man let out a chuckle and leaned back against this chair.

"As good as an old man, such as I, could be. Now, is there something you would like, Mrs. Malfoy? Not that I mind you dropping by for a chat but I know how busy a woman, such as yourself, is." He gazed at her and smiled; she, to Draco's surprise, smiled back a bit.

"Yes, well, actually I have a request." He nodded for her to continue. "I would like to have Draco excused from school for a day; I would like to spend time with him, and my granddaughter, today." Dumbledore's twinkle lost a bit of its shine after she said that.

"Is something wrong with…" He trailed off when she held up her hand.

"My family is fine. I just wish to spend the day with my grandchildren. You may say no if you wish and he will head o his next lesson." The headmaster looked toward Draco and Draco didn't see this but he felt the gaze on him. He was too bust staring at the phoenix; he had seen them before but his one…

This one seemed different somehow; he felt connected to this beautiful phoenix. At the current moment he was staring into the beautiful creature's eyes and he felt all of his troubles, his worries, everything just melt away.

'He's beautiful, Dray.' That is what broke the connection between Draco and phoenix. He looked around and searched to see of Harry was in the room but he could not find him anywhere in sight. His eyes found the headmaster's and he lowered them immediately.

His brain was running a hundred miles per hour and he called out to his Baby in his mind.

'Baby, Baby are you there?' But no matter how many times he called there was no reply. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that his grandmother stood up and spoke to him. Only after she touched him did he come back to reality.

"Draco, are you alright?" Draco nodded and stood up from where he sat then thanked his professor.

"My pleasure Mr. Malfoy; I hope you enjoy your day off with your grandmother and sister." He assured his head master he would then followed his grandmother to the fireplace. He ducked into a fireplace for the second time that day and waited for Druella.

When she stepped in and lifted her arm she did not hear her speak where they were going, he did not notice the flames start to surround him, he didn't notice anything except the endless pools that were the phoenix's eyes.

They held so much knowledge, so many secrets that were trapped inside of them. And for a split second he swore he heard his best mated voice once again.

'Why aren't you my Dray anymore?' It was a cry, a plea, a question, a statement, and a mantra all rolled into the six word sentence. Draco's eyes broke connection with the beautiful animals and his thoughts were his own again.

Was it just him or did the fire seem any warmer?

**~This is a line break~**

The strangely warm green flames stopped and receded to the floor and Draco knew he was in his grandmother's manor; the unmistakable smell of France reached his nose. His grandmother ushered him out of the fireplace and into the sitting area of her manor.

"Draco," He turned to look at the elder. "I will be back, I have to go get you sister. Tell the house elves to make lunch." She turned back and walked right back into the fireplace, only this time she called out Draco's home instead of anything else.

He stood there for a moment and looked at the bright room. The best French designer furniture were scattered about the room and a mahogany table with a blue glass orb was the center piece of the whole room.

"Skeeves!" A house elf popped into the room at its master's call.

"Young Master, what a please it is to see you. Is there anything I can do for you?" The house elf bowed to Draco.

"Yes, make lunch for my sister, grandmother, and I then bring it out onto the patio. Also, when they get here, tell them I am outside." Draco walked right passed the elf when he said this and he barely heard the reply.

"Of course young master." The pop filled the silent manor with noise and Draco practically ran to the patio. That's what he didn't like about his grandmother's house; it was always quiet. Once he reached the double doors he pushed the glass things open and stepped out into the French country air.

Draco smiled at the wide open space and ran out into the yard. He loved his grandmother's house over his because of the size of her yard. It was at least fifty times bigger than his. The grin on his face faded slightly when he noticed it was the first time since he was seven that Harry wasn't here with him.

Draco ran down the steps, still happy that he was out of class and that he gets to spend the day with his grandmother and little sister. He ran to the storage shed and ran into the open door. He looked around the bright room, complements of the glass roof, and searched for the newest, fastest broom.

He spotted the newest model in the Comet line and grabbed it along with a snitch. He ran back out to the yard and a few feet away from the shed. He took off his house robes and set them on the ground and rolled up his sleeves.

Once he felt like he wouldn't ruin his clothes he opened the palm of his hand and the golden ball sprouted it wings and took flight. It wizzed around Draco's head for a few seconds and took off in the air like a muggle bullet.

Draco shot off the ground and chased after it; but he was too slow, the snitch was already out of sight.

'Man, when did the training snitch get so fast?' Draco mused to himself then his brain decided to catch on and he froze, his head not moving to look any other way for the snitch. He said the sentence over again in his mind.

…

Draco's brain finally clicked and he freaked.

'Shit! This is grandmother's snitch! That means it's not a training one!' Draco's brain turned to mush after that.

Sure he played with the real snitch a few times but he's only ever caught it once the rest of the times his father had to summon it back. Plus, when he did finally catch it, it took almost the whole day to do.

He looked around frantically, hoping to spot a flash of gold, and Merlin be with him, he spotted one a few minutes later. He shot off toward the golden thing as fast as the broomstick would let him go. He weaved through trees and dived toward the ground.

Since the countryside of France was mostly open land Draco didn't notice he was going too far out and that he was about to heave his grandmother's property. He wasn't paying any attention anyway; he was going to catch that snitch!

He flew faster and faster toward the golden sparkle and tried to grab it but it was always just out of his reach. A few minutes of trying to catch the little bugger Draco finally noticed he was out of his grandmother's property; there were mountains ahead.

The closest mountain range from his grandmother's house was one hundred and fifty miles away. He was almost positive he was looking at the Pyrenees mountain range. He almost stopped and turned around but the competitive side in him took over when he saw another flash of gold.

He shot off, once again, toward the golden snitch and entered the mountains. He waved his way through trees and was careful not to hit rocks. He reached his hand out to grad the snitch and a bolder, that Draco didn't see, smashed into his arm and he heard more than felt his bone break.

He hissed in pain and brought his right arm to his chest. His left arm still on the broom he still followed the golden globe with wings. Unfortunately for him the snitch decided it was time to dive down to the rocky part of the mountain floor. He, being a Malfoy, followed.

Because of his weight he caught to the snitch quicker and reached out his left hand to grab it. His brain apparently forgot the laws of gravity when he was playing a game. Because with his broom in a nose dive and no hand on his broom stick that meant gravity was going to clam its victim.

Draco soon realized this when he saw that he was falling faster than his broom and by the time he figured out that he should grab back onto the handle he was already off the broom. He reached into his pocket to grab his wand but said tool slipped right out of his hand because of the sweat on it.

e r

Everything seemed to move, not in slow motion, but quicker than normal. His eyes moved the golden snitch that was mocking him by flying right next to him, to his broom that was at least fifteen meters higher than himself, and then to the ground, which was covered in rocks, came closer and closer by the second.

He closed his eyes and his last thought was of his Baby smiling to him with his bright emerald eyes shining brighter than any gem he'd ever seen. The necklace he's given him for Christmas sat proudly on his neck, gleaming but some invisible source of light.

'What a beautiful sight to die to.' Draco thought as he surrendered to death. 'Though, I do wish I had more time with Baby. I hope he'll be okay.'

He smiled at the picture of his best mate and stretched out his arms to touch the invisible picture of Harry.

"I'll see you, Baby." He spoke aloud then he knew no more.

Almost four hundred miles away Harry shot up from his nap screaming, screaming that his Dray was gone.

**~This is a line break~**

I'm really sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffy. I have to do my AP English homework plus my German and Calc. I was in a parade today so that's why it was finished so late.

I post ASAP I promise!

Review and tell me what you think. (Even if it's you want to kill me.) :3


	18. The game no one knew they were playing

Ello once again! I try am sorry that I haven't updated until today! This week decided it was going to be a bitch and I didn't have a spare moment to even type this chapter.

I'm sorry I left you on a cliffy like that and didn't update until now; I'm really angry for myself for that.

This chapter will probably be long and the whole Draco falling to his doom will be explained in this one but not right off the bat. You may or may not hate me for that.

Well, enjoy the chapter.

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise was sitting on the Slytherin common room couch, enjoying his free period, when a scream startled him. At first he looked around quickly, expecting the worse, but he saw no one else around him. He put two and two together and dropped his book.

Quickly, he stood up, and practically flew over the back of the couch to get to the common room entrance.

'Neville are you okay?' He ran past his older classmen, who were giving him looks of fear, and he ran down the dungeon hallways. When his brain's mate didn't answer quick enough for him he expected the worse. 'NEVILLE!'

He didn't know what he was doing, what would anyone think if they saw a Slytherin entering the Gryffindor common room? He didn't see the strange looks he was getting as he practically shoved his way thru all off his classmates that were scattered about the hallways of Hogwarts.

The only thing his brain process was something could be wrong with Neville.

'NEVILLE!' He tried once more as he pushed a Ravenclaw girl out of his way. He was about to turn the corner to get the moving staircases when he let out a sigh of relief and slowed.

'Yes?' That was the voice he wanted to hear.

'Nev, where are you? Are you okay?' Blaise still walked towards the Gryffindor common room just in case. He wouldn't barge in, like he was going to, but he would walk up there if Neville needed him.

'I'm fine Lais but I don't think Harry is.' Blaise slowed his pace to a very slow walk and turned to walk inside an empty classroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

'What's wrong? I'd get Draco but he hasn't come back with his grandmother yet.' He hopped onto a desk and lye back on the long, brown piece of furniture.

'That's the problem, Draco. Harry woke up screaming that his Dray was dead.' Blaise eyes, that just closed, shot open and his body snapped to a ninety degree angle so quickly he heard his back crack.

'What's wrong with Draco and how does he know?'

'Nothing's wrong, Lais, he had a bad dream of Draco falling off a broom and falling to his death. He's screaming that he wants his Dray back.' Neville's voice sounded a little more than worried for both of their friend and Blaise became concerned once again.

'Is he asleep again?' He hopped off the desk.

'Yes, it's a restless sleep but he's getting there.' Blaise heard the sigh of relief in his mate's mental voice.

'Meet me on the seventh floor okay?' Blaise walked out of the empty room and shoved his hands in his pocket. He put on the usual, stereotypical Slytherin façade and waked to a staircase.

'Okay, where?' He felt the emotions that were Neville's pour into him and he smiled; he was egger to see him.

'Go stand by a tapestry with weird looking trolls on them.'

'Yea, that's helpful Lais, all trolls look weird.' Blaise actually snorted and a ghost glanced his way but ignored him none the less.

'Trust me, you'll know why these ones are weird.' The Slytherin clutched that stairway as it began to move the opposite way then he wanted.

'Okay, if you say so.'

'You doubt me Nev?' Blaise smiled again as he lead onto the stairwell's edge, waiting for it to move.

'Yes, actually, I do.' He started up the stairs once again when it turned to the place he wanted to go. Once off he took a left and went on another stairwell that led to the seventh floor.

'Okay, you'll see when you get there.' The Zabini's tone was teasing and he practically fell over laughing when he got to the seventh floor and Neville's emotions came slamming into him. It seemed as if Neville reached to where he wanted him to be.

'And you doubted me?' He was very, very luck it was mental speaking instead of aloud, if it was aloud he wouldn't be able to say one word let alone a whole sentence; he was laughing to hard.

'I can hear your laughing you know.' That just made him laugh harder and thru his tears he attempted to find his way to where he told Neville to meet him. 'Lais, why are they in tutu's?'

'You're just trying to kill me aren't you?' He could barely breathe anymore.

'That's the plan.' Neville's voice held cheekiness that neither of them heard out of him in a while; it made Blaise's emotions overflow with pride for his Nev. The wiped the tears that had come from his laughing and turned the corner.

Neville was standing there staring at the tapestry that held Trolls doing Ballet. He walked and stood right next to his friend but didn't look at the tapestry, knowing he would burst out laughing again.

Said friend turned and smiled to Blaise and looked around quickly before he hugged him.

"Why'd you tell me to meet you here?" Neville spoke aloud this time and Blaise took his mate's hand.

"Walk with me for a second; I want to show you something." He yanked Neville down the hall opposite of which he came. The smaller stumbled a bit but caught up quickly, just in time for Blaise to turn around and walk the other way.

They walked a few paces, almost back to where the corner turned and Blaise turned around once more and walked back to where they started.

"What are you doing Lais?"Neville trusted his mate but all it seemed like he was doing was pacing with him attached.

"I found this carved on a wall on the tenth floor, near the boys playground. It said to come there and pace right in front of the tapestry three times, thinking about what you need and a door will appear." During this half aloud half thought monolog , they had almost paced in front of said tapestry three times.

When they finally got to where they began the first time Blaise let go of the others hand and looked around; he sighed when nothing happened.

"Sorry I wasted your time, Nev." He looked up, not knowing when he looked to the floor and saw his friend staring at something behind him. He turned to look at what Neville was staring at so intently and his mouth half dropped and half smiled; a door appered.

"See, nothing to worry about." Neville just rolled his eyes at his friend and looked back to the door that had appeared from nowhere.

The Zabini walked forward and pushed the door open. Neville, who was behind him, peeked over his shoulder to see what was inside of the room.

It was surprisingly large, probably bigger than both of their common rooms, the wall weren't either of their house colors but it looked as if you were in a large open field. The carpet was green, the ceiling was sky blue, and on the walls were muggle paintings of different birds.

The furniture looked as it belonged there as well. The couch was the same color green that blended into the carpet so well it made it look as if there was a small hill there instead of o sofa. The roaring fireplace looked exactly like a campfire; sitting right in front of the couch.

"Well, Nev, I hope you like it." Blaise shoved his companion inside of the room when he heard footsteps behind them. They may or may not have seen them; he never knew when sound echoed off the walls.

"It's brilliant!" Neville was awe struck, it was amazing! Nothing, NOTHING, he'd ever seen had every looked this magnificent, this perfect. "Thank you." The younger looked directly into the elders eyes and said those words; the then threw his arms out and started to spin about the room.

Blaise, on the other hand, had his breath taken away. One, Neville's emotions, his gratefulness and whatever that other emotion, that he had no idea what it was, had been overflowing a lot lately. It made him speechless and gasping for air. And if that wasn't enough, the last time Neville has stopped and stared into his eyes like that, with such emotion, and thanked him with such sincerity had been the second time he took him to his manor.

**~This is a line break~**

**Flashback **

_He looked up and saw Neville standing right in front of him staring at him. He could read Neville's eyes, could read his emotions, but there were so many Blaise had no idea what he was going to do. The hurt and sadness was most profound though. _

_Neville raised his hand and opened his mouth…._

"Thank you." The younger boy breathed out, his eyes locked onto his savior's displaying everything he had, everything he was thinking, to him; after all, eyes are the windows to the soul. Blaise's throat contracted and it was hard for him to breathe.

Only after the boy fell forward onto him, breaking the eye contact, did his airways allow oxygen in. Then, when oxygen was able to get back to his brain, he was able to process what the other said.

What. The. Hell.

'Why in the world would he be thanking me? I was an asshole and I don't even remember being one!' He awkwardly put his arms around Longbottom in a half sort of hug and patted the sobbing boy. This seemed too backwards in this opinion.

"Umm, this may seem kind of strange, but why are you thanking me?" It seemed Blaise's mouth and brain were having a war on when to ask the question and his big mouth won. Neville looked up from hiding his face in Blaise's chest; his big brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You're the only one that's ever said that." It came out no louder than a mouse's squeak but he heard it.

"What apologized?" Neville hid his face in the elder's chest once again and nodded. Blaise's face screwed up in a weird sort of confusion. He blearily got out of his manor, very rarely ever spoke to anyone, he even hexed people when they did something they had to apologize for and he's been given that courtesy.

"Why?" That was the only word his mind let his mouth slip out. Longbottom's face moved positions on his chest but did not get up, letting him know that he was looking at him now. Blaise looked down this time and into big brown eyes.

He got lost in those eyes.

Since he never looked anyone, outside of his close friends and mother, in the eyes it was strange to him. He thought he hated big brown eyes because he was surrounded by them day in and day out. But these eyes, these eyes he was staring into, they were nothing like house elf eyes.

They were filled with so many emotions that would make one of his elves explode from overload. This was just so… strange. But everything, everything about his father, about his mother, his crappy life, his x number of siblings, his life, they all just faded away.

He was drowning.

He was addicted and there was no turning back.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Blaise jumped three meters in the air and because he had such a tight hold on his guest Neville jumped with him. He turned to look and yell at the house elf that interrupted him but his jaw clinked shut.

"What are you doing here?" He seethed out and at the same time trying to hide Neville from the occupant at the door. The person took a drag of a cigarette, than blew it out when the smoke swirled around her lungs.

"Now, now, Blaise," The woman walked into the room on her stiletto shoes, her shirt looked like it was painted on her and her breasts were popping out over the edge of said shirt. A pair of the tiniest short, that Blaise considered underwear, adorned her bottom and makeup hid every inch of her face.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" The woman wobbled in, just about falling over, right in front of her son. Blaise glared at her and cringed when he smelled her breath; she was drunk, high, and a third thing he didn't want his nose to know.

He watched as she looked over his shoulder and saw Neville. Said boy clutched the back of his shirt and huddled into himself. His face hid into his back, like a child afraid of meeting new people, and he looked back at the woman timidly.

"Ahhh!" She said in a happily drunken state. She stumbled back a few steps and gave the biggest, face smile. "You are my son; I do believe I was your age when I lost mine as well." She placed a big wet kiss on his cheek, almost tumbling onto him, and attempted to walk out of the room.

"Remember to use protection! If you need me don't look for me I don't know who I'm seeing tonight." Her words slurred together and a 'bang' was heard about the quiet room when she slammed into it.

"Byeeee, Blaise!" She giggled and then said son heard a crack telling him she had apperated away. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Fucking Bitch." He said in a low growl. He then turned to look at the only other occupant in the room who still clung to his back. "It's okay, she's not coming back." Reaching one of his hand back he slowly unlatched Longbottom's fingers from his shirt.

"That was your mum?" Neville asked in a shaky, terrified voice.

"Yea, amazing isn't she?" Neville just nodded his head and looked at the door where said woman just exited.

Blaise looked Neville over and sighed again, no wonder his mother thought he was screwing him. The house elves took it upon themselves to dress their guest for bed, in one of his shirts. So, basically, the little brown haired boy had big, bright brown eyes, ruffled sex hair, an oversized white shirt that belonged to Blaise, and a pair of boxers on.

His perverted side came out for all of two seconds before his age kicked in. 'I haven't even hit puberty yet!' One side screamed at the pervert. He shook his head quickly and blamed his mother for the nagging little pervert.

"Blaise?"

"Hmm?"

"What was she talking about?" His head snapped in the direction of the boy. "You know, when she said 'use protection.'"

Oh dear lord, he was doomed.

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise laughed externally and hopped onto the large, green couch. Yes, he had to admit, teasing Neville about that in the near future was going to be a blast.

"So what do you want to do Neville?"

…

After he got no reply he looked over to see said boy curled around Blaise's house robes snoozing away. Blaise rolled his eyes and thought up a bed that appeared a few seconds later. He walked over and picked up the sleeping boy and walked over to the bed.

After laying his friend in it he soon joined his best mate in the land of dreams.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry clutched his back, screaming in pain, it felt like his spine was breaking in half. He didn't know what was going on; one minute he saw Draco falling to his death and the next he was gasping for air, clutching his back.

His vision faded and it went from complete blackness to perfectly clear and back again sever dozen times. His back, as he touched it, he felt blood running down it but he had no idea how it got there.

He was freaking out now, not for himself but for Draco, what did he see? Was it just a dream? It seemed real enough and it felt… it felt like he was falling right next to him.

'Dray?' He tried, knowing that there would be no success. And his thoughts were confirmed when his mind was filled with silence minutes afterword.

Harry, still clutching his back, slowly loosened his muscles and let his hands drop to his sides. He then looked at them, seeing a lot more blood than he anticipated.

Suddenly he heard a loud, long screech. He clutched his head, holding his hands over his ears, and attempted to have the noise go away. But, alas, it would not be so.

He twisted and turned, jerking around on his bed and tangling himself into his blankets. He then twisted over to far and fell to the floor because the sound was making him insane. Everything was fading now, but unlike last time, he wasn't afraid.

He didn't know why, because there seemed to be no logic what so every behind the notion, but the sound that was making him insane soothed him more than anything else in the world ever had.

He shook so violently on the ground it looked like he was having a seizure; like his heart would give soon. But then, just when it looked like he was vibrating and not shaking, he stilled. The sound had vanished somehow.

He lay, face down, on the floor. His mouth actually touching the floor boards but he knew he didn't want to turn over. He felt the liquid running down his back and dripping to the floors; he knew it was blood.

He lay there thinking about what had just transpired. He didn't know what it was or why it happened but he knew it wasn't good.

When he finally gathered enough strength he pushed himself off the ground, hissing like a snake when whatever was on his back was rubbed the wrong way. He looked down, shocked, to see all the blood that ran off his back laying where he just was.

There was a lot more than he thought. Turning, he hobbled toward the boys showers. His brain trying to find a possibility as to why his back was bleeding like someone stabbed him.

The answer didn't come easy, actually he wasn't even sure he had the right answer but his mind settled down when it decided that it was a good enough explanation. The hot water hit his back and he bit his hand so not to cry out though it did no good because once he thought he could handle the water on his back he shifted and it hit some place else making him scream.

His brain chose to blame his back on his pain when he woke up. He remembers clawing at his back and his nails were quite sharp so that was the first part. The second was probably because he fell to the floor and things could have nicked his skin while he was in pain from the noise.

Harry put his head down because the water was hurting his eyes and gasped. He put his hands to his mouth, trying not to let the bile that was coming up his throat out. The water was stained red.

He wasn't disgusted by the color, or the fact that it was coming out of him. The thing that make him hurl, which he did anyway though he tried to stop himself, was this red water was in his nightmares. In his explanation of his biggest fear, this red was his past.

The last time he saw this red water that was flowing down the drain was when he was practically beaten to death by the Dursley's. It was one that made his blood boil and cry out in fear at the same time.

At the sigh, after he threw up, his hands were still covering his mouth and tears flowed from his eyes, mixing with the water that poured down onto him. He practically fell over himself when he ran out of said shower, not turning it off, and tripped into the one next to it.

This time he didn't turn it on. This time he crawled into the corner and put his knees to his chin. Wrapping his arms around his legs he buried his face into his the space in-between his knees and screamed.

His life was becoming more and more horrible the more and more days he was at this castle; he wished he never came.

He didn't care that he couldn't breathe, he didn't care that he was going to miss his next class, he didn't care that blood was still pouring down his back, he didn't care.

All her cared about is that he wanted his Dray back, he wanted his sanity back, he wanted his life back.

What Harry didn't know was that in a few hours, after everyone's classes where finished and dinner was over, that an upperclassman would find him curled into a ball, with a tear stained face. He didn't know that the shower next to him would still be running or that his blood would stain the wall where he leaned and the floor he sat.

All he knew, at this very moment, was how tired he was.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco shot up, sweat falling down his face, shaking and struggling to keep in a scream that wanted to be let lose. When he knew the scream wasn't going to leave his throat he opened his mouth and let air in.

Panting he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Last he remembered, he was falling to his death. But the room he was in look strangely like his room at his grandmother's manor. Where the bloody hell was he?

He pushed the covers off himself and attempted to step out of the bed bout a searing pain raced up his spine and this time he did let out a small scream. His eyes clenched tightly and he fell back against the soft surface his wished he didn't try to leave in the first place.

He faintly heard a slam in the background and the patter of feet hitting the floor.

"Draco! Draco are you okay?" The voice was loud, like he was deaf or something and the concern was evident in their cry. Draco was certain he knew that voice.

He cracked an eye open, to see who was looming over him, and was shocked to find that it was his father. Yes, he spoke to him now but the air was still thick and tense as the day that they decided to speak once more.

But all of that was gone, apparently, because the look of absolute horror and concern in his father's eyes were more than genuine. Draco nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"What happened?" His voice was a lot weaker than he thought it would be. Yes, it itched but that was all; he would live through it. But, even to him, it sounded weak, broken.

Lucius let out a sigh of relief and the immediate concern and terror left his eyes though they stayed soft and unfamiliar; that look didn't fit his stone face father and he hoped, desperately, that he never saw it again.

Said man sat on a chair seated next to the bed and slouched, looking terribly defeated.

"You feel off your broom, Draco. Merlin only knows how because you are a great flyer but you did and you severed your back in the process. Your grandmother and sister found you in the back yard face first with your back bleeding to high heaven." Lucius paused in his retelling of the story and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His fingers then danced over his eyes and Draco knew he was trying to will away the tears welling up inside of him.

"Your shirt was red, completely red, not a spot near the back was white. Your grandmother she had her house elf come get your mother and me, The medical witch said she couldn't pinpoint why your back severed but she did say…"

Draco watched as the few tears that his father shed roll down his cheeks and fall to the ground. He was absolutely blown away by this; he'd never seen his father cry, ever. When his father was able to compose himself a bit he inhaled a breath and continued, though it was almost finished.

"… she told us that you lost over half your blood from the fall. And…"Lucius choked a bit but force what he had to say out, "And she told us you might not ever open your eyes again." More tears fell from his father's eyes and Draco had the urge to lean over and hug him.

And so he did, even though he knew the pain it would cost him. But, he felt as though his father was suffering more than he was at the moment and that make his body move even as it screamed at him to lye still.

Very slowly his aching body leaned over enough to wrap his arms around his father. When his face was out of sight from his elder's eyes he bit his lip to keep from crying. Even though he knew full well the consequences of doing this he did not anticipate that it was going to hurt this badly.

Those thoughts flew from his head when his father, very carefully, wrapped his arms around his son. It was the first hug he received from said man since, he liked to call, his blow out birthday.

It was very eerie and Draco was starting to wonder if the apocalypse was going to be starting anytime soon. His father was actually crying into his shoulder and hugging him like they were all going to die, it then hit him that he almost did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Draco." Lucius only said this one and didn't sob like Harry did. He didn't repeat anything or cling to Draco. He just shed a few tears and apologized but to his son, it was more than enough.

"I'm sorry too, father." The hug ended and no more endearing words were spoken. No more tears were shed and they just looked at one another. Thought, very soon, the too was broken.

"I shall go get your mother and grandmother; they, as well as your sister, are dying with worry. And after the sentence left his mouth he turned to leave the room.

Once the door was shut and a few seconds later, when he was sure his father was at least a few feet away from the door, he let out a low howl of pain. His back hurt like someone just ran him over with a heard of giants. His spine felt like someone decided to play a game of exploding snap on it then tried to see how flexible it was.

He swore someone almost broke it in two.

After he let the howl stop he lye back onto the cloud he was on and thanked Merlin for both small and large miracles. He smirked to himself in the typical Malfoy fashion and stored the knowledge he learned today in the part of his brain labeled 'IMPORTANT'.

It only took a near death experience to have another Malfoy forgive you. It was a whole shit load better than what he thought he would have to go thru.

Draco opened his mouth to beacon a house elf when the most ear wrenching noise filled his brain. He cried out bout didn't cover his ears, knowing that if he did it would just trap all that noise inside and make it louder.

Though the noise was strange as he heard it, it soothed him, calmed him and his muscles relaxed. But then, the picture that was occupying his vision made him tense up once more. He didn't know if what he saw was real but it sure made something inside of him twist with guilt and anger.

His Baby, yes HIS, was huddled up in the corner of a shower stall naked. Said shower wasn't on but he was dripping wet, so Draco knew that he was a moment ago. But the water that was dripping off him wasn't clear it was a bright red.

Harry's face was in between his knees and he saw as his body shook forcefully, from the lack of oxygen or because he was, most likely, suffering from hypothermia he did not know. When said boy moved his head a bit to get a better source of oxygen he saw the tears rolling down his face.

He saw the remains of puke on his baby's face and he saw that he wasn't even moving to wipe off said remains. But the thing that caught his attention, the thing that made him feel so horrible that he was lying in a bed, bandaged and with people that loved him surrounding him, was the blood.

He saw the fresh blood rolling off of his Baby's back and falling like small groups of liquid to the floor surrounding him. The red covered his back and bits of skin were peeling off of said back and Draco swore that he could see some bone that was there.

But he didn't know where his skin was torn, he didn't know where the blood began, and he didn't know if his baby was dying or not. Slowly the vision faded and he reached out his hand unconsciously to reach for the vision; to make it return. He wanted to see what would happen to his Baby.

"No," Was the word that slipped from his mouth and filled the quiet room with sound but he didn't hear it. He heard the soothing yet terrifying sound in his head. But once the vision was completely gone the noise in his head died down too.

And once that noise was gone his eyes started to fuzz and soon everything went black as his body forced him into unconsciousness.

**~This is a line break~**

This game of ping pong that no one, not even themselves, knew they were playing went on for another twenty-four hours.

Harry woke up screaming bloody murder to the high heavens in the middle of the night; this time he was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfry was there to help. He saw Draco dying once again and was falling with him. His sobs increased when he realized it wasn't his Dray that was calming him.

But soon his body forced him into unconsciousness.

Draco woke up screaming, not as loudly but with just as much feeling, a few hours later. The same vision that he had about a half a day earlier was replaying before his eyes once more. His mother ran in the door and to calm her son. She brushed his hair out of his face and attempted to sooth him with a lullaby but it did not good.

His body forced him back into unconsciousness one more and the game no one knew they were playing started all over again.

**~This is a line break~**

My god this took forever! I am so sorry its this crappy. I had to write it quickly. Like I said this week and last week hate me. I have no free time what so ever anymore! GAAA!

Finals are coming up and math is getting harder and harder. The perfect time for Beta club to start, English to get even worse and my German teacher to start hating me. Grrrr.

So again, I'm sorry this chapter sucked. And I hope you'll forgive me for posting so late.

Review! Please, I'm thinking on putting this on hold if people don't like it. So if you like it Review because I can't, unfortunately, read minds.


	19. I need some firewhiskey

Hi! I'm really sorry! I know it's been a while but I am not putting this on hold! (Though it might take more time to type because of school, work and clubs) I'm happy you all like it.

This one might(maybe not) be a bit happier than the last. I'm just in a happy mood today. Maybe it because I have a four day weekend, or that my birthday is tomorrow, or maybe because finals are NEXT week not this one.

ENJOY!

**~This is a line break~**

"Thank you Madame Pomfry." Harry turned to look at the woman who had taken care of him for the past forty-eight hours. His mind was fuzzy and he clutched the door for balance. But he smiled and pretended he was alright; he hoped his act was working. He didn't want to bother her anymore than he already had.

The Medwitch look to the famous boy and then walked over to him. She didn't say anything but she stared at him for a while. He gave an awkward smile, praying to Merlin he was convincing her but Merlin was apparently on vacation that day.

She put her hand to his forehead and when he tensed up by the sudden hand on his face she tapped him gently and he fell flat on his arse. He smiled sheepishly, trying not to hurl, and she gave him a stern look as if saying 'Who are you trying to convince?'

"You aren't going anywhere Mr. Potter. Now get back into bed." She pointed to the innocent looking bed and Harry's eyes flowed to where she pointed and he sighed.

"But Professor, I have classes I have to attend." She rolled her eyes at the boys whining and attempted to get him back into bed once more. When he did not listen she took out her wand and mumbled something that Harry could not hear.

Harry let out a (very manly) yelp and looked around. His stomach leaped and his put his hand to his mouth but he realized, when his hands reached his lips, that his stomach leaped not from the sickness he has felt for the past two days but it was calming.

He looked around quickly and he was floating. He saw that Madame Pomfry had chosen to stop debating the decision with him and too it into her own hands; hence why he was floating his way to bed. All too soon his settled stomach and the new feeling of being in the air(without a broom) came crashing down.

Letting out a soft 'omph' as he dropped to the bed he covered his mouth again and he leaned over the bed and let out what little he had in his stomach. He wiped his mouth and cringed; he always hated throwing up.

"You certainly are not going anywhere Mr. Potter." Harry sat back up straight on the bed and looked over to his momentary caretaker. She handed him a glass of water to rinse his mouth and her eyes softened.

"You will be excused from all the classes you miss, as well as all the work. I can tell you haven't grown up in the wizarding world and it is EXTREAMLY rare a potion will not fix a sickness or a transformation." Harry cocked his head to the side after his spit the water out.

"Transformation?"

"Oh, yes, when a witch or wizard hits puberty they usually go thru a transformation. Most of the time they don't even know it because all that happens is their magic strengthens but there are a few that go thru altering transformations."

"Like Hagrid, you know Hagrid don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well because he's half giant he went thru a lot more changes than others in his class. He grew at least three feet in a few days than his voice deepened within an hour."

"But there are other types. Magical creatures have been known to have spread their bloodline to wizarding and muggle families. So, for instance, a human that goes thru puberty that has centaur blood usually has better night vision, can see other galaxies, usually their eyes turn gold, and their skin darkens. Do you understand?"

Harry was nodding off, trying so very hard to stay awake and shot up when she directly asked him a question. He looked over to her and smiled sheepishly for the second time in that hour.

"I'm sorry Professor, what was that?" She laughed a bit a flicked her wand. The light around Harry's bed dimmed even though it was natural light. She stepped out side of the curtains then quickly poked her head back into Harry's sleeping space.

"Get some sleep, Mr. Potter. Sweet dreams." Then she was gone.

Harry's body felt like lead as he slipped under the covers and let his eyes droop down. He practically heard Draco's voice in his head, laughing at him that that would show her that he was read to go back to class.

"Shudup." He mumbled aloud to the imaginary Draco and quickly fell fast asleep.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco stood up from this bed and immediately sat back down; the world started to spin and fade away when he stood on his feet. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked up. His mother, father, and the Medwitch were in his line of vision.

His mother was sitting on the soft chair and her fingers twisted the hem of her dress in concern. His father, who was standing behind his wife, had his hands clutching the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. His face was completely emotionless but he could see thru his father's eyes, that he was pissed.

The Medwitch was standing a few feet away from his parents and biting her lip. She obviously was stumped as to what was going on. Though, Draco held no frustration toward her. It was very rare a potion never fixed a sickness or transformation of any sort. So when no potion worked, which what she was most likely trained in, she had nowhere to turn. It wasn't like she could find a superior to herself, she was the best money could buy and that meant she was the best.

Draco's mind wondered as the pregnant silence stretched on for a longer period of time; he thought about what might be wrong with him. He didn't think he was going thru a transformation but it was possible and a lot more likely to have a potion not affect it than an illness.

His mind wandered to the fact that his back kept hurting and the logical side of his brain threw it out the window. Of course it would still be hurting; he fell to his death from a few hundred meters in the air. But then why would these visions of Harry keep popping up in his head? And why did he keep becoming nauseous every time he stood up?

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Draco looked back over to the other occupants of his room and saw his father practically seething as he hissed out the sentence; the poor Medwitch. Said witch jumped at the hard tone and practically shook in fear. Draco sighed aloud as the Medwitch shook her head.

Narcissa gave her husband a stern look when his fingers broke the wooden frame of the chair she was currently sitting in. She stood up and walked over to the terrified woman and promptly thanked her and ushered her out of the room. She glared at her husband over her shoulder before she left the room.

When the door closed Lucius just about threw the chair across the room.

"Calm down father!" Draco growled out to his father. Now he was angry that his father was so angry. "She's not a miracle worker, her resource failed and now we must find an alternative." He knew his father would, most likely, listen to logic and business over emotions; he was right.

Lucius let out a frustrated… something and sat down on the very chair he shoved a few feet across the carpet floor. He fisted his finger thru his hair and hunched his shoulders. In Draco's eyes he looked like a very stressed, very overworked business man.

"You are right Draco but because this failed where do we go from here? What is better than the best?" Lucius didn't know if he was actually asking for an answer or trying to get himself to think but he got one either way.

"What about Sev? He may not know how to fix it but I'm sure he could find a way to figure out what is wrong with me." Lucius's head snapped up and looked to his son. Why the hell didn't he think of that?

"Yes, that sounds like a very appropriate approach." He stood up quickly and walked out of the room quickly. He was pissed he didn't think of that idea sooner when he was in the hall he practically slammed the door shut behind him.

Draco rolled his eyes, sometimes his father was a real idiot. He rolled back over and smiled softly at the sight; Oriana slept like the dead. He got under the blankets once more and scooted next to his sister and fell back asleep.

Sometimes he wondered who would win in a sleep off, Oriana or Blaise.

**~This is a line break~**

"And you say she couldn't find any potion to cure him?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the face of Lucius that was sprouting out of his fireplace. The head nodded.

"Well I will be over there soon." He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looked back to the head that had opened its mouth. He raised his hand to make Lucius pause.

"I know, I wish I could go now but Dumbledore summoned me and hour ago and here I've been sitting and talking to you. After I finish that business with him I will be right over, will that suffice?" Severus walked away and didn't wait for an answer from Lucius because he knew very well it would. He was closing the door to his private chambers when he heard the reply.

"Yes," Severus shut the door and smirked at the wooden thing. He hadn't done something like that to Lucius since Hogwarts. He waved his wand and mumbled a few spells and his chambers were thoroughly protected. When his pocket when back into his robe pocket he sighed. He really didn't want to talk to the old coot when his godson was the way he was.

He turned and walked away from the door and further away from the ever growing temptation of going to see his godson instead. He hoped it wasn't one of his 'missions'; he really didn't feel like killing anyone tonight.

The walk to his bosses office was short walk, only seven flights of stairs, but tonight it felt much longer. He was itching to turn around and go back to his chambers and floo right over to the Malfoy manor and see what was wrong with Draco. Though, he knew he had a responsibility to the headmaster it was attempting to crawl out of him.

When he got to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office he decided if what the headmaster asked of him could wait a few hours he'd go to the manor and check on his godson; he prayed to Merlin it wasn't important.

"Cockroach Clusters," The gargoyle leaped to the side and he walked forward quickly and got on the winding staircase that propelled him upward. Luckily, since Dumbledore himself called for Severus, he knew the password. It would have taken him twenty minutes just to get into the office otherwise.

When the staircase stopped he was in front of the oak door that led to the office in which he needed to go. He stepped of the step and headed toward the brown object but before he got there the man he came to see stepped out of his office.

"Ahhh, Severus, I see you finally showed up." The headmaster shut the door softly behind him and his robes bellowed out behind him as he walked toward the potion master.

"I'm sorry Albus, I got an urgent call about…" Dumbledore stepped on the steps of the staircase and Severus quickly followed. Dumbledore put his hand up to stop Snape from continuing and the staircase leapt forward as well.

"It's alright Severus, I will not ask about your personal life. All that matters is that you are here now." The gargoyle stopped and Albus stepped into the corridor that Severus just came from; though he quickly followed his superior.

"Is this urgent?" Severus was almost certain what the answer would be when the headmaster stopped in the middle of the corridor. But he didn't receive an answer right away, like he expected. Instead he waited a few minutes and then heard the words come from the elder's mouth.

"I don't know." And he kept on walking. Snape looked after him and mumbled to himself before quickly following after him.

"The old coot could have just said yes."

~This is a line break~

"Why are we at the hospital wing?" Severus questioned. After the words fell from his mouth he felt like a fool for asking but very rarely did he go to the hospital win and usually it wasn't a good sign. It just threw him thru a hoop because he believed he was getting another mission.

"There's a patient I want you to look at." The potions master followed after the white haired man and stood in the middle of a room he did not like being in.

"Poppy?" Very soon after the quiet beckon for the Medwitch was called said witch was in the room with grateful expression on her face.

"Thank goodness you are here. He's been getting worse."

"Who?" Severus was lost and it was only the second sentence.

"Harry Potter," He groaned mentally; he didn't like the boy. Okay, scratch that, he didn't like the boy's father but since he was the son of said father the hatred was passed down. He walked behind the two as the shuffled toward the only occupied bed at the time.

He thought the boy was just playing a tiny little cold up to an extreme to get sympathy and it wouldn't fly with him. If the Potter boy wasted his time he was going to be pissed and probably forever hate the child; not that he wasn't already thinking about doing that.

"What's wrong with him Poppy; do you have any idea?" Dumbledore did not look past the curtains of the boy's space but looked over to his school's nurse.

"None," She shook her head and let out a defeated sigh. "I tried just about every potion I could on him without a chance of killing him and there's been no change, none. Not even the side effects of what the potions were supposed to do to him if he wasn't ill." The concern for the boy was thick in her voice and Severus relaxed from his stiff posture a bit.

'Good, at least the boy's not faking it.' He thought to himself.

"No changes? What so ever? Even after the potions?" Snape stressed each word. He wanted to make absolutely certain that there were no changes. If someone took a potion and they weren't suffering for what the medical potion was created for they always had side effects. It was almost unheard of to not have side effects; Severus only knew of three cases.

"None," She stepped forward to where the curtains were and moved them so they could look at the Harry. Snape was tempted to plug his nose; the air surrounding the frail boy smelled of puke. He looked to the son of James and watched him for a few moments.

He was broke out in a cold sweat and was in a restless sleep. His face was screwed up in paid like what he was dreaming about was the most horrible thing he ever saw. Severus watched as he pulled the sheets closer to him like he was freezing then shove them away a second later like the room was on fire; he did this at least four times in the short time Snape observed him.

"What did he come in for Poppy?" He tore his eyes away from the eleven year old to look at the nurse who, when he looked at her, was watching the boy he just looked away from.

"The poor dear…. I'll show you." She walked up to him and pulled out her wand, she silently said a spell and the green eye boy was turned around and his shirt instantly disappeared. It did not take the potions master very long to see what was originally wrong with him.

Harry's back was completely torn up, some bone could be seen as well as tissue. The skin was attempting to mend its self but it wasn't working out too well; since the skin was bruised and torn up too.

"I feel so bad, I've given as much potion as I could to help his back heal but its growing back at such a slow rate this is going to be here for at least the rest of the year. There'll probably be a lot of scarring too." Snape reached out to touch the scars but a hand stooped it just as quickly as his thought had told him to reach out.

"Don't, he'll wake up screaming." Poppy's eyes told him all of the things he did not want to see and when she realized his hand he backed it away from the sleeping child.

"Do you know what happened?" He looked the torn back up and down with a critical eye. He took in every detail of the… wound and made sure to see the small details like the bone sticking out and the scarring tissue next to the bone.

"Actually, I don't." Severus looked away from the boy again to the sheepish sounding woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, three days ago a student came in screaming with blood all over their hands and almost the whole Gryffindor house followed after. Mike Williamson carried him in and blood was pouring out of Harry's back and down his arms. They did put a sheet over his back in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it soaked right thru."

"When I asked them what happened, Williamson said he found him when he was about to take a shower. He was shivering and unconscious, he also said Harry's blood stained the corner of the stall. Meaning he was there at least for a few hours." Poppy trailed off when she noticed that Severs was not interested in the whole storyline.

"So that means what?"

"All I know is he was suffering from hypothermia and bled for a few hours in a shower stall."

"Well isn't that just great?" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice like honey as he turned back to the boy; Albus was being unusually quiet.

"Severus I want you to…" When Albus did speak he wasn't allowed to finish because it was in that moment the small child chose to wake up screaming.

The potions master sat and watched as the plot that could have been in a movie unfold. He shot up from the bed and quickly got tangled up in the sheets. He then promptly fell off the bed and the skin that was barely healed tore open again.

Tears were streaming down his face and he heard a small word escape the boy's throat.

"…ray…?"

That one word, one half of a word he caught was spoke like a prayer, like if he didn't have whatever this was he would die. Finally after the boy's screaming and whimpers died down he settled on the floor and cried.

Draco's godfather finally saw how skinny the boy really was and it surprised him. He swore he could count all of his ribs and see the outline of his stomach. Throughout all of this he noticed Poppy struggled to stay away from the boy. It looked like she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't somehow.

"Harry?" She whispered after a while and the boy slowly looked up to the occupants in the room. When he noticed the two extras he shot off the grown and tried to reach up to his face to wipe away his tears but he screamed in pain instead at the moving of his back.

"Idiot boy," Severus snapped out and took out his wand. Harry was still screaming in pain but stared at the wand as if he was going to kill him. It crossed his mind that Harry shouldn't look like that when a wand was pointed towards him but brushed it off as the pain.

He mumbled a simple levitating spell to put the boy back into bed and when the boy went in the air Severus made an observation that the boys whimpering completely stopped and his face grew calm. It was like being in the air was curing him.

The Dragon necklace on his neck as well as the silver bracelet gleamed in the light and caught Severus's attention before he set the boy onto his bed. The whimpering started again.

"Mr. Potter, what is wrong?" He wasn't one to waste time.

"M-my back f-fees like its splitting in two," Severus nodded believing Harry was done but he went on.

"A-and I k-keep hearing this loud s-screeching noise." Harry looked down to see the red blood that was stained on the sheets.

"Did you tell Madame Pomfry of this fact?" Harry shook his head. "And why not Mr. Potter?"

"W-well i-it only happens right before I go to sleep."

"So…?" Harry said nothing and kept on looking at the bed. When it was clear he was not going to answer Severus shot out another question. "Did being up in the air relax you?"

Harry's head shot up to look at his Professor's so fast you could hear it crack.

"H-how did you…?"

"I thought so. Poppy levitate him when he's in pain and I will research this. In the mean time, Albus, I must go help my family. I am sorry that I must leave so quickly but it is urgent." He turned on his heels walked out of the room so quickly so they couldn't reply. He left three very confused people in his wake.

**~This is a line break~**

"Forgive me, I got here as fast as I could." Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room where Lucius was waiting for him. He jumped to the feet the moment Severus flooed into the room and walked up to him.

He quickly turned away and walked at a brisk pace down the long corridor.

"No apologizes Severus, I should be thanking you for being here on such short notice." Lucius's pace got quicker and quicker each moment they were still walking to the room and by the time they got there they were both practically panting for breath.

"He fell off his broom, correct?"

"Yes," Lucius pushed open the doors to get in the room and the horary father walked up to the bed where his two godchildren were sleeping. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Narcissa and Druella sitting in the chairs that were placed next to the bed but he would greet them later. Right now his job was to see if his godson was alright.

"Draco," He spoke in a stern voice to wake his godson but he did not stir, so he spoke again. It still didn't work. Finally, put a hand on his godson's shoulder and said boy jerked away and broke out in a cold sweat; a small scream left his mouth.

"…aby…" Severus heard the small call slip from his godson's mouth as he looked about the room for something. His eyes dilated and when Draco didn't find what he was looking for he turned his head to see his father's best friend next to him.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Narcissa concern was evident but Draco waved it off.

"I am fine mother, nightmare is all. I'm sorry to have worried you." Lucius looked him up and down.

"When did these nightmares start exactly?"

"A few days ago but it's no big deal they happen all the time." This time Draco, literally, waved it off as his made a motion with his hand then attempted to hug his sister when she woke up; he was unsuccessful.

"Draco, turn around and take off your shirt." Severus saw the extreme discomfort at the motion and concluded that all of his pain came from his back. Oriana slipped off the bed and sat in her mother's lap when Draco turned to do what he was told.

Severus studied every detail of his godsons back and didn't… couldn't believe it.

"Well Draco since I can see that your back feels like its splitting in two is there anything is that has been bothering you; anything at all? A movement, a certain color, a sound?" Draco sat up with some difficulty and thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it there has; I keep hearing this loud screeching sound before I go to sleep." Severus bit his lip to keep from gasping. What the hell was going on?

"When did it start?" He spoke when his was sure his voice wouldn't waver.

"Every since I fell."

"Three days ago, correct?"

"Yes," Lucius answered for his son. Severus nodded and pretended to be thinking something over when in his mind he was practically tearing every piece of long, greasy hair out of his head.

WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WAS GOING ON?

"Okay," He said when he was one hundred percent positive that nothing would be given away, "I know of something like this and I might know a temporary cure." He felt everyone's spirits rise and coughed to settle them down.

"It might now work so don't be surprised if it doesn't and you three," He turned and looked at the three adults behind him. "don't question me. I know you might not approve considering what just happened but if you question me so help me Merlin I will shove something where it does not belong."

He knew he was going over board and if they really disapproved of what he did they would stop him anyway but he wanted them to have at least a little faith in him. They agreed to stay silent until they were one hundred percent positive their son's life might be in danger.

"Alright," He turned back around and took out his wand. Looking to Draco he half hoped his would work and half hoped it wouldn't. Right before the spell left his lips he saw the silver bracelet on Draco's hand gleam in the sunlight.

Draco floated a few feet in the air and Severus felt the disapproval rolling off in waves from those behind him but no words of protest were voiced. Though, those waves stopped when Draco gasped and all of their attention when directly to him.

"Are you alright Draco?" Lucius walked up next to Severus and was about to yank his wand right out of his hand and break it two when Draco stopped him.

"WAIT!" Lucius looked up from Severus.

"This sooths you, doesn't it?" Draco nodded and looked to his godfather with disbelieving eyes. "Do you feel any pain?"

"None." Draco said with awe in his voice. All Severus did was nod because he was terrified his voice would crack and let this little tidbit, that was running around screaming inside of his head like a three year old, slip.

"Draco," His voice cracked but since no one questioned him on it he guessed they thought he was just happy. Draco's attention was directed to his godfather.

"Your dreams, they're about someone bleeding to death, aren't they?" His question was answered when the gasp of shock slipped thru his godson's throat.

"How did you…?" Severus waved it off and looked to his horary family.

"I am very sorry but I must get back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs of me and I came here instead."

"Of course Severus, thank you so much for your help." Narcissa stood up and hugged her husband's best friend and Oriana followed. He smiled to them when they let go and gave the other three a smile. Three grateful smiles were shot his way in return.

"I will attempt to find a permanent cure but for now when he's in pain get him off the ground, in whatever way possible. He will be able to return to school in a day or two as long as one of his housemates know to do this." The family nodded and Severus broke the spell on Draco and put him back on the bed; a groan was the result.

Severus walked out of the room he was just in and when the door shut he bit his and in an attempt not to choke.

What the bloody hell was going on?

His brain tried to wrap around the thought of the two being connected somehow but it was impossible. Yet, he knew it was true; they both had the same bracelet, Harry wore a dragon necklace, and they both were going thru the exact same thing!

As these thoughts turned in his head he stumbled to the nearest fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

'I need some firewhiskey.'

**~This is a line break~**

I was hoping to get to the flying lesson but its midnight and I have two more papers to type, a book to read, math homework to do, and debate evidence to find tonight so I hope you all understand why it's not long.

I'm sorry it took so long to get up! I take every spare minute I can to type it so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow like it should, I do it all at different times. I might type some on Friday because I have no school so cross your fingers!

Review! Please, I beg you. The people who love it so much are the only reason I'm still going. =]


	20. Thank you, thank you Hogwarts

I'm sorry it took so long to put this up! Please forgive me!

I would have taken a miracle to have put this up any sooner. Since finals were this week, and anime club, and the other anime club, and construction club, and my job, and I had 3 papers to type, and I had a 3 day debate tournament this weekend.

Ten hours, on Saturday morning with people yelling at you then being told how bad you were at yelling back wasn't the best thing ever.

Peruser- Well You'll have to wait and find out ^_^

Love Magic- Hehe, oops. I'm HORRIABLE at spelling and I thought that was just another way to spell it. Thank you for telling me that. When I have time, I will go back and fix that. I am sorry for my crappy grammar errors.

Evening 12- Actually, neither was I so we're in the same boat! XD Really, up until I wrote a few chapters before it I didn't expect it to be.

Bookworm19065- You'll find out soon *cough*notinthischapter*cough* =]

Thank you all for reviewing! I never thought people would like it so I'm very happy you do! I love you all! And I will try my hardest to get chapters out quicker.

Well I hope you enjoy!

**~this is a line break~**

_Harry looked around in the blackness and that exactly what he saw, blackness, darkness. He heard his own harsh breathing and his feet hitting the floor that melded together with the blackness around him; it was never-ending._

"_Why didn't you save me Harry? You let me die! I hate you! I hate you Harry!" The voice echoed around him and the tears that already adorned his face fell faster. _

"_Dray! Dray, where are you!" That couldn't be his Dray, it just couldn't. "Dray, come on. This isn't funny! Dray!" Harry fell to his knees and cried out. Just when he was about to give up hope and crawl into a ball and die a light appeared. _

"_Dray?" He stood up and ran over to the light but quickly, oh so very quickly, the smile that adorned his wet face faded. When he stepped into the light his fell to his knees and wished, wished with everything he had that he stayed in the blackness. _

_His hands went into his hair and the tears now were dried up, he could cry no more, but his hands dug into his scalp so much he bled. Why? Why did he go into the light?_

_He screamed. _

_There, in front of him, lie Draco dead in a pool of blood._

_**~This is a line break~**_

One week later

Harry woke up, his voice raw from screaming, and frantically looked around. His eyes were dilated and he saw nothing but white flashes for a moment then his eyes became accustom to the small amount of light around him.

The moon was high and bright in the sky and he was in his bed, he Gryffindor common room bed. It was strange for him to be here considering this was his first night out of the hospital wing for almost two weeks.

Yes, he did go to his classes but he was allowed to do nothing else. When he walked into the common room it went dead silent for almost a full hour than Hermione, he thought her name was, hugged him and cried. Neville soon followed but only after they were out of the public eye.

So here he was, sweating and crying for his Dray at whatever time it was in the morning. A snore startled him and he jumped and looked over to where it came from.

It was Ron Weasley. He didn't want to think about the asshole.

He wiped his tears but the hiccups that came with the tears persisted. He used some of his energy and swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the ground. His vision was blurry because he didn't put his glasses on but his vision had become better since that day.

He leaned over and shivered when his feet touched the chilly ground. He pushed himself into a standing position but kept looking at the same exact place he had been looking at for a while. He was lost in thought and he didn't want to come back to reality.

Soon, all too soon, he shook his head and surface back into the world of the living. He put on a pair of socks and felt instantly warmer he then grabbed a night robe from his bed post and walked out of the first year sleeping dormitory.

He made sure not to step on the squeaky steps just in case some older classmen where up and peeked his head around the corner to see the roaring fare and no one in sight. He sighed a sigh of relief and walked out into the empty common room.

He walked quickly and sat on the empty sofa that had been occupied by many a few hours earlier. The fire warmed him up and he took off his robe; he would over heat within a few moments anyway.

He stared into the fire and thought about his dream; his Dray. It was strange, he had Dray for potions and he had been hit by magic may times but he hadn't heard Draco speak once. It was like Draco, whilst he stood next to him, wasn't even there. It was the strangest thing and proved to be a big disadvantage in his classes.

But he never stopped thinking about his Dray. He constantly had nightmares about him, as he did tonight, and if he wasn't around Draco for long periods of time his body would go into shock and Neville had to levitate him.

He saw Dray and he was sure Draco saw him, they communicated through eye contact, but he heard noting that came out of his friend's mouth. Sometimes…, scratch that, most of the time he wished he and Draco never came here.

He wanted to go about sneaking about Drau parents backs, he wanted to play with Oriana and travel the world with Druella. He wanted to sleep next to Dray then wake up and walk down stairs to watch the fish go by in the foyer.

Harry brought his knees up to his chin and rests his face on them. The light from the fire danced on his eyes and made them seem more sinister than they were. All the different shades of red and orange played with the color of his eyes and if one was looking they would think the color was changing.

Harry just kept watching the flames dance and his was almost lulled to sleep but a flash of the Malfoy he was most acquainted with flashed in mind and he was, once again wide awake.

And, once again, silent tears streamed down his face.

Finally, when he could take the torture no longer, he stood up and walked in the general direction of the common room door. Since he couldn't see, only blurry colors, he had no idea if he was going in the right direction.

He hit a wall and wiped his sleeve across his eyes for a moment to see if he was at the painting of the fat lady; he was. He grabbed the handle of the portrait and, very slowly, opened it. He heard the snores for the woman and tip toed out of the common room than slowly put her back.

When he was sure she wouldn't hear him he let a sob escape his throat; he felt so helpless.

He wandered about the castle and wanted to find Dray but he knew that was impossible, Dray was asleep in the Slytherin dormitories. When he wiped his tears again he looked and saw he was in the grand stairwell corridor.

He stepped on a stairwell and let it move; he was going to let the stairwell decide where he was going to go; he didn't care anymore. He played musical stairwells for a few minutes and stepped off the last one and kept walking down the hallway.

He didn't even look where he was going but he knew that he was going to spend the night in the next room he saw. But apparently the floor he chose to get off on had no rooms. Harry gave up.

He flopped down in front of a… something and cried. It was pitch black, just like in his dream and he was terrified to see light; terrified that his nightmare would become a reality.

He shivered from the draft that came through the corridor and rubbed his hands over his bare arms to rid them from the goosebumps that had appeared. Looking up, to let the water that had bunched up in his eyes fall easier, he saw a door right in front of him.

'When did that get there?' Harry just assumed he had been crying too hard and he missed it. So he pick himself off the ground and over to the door.

He pushed said inanimate object open and gasped; his knees chose that moment to give out on him and he fell to the floor. What was in front of him made him speechless. He didn't even know what to think he was so in shock.

There, in the room he just entered, was the foyer of his home; the exact layout of his home. The fish same over and greeted him, the two couches in the corner were there, the lights, just… everything. He was so grateful to whichever god or goddess out there that had granted his wish.

And this time, this time, when his tears fell they were tears of happiness.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco woke up gasping. He looked around quickly, much like Harry did a few minutes earlier, and only saw the curtains of his Slytherin bed. He let out a long breath and a loud sigh; if he didn't he was sure he would scream. His body was shaking with the pent up energy and the held in scream.

He pushed open the curtains and put on the slippers that were at the edge of his bed. He stiffened a bit when his back started to ache but continued on his way moments later.

His thoughts strayed to his Baby, not knowing that his and said Baby's thoughts were similar. He was intrigued that he could not hear Harry's thoughts. It was very… odd. Whenever someone used magic on him his head felt empty, hollow. Harry never answered when he called.

But what happened to make it that way?

His thoughts also strayed to why Harry was hurting. Yes, he noticed the wince his Baby gave off when someone touched him and he also noted that said person would immediately take their hand away and apologize profoundly.

Things were becoming strange at Hogwarts.

First everything with Harry, second Blaise kept disappearing, third Severus kept looking at him like he'd grown a second head, and fourth Dumbledore had actually come to speak with him about nothing, NOTHING, the other day.

Really, he got him out of Herboligy (not that it was a big loss) and bought him to his office and spoke to him about mythology. MITHOLOGY! He already knew the old man was off his rocker but he never realized it was this much; he'd have to talk to Harry about him.

Speaking of Harry…

He was becoming more and more pissed that he could not speak to him. He couldn't even hear him when he was right next to him! It was pissing him off! Even when he knew Harry was talking directly to him something happened to his ears and he couldn't understand him.

Fuck, he was pissed.

He walked into the Slytherin common room and saw everyone was asleep and because of that he chose to go to the place his father told him about a few days earlier. He said it accommodated everything he would want in the moment he passed it, well every inanimate object.

How his father found this room and what he used it for he did not want to know.

He stepped out of the common room and into the chilly dungeon corridor. With his sleeping robe bellowing behind him he practically sprinted to the seventh floor. His body kept shaking for him to get out this pent up energy and he hoped that running would both tire him out and get this energy out of him.

When he got to the seventh floor he was panting and perspiring. The sweat poured down his face and he was positive, because of the cold floor, he lost one of his slippers on the way up. No matter, it was enchanted to find its way back to his bed.

He started to walk the seventh floor for the very strange tapestry that his father told him about and found it very quickly. But instead of walking in front of it three times he just stared at it and blinked?

What the bloody hell? He just shook his head; Hogwarts sure had some strange headmasters.

When he turned away from the troll learning to dance tapestry and began to pace in front of it before he finished his first time walking in front of it a door appeared. He turned his head to look at the wooden thing and figured his father was exaggerating when he said he had to walk in front of it three times.

And so he walked up to the door and pushed it open; a rare event happened when his hand drew away from the door handle.

The Malfoy had all of his emotions, all of his thoughts, everything stripped away from him and had the wind knocked out of him. He even forgot who he was for a moment as his legs buckled and he slipped to the stone floor.

'Thank you, thank you Hogwarts.' If he could, he would be on his knees thanking the founders of Hogwarts for making this room but his mind was currently too occupied at the moment. In that moment his eyes were glued to the sight in front of him.

There, in the corner of the room, in the corner of Harry's foyer, slept his Baby. Wither it was his baby of a mirage he didn't care; just the picture of Harry sleeping in his home, like before everything became insane, made him the happiest Malfoy that had ever lived.

He tiptoed over to the boy and put his arms around him. He h=then, very slowly, picked up the light boy and planned to walk him upstairs, if there was even an upstairs to walk to, but the room morphed around him and turned into Harry's bedroom.

He smiled softly and lay his Baby down on the bed and quickly slipped under the blankets himself. He heard Harry whine a bit about something but it quickly died down when Draco slipped into the bed. Draco wrapped his arm around the fake Harry and said fake Baby scooted into the warmth of Draco; just like he would if he was real.

"Night Baby." Draco whispered as he fell into the land of dreams. Before he was able to completely submerge himself into the darkness he heard one last noise and he was positive this Harry wasn't the real one.

"Night Dray."

**~This is a line break~**

Draco stood with Blaise on one of the many fields surrounding Hogwarts, clutching a broom in his right hand as he did.

"Where were you last night Draco?" Draco glanced over to his only real Slytherin friend then looked back to gazing at the beautiful landscape in front of him. He could see for hundreds of miles.

"None of your business but if you must know I could not sleep so I went for a walk. Is that okay with you?" Draco was in a bad mood this morning because he had to leave the comfort of the fake Harry's bed and get back to this hell of a reality.

"Yea, sorry mate; I was just worried something happened." Blaise held his hands up in defense and let the subject drop.

For some reason Draco felt bile fill up in this throat but he willed it back down and when he finally got that under control his back started to burn in pain; like it was splitting in two again. He let a barely audible hiss and let the pain fade. He would have Blaise levitate him later.

Suddenly Draco heard something and, quickly, his ears perked up like a cats and his expression brightened.

Looking over he saw the golden trio, that's what he called Weasley, Granger, and his Baby, and looked to see if his Baby's mouth was moving; IT WAS! He could hear Harry! He whipped his head around and looked over to Blaise and spewed random shit from his mouth.

"So Blaise, what are you doing today?" Said friend gave him a weary look.

"Umm, Draco, are you alright?"

"Yes, Blaise, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, you never ask me what I am doing. And you never make small talk."

"Well today's the day." Blaise looked him up and down a few times then leaned in.

"Do you need me to levitate you after class?" Draco was touched for a moment that Blaise was truly worried about him then he brushed it off. Apparently his Baby was thicker sculled when he was around the other idiot Gryffindors.

"Yes, Blaise, I'm fine." Ha! He did it! Harry looked over to him and his mouth dropped. But before he could say another thing a woman came out of the door leading to Hogwarts.

"Good Morning class," She gave the air about her that she would get an answer.

"Good morning Madame Hooch." Draco quickly set down the school broom when she glanced his way. She said hello to a few students when she passed down the isle of children then she turned around to look at them and she put her gloves on her hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She put her goggles on her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "Everybody stand next to a broomstick," Harry quickly got next to a random broomstick and put his hands over his mouth to keep the bile from flowing out.

He should have gone to see Madame Pomfry to have her levitate him this morning. He wasn't feeling good in the least; which was strange considering this morning he woke up with the best sleep he's gotten since before he hurt his back.

Plus, he could finally hear Dray again. That should make him feel instantly better; shouldn't it?

"Now, reach your wand hand over the broomstick and say 'UP'." She demonstrated it and her broom instantly flew into her hand. Harry reached his hand over his broom.

"UP!" His broom instantly flew into his hand as well but as he looked around he and Draco were the only two that had. A few had gotten theirs half way and others rolled over. An unlucky few, Neville included, their brooms didn't even move.

He heard, a few moments later, Neville try and say it once again and the broom flew into his hands.

After everyone's broomsticks were in their hands Madame Hooch demonstrated how to mount a broom; which Harry paid attention to since he never got one.

'Stupid Dray.' He mumbled aloud to himself.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three- two-" And the whistle blew.

But it was not Neville's broom that flew into the air, oh no. It was Draco's and Harry's.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, where do you think you are go…." But the two could not hear the rest of her sentence; they were too far away.

"Dray,?" Harry looked down to the water which his feet were touching, then over to his companion.

"Yea Baby?" Draco looked back over to him but he looked happier to be flying away from the castle than Harry.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Who cares, Baby? Just enjoy the adventure!" He spread his arms out wide when he said this and Harry was about to scream at him for doing such a thing but when he saw the broom stayed steady his mouth shut. That fall from his broom was just a dream anyway.

"Alright Dray." And so Harry spread his arms, like a pair of wings, and the two flew somewhere off in the distance.

**~This is a line break~**

I'm sorry for ending it here! Please forgive me! I don't want to but I must get some sleep, new classes start tomorrow. And I swear, if I didn't give you guys a chapter this week I would have killed myself.

And yes, you'll find out about Snape's thoughts later.

Review! Pretty Please? :3


	21. Watch his memories go by

Ello once again! Don't kill me please! This quarter's classes are harder than last terms so it might take a few days longer than last month to get more chapters up. I will though! You will have your chapters!

Warning- there's a lot of flashbacks to the previous chapters. (I rather dislike my work on this one)

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Enjoy =]

**~This is a line break~**

Severus waved his hand and the wooden door that led into his classroom was shut and locked. He sighed and took off his robes. It was his free period; thank Merlin! He walked quickly to the mattress in the other room attached to the one he was currently in.

Said room he was in were his personal quarters; his sanctuary away from those stupid brats. He was never like that as a child, neither was Lucius, even Narcissa was never like that. So why couldn't more teenagers act more like adults?

"Idiots." He had been mumbling to himself a lot lately and today was no different. Lucius pointed it out the other night and asked of something was bothering the potions master. Snape waved it off saying that the brats at school were frustrating him. Lucius just laughed and the night went on.

Severus had no idea when this constant mumbling began…. Okay, scratch that, he knew exactly when it started he was trying so hard to deny the fact. He wanted to be a child again and believe that if he denied something with his whole being it would just go away.

Alas, he hasn't and, because he was ignoring the small fact, it kept pressing into his brain.

The professor finally got to his sleeping quarters and he flopped down onto the soft mattress and grabbed the blanket that sat next to him. He wrapped it around himself and closed his eyes. A yawn escaped his mouth but it wasn't a surprise to him; he been suppressing said yawn for half an hour now.

Because of his dear godson and Potter's boy he hadn't had a good night sleep since he found out. Whenever he shut his eyes he saw the same scars on Draco's and Harry's back. He saw the way both of their faces softened when he levitated them. He saw…. Snape's eves snapped open and he sat up in his bed.

He kept seeing what he just saw.

The first night, when he came back from the Malfoy manor, he got drunker than a skunk. The firewhisky that he had been saving up for a special occasion, preferably Draco's seventeenth birthday, was drained. All of it was gone.

And he was about to go punch someone the next day because all he got out of drinking himself into a coma was a massive hangover; he still remembered what had happened the day before. And so, since that day, he'd been trying to get some natural sleep but his mind kept racing.

He had to take sleeping potions and those didn't give you as good of sleep as natural sleeping did. And since he'd never taken sleeping potions for this long of a period of time, his body was exhausted. Though, just because he didn't like the fact that Draco and the golden boy were connected he investigated. But that just made his restless sleep worse and he wished he hadn't.

Now, since Severus was a smart man, he didn't tell Lucius right away and he still hadn't. The only reason he hadn't was because one night, when Draco fell asleep in his quarters, he used Occlumency for the first time on his godson.

**~Flashback to a few nights ago~**

"Draco, would you like something to eat?" Severus walked back into his quarters from his potions room and in his hands were his fifth year papers he had to grade. His stomach growled and he assumed that Draco would be hungry as well; seeing that it had been three hours since dinner.

When he received no answer he looked around and saw his godson asleep on his sofa. Smiling softly to himself, Snape waved his wand and a blanket appeared over the sleeping child. Draco let out a cry of protest, because the fabric hit his back too harshly but he quickly fell back into deep slumber.

Severus sat down on a chair not far from the Malfoy and grabbed the parchment on the top of the small pile. When he looked at the chicken scratch writing he cringed and set the paper back down. He slouched his posture and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose; he was too old for this shit.

His mind was telling him to invade his godson's privacy, see if he knew anything about Harry Potter. But his heart was yelling at him if he did that Draco would never trust him again; that his godson would hate him again. His mind yelled back that Draco would never find out. And so the battle began between his heart and mind.

He looked back up and watched the Malfoy's chest rise and fall with the gentle breathing that came from him. His mind, the part that wasn't warring his heart, jumped to the worst possible situation. He knew that slime ball Quirrell was working for the dark lord and his brain made the image of his godson the worst in the world; his mind took Draco's breathing out of the picture.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet with his wand in his hand casting the spell to invade his godson's mind. He was shocked to find quite a bit of resistance met his spell; Draco was shielding his mind.

'When did Draco start practicing Occlumency?' Severus pushed some more, trying to break through but not hard enough to wake up his godson. It took him a while but he finally made it through the barrier that Draco had set up around his mind. Immense pride swelled up in Severus's chest; Draco knew Occlumency and he wasn't even a teenager.

Severus didn't know where to start in Draco thoughts so he chose to sit and watch his godsons memories go by. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see; he probably wouldn't have ever been prepared.

_On Harry's arm were bruises, some the size of apples some the size of fingerprints. There were also cuts that ran down his whole arm or little ones that when in different directions. Some of these cuts were still bleeding one being the long one running down his small arm. _

_Harry didn't say a word but nodded. He lifted the shirt and exposed his chest and stomach, the conventional way this time. The 'stitched' together wound looked to be swelling and puss was coming out of it. Some 'stitches' were undone as well._

_He watched as Harry's eyes grew large in fear and he started to roll into a ball again, shaking like a leaf. He whimpered out 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' For the second time that day but through his anger he realized Harry was truly terrified of him. Curled up like he was protecting himself, like he was…_

_Like Draco was going to beat him._

_He watched as Harry flinched back and looked down to his feet. His face softened just a bit as he watched Harry try to make himself as small as humanly possible. There was just no way someone who could curl up in a ball and cry for a half an hour just because he raised his voice be a killer; that or this person was a bloody brilliant actor._

_He saw Harry opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs with his blanket. When he demanded to know what Harry was doing all Harry did was blink at Draco and said he was going to bed._

_"Were going to meet my parents."_

_"I want no more lies, Draco. You are forbidden to ever speak of this Harry ever again! You will stay in your room and sitting room until your party and think about how much these lies just cost you."_

…

_"It's okay, Dray, we'll make them realize it's me somehow."_

_"No, we won't. If they don't want to believe in you that much than fine, let them."_

_"Nothing happened; it's all your imagination."_

_Quickly Druella Malfoy got over her shock as she shot out of her chair with so much force it flew back. When she was standing her wand was in hand and pointed at the boy-who-lived._

_"I will offer my friendship to you, because Malfoy's always have to be friends with the best, but you have to refuse it."_

_"Why, why am I not allowed to be friends with you?" Draco looked up to see his best friend being torn to shreds and in that moment he thought it would be a whole lot better to have been hexed then telling Harry they can't be friends publicly._

_"You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Harry felt a tear drop from his eye and roll down his cheek but pretended to cough and whipped it away; that was the first time he called him Potter. Draco's face softened to an extent that Harry could see but kept up his façade._

_'I'm sorry baby; about earlier, abut now, about everything.'_

_'BABY?' Draco screamed inside of his head when Harry's body hit the floor; it was in that moment Draco knew that Harry was no longer conscious. Draco clenched his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white and he bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood._

_"Don't talk to me, Potter. I hate you and just because we're potions partners doesn't give you the right to talk to me." Draco's voice was so dark and sinister, so serious, Harry put his hands on the desktop because his knees buckled and he was falling._

_Harry rolled back up into a ball and cried, attempting to make himself smaller and quieter._

_'Why aren't you my Dray anymore?' It was a cry, a plea, a question, a statement, and a mantra all rolled into the six word sentence._

_His Baby, yes HIS, was huddled up in the corner of a shower stall naked. Said shower wasn't on but he was dripping wet, so Draco knew that he was a moment ago. But the water that was dripping off him wasn't clear it was a bright red._

_Harry's face was in between his knees and he saw as his body shook forcefully, from the lack of oxygen or because he was, most likely, suffering from hypothermia he did not know. When said boy moved his head a bit to get a better source of oxygen he saw the tears rolling down his face._

_He saw the remains of puke on his baby's face and he saw that he wasn't even moving to wipe off said remains. But the thing that caught his attention, the thing that made him feel so horrible that he was lying in a bed, bandaged and with people that loved him surrounding him, was the blood._

_He saw the fresh blood rolling off of his Baby's back and falling like small groups of liquid to the floor surrounding him. The red covered his back and bits of skin were peeling off of said back and Draco swore that he could see some bone that was there._

_But he didn't know where his skin was torn, he didn't know where the blood began, and he didn't know if his baby was dying or not. Slowly the vision faded and he reached out his hand unconsciously to reach for the vision; to make it return. He wanted to see what would happen to his Baby._

_"No," _

_"C-can I just c-call you D-dray?" Harry questioned. Draco liked that idea._

_"Of course." He told his new friend. _

_Draco's eyes were fixed on his new friend's forehead and they weren't moving, not even to blink. There, right next to his pale finger, was a scar and not just any scar. It wasn't like the other scars and scratches on his body._

_It was lightning bolt shaped._

_"His little boy is known for his amazing looks. His hair is the color of ravens standing in different directions and his eyes are a striking shade of emerald; just like his mothers. He also has one specific scar that he got from Voldemort and it rests on his forehead." He traced the lightning bolt shaped scar._

_"A lightning shaped scar rests on the side of his forehead and his name, the name whispered throughout the world, is Harry." Harry let in a gasp looking at Draco disbelieving. Draco smiled at Harry then put his forehead on Harry's and closed his eyes._

_"His name is Harry Potter."_

_"Dray!" Harry practically squealed out, he quickly sat in front of Draco and grabbed his hand. Draco blinked once more at the contact. "Thank you! Thank you, Dray!" Harry leaned forward and pecked his friend on the lips._

_Draco didn't move, actually he didn't know what to think. He was just… in shock. He stared as Harry was all but jumping up and down where he sat. Draco figured Harry either didn't know the meaning behind the gesture or he was too happy to care._

_"Baby," He started again, not wanting to interrupt Harry's happy moment. "What happened? Why did you…" Draco trailed off not wanting to alert Harry to what he just did but, unfortunately, he did._

_Harry's cheeks darkened and soon he looked like a cherry on a person's body. Draco was somewhat amused at how far Harry's blush went. His ears were red and it went down his neck; he was sure, if it was possible, Harry would be blushing on his arms._

_Draco watched with amazement as Harry's glow grew brighter. It was a soft golden glow, unlike anything Draco had ever seen. He had a feeling his father or godfather had never seen anything like it before either. Sure his father had seen Harry when he was very young but Harry hadn't accessed his magical core yet._

_Draco looked up from taking off his shoes and saw Harry sated in the blue sofa in front of him, Harry smiled first and he smiled back._

_"Oriana," he said simply. "It means golden dawn." Draco looked as his lap as he said the name; Harry chose it after he told him that his mother was having a girl. Harry said he looked up Latin names when he figured out that everyone's name in Draco's family was Latin. Draco spoke the name without thought; he thought it was important to slip Harry into their lives without his family knowing._

_"I'm very happy for you, Dray." He said and pecked Draco's cheek before he ducked inside the fireplace and flooed home._

_Harry grabbed her out of her brother's arms and spun around. They both giggled as Harry tripped over the dragon's tail and fell onto it. Oriana smacked both her tiny hands on Harry's face and put a big, wet kiss on his nose._

_"Ary!"_

_The giggle left Draco's throat, if a third party was watching them right now they would be stumped as to why they were acting like this. (Like how Severus is doing now)_

_"Oh come on, Baby, it's not that hard!" Harry glared up at his best friend, who was soaring maybe twenty-five meters above him. He clutched his broom; hanging on for dear life. Draco was doing flips and tricks in the air above Harry's head, laughing at him._

_"Says YOU; how long have you been flying for?" Draco laughed again and did another one handed spin on his broom. His shy, timid, polite Harry was no more._

_"Okay, Dray, good night." Harry kissed the other boy on his cheek and snuggled close to the warmth._

_"Good night, Baby, sweet dreams." Again the Malfoy turned over but only so that he could wrap an arm around Harry._

_It was a tiny dragon with green eyes._

_"Draco Malfoy wields its mate."_

_"I'll find a place for us to meet soon, okay Baby?" Harry hugged Draco's arms that were wrapped around him and smiled up to his friend._

_He closed his eyes and his last thought was of his Baby smiling to him with his bright emerald eyes shining brighter than any gem he'd ever seen. The necklace he's given him for Christmas sat proudly on his neck, gleaming but some invisible source of light._

_He smiled at the picture of his best mate and stretched out his arms to touch the invisible picture of Harry._

_'What a beautiful sight to die to.'_

Severus was thrown from Draco's dreams after the last vision had gone through his mind. He was sweating, panting, and grabbing onto a chair because his knees were giving out on him.

He looked up to his godson, who was still asleep, and the little boy the thought he knew was no more.

**~End flashback~**

"One of these days…." Severus grapped his pounding head and tried to will away the headache coming on but it persisted. He sighed and rolled over to grab a headache potion but when he uncorked it all he did was look at it.

The pounding in his head kept going but the more he looked at the liquid the more saver his headache became.

"Fuck it." He downed the liquid even though he knew he shouldn't have and he threw it across the room; it landed with a crash and shattered into little shards of glass. Cringing, he glared at the loud pieces of broken glass. He was becoming very angry at his potions as of lately, the reason being he knew he was becoming addicted to them.

Still glaring at the shards he attempted to reason why he just did that .Because he had no idea why, he knew it would make the noise, and he knew it would only worsen his headache.

He sighed once again; he needed a vacation.

Lying back down he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pictures that were flooding into his mind; pictures he stole from his godson. Pictures that were turning him into the monster he was at the moment. But it was no use, they would no escape him. He dearly wished he could use a pensieve but for some reason they would not leave even when he did.

His eyes fluttering open he looked blankly at the stone ceiling; not really looking at it but using it as a canvas for his thoughts to play out.

"Looks like Draco didn't have an imaginary friend after all." His thoughts slipping out of his mouth accidently and he regretted it when they did because, as a result, they echoed around his bare room and back into his head making him even more focused on the topic at hand.

Severus suddenly shot up into a sitting position, wand in hand, pointing it a whomever broke into his chambers. His muscles relaxed, though, when he saw it was a house elf.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Snape." The elf bowed low and made it so he couldn't see which elf it was.

"State your business." His voice cold and rough with lack of sleep and anger at being interrupted on his free period; his wand never lowered from the being in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately, sir." The elf finished the sentence and Snape was on his feet walking swiftly to the other room where his robes lye. He hurriedly put them on and looked back to the elf that had stood a bit but still held his head low.

"He's in his office, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." That was all he needed. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and ducked into his fireplace. He barely had time to stand straightly before he threw the dark powder onto the floor.

"Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." And green fire quickly consumed him.

**~this is a line break~**

I'm so, so, so, so sorry! You guys probably hate this chapter (like I do) and probably hate me even more for taking so long to update said crappy chapter. I'm waaaaaaay too busy for my own good.

Don't kill me! I promise the next one's good as well as long!

Review! Tell me how much you hate me! 3


	22. Did I say that out loud?

Bonjour! How have all of you been? I'll type this quickly and, hopefully, get it up today! (Ill write at the end if I did or didn't)

All you guys have been great! Thanks for all the reviews! 3 I really thought the last chapter sucked and I was terrified you would hate it but I knew you'd hate me more if I didn't update. So, thank you for not hating it!

Oh, and I'll fix the Occlumency thing as soon as I can; ill probably do it when I go back and fix all the typos. =] Thanks for pointing that out!

Well, I hope you like!

**~This is a line break~**

Severus never really knew how it felt to materialize at the end of flooing. He's been doing it for so long he never really thought about it. His mother did it, his father did it, his friends (excluding Lily) did it, so he just did; it became as simple and second-nature as breathing. But for some reason he felt it today.

Maybe it was because he was so tired, maybe it was because his mind was already spinning so he wanted to think of one more mystery, maybe he was just spitting out nonsense and it just stopped working and his body took over. Whatever it was and why it happened was not important; it happened.

He never really thought about flooing but when he got to his destination he always had he assumption that he flooed whole. That the fire was just a blanket that covered him then came off once he was where he wanted to be. Today he found out this was not so.

In the split second it took a person to get from one place to another that green fire disassembled and assembled a person. His mind couldn't wrap around how he could have felt the sensation that very few have ever felt but a sensation it was.

Now, he couldn't remember what the feeling of being born was like, no one did. But something told him this feeling was nothing like the other. The other he was being born, brought into this world, this one was the exact opposite. He was being created out of thin air or fire anyway. He wasn't whole when the fire started to disappear; he was being recreated.

So when the fire completely disappeared and he stood there whole once again he shivered. Unmoving from where he stood he lifted his hand to look at it. He made the muscles flex his fingers and was suddenly amazed by both the human body and magic.

"Amazing." He mumbled to himself as he took his time lowering his arm to the side to feel the joints and muscles moving it.

"Severus, is that you?" The potions master quickly shook his head and the trance he seemed to be in disappeared as he walked out of the fireplace and into the headmaster's office. Never again in the man's life did he think of the miracle that just transpired.

"You called for me Albus, the house elf said it was importa…" He never finished the word he was going to say because he opened his eyes and there sat Druella drinking a cup of something.

"Ahh, thank you for coming, have a seat." Albus gestured to the chair next to Lucis's mother and he walked slowly to the offered chair and sunk down onto it. He turned and looked at the headmaster and opened his mouth to say something but closed it a few moments later when the thought that he wanted to voice left him.

Actually, he did say something, it was just something he knew he shouldn't voice.

"What are you doing here, Druella?" Druella looked over to the Potions master and took the teacup away from her lips and set it on the matching saucer. The clink of the two porcelains made Snape wince.

"Is there something wrong with me being here, Severus?"Once again, Severus winced.

"No Ma'am, I just thought that if this is about Draco, which now I'm sure it is, than Lucius and/or Narcissa would be here." Druella didn't answer and all she did was put the porcelain teacup back to her lips and take a small sip of her drink. The potions master let out a small sight only audible to him; man he was lucky.

"I suppose the both of you wish to know why you are here." The headmaster sat down in the elegant chair directly across of them with a soft smile on his face but the twinkle in his eyes was dull from worry.

"It is about Draco, is it not?" Druella questioned even before Snape opened his mouth.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, It is about Draco." He put his elbows on the desk and put his forefingers to his temples and let out a small sigh. I Severus's opinion, if that didn't say something was terribly wrong nothing did.

"What's wrong, Albus? It can't be as bad as how you're acting." Oh how Severus could eat those words a few moments later.

"Mr. Malfoy went missing today at his first official flying lesson." He stopped rubbing his temples to look up at both of their faces; they both were surprisingly calm.

"Go on Albus, I know that's not why you called me here instead of my son or Daughter-in-law." All the headmaster did for a few moments was look at the two then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy went missing alongside Harry Potter."

There was silence for a few moments and the eldest got blank stares from both people sitting across from him then things started to happen; wheels started to turn.

If someone could look into Severus's head at this very moment they would see his inner three year old running in circles screaming at the top of his lungs. 'Why! Why does that boy always have to show up!'

"Albus," His inner three year old was instantly squashed at the sound of Druella speaking entering his mind. Severus looked over to his horary mother and saw the half angry, half curious face on her. He backed his chair away from her with a wave of his hand; he was terrified.

"Yes Druella,"

"Why did you ask me here instead of my son or daughter?" Now that Severus thought about it, it was a good question. He knew about Druella's relationship with Harry but Dumbledore wasn't supposed to.

He looked over to his headmaster to see him smiling and that made him want to scoot his chair over even further; he had a sickening feeling that world war three was just about to start.

"I think you know, Mrs. Malfoy." He said in the same tone of voice one would tell a child congratulations on getting an O on their O.W.L.S.. Her glare directed to him worsened.

"And, how, may I ask, do you know about that?" Her tone was seething, like she was about to spit acid at any moment. Severus could see her knuckles had turned white from clutching the teacup so hard; he was positive it would have shattered if there wasn't a no breaking spell on it.

Dumbledore didn't answer right away but his face softened and the fake smile and twinkle that he knew wouldn't work on a Malfoy fell into one of less proportion. He looked to the side and reached his arm out and pet the flaming animal that sat loyally next to him. A small noise was make form the phoenix and it was the only sound that filled in the pregnant pause that the headmaster had created.

"He, Harry I mean, he said your name in his sleep quite a few times Mrs. Malfoy; did you know that?" Druella blinked once, weather it was a confirmation or a confused blink Severus would never know. Dumbledore stood up and looked out the window to the floor grounds; his head rested on the wall parallel to him.

"I heard him say it in the infirmary; yours, Miss Malfoy's, and Mr., Malfoy's." There was another pregnant pause and Druella's head snapped over to look at Severus. Said man was so shocked she looked to his he almost fell out of his chair.

"Did you know Severus?" Snape could feel a force trying to invade his memories but he blocked it out easily. He opened his mouth to say no but was interrupted-

"Yes,"

-by his own mouth.

A glare like non Severus had faced in a long time was sent his was and he was tempted to see if he was still in once piece; that glare could have killed him.

"How did you find out?" Her teeth were pressed together and the words where shoved through the tight barrier of them. She set the cup down a while ago because she was shaking and very, very tempted to throw it at someone.

"I used legemency on Draco." His mouth betrayed him once more. This time Druella didn't control herself and she stood up so fast the chair she sat on flew back; it reminded him of Draco's memory of the first day she meet Harry.

"What did you say?" Severus came back from the glimpse of the memory and shriveled like a grape put under one hundred and fifty degree sun.

"Did I say that out loud?" His voice was a lot stronger then what he felt in that moment.

"Yes, Severus, you did. I take it you weren't supposed to." Nodding, he swore he could see flames behind Druella as she cracked her knuckles. Okay he might have had an over exaggerated a little but MERLIN that woman was scary!

"Druella," A third voice, that both forgot was there, entered the conversation. "Calm down, you know Severus has a good reason for his actions. And if he doesn't," The both looked over to see Dumbledore walking over to sit in his chair once again and look at the Malfoy with a twinkle in his eye. "Then you may kill him."

She sighed and sat down, well more like flopped down like a rag doll.

"Fine, but it has to be better than a good reason for me not to." All the headmaster did was smile.

"So, Severus, what compelled you to look into my grandson's head?" All Severus did was look down to his hand and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you know Harry and Draco can hear each other's thoughts?"

**~This is a line break~**

"Dray," A tired voice grabbed Draco's attention and he looked over to Harry. The boy-who-lived now looked like he was about to fall off his broom but the Malfoy didn't blame him; he was exhausted. They had to have been flying for at least three hours to their unknown destination.

"Yes baby," Waiting patiently for an answer Draco turned back to looking ahead of him. After a few minutes when of not hearing a response he turned his head and looked over again. He felt like giggling at what he saw, if he wasn't a Malfoy and the picture still half terrifying him he would have.

Harry was on his back softly snoring, half his body off the broom. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry should have been falling to his death by the laws of gravity and wasn't he would have stored the sight in his memory. Snapping his head back to its original position he tried to will away said picture; he wasn't to erase if from his memory.

'Don't be frightened.' Draco practically flew off his broomstick (no pun intended, well maybe) and glanced back at his friend to see him still sleeping. Draco tried to convince himself that he was hearing things and shook his head quickly.

'That won't work.' The smug voice echoed in his head.

'Who are you?'

'You'll find out in a moment.'

'Hey! Wait! You were the one who talked to me, remember?' Draco got nothing in response. He looked to the sky and sighed.

"I'm going insane." He had three facts to back the assumption up. One, he was hearing voices. Two, he was on a broom stick and he had no idea where he was going. And three, the broom stick was starting to land.

…

Wait.

THE BROOM STICK WAS STARTING TO LAND!

"Baby, Baby wake up!" Harry was just close enough to the Malfoy he was able to kick said boy when he didn't respond to Draco's frantic yell.

"I'm awake!" The brunette shot up from his slouch on his broom and looked around to see Draco practically crying because he was laughing so hard all Harry did was roll his eyes. It took him a few moments but he realized the same thing Draco did a few minutes earlier.

"Dray, Dray, did you know we're landing?"

"Really Baby, I didn't know that! I would have never know that without you're help! Tell me more." Harry snorted as his feet touched the flowing grass field surrounded by mountains in Merlin knows where.

"Prat." Draco and Harry both stretched at the same time to get the muscles that had tightened up while they were flying to loosen. After Harry and felt he had thoroughly stretched he looked up to the bright blue sky they had been flying in all day long.

"Do you know where we are, Dray?" When he didn't get an answer he looked over to see if his companion was still next to him and what he saw had him just as speechless as his other.

"Dray, are those..."

"Yea…" And they both could do nothing more than stare in awe at what they were looking at. For a few meters from them, not a football field away, were no less a hundred dragons. And the one that stood out the most was almost an exact replica of the one hanging on Harry's neck; a pure with Dragon stood right in front.

**~this is a line break~**

Gaaa! You probably all hate me that its not long but I didn't want to have you wait another week for me to type it and it might have been longer because it's the week before break! IM SORRY!

Don't kill me please. If you do the next chapter can't be op epic proportions like I'm planning.

Utterly disappointed like me? Review! Tell me how much you hate me and this chapter!


	23. So dangerously exciting

Whoo! I'm back! This one isn't that long but I swear you can send vultures at me if it not good because it is; it's awesome! And this week you guys don't have to wait forever for another chapter; yay! Because I'm on Thanksgiving break and I have a week to type! (minus Thanksgiving of course)

The Harry Potter film was epic! I 3 it! Who's with me? Did anyone go see it at midnight? I did!

But anyway, on with the story. Thanks for all the reviews! I would have given up if it wasn't for all of you! I dedicate this chapter to all who review! (To all those who secretly read, this is for you too)

**~This is a line break~**

For a while, there was nothing either of the two could do except look at the majestic creatures. It was like a comet falling from the sky, something you knew was utterly dangerous but couldn't help see the beauty in it. Finally, for what seemed like a lifetime but also too short, Harry broke the silence.

"Dray, who do you think called here?" Draco was reminded of the voice in his head but didn't want to worry his friend so he kept it to himself.

"I don't know, baby. Let's go look and see if there's anyone here. There has to be some dragon trainers around here somewhere." Draco put his hand in Harry's and just as he was going to tear his eyes away from beautiful creatures the white one locked eyes with his.

'Ah, there you are.' The voice echoed in his head.

"Dray, you didn't say that, did you?" And apparently it did in Harry's head as well.

'Don't be frightened little one; I will not harm you.' The voice had a calming effect on his body and he felt Harry's hand, that had tightened to a death squeeze on his hand, loosen. Harry lay his head on his shoulder and Draco felt the effects that Harry was feeling through the bond they had.

'Who are you?' Harry's voice vibrated throughout Draco's head and it had a strange effect on him; something felt off when he heard his voice.

'I am known by many names but humans call me Kyrie; you may call me that if you wish.' Draco almost snorted but saw it fitting at the last moment; this voice sure did play God.

'Did you bring us here?' Harry was getting real chummy with this new found voice in their head. Draco blinked, well that thought was odd.

'Yes, I wish to speak with you both.'

'Well then get over here and we'll talk. Wait, why would you bring us here to talk? You can telepathically talk to us.' Draco was getting more and more annoyed with this voice. The loud voice in their head boomed with laughter.

"Dray, is it just me or are those dragons getting closer?" Harry tugged on him as he asked his question.

"Yes, little one, we are." The voice was back but Draco's brain caught up with his mouth when he was just about to speak aloud.

'Wait a minute, you're the dragon! Aren't you?' Harry hand clutched his tighter once again when the dragons where close enough to lower their heads and gobble one of them up. But he actually started to shake with fear when the white one lowered hit head.

"Little one, didn't I tell you not to fear me?" The white dragon's mouth didn't move once but anyone could clearly tell it was the majestic creature that was speaking. Harry shivered, along with Draco, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel that they both shivered for different reasons.

It was strangely exciting being so near, and even speaking to, his favorite animal. It was so dangerously exciting.

Draco was shaking now but not with fear, he was shaking with excitement; adrenalin. His body wouldn't obey the commands of his brain and the arm not currently attached to Harry reached out to touch the beautiful meaning of his name.

He didn't know what to expect, he felt Harry's shock and wonder as he reached for the dragon, he felt the wind hitting his palm as it moved forward, he felt that the dragon was going to pull away and snarl as he was reaching for him but none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he touched the animal that had appeared in front of him.

When his hand touched the snout of the white-silver dragon and electrical current when through his body and felt it leave though his hand that was connected to Harry; he heard Harry gasp and felt exactly what he just felt only it was through his companion. His silver eyes locked with multi-colored but for some odd reason they only reminded him of Harry's.

He felt the current still flowing throughout Harry and yanked his and up to the dragon.

'Baby, you've got to touch him.' Like the rest of this outer body experience, he had no idea what compelled him to say that but he did and Harry did what he was told and placed his hand, not connecting Draco and him, right next to the Malfoy's on the snout of the creature.

And the feeling was gone.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry stared in wonder at his hand that was resting on the magnificent creature's snout. It was such a contrast, his dark skin compared to the white, sliver scales of the dragon. It was like comparing him to Draco, they were complete opposites.

'What was that?' Harry could be quiet no longer. Maybe Draco could, what with all his pureblood training, but the silence was killing Harry.

'That, little one was proof of our bond.' Harry looked away from his hand and looked into the dragon's eyes.

'Bond?' Harry was becoming more and more confused by the second but he calmed when Draco squeezed his hand and poured his calm emotions through the bong they shared; Harry shivered.

'Yes, little one, we share a bond. It is almost the exact bond you share with your mate here.' The dragon… Kyrie, finally chose to lie on the hard earth and when he did the ground shook. What was strange about it was that even though both Harry and Draco knew the ground shook, what from the sound and all, they didn't feel a thing.

'Wait,' Draco's voice boomed in his head; more alarmed than before but still as clam as the dragon. 'Mate?' The dragon gave both of them a look that Harry could swear that it was smirking. It lifted his head and both of their hands fell from the dragon's snout; their hands were still connected.

'Yes, Draco, mate.' They were a few chuckles filling the air around them, it was aloud and not telepathically. There was a snarl and a language was spoken that neither of them could understand but the chuckles immediately ceased after.

Both had no idea what to say; what do you ask a dragon? It was an odd feeling standing here and being able to talk to a creature very few were able to see let alone talk to. Then, to top it all off, they had a both with this particular dragon; which meant they were confused even more. The Malfoy was tongue tied and his brain decided it didn't want to connect with his mouth or telepathic mouth for that matter, so he stood there looking like a total idiot.

Harry had a similar problem; his brain was fried, the only thing keeping him rooted to reality was the hand connected to his and the emotions he was feeling from Draco. Kyrie sat there waiting patiently for his humans to ask him questions but eventually got impatient. Hey, just because he has all the time in the world doesn't mean he wants to waste it.

'Come,' He lowered his head to tell the two standing in front of him he wanted them to get on. 'I will tell you everything but I wish to show you something first.'

Both Harry and Draco hesitated for a moment but Draco looked to Harry, reading his thoughts, and smiled a smile that hadn't graced his face since they entered Hogwarts.

"Come on Baby." He tugged Harry with him onto the Dragon's back and Harry let himself be pulled. He was frightened, yes, but he knew it was only because it was his first time on a dragon's back. Like Kyrie told him a few moments ago, he had nothing to fear, and Hermione had told him, when they were looking through their Care of Magical Creatures books, that if a magical creature ever told you something it was true, even if they were under a spell.

So Harry took Draco's hand and climbed onto the white silver dragon. Once he got on it took him a moment to try and realize why he was so afraid; the view from Kyrie's neck was breath taking. He could see for miles and they hadn't even gotten off the ground yet.

"You get to see this every day?" Harry was in awe at the sight and now envied the dragon. He heard a few chuckles and he blushed and looked down to the scales beneath him; the other dragons were laughing at him and he swore he could hear Draco's laugh in there as well.

"Do not fret little one; many would envy this view; it shows that you are human." Harry, who was still looking at the scales, didn't notice how Kyrie was practically snarling at the other dragons but Draco did and was suddenly very proud to have such an over protective dragon that was connected to them. Because he was positive that if not he would have gotten himself killed from snarling at said dragons.

Kyrie gave a booming laugh that spread across the acres of land and stood up; Draco and Harry clutched for dear life when that happened.

"Hold on!" Kyrie jumped into the air as he spread his wings and they were soon soaring through the air. The silver white wings stood out in comparison to all the other dragons; that were flying alongside them. Harry, who still believed he was dreaming, took the whole view in; it was more than anyone could ever imagine.

The mountains surrounding them, the lake in the horizon, he swore he could see different planets and solar systems with how high they were. Everything below them looked as if they were ants and the clouds he always wished to touch, but never dared to go high enough on his broom stick, he got to touch and the mist from said could put a thin layer of water all over his body.

Harry laughed, he didn't know why but all he knew was this is where he belonged, in the air, soaring above all others. He let go of the dragon, no longer afraid of falling, and spread his arms out like he and Draco had done on their broom sticks. He turned and smiled at Draco who smiled softly back.

'Come on Dray.' He urged his best friend and soon Draco had his arms spread in the air as well. Neither knew what this feeling was but they knew that it was the most intense that they've ever felt before. They belonged in the sky and now they both knew this as fact.

Draco looked to see that they were descending from their current height and wrapped his arms around Harry; he still wasn't over the fact that he almost died falling off a broom stick and he wouldn't have Harry falling off a dragon, even though he knew said dragon wouldn't let him fall.

When Draco wrapped his arms around him Harry let his arms fall as well and leaned back against his friend; he always felt safe with Draco. Someone could be in the middle of murdering him and if Draco was there he believed he wouldn't feel a thing accept relaxed. He still didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but for now he chose to trust his friend.

Now, on this dragon descending to Merlin knows were, Draco felt more content then he'd ever felt in his short life. He rested his head on Harry's and watched as the clouds all around them become more and more transparent; he finally saw their destination.

**~This is a line break~**

'We're going to a lake?'

'That we are.' Kyrie landed on the sand, his claws dinning into the clay far beneath it so he wouldn't slip, as he let his two passengers off his neck and once they were off he stretched his wings a bit before he folded them next to his body. The others were not far behind but they knew better than to land near the humans; he'd rip them to shreds if they hurt either one of them. But the same goes for him as well, the others wouldn't hesitate to kill him either if he laid a claw on them; he glanced over to the two.

"So, Kyrie, are you going to tell us why we're here or not?" The dominate one glared at him and he almost laughed, almost because he knew that this human could kill him at any moment. But he's go to admit that Merlin chose the best pair for this role. He could see the protective look in the boy's eyes. He saw the way if the other shivered are was afraid he didn't hesitate to reassure him or glare at the person, or animal in this case, that did it.

Like right now. The brunette was standing somewhat behind the dominate but looked to Kyrie as if he was Merlin's gift to earth. He was the more kind and gentle hearted but he also wielded a sense of dignity and had the strength and power he needed in times of need.

Yes, he looked as if he would break at any moment but he knew what this boy had already been through, he knew the story of the boy-who-lived. He also, as well as every other of his kind, knew the memories that he and Draco shared together. They all knew everything about everything about the two who stood in front of them in this very moment; Harry and Draco didn't know it yet.

"Of course but I advise you getting in the water first." He spoke the truth but the two humans looked skeptical.

"Why?" Harry asked the dragon in a quiet voice and the soft squeak that came from his throat softened the dragon's heart a bit.

"Because before I begin to tell you something has to happen. Do not fret, I and my kind will not touch you in any way, shape, or form. But the water you will be standing in is healing water, very special to my kind and it will ease the pain that you will go through."

"Come in Dray," Harry tugged at the Malfoy's arm. "He's not lying. Remember they can't lie." Draco looked over to his friend and his tenseness seemed to disappear.

"Okay Baby," He followed Harry to the edge of the water and took his robes off along with his shirt and trousers. The only thing left on his body when he walked into the surprisingly warm water was his boxers. Harry laughed and ran in next to him.

'Oh yes,' Kyrie thought to himself and the other Dragons. The dragons that stood near looked over to him so he could finish his thought. 'Merlin couldn't have chose two better humans if he tried.' He got mummers of agreement as he stepped forward to the edge of the lake.

They both stopped quickly and looked to the amazing beast as he stood there for a few moments just staring into their eyes.

"I wish I could ease the pain even more than this but not even Merlin himself could if he tried." Harry and Draco just looked to him with confusion but the dragon bowed to them, to their shock, and stood up muttering a few words that neither could understand.

"Δύο που μπορεί κανείς να είστε φτερά μεγαλώνουν." He then leaned down and breathed onto the pair and their screams of agony began.

**~This is a line break~**

'Lais,'

'Yea?'

'Where do you think Draco and Harry are?' Blaise was sitting in front of the Slytherin fireplace and talking to Neville to get his mind off of his best mate. Of course, Neville wasn't there with him but his presence, his warmth, everything about the Gryffindor was coming through to him threw their bond.

'I don't know Nev.'

'Do you recon they're alright?' Neville was scared, that Blaise could tell. He wrapped his mental arms around his mate and he felt the younger's heartbeat and thoughts relax.

'They have to be, Nev.' He mentally whispered the only response he could give, which was the only response neither wanted to hear.

**~This is a line break~**

"What did you say?"

"What? That I went home and drank a load of firewhiskey?"

"Not that, the thing about Draco and Harry having the same scars on their backs and such." Druella practically was in Severus's face at the moment when he told both the head master and his best friend's mother about Draco and Harry's injuries.

"Yes, well…" He trailed off because he'd been trying hard for a few weeks now to rid himself of those stupid memories and now he knew he was going to have even more trouble sleeping. He put his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples.

"I went to see Potter first whose back was torn to shreds and a few things happened while I was observing him then I went to Draco's bedside and his back was torn to shreds as well. The problem is he did the exact same things as Mr. Potter while I was next to him and his back was torn exactly like Potter's." There was a pregnant silence.

"So we all agree we're not telling Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy about the bond Draco and Harry have?" Severus really, desperately wanted to face palm himself and Druella Malfoy rolled her eyes.

"Albus, that would be suicide." The headmaster just smiled and they two pure bloods groaned in response. This had done nothing but riel them up and they could do nothing but sit in this office and wait for the two to return.

"Where the god danm firewhiskey when you need it most?" Severus muttered it under his breath not expecting a reply but he got one anyway.

"You drank it all, remember? Now stop acting like a five year old and tell me the rest of what you know." Sometimes, okay more than sometimes, Severus really hated being the best friend of a Malfoy.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry and Draco screamed in agony, like before they felt their backs ripping in two. The water did help a lot and it wasn't as pronounced like last time but it still felt as they were being ripped to shreds.

'W-what did you do to us?' The Malfoy glared up at the dragons who were looking upon them with a mix of pity, sympathy, and pride.

'Nothing that wouldn't happen in a year or two; this is not our doing Draco, I give you my word on that.' Draco hazily heard the voice cut through all the pain he was going through but stopped suddenly and looked over to Harry. That's why it hurt so bad, they both felt their own as well as each others' pain.

Draco, his whole body shaking with pain, preformed a miracle and stood up onto his shaking legs. Harry was a few feet away clutching his back and tears were streaming down his way. Draco saw his lips moving and couldn't form the words in his head but he knew that they were words to make the pain go away. Pleading to God or Merlin or whatever higher power was out there to make it go away.

He, his body no shaking from keeping his screams in, waded over to his best mate and touched his arm; something strange happened. No, they weren't transported to a different world. No, Harry didn't look up completely free of pain. No, they didn't burst into a bright light; that didn't exist even in the magic world.

No; what happened was the pain lessened even more. It was odd because the pain didn't go away it didn't even fade to a dull ache but it did reside none the less. Now, the pain was like being shoved from a two story building instead of a skyscraper.

Harry looked up to see Draco looking back at him and gave him a weak smile that looked like a grimace to Draco. After a few moments of the Malfoy just touching his friends arm he took his arm and wrapped it around Harry's waist; the current in the lake was moving them apart.

After what seemed like eternity to the both the pain seemed to reach its peak and it was like the pain earlier, before they were touching; Draco didn't want to even imagine the pain they would be in at this point if they weren't touching each other. And then he heard it.

Like a ripping of cloth or fabric; like when his father accidently ripped his mother's favorite shirt. The same exact sound reached his ears and once he heard the small, familiar sound the pain rose to what he believed to be the finishing point.

Clutching onto Draco, Harry screamed as loud as he could and knew he would apologize later for making Draco go deaf because he was screaming so loud he wouldn't be surprised if people in Britain could hear him. He felt sticky liquid on his fingertips and knew his nails were digging into his friend's skin but at the moment he really didn't care this blinding pain was taking away his sanity bit by bit to where only clutching onto Draco was keeping him grounded.

Then it was all over. The pain was all gone and only the sticky liquid he felt was proof that the blinding pain he had just felt had actually occurred.

Draco was panting, he breath coming out in quick short pants. He felt as if he'd just run a few hundred miles. He felt his friends razor sharp nails detract from his skin and he sighed. It was all over. He looked up to look and see if his Baby was alright and yell at a pair of Dragons but when he opened his mouth and eyes the words that were going to come out of his throat were stuck there.

He closed his mouth then opened it again a few moments later but closed it again when, once again nothing came out. His eyes glued onto a part of his friend.

'Baby,' he telepathically got his mate's attention and Harry looked up to Draco when he heard the wonder and shock booming in his mind.

'Dray, what's wro…' He couldn't finish his sentence because as he started to talk to him he moved his head up to looked over Draco in worry; he didn't get far. They both looked at each other in wonder and both couldn't believe what they were seeing. A low chuckle interrupted their thoughts.

'I suppose you want an explanation; don't you?' Kyrie sounded highly amused as he looked onto the magnificent sight. He was expecting a snappy comeback by the dominant one or even a 'yes' from Harry but all he got was a nod of the head from Draco for him to begin explaining. He didn't though because both were too far gone to even think about listening to him at the moment.

They were too busy staring at each other.

Too busy looking at another in a new light.

Too busy staring at each other's wings.

**~This is a line Break~**

Yay! It's done, well this chapter is. The next chapter will be of epic proportions because you will find out what each pair looks like and you will find out why they have said wings. You'll even find out if they're still human or not.*coughtheyarecough*

But it's not going to be all about their dragon sides, the story I mean. There's just an important part later on where this comes in handy. I promise to all of those who are like, 'Ugh, another beastly story.' It's not going to be!

Sorry If there are any typos!

Anyway, review! Tell me what you think! Do you love me? Hate me? Want me to hurry up and type more? Tell me all just by clicking the little magic button. 3


	24. Kyrie's Tale

Ello all! Sorry I procrastinated this week because it was my lazy week but I hope you still love me. :3

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And to those who told me what I should fix, thank you, I would have never caught them. When I finish the story I'll go back and fix all the typos. Sorry if my writing's hard to read.

Dedicated to Becca! My bestest buddy who lets me copy her homework so I can type this! I lovels you!

Well I hope you enjoy 3

**~This is a line break~**

Harry was in awe, he just… he just couldn't look away. If his brain was mush he would be able to tell because all his eyes were fixed upon were the appendages sprouting out of his Dray's back. They were beautiful; he just couldn't believe it. It shocked him speechless and apparently the lack to comprehend anything.

Draco, who was doing the exact same thing as his significant other, was staring at Harry's wings. His wings, which he now knew were sprouting out of his back, wouldn't be able to hold a candle to his mate's wings; he was absolutely positive of this fact.

On the beach watching the two with rainbow colored eyes, the dragons chuckled; not that either of the two could hear them. But even for the legendary creatures this was an awe inspiring event; this would be an event that would go down in history, both in the wizarding world as well as the magical creatures.

It was an amazing feeling, Kyrie decided, to finally see what Merlin had told his kind hundreds of years ago. To know that he would be alive for both the telling of the event and actually being there; if dragons could get Goosebumps Kyrie would have had them. None of his brothers surrounding him had been alive for the telling of said story and he was one of the few who had been.

As the eldest dragon let his mind wander his gave fixed on the two in the water and, like every other creature in the area, his eyes fixed on the two's pair of wings. Yes, there were other creatures there; Kyrie could smell them.

There were mermaids, a hippogriff or two, the centaurs were at the lake drinking, some unicorn were lazing in the grass on the cliff over head, the giants were peaking over the mountains, the list could go on and on but there were just too many to list. But they all had one goal, too see the destined; to see history play out in front of them, to witness this.

Kyrie finally got out of his muse after a few minutes and the two were still just standing in the water looking at each other. Not that he had the right to judge, he still lay there staring as well. Their wings were Merlin's gift to earth, no creature that was not born with wings never sprouted them (with the exception of caterpillars), none except for these two.

Harry couldn't look away, he just couldn't. Draco's wings were the darkest black he'd ever seen; not even the moonless night cold compare to the color of his wings. The black holes he'd seen in his library couldn't even compare. Draco's wings looked so black that the space behind said wings was nonexistent; like nothing could ever survive with this deep black surrounding them. But the odd thing was Harry swore when he looked at them he saw white in the black; like the black was a deep enough black that white shone through it.

Draco stood there just as transfixed with his Baby's wings. He couldn't see his own but if he could he would know they were the direct opposite of his own; pure untouched white was the color of Harry's wings. Draco couldn't even see the lines that were supposed to be on them when the breeze rustled them forward. It was more pure then the white of freshly fallen snow; the snow would look tainted compared to his wings.

It completely terrified him but made him excited at the same time. The white of that snow, that purity was beautiful, yes, but it could easily kill someone; and if that white killed someone he wanted to know what this white would do to a person. He looked into the unblemished white and he could see the rainbow, the many colors that one ray of white could make; he just knew he could and the colors looked stunning on his mate's wings.

'Draco,' A voice drawled about in his head and, finally, he broke his staring contest with his mate's wings and looked over to the dragon lying on the beach. ',are you ready to learn why you have them?' Draco mentally growled at the teasing tone in Kyrie's voice and apparently that snapped Harry out of his staring content.

"Dray, what are we?" Draco looked over to see his friend shaking and he heard his voice crack when he asked said question. He quickly got over to his mate and put his arms around his waist, because his wings were in the way, and put his head on Harry's; attempting not to bump their wings.

"Baby," He tried to sooth Harry down without giving him an answer because he hadn't had a clue either.

"I'm not a f-freak am I?"Draco growled again, aloud this time. He thought Harry gotten over this years ago.

"Baby, listen to me," He tightened his hold on him. 'all those times I said you weren't a freak, I meant it every time. You are not a freak; it's that bastard pig that's the freak."

"B-but Dray, what are we then?" Before Draco could open his mouth to give a response another interrupted him.

"Are you ready to learn little one?" Kyrie almost laughed aloud when he got a glare from the dominant and a small nod from the submissive; who, by the way, was now crouching behind the Malfoy.

The dragon stood from his previous position and spread his wings wide and he felt every eye from every creature on him as he did so. Then, all at once, Kyrie and the rest of the creatures bowed to the two humans wading in the water. The dragons, the unicorns, the centaurs, the elves, the vela, everyone; and bow they should. These humans were their leaders.

**~this is a line break~**

That stupid dragon, scaring Baby like that! Then he had the nerve to interrupt me like that! Draco thought to himself, careful not to have any other listening to his thoughts. Draco glared at the meaning of his name throughout the whole transition of him lying to spreading his wings but it instantly vanished when the powerful creature bowed. He absentmindedly felt Harry tug on his arm then heard his voice fill his thoughts.

'Dray, why is he bowing?' Merlin, at least he wasn't the only one shocked and confused at the event that had just transpired.

'I don't know,' Both their minds were silent for a long moment, soaking in the picture of the dragons bowing to them; THEM! 'But I feel this should be reversed, don't you?' Draco didn't like this silence and asked the question he already knew the answer to; Harry nodded. Draco was then pulled from his thoughts when he heard his friend gasp behind him.

"Dray!" It was spoken aloud and Draco turned his head, quickly, around to look the-boy-who-lived; his injury at the forefront of his mind.

'Baby are you okay?' He quickly looked over his friend and let a sigh of relief pass his lips when he saw nothing wrong with his friend. He then looked up to Harry's face and saw the exact expression he held when Draco told him that he was a wizard.

'Dray… look.' Draco followed Harry's line of vision, curious to find what had made his friend so shocked, and then was rendered speechless at what he saw.

There on the cliff overlooking the lake was a herd of centaurs, all of them bowing. Next to said centaurs were a few phoenix and they seemed to be bowing as well. Looking all around them, Draco saw creatures of all kinds, magical and muggle alike. Some only that he believed to be legends and some he always wanted to see, and they all had one thing in common; they all were bowing to them.

His head whipped back over to Kyrie whose head was coming out of the bow.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here Kyrie?" He chose to speak directly to the dragon because he didn't know any of the other dragon's names. He, instinctively, grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it; reminding himself that he wasn't alone as well as this wasn't a dream.

"You are the chosen ones." The dragon had a level head and gazed at the two who were the only two confused of all the beings in the surrounding area.

"And that means… what?" Glaring again at the dragon who seemed to be amused at their predicament.

"I suggest that you get out of the water otherwise you both will catch a cold, you both are still human after all." Without waiting for Harry's approval he pulled Harry up onto the beach as he walked there; Harry didn't seem to mind, though.

Without being asked, one of the dragons started a fire on a branch that was lying on the beach and Draco sat down close to it, Harry soon followed. Draco growled to himself, still cold, and grabbed to body sitting next to him and set him in between his legs; they both sighed happily at the extra body heat they were sharing. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, under his chin, and he felt Draco prop his chin on top of his damp hair.

They both looked up at the same time to the dragons who lye a few feet from them and saw some of the creatures walked, or fly, from where they previously were to lye next to the dragons. It reminded them of Harry's room because none of this should be happening; lions were supposed to hunt deer, not lye next to them.

"Speak," Harry shivered at the tone Draco used to tell the dragon to start, it sounded like a command one would give a servant and Harry felt something pool at the bottom of his stomach when he heard it.

"As you wish," Was all Kyrie said to the command.

**~This is a line break~**

'_Mother! Mother!' A baby white dragon came running toward another, older dragon that was his mother. The darker colored dragon looked to the side and saw her baby standing there happily. _

'_What is it?' She was highly annoyed by being interrupted of what she was doing but she quickly let it go; she still had a few hundred years left in her and a few moments wouldn't change anything. She watched as her baby, whom of which hatched only a few days prior, prance around at getting her attention. _

'_What is that?' He motioned his head to the side to show her what he wanted to be answered. She looked to what his was motioning at and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She sighed aloud and looked back down to her young; he probably just wanted attention, he was the youngest in the herd after all. It wasn't his fault that no other young hatched this week and, because of this, he had no one to play with. _

'_Nothings there Kyrie.' She used the name she gave to him when he hatched but she very rarely would; it was just in case of a rare encounter with a human. She watched as he looked to the side, his eyes scrunching attempting to find the object he saw earlier. _

'_It's right there.' He looked back to his mother, eyes bright with curiosity. She looked back to the others in her herd and they just blinked at her, shaking their heads letting her know they saw nothing as well. She looked back to her son then back to the horizon where her young swore he saw something. _

'_There's nothing…' She trailed off when she finally saw what her young was asking her to identify. Quickly, she as well as those behind her stood to give respect to the human descending from the sky. She quickly looked to her young, who was happy that she finally saw what he told her was there, and shushed him. _

'_Stop prancing, this is a human, you will pay respects to him.' Kyrie just kept on prancing about but paused to nod to his mother. All she did was roll her eyes and look back to the human who had finally touched the ground; if he wanted to punish her for her son's actions she could care less. No dragon could be tamed within a few weeks of their hatching; it was unheard of. _

_They bowed to the powerful human then lye back down on the earth when he motioned them to. I was silent for a few moments, the human just gazing at them and the land surrounding them. They all could hear her young running about in the back ground but none paid heed; it was just another noise in the distance. _

"_Hello young dragons." The human finally spoke and sat on the grass in front of them. They, herself included, were curious as to why this powerful wizard was in their presence. The things he had accomplished, even for a human, had not passed their ears; he was very powerful and could, most likely, kill them all without even blinking. If one was trying, they could smell the fear rolling off the dragons but the human just sat there, gazing. _

_None answered his greeting but a moment later they didn't have to because a young dragon ran right into him; she groaned to herself when she saw that it was her young that had crashed into the wizard. _

_Kyrie backed up a bit and shook his head to rid himself of the ringing sound that had entered his head. When he opened his eyes he cocked his head to the side, what he ran into wasn't something he knew. He walked foreword and sniffed whatever it was and even the smell wasn't one he recognized. Was this the human that his mother told him was in the air? _

"_Hello," He saw the lips move on the strange looking creature and knew it came from it; his eyes instantly brightened. At least this human was friendly. _

"_Hello," The human moved and a moment later he felt a weight on his head. Looking up, Kyrie saw a smile on the creature's face. _

"_My name is Merlin, Little one, and you must be Kyrie." He gasped and heard his mother and the others gasp as well. Quickly, he looked to his mother with questioning eyes; all she did was nod to him slowly. So, he looked back to the human and cocked his head again. _

"_Yes, that's my name. How did you know that?" A moment later Kyrie heard a laugh fill up the silent space; the human was laughing. He looked up into the eyes of… Merlin and saw happiness shining through them. _

"_I know a lot of things Kyrie. Like I know that's you mother, Seranith, right there." Kyrie looked over to where the human gestured and sure enough, his mother was lying exactly where he was pointing; he noticed she turned a bit green when he looked at her. _

"_Wow, how do you know that?" The baby's eyes grew wide when he watched as the human lifted his hands to his lips and blew golden sparks everywhere. _

"_Magic." Was all he said and Kyrie laughed as he pranced around under the golden dust. When it all disappeared he looked back over to the human who was sitting once again; a smile adorned his face. _

"_But Merlin," Kyrie saw the smile grow wider when he used the human's name. "Why are you here?" The human stood and walked to where he stood and rested on one of the two limbs he walked over on. _

"_I'm here for you, Kyrie." Said Dragon's expression turned into a confused one. "Seranith!" He jumped when he heard his mother's name being barked out and he felt the ground shake under him as his mother stood; he fell at the force of the quake. A moment later his mother entered his line of site and he smiled at her though she didn't smile in return. _

"_Yes, great warlock?" Kyrie noted that something was off about his mother's tone._

'_What's wrong mother?' She just brushed him off mentally and kept her focus on the human in front of her. _

"_Do not worry, your young is in no danger." Even though the human said that she did not move an inch. The human turned to look at her young and she suppressed the urge to growl; this human could kill them all if he wished to. _

"_Actually, it's quite the opposite. Your son will lead the new age." Kyrie was confused but he heard his mother's, as well as the others, breathing hitch. _

"_What do you mean?" No emotion was portrayed in her voice. _

"_Exactly what I said." Merlin absentmindedly looked over to the others then back to her. "You do know how dragon strings are made into wands, correct?" She did growl this time. _

"_You said my young wasn't endangered." _

"_And he isn't." By this time Kyrie had gotten tired of the conversation and was running about the area and chasing after a butterfly. "I will need but two of his heart strings." He gazed back at the angry dragon and saw her anger but looked as if he was at a tea party rather than in front of a creature that could trample him. _

"_And why, exactly, do you need two of his heart strings?" He gave the great dragon a look that practically said 'duh'. _

"_Weren't you listening, Seranith, he will lead the new age." Again his gaze left hers and looked over to the baby dragon that was playing a few hundred yards from him. _

"_Aren't you doing that, great warlock?" _

"_This will be after I am gone, when the magical world will be in danger once again and I am no longer in this world." Seranith kept her gaze on him but lay on the grass in front of him none the less. _

"_Go on," She encouraged him and glanced over to her son before she looked back to him. _

"_In a few hundred years, I'd say about six hundred or so, the world will be covered in darkness, ruled by a man-I have yet to figure out his name- and all will be too scared to question his rule and will follow him out of fear."_

"_This man, after many years of ruling, will hear of a prophecy and try to stop it from happening, only to be forced into hiding after attempting to kill a boy not much older than a few months." The warlock paused when he heard the mother dragons gasp and he continued on with his story a moment later, his gaze still firmly locked onto the dragon playing. _

" _I have foreseen that this boy will be a part of what kills this evil man but there is a problem; he is only one half of a whole. Yes, even if I do not interfere with fate he will still the wizard but he, as well as most of the world, will be unhappy for a time. I believe that for what this boy must go through, what fate has brought upon him, he derives happiness. Do you agree?" Seranith felt the gaze of the powerful man on her and nodded; from what she heard, and she knew that was the tip of the iceberg, this boy deserved happiness more than anyone. _

_She watched as the great human became agitated with his tale. He didn't show it, meaning he hid it well, and many would have not seen his sudden change in mood but she did; he was tapping his fingers against his arm. _

"_This boy, Harry, will have his parents killed in front of him by this evil man and they will be killed mere seconds before he attempts to kill the babe. This baby will then be put in the care of the worst humans imaginable whom, of which, will beat him daily." He paused in his tale once more when he heard a rise from the dragons and when they were quite he began again. _

"_None of this will change if I get the heart strings but it will be less… pronounced, if you will. He will be out of the care of these horrible humans quicker, he will fall in love a lot sooner, the reign of this evil wizard will be a lot shorter, and the world will be a lot happier." Seranith shifted when it was clear that Merlin wasn't going any further and felt that the tale had fallen short of an end. _

"_And how, pray tell, will the creatures of magic be able to tell these humans from the rest?" Merlin glanced over to the stray dragon who had asked the question. _

"_Well, first, it won't be just the creatures of magic; all creatures will be affected by these beings. Second, Kyrie will know the instant these humans are born into this world. He will be the one most affected by the life of these humans, though he will not play a big role in their lives he will be the one that unites them and because of that what they feel he will feel as well." He paused again, whither it was to clear his throat or because he just felt like pausing no one could tell. _

"_As for being able to recognize them, one of them will grow dragon wings and the other will grow feathered wings." _

"_Why would one grow feathered wings? That's an elvin trait; isn't it?" Merlin looked to Seranith and smiled an odd smile; well odd to her standards. _

"_Please try and keep up Seranith. If the boy is only one half to a whole then…" He was interrupted, though she suspected he wanted it to be that way._

"_Then there is another pair that creates the other." A dragon in the distance finished._

"_Exactly," There was another pause and they watched the wizard who watched the baby dragon sleeping in the distance; when he fell asleep no one knew. _

"_So, if you only need two heart strings that will only made two wands. There will four beings that will need a wand. What of the other two?" _

"_A wise question, young dragon." Merlin looked to the year old dragon and smiled at him. "There are a pair of elf mates that have bonded themselves to a tree, did you know?" No one needed to respond because it was obvious that everyone already knew._

"_The other two will be made from bark of that very same tree. The tree they bonded to because they were both scared to be separated after death." They all watched as Merlin the great reached into his bag, that they all just realized he had with him, and pulled out two long, thin pieces of bark; the wood from the tree of life. _

"_I take it that pair will be the ones who grow feathered wings." Her question was answered by a curt nod. _

"_One part of that whole will be under the same prophecy as Harry and his parents will be tortured to insanity. So instead of his parents being dead, like Harry's, he will have to watch his parent's waste away not knowing who he is; not knowing he's their son." The dragons didn't know what to say to that, and Seranith didn't think she could say anything at all. Which would be worse, being dead or being insane? _

"_Will this boy find happiness; like the other?" _

"_Yes," Merlin didn't even glance toward her. _

"_Then you may have my son's heart strings." She knew he wasn't going care of her approval, she knew even if she denied him the right he would have taken them anyway; she knew this but she felt she had to give it anyway. All he did was nod to her. _

"_How do these two defeat the evil wizard?" This question made a grin appear on Merlin's face as he looked toward the small herd. He waved he hand and a few moments later the dragons heard a small groan come from the youngest of their kind and two thin, silver strands floated toward him; it was the heart strings. _

"_Not even I know the answer to that!" He laughed aloud and instead of flying away, like his mode of transportation there, he seemed to be fading away. _

"_Thank you Seranith, the world is indebted to you and your son." And he was gone. _

**~This is a line break~**

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are the one whose heart string is in our wands?" The tale ended a few moments prier and Draco was the first to speak; the dragon nodded.

"And we're," He motioned to himself and Harry, "supposed to defeat Voldemort."

"You are one of the two, yes." Kyrie affirmed; it was becoming late and he could tell the younger of the two was becoming tired.

"Who's the other pair?" Draco looked down to his lap to see Harry fighting to keep his eyes open; even though he asked the question he wasn't sure Harry would hear the answer, he looked exhausted.

"I do believe you already know the answer to that, young one." To his surprise Draco felt Harry nod into his lap; he felt something stage pool to the bottom of his stomach and it made him shiver.

"'Who?" He played with his Baby's hair to keep him from falling asleep; he noticed a few moments earlier how dark it really was.

"Blaise and Neville." Harry yawned in the middle of his reply but he managed to finish his sentence before he fell asleep. Draco didn't know if he should be annoyed or happy that Harry fell asleep on his lap; how the hell were they supposed to get home now?

"If I may?" Draco looked over to see a unicorn walking his way. "Why don't we continue this tale another day, highness; since the young one has fallen asleep." Draco nodded and stood from the sand with Harry in his arms.

"How will we meet again?"

"We are able to speak to you in the forest by your school." A mermaid, that was lying on the edge of the lake, answered.

"How are we going to get back? We came on brooms."

"Leave that up to us, Highness." Draco was surprised to see a hippogriff speaking to him in English but nodded anyway.

"And how, pray tell, are we supposed to explain why the both of us zoomed off on broom sticks and arrived together on the back of hippogriffs in the middle of the night?" Even though Draco was in the middle of asking said question, not really expecting a good answer, lye Harry onto a hippogriff's back.

"Leave that to us, Highness." Draco looked over to see a few pure blood vela wearing a shit-faced grin. "We are able to erase one's memories; erasing a whole castle's will be a snap." The Malfoy shivered but nodded none the less. He swung his leg over the back of the hippogriff's back that held Harry and sat down.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked the animal. "I can ride on another if you'd like." The hippogriff shook his head.

"I am fine highness, when would you like to be at the castle?" Draco blinked.

"Whenever's fine." The animal nodded in response.

"Draco," Draco looked over and saw Kyrie looming over them. "The professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, he holds Voldemort's soul; be careful." The blond was about to question how he knew that but closed his mouth; the animals Professor Quirrell had in his class would have told other animals in the castle.

"Thank you," He bowed his head a bit and nothing more was said. The creatures around him gazed upon their saviors and one of said saviors looked down at his friend who was fast asleep. Draco just watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed and moved his hair so it wouldn't tickle his face when they took off.

"Highness," Draco looked up, "Are you ready to leave?" He looked around, to each of the creatures in the area and smiled to them.

"Yes," And the Hippogriff leaped in the air.

**~This is a line break~**

A few shadows slithered across the grounds of Hogwarts and when they reached the stone walls of the castle turned into the most beautiful beings one would ever lay eyes on; this went unseen by anyone. One of the five looked up to the moon and saw someone looking out a tower into the distance. A grin appeared on her face when she looked back to the others.

"I'll be right back." Before the others could blink she was a shadow once again and slithering up the side of the castle.

"Sister," One of them hissed but she knew they couldn't catch her; she would be there long before hand. She reached the window where the sad boy sat and slithered inside next to him; she took in her surroundings and when she was positive no one was there she materialized.

"Don't be sad," Neville's head whipped to the side of him to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

'Uhh, Lais?' He called in his head.

'Nev, whose that? And why is she naked?' Neville didn't get a chance to respond before she put two of her fingers to his forehead.

"Draco and Harry are on their way back, Highness." Her eyes grew gold and seconds later Neville fell back into her waiting arms knocked out cold. It was then her sisters caught up to her.

"Why did you do that?" The eldest whined.

"I wanted to see, highness." She moved his bangs back and effortlessly stood up with Neville in her arms, and lay him on the bed she smelled as his. Once her hands left him another one of her sisters grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, let's erase the memory of everyone before you go looking for the other highness." All she did was sigh and nod her head.

**~This is a line break~**

"Blaise," Said boy was pulled from his musing and shook his head. He then looked over to see Pansy a few feet from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just worried about Draco." Pansy nodded cocked her head.

"What's wrong with Draco? Is he hurt?" Blaise whipped his head to look over to the only girl he could actually call a friend and saw genuine confusion in her eyes.

"Is that a joke, Pansy? If it is it isn't funny." His voice held no emotion and his face gave away nothing; the girl instantly started freaking out.

"What's wrong with him Blaise! Where is he? Are you attempting to be funny? Why are you…" And the girl went off, Blaise turned a deaf ear to his friend after the first sentence and put his face in his hands, sighing aloud.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He mumbled into his hands. Why couldn't Pansy remember anything? And who was that girl Neville saw? His head snapped up when he realized that that girl had to be the key to whatever's happening. Standing quickly, still ignoring Pansy's worried ranting, he quickly strode over to the entrance of the common room and just as he was about to leave he paused.

His hand still in the air reaching for the handle, but instead of opening the door he let his hand drop back to his side uselessly. The half of the brain he wasn't using a few moments ago caught up to the other half and he sighed aloud. He then turned and walked to the first year boy's dormitories and then proceeded to crawl into his bed.

Even if he did run upstairs what would he do? Bang on the Gryffindor entrance until someone let him in? And even if they did, then what; what would he tell them? No, Blaise knew this matter would have to wait until Draco and Harry got back as well as until Neville woke up.

'Nothing can ever be easy, can it?' He thought to himself, alone with his thoughts for the first time since he and Neville found out they were connected. He cast an alarm spell to wake him in the morning then tapped his mouth and teeth and they were instantly clean. Reaching for the blanket under him, he pulled it over himself and closed his eyes.

'Good night Nev.' He thought, even though he knew Neville would not hear.

**~This is a line break~**

Lucius Malfoy blinked and looked around, he saw his wife and daughter but he saw nothing that reminded him of his manor. If he wasn't at home then where was he? Did the dark lord return and capture his family?

No, that wasn't right, Draco would be there if it was so.

"Mr. Malfoy?" His head whipped around to the familiar voice who, when he locked eyes with the professor, looked just as confused as he.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Minerva McGonagall stood patiently in front of the Slytherin, expecting a reply, but the one she was given was not the one she had expected.

"I do not know, perhaps the headmaster wished to see me. May you escort my family and I to his office." He tried to act less confused then he really was; it was like waking up naked next to Lupin and Black naked in sixth year all over again.

"Yes, of course." Was her curt response. "Please, follow me." Lucius motioned his wife to follow close by with his daughter and followed the Gryffindor head of house to the head master's study; hoping that he would get some answers as to why he was there.

Unfortunately, for the elder Malfoy, this would not be so.

**~This is a line break~**

"Mrs. Malfoy? Severus? What are you doing in my office?" Dumbledore looked up from staring at his desk to see the two sitting not a few feet away from him. Both had looks of confusion for a moment as they looked at each other, then back to the headmaster.

"I do not know, Albus. Perhaps you can explain why we are here." The potions master replied after a while, trying to regain his barring of where he was and why he was there; he was coming up blank.

'Great, it's like I'm waking up next to Potter all over again; what the bloody hell happened that night anyway?' When he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his friend's mother move he quickly rid his head of such thoughts. He did not want to get wrapped up in fifth year mistakes again.

"I regret to say I do not know why as well. Do you know why we are gathered Mrs. Malfoy?" The elder purged her lips ever so slightly and looked around the room; he could tell she was searching for an answer.

"Well, obviously we were discussing something." The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, of course. But do you know what? Was it important?" He pressed her for answers, as if she was the one who messed with his and Snape's memories. When she was about to snap back a response the door to his office opened with a creak and they all looked over to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the foot of the doorway.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

**~This is a line break~**

Hoped you liked it! Sorry about the errors (I know they're there!) It just if I don't post them when I do they'll never get up!

I hope it was a bit longer then the one's I've posted lately; I feel bad for giving you small chapters. =[

Anyway, Review! Tell me if was crap, if you hate me, love me, want me to post quicker. I love you all!


	25. We're not in Kansas anymore

Ahhh, I'm so sorry it took forever to post this! I feel really bad! It sucks because, unfortunately, life started to happen. *sighs* I tried to starve it off my readers, I swear, but it decided to creep up from behind and jump me at the most unexpected of times.

Anyway, Happy Holidays! I hope you like this chapter! (Though this, as well as the next, will center around Blaise and Neville.)

OH! And I was wondering if there was anyone out there who'd like to proofread my chapters before I put it up? I feel really bad for all the grammar errors. So it there's anyone who'd like to, just let me know!

Dedicated to my two best friends, Allen and Rayne, 'cause I'm just awesome like that. :3

ENJOY! (Little guy on guy action here but no lemon, just its juice ;D)

**~this is a line break~**

Harry was in the middle of eating his chocolate cake when he paused mid-bite. Looking around he noticed one person that usually sat next to him missing; it wasn't like her to miss dinner.

"Where's Hermione?" Not really expecting an answer he picked up his fork once again and slid the forkful of warm, gooey chocolate cake into his mouth. Absent-mindedly he noticed that Ron also looked around for the bushy haired for a few moments before picking up his giant cookie and taking another bite.

"The girls," Harry put his attention on Neville when the boy started to reply. "They say she's been in the bathroom all day, crying." Harry groaned.

"Ron, I told you she heard you." The red head just shrugged.

"So, it wasn't like I said anything untrue." Harry was about to open his mouth again to snap at the other but a bang interrupted him. His head snapped to the door of the great hall like every other in the room.

"TROLL; IN THE DUNGONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGONS!" Harry watched as his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor ran down the center isle to the professor table and screamed bloody murder; it still hadn't processed in his brain what his professor was screaming about.

"Just thought you'd want to know." Quirrell then promptly fainted. Once he hit the floor the students started screaming and Harry watched, slightly amused, as Ron dropped his food and splats of food got into his hair.

"SILENCE!" That familiar voice bellowed about the hall. Harry looked calmly onto the man everyone froze in their places to listen to.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately! Professors follow me to the dungeons." After the headmaster fell silent his orders played out as Percy barked out for all of the Gryffindors to follow him and the other house prefects did the same.

Because Harry was sitting at the front of the table he knew he wouldn't be able to get up for a while, what with everyone running for the door, so he just sat there. He looked to the professors table and watched as they all quickly stood up and left through a door he hadn't known was there.

He turned his head a few degrees and was caught into an intense stare; his eyes were locked with Draco's. His mate just kept looking at him with an odd look that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on but whatever it was made him shiver.

He remembered the last night his friend gave him that exact look.

**~Flashback~**

"_Harry?" Said boy didn't move at the sound. The boy sitting next to him was becoming annoyed and shoved him. He finally snapped out of his daydream and looked over to his… acquaintance. _

"_Yes Ron?" _

"_Come on Harry! You still haven't told us how you made the house team!" Harry grumbled under his breath and looked over to his dorm mates, excluding Neville, who were all looking at him with glee and curiosity in their eyes. _

"_I already told you, I don't remember." His 'friends' deflated a bit but Neville piped up beside of him. _

"_Come on guys, stop annoying him. You don't even remember what happened that day so how do you suppose he does?" Harry smiled softly at the only Gryffindor he could call a friend (at the moment) and Neville flushed going back to his food. _

"_It's weird, don't 'cha think?" Harry looked back to the other side of him to look at Hermione._

"_What's weird; are we talking about the same thing?" Ron grumbled to the girl a bit confused as well as a bit annoyed; for some reason Ron didn't seem to like her much. _

"_Why do not of us remember that day? What happened that we're not supposed to remember?" Ron blew out a breath in anger. _

"_Come on Hermione, nothing happened. It's not like it's a mystery or anything we just don't remember." Harry grabbed his leg to not throw his two sense into the conversation— he knew Hermione would catch on if he spoke—the girl was too smart for her own good. _

_Of course he remembered that day but he was surprised the next morning when he woke in his own bed and no one remembered the previous day. Luckily, before he could question people, Draco saw him in the corridors and told him of what the Vela had done to the castle._

_They also decided to implant memories into the teachers, as well as Dumbledore, as to what happened the previous day. Apparently, they thought it would be funny to implant a memory into Professor McGonagall that had him becoming the Gryffindor Quidditch seeker. Not that it was a bad thing, he was just supposed to not know how to play it wizard game so it was going to be difficult trying to hide that for a few games._

_The Vela also implanted a memory into the Malfoys; apparently they were at the school to congratulate Draco on getting an O in his O.W.L.'s. Yes, Draco already took them but he didn't get an O; not that his family had to know that. _

_The blame for the whole castle losing their memory was blamed on the Weasley Twins; who puffed out their chests and took the punishment—two months detention with Professor Snape—for their false prank. Harry thought it was brilliant that the twins would take all the credit for it; no one suspected a thing. The twins just said they put a memory erasing potion into the food while they were in the kitchens getting a snack. They said the reason why the professors didn't forget was because it was a low level potion so it didn't affect them. _

_In that moment, Harry could have kissed the twins for their pranks. _

_When the-boy-who-lived was about to go back to his ham sandwich his eyes caught that of the only person that knew the truth of what happened that day. The grey eyes reminded Harry of the silver lining on a storm cloud; like the sun just starting to peek over a grey storm cloud but quickly being covered up by another cloud. _

_The depth of those eyes—the knowledge, the compassion, the fear—held onto emerald eyes and wouldn't let go for the world. Harry almost gasped aloud as he sucked in air—he was drowning, drowning in those eyes—he couldn't breathe. _

"_Harry?" A nudge to his ribs snapped him back to reality and whatever spell that held their eyes was broken and Draco went back to his meal. _

"_Yes," Ron looked at him and grinned; not at all worried about the annoyed tone, a few moments later Harry found out why. _

"_That was wicked Harry; glaring at Malfoy like that!" He just sighed at the praise and went back to his meal; half-heartily listening to the ramblings in his ear. _

**~End Flashback~**

A few moments after harry stopped reminiscing to a few weeks prior the spell was once again broken as Blaise nudged Draco to get a move on. Harry stood from his seat right after Draco did and quickly walked to catch up with his house; that were already out of the great hall.

When Harry caught up with Ron he realized something and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hermione is still in the girls bathroom!" Ron gave him a distinctly unimpressed stare.

"So?"

"She doesn't know about the troll!" An instant replay happened as Ron said the same exact thing.

"So?" Harry was about ready to tear his head off when he let go of his arm and turned sharply on his heel the opposite way.

'The nerve of that guy!' He quickly walked to the third floor girls bathroom and paused a moment when he saw a large shadow walking into said bathroom. 'Of course, it _had_ to come here.'

He ran to the entrance and followed after the troll; he heard sniffling and assumed it was Hermione as he ran in. When he got to the restroom portion of the girls restroom he saw his female friend rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed at the troll. Harry watched, in horror, as the troll raised its club and swung it down.

"HERMIONE! MOVE!" He yelled out to get her attention. Luckily it worked and she dived for under the sinks before the club hit her; screaming all the while.

"Hermione come on! Quickly!" He saw the troll raise his club once more as the girl crawled under the sinks to where he stood.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" He helped her up—ignoring her questions—and shoved her the way of the entrance and or exit.

"Now's not the time Hermione." He shoved her out of the way before the club could hit them both. "Go get a professor!" She bit her lip, about to protest because she would be leaving him there alone with the troll when he made up her mind for her.

"Hermione, please!" She swiftly nodded once then sprinted in the opposite direction. He sighed aloud and relaxed, as if there wasn't a six hundred pound troll in front of him, and slumped against the wall.

He glanced up at the grey figure and sighed.

"Can you hear me?" The reaction didn't disappoint. The troll stopped his club before it fell and looked around then he looked at his club then to Harry and back again. He knocked his club a few times but when he didn't get an answer he looked down to the human on the ground.

"You can, talk to me?" Harry was surprised to find that the Troll's voice didn't sound nearly as stupid as he acted.

"Yes," The troll blinked as few times in rapid succession then proceeded to flop down onto the ground directly in front of Harry.

"How?" Harry just shrugged off the question; he really didn't feel like explaining anything and he had a few professors coming soon so he wouldn't have enough time to answer anyway. The troll continued to stare at him for a few moments then something clicked.

"Ahh!" Harry just kept on looking (admittedly a bit terrified) as the magical creature pointed his sausage like finger at him; it reminded Harry of the one he remembers his uncle had. "You must be one of the chosen ones; my elders did say you came into this world." Harry nodded curtly in response.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Mr. Troll…"

"Larry." The Troll interrupted. Harry blinked a few times in confusion. "Larry, my name is Larry." The Troll—Larry—cleared up.

"Well, Larry, I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm going to have a few of my professors run in here and I really don't want them wondering why I can talk to trolls."

"Yes, I know; I can hear them running here." Harry panicked.

"You can? How close are they!" It was silent for a moment.

"A few corridors away, I believe." Harry didn't calm in the least, in fact Larry thought he might hyperventilate. "Don't worry Harry—your name is Harry correct?" Harry nodded.

"We can make it look like you knocked me out with a spell."

"I'm not supposed to know any spells! That's the problem!" The trolls rather ugly looking face twisted into confusion.

"Did they teach you any yet?"

"Only levitation." Was the human's panicky reply; the troll smiled.

"You can make it look like you knocked me out with my own club." The chosen stopped his hyperventilating and look to the large figure in front of him.

"That's… brilliant! That's brilliant Larry!" The large, ugly looking creature puffed out his chest proudly and grinned. The ground then started to shake as he started to arrange his limbs to looks as if he had just collapsed on the floor—his club a few feet away from him.

Harry had his wand in his hand and stood up in a half slumped manner; he could hear the hurried footsteps but he couldn't help himself asking the question that was tugging in the back of his mind.

"Why do trolls act so stupid? You're clearly not." He heard a rumble fill the room and he guessed it was Larry laughing because of the response he gave.

"It's more fun this way." The second the troll closed his mouth in response about a dozen panting professors ran into the restroom, Hermione flowing quickly behind. Harry made himself pant and slumped against the wall in a bloody-hell-I-made-it-out-alive manor then tightened his grip on his wand until his knuckles turned white.

The Professors, after they gulped in some air, looked onto the scene that Harry and Larry and painted for them.

"Harry?" Hermione called in a quiet voice. "Harry, are you okay?" He turned his head, still force panting, and looked to the small crowed.

"Hermione?" He gasped out in faux confusion. She smiled at him and took a step forward but the potions professor stopped her from going any farther.

"Mr. Potter," He said in a cold voice that if Harry wasn't used to he would have shivered. "What happened here?"

"Hermione, d-didn't k-know about the troll. C-came to w-warn her; k-knocked him o-out w-with his club." Harry's lungs screamed in pain at the excess of oxygen then he was taking in but he ignored it and continued with his act.

Just as he stood into an upright position his back started to burn and a white, hot, blinding pain momentarily blinded him.

"Gahhhhh!" He let out a scream of agony before he could keep it in and clutched the small space in-between his shoulder blades.

"Mr. Potter?" There was a questioning voice that reached his hears but it was fuzzed, like a muggle radio station just out of range. He couldn't feel what happened next but next thing he knew his face was on the stone floor.

He saw – more than felt or heard—the bodies that grabbed him and rolled him over on his back. He knew there was pain, oh yes, but it no longer registered in his brain as pain. He saw the professors yell at him, and Hermione's worried face over his but nothing really reached all his senses.

That is, until he saw Madame Pomfry casting a spell on him.

'Baby, why are you in pain?' Draco's frantic voice broke through his barriers and his whole body relaxed.

'Don't worry Dray; it's just my wings.'

'Why aren't you in your common room?'

'Found the troll; helped Hermione. Did you know trolls are smarter then they act?' He closed his eyes when he felt a mental caress and the warmth of the other's body on his own.

'Go to sleep Baby; I'll make sure you're okay.' Harry smiled softly to himself and snuggled into that invisible warmth that was Draco.

'Kay. Night Dray.'

'Good night Baby.' And Harry slipped into the darkness that he had been fighting for several minutes now.

**~This is a line break~**

What was it? What was it? He knew he was missing some important piece of the puzzle but what was it?

Severus was wondering this as he looked at the back of one Harry Potter. Something clicked in the back of his mind but something was off; he was missing something.

But what was it?

He knew he had it before—this missing puzzle piece—but he didn't have it now. Why? Why was it gone? And what was gone?

He sighed to himself as he covered Harry's back and walked away quietly; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, professor, do you know what happened?" Snape looked up to look at Minerva, Albus, and Pomfry.

"No," He admitted as he sat down tensely on a chair set out in front of him. His mind thinking over the odd scars and open wounds on the boy's back.

"I've never seen those scars on anyone before."

**~This is a line break~**

Neville Longbottom stretched his arms above his head and moved his curtain to get into bed. He looked around before he stepped into bunk and saw everyone already asleep; even Harry was lost to the sand man.

He slipped under his covers and moved his limbs into a comfortable position. Even though this bed was more comfortable that the one at his Grans house it didn't even hold a candle to the one at Blaise's manner. It always took him a long time to let his eyes droop and become _was_ instead of _is_.

It had been three weeks since Halloween and almost four since he, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stumbled onto that three headed dog. It was so strange that no one mentioned it after that night but he let it go, knowing it would come up again.

He hugged the toad that Blaise had given him—Trevor—and smiled. It was the stuffed animal that could come to life but he hadn't let it since the toad hopped away from him and he almost lost it; he wouldn't have been happy if that happened. If fact, if that happened, he would most surly be bawling his eyes out until dawn the next morning.

He shut his eyes and blocked the soft light of the moon from reaching his pupils when he heard a creek. He eyes opened once again but not in an alarmed manor like the first night; these beds always creaked and one of his dorm mates must have shifted in their bed.

Closing his eyes once more he let out a yawn and brought the toad closer to his body. He was in the process of opening the connection he felt with Blaise when some unknown source of heat started heating up his back.

He didn't say a word but internally he was screaming his head off; what the bloody hell was in his bed with him?

"Nev," He felt the warm air hit his ear when the person spoke. Strong arms quickly wrapped around his waste in an attempt to have the smaller pureblood stop from completely freaking out; it worked.

Neville's body relaxed into the familiar heat and rest the back of his head in the middle of the intruder's collarbone. Instantly, Neville's bed sharer rest his head atop of the one right under his chin.

"What are you doing here 'Lais?" Neville spoke softly as to not break the spell hat had surrounded the two. He also didn't want to wake his housemates.

"I don't know." He felt the older nuzzle his hair and his giggled quietly. "Just wanted to see you; we've both been so busy and I miss you." Neville squirmed in the tight hold Blaise had him in and was able to turn to his other side to look at his intruder. He gave his mate a blinding smile and the elder smiled back softly.

"I do to 'Lais." Blaise smiled once more and tilted his head a few degrees to capture his mate in a kiss. After a few seconds the chaste kiss ended and he pulled back to look at the brunette. He wanted to laugh at the blush sporting across Neville's cheeks and nose but held it in; he was adorable!

Neville squeaked when his boyfriend leaned in for another kiss but he didn't turn away.

It wasn't like this was their first kiss after all. Neville had been kissed by Blaise many times; they've just never gone any further than that. Very few times did they every use tongue, though. Neville believed—if he could think right now—that he would be able to count those times on one of his hands.

But, hey, Neville just barely (and I mean barely) hit puberty and Blaise had already shown signs of it. What with him growing a few inches since they got to Hogwarts, and his arms and legs becoming more pronounced….

'Bad Neville, thinking like that!' He mentally scolded himself but his brain just wouldn't listen because even thought he was lecturing himself another part of his brain was taking note of just how much Blaise had changed since the summer. He blushed into the kiss when he felt something pool into his stomach.

'Bad Neville, bad, bad, bad Neville. Bad…." His thoughts trailed away from him when he felt Blaise's lips slide against his in the softest manor.

Blaise broke the kiss once more and thought his little mouse—as he liked to call Neville—was adorable with how red he turned. Blaise could clearly see the redness on his mates face even in the soft moonlight. Though, it did seem like Neville was blushing a lot more than usual.

"Nev?" Blaise whispered into his ear in a concerned tone, he felt Neville shiver. Blaise was starting to become worried when his little mouse didn't answer him and opened the connection between their bond. Apparently, Neville was too immersed in his thoughts to realize this fact because Blaise slipped right into them.

He searched Neville's thoughts—trying to find what was distracting him—before coming to a screeching halt at what he was hearing; he smirked. He could feel Neville's inner three-year-old pacing and ripping out his hair; attempting to calm himself down. Blaise just sat back and enjoyed the show.

'… those incredibly long, firm legs. With his tight, leather pants that he walks around in; does he want every girl to fall over him? And when his shirt rides up…' Blaise was amused to see Neville licking his lips and shifting in bed.

'That tan skin, and those grooves going below his jeans along with that brown train of hair… and those abs! When did he get those yummy things….' Blaise's chest rumbled his mouse would be so embarrassed if he knew he was listening. He let out a thrum of appreciation, low in this throat, at what his mate was thinking about; it was about goddamn time.

Now, don't get him wrong, he would never rush his little mouse into anything but damn! He just didn't know how eye catching he really was. With his brown hair, and big brown eyes, complemented by his tiny body just starting to rid itself of baby fat; Merlin was it hard to stay away! Especially when he started to have dreams involving his tiny mouse; dreams that were far, far from innocent. He was his mother's child after all.

"Bad, bad little mousy; having such dirty thoughts about me." Neville shivered when the warm, damp breath hit his ear and he squeaked similar to that of his namesake. His blush that had stayed on his face throughout his thought process, deepened as he wiggled around.

"N-no…" He was able to squeak out before his mate decided to tighten the hold on his hips.

"Hmm, aren't you a naughty little mouse tonight?" Blaise latched his lips onto the cartilage of Neville's right ear and slid his tongue top to bottom before he nipped at the sensitive skin. Neville let out a loud moan at this and Blaise smirked once again as he nipped the top of his mouse's ear.

Quickly, before Neville could even blink—not that his eyes were open—he put a few spell on the curtains around them so they wouldn't be interrupted. This isn't what Blaise had anticipated what would happen when he came here but he sure wasn't complaining.

"Thinking such dirty thoughts about me then lying about it." He blew on the damp ear then moved his lips down to the lower part of his collar bone and lazily drew shapes with his tongue. Neville shivered, his hands automatically went to cling at the broad shoulders next to him. Before he could reply Blaise latched his mouth to where his tongue was just lazily drawing and sucked, hard.

"Nahaa!" Neville let out a surprised mewl and his fingers gripped his boyfriend tighter. He had no idea what the bloody hell was going on but he trusted Blaise; he'd trust Blaise with his life so this seemed to fall into that category since he couldn't think straight.

Blaise let his teeth nip and his mouth suck for a while before he, reluctantly, let go of the spot. A large purple bruise was left in its wake and Blaise smiled before he put the flat of his tongue over it and licked his way up to Neville's mouth.

He set his lips on Neville's and kissed his sweetly for a few seconds before once of his hands came up to Neville's chin and, very gently, helped him open his mouth. By this point in the game Blaise had maneuvered his body so he was hovering over his tiny mouse.

Even when Neville allowed, well Blaise helped him allow, him access to his mouth he licked Neville's bottom lip a few times which caused Neville to let out a small whine that turned Blaise on to no end; he plunged his tongue in.

Neville moaned, loudly in fact, when he felt his boyfriend's tongue enter his mouth; and Merlin did he taste good! Neville didn't even know what to call it, it was spit and tongue but there was a taste to it. And he knew that it they kept this up he would get addicted to this unknown taste; quickly.

Blaise, being the Neville addict that he was, already knew it was hopeless not to become addicted to this taste; the moment he had his tongue in his mouse's mouth he didn't try to fight the addict in him. He heard Neville whimper the sound went straight to his groin.

He brought his lips up for a moment, to allow them to fill their lungs with oxygen, and smirked to himself when he saw Neville's head follow him upward. He let out a low chuckle and Neville groaned at the sound; whatever this was, whatever he was feeling, he didn't want it to stop.

He whined again, opening his eyes half mast to look at Blaise when their gazes locked. Neville's blush came back full force at the predatory look in the other's eyes and the wild smirk he was giving him; he was looking at Neville like he was a baby fox and he was the wolf about to catch his prey.

Blaise looked at his mouse to see the curious look in his eyes and the glazed over look that could only be described as innocent lust; fuck, he just had to be the sexiest thing alive. Blaise slowly lowered himself once more and his tongue intertwined with Neville's; whose tongue was out of his mouth by the time he saw his boyfriend leaning down again.

Neville let his hands slide into Blaise's mane and let out a muffled gasp when he felt Blaise slide his hand under his sleeping shirt. Out of reflex, Neville's hips bucked and Blaise's whole body stopped when he felt a spike of pleasure run down his spine.

He took Neville's nipple (he'd tell you which if his mind want fogged up.) in his hand and rolled it between his fingers until it resembled a small pink pebble. Then he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Neville didn't know what was happening, he couldn't pull his mind from the haze it was in and, quite frankly, he didn't want to. It felt so good! His pleasured moan turned in a squeak when he felt cold air hit his belly and chest.

He opened his eyes for the second time when he felt his drug pull away from his mouth. He watched in fascination as Blaise lowered his lips to his not-so-flat stomach. At first it was just a peck from his lips but it soon became a lick, then a nip, then he was sucking on an area right next to his belly button.

He let out a keen whine when Blaise slowly licked his stomach and left another mark (He didn't know what they were called!) on his hip. When Blaise reached his nipples his face resembled that of a cherry.

Taking one in between his teeth, Blaise bit it oh so softly then licked it with the point of his tongue. Neville's reaction was better than he anticipated as his hips bucked once more and he threw his head back with a long moan.

Not only was his little mouse sexy but he was sensitive too. If, somewhere in heaven, there was a lottery on choosing you fate Blaise was absolutely sure he hit the jackpot in his past life. He nibbled on the bud a few more times before switching to the next one; this time he was prepared when he nibbled. When Neville's hips bucked up he pushed his down.

"Haaa! L-Lais!" Neville couldn't hold the noise in anymore. He tried, honest! He really tried but they just had to get out and before he knew it the little noises he tried to keep in were spilling from his lips. "Nnahaa! L-lais! F-fells so… good!" He, now, kept rocking his hips up to meet his boyfriend every time he thrust forward.

Blaise, eyes half mast, watched his mouse act like a bitch in heat; Merlin he was sexy. His head thrown back, small amount of their combined spit dribble down the side of his chin, his breathing coming out in pants and groans, his shirt rubbing against his nipples, the hand in his hair tugging every so often, the one wrapped around his neck clutching to him for dear life, and his hips—Merlin his hips—rolling up to meet his desperate thrusting.

Blaise growled aloud and slammed his mouth over his boyfriend's and twined their tongues. He knew he was going to cum soon, too soon; damn his inexperience.

"L-Lais!" Neville's pleasure burst as white filled his vision; he felt as if he was flying in the most pleasurable space in existence.

Blaise starved himself from letting go until his Nev did; he had to see the look on his mouse's face when he came. When he did the elder burned the image in his brain, into the deepest depth of his psyche; he never wanted to forget that face. Then finally, Merlin FINALLY, he let himself be lost to the pleasure that he had force aside.

Neither saw a beautiful creature pop into the room and wisp the bed—along with the pair—away.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry woke that morning, like any other, and slipped out of his comfortable bed. He stood and stretched before a quickly walked to the bathroom to do his business. After he finished he reached in his trunk to grab his robes for the day.

Once he was ready for the day ahead of him he walked down to the common room but before he could walk to the last step he paused. Something felt off about this morning. He shook his head and continued to walk down the steps; he probably just forgot to do some homework.

When he got to the breakfast table he sat and greeted everyone with a good morning and he got a few mumbles in reply; he shivered as he felt that something off here as well. He looked around at the occupants of the table and figurative light bulb went on over his head.

"Guys, where's Neville?" He voiced his epiphany and everyone looked around them for the boy but none saw him. Seamus shrugged and dug into his meal once more; Ron didn't even look up.

"It's okay Harry, I'm sure he just slept in late this morning." Hermione answered and said answer seemed to calm his nerves until his eyes met Draco's.

Draco looked at him with a frantic look before scanning the great hall. Harry looked around as well, not quite sure what Draco was looking for but did just the same. When they locked eyes again he saw his mate mouth something to him.

'What?' He mouthed back. He could see Dray becoming frustrated but mouthed slower all the same.

'Do you know where Blaise is?' Harry's head whipped to his friend's side to see his usual friend missing. He then looked back to him, eyes wide and shoved himself away from the table. He got a look of concern from everyone around him for his strange action; including Draco.

"Harry, mate, you okay?"

"Yea, fine. I'll be right back." Harry shoved the question of as he practically ran of the Great Hall and to his common room. He practically burst in like a madman, getting odd looks, before he sprinted up the steps to his bedchambers.

When he got there he frantically looked around before he froze, his mind trying to wrap around what he saw, or more specifically, what he didn't see. It took all of five seconds before he turned and sprinted to his previous location like a bat out of hell.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGAL!" He saw most of the people around him jump as he ran to the professor's table. He felt stares on him but like hell he cared at the moment. The woman whose named he screamed looked down to her first year student and saw his frantic state; she quickly stood up along with the headmaster and the three other house heads.

"Potter?" She quickly walked down the steps before he attempted to run up the stairs. "What is it?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw most of the Gryffindors crowd around Harry as he gulped in breath. But what really caught her eye was that some Slytherins came as well.

"H- his b-bed… i-its g-gone!" He gasped out between breaths.

"Mr. Potter, if you really wish to have our help with whatever put you in this state of panic you have to speak in sentences." The potions master was annoyed at interrupting his breakfast but he let it go; something happened and he had a feeling it had to do with the mystery surrounding him.

"Neville Longbottom." He was able to get out in one breath.

"Yes?" Flitwick pushed the boy.

"His bed's gone!" Severus groaned.

"And that's a state of emergency because…? It was probably just a prank some kids pulled." Harry still had his hands on his knees but his breathing was easier now; he shook his head.

"You can't move the beds Professor Snape; it's in Hogwarts, A History. Slytherin got annoyed at the kids moving them so he put a spell on the whole castle to stop them." That got the professors attention.

"Ah, I believe you are right Mr. Potter." The headmaster said calmly. But even thought his voice was calm the headmaster was already moving in the direction of the Great Hall entrance. When Dumbledore reached the fat lady they had a parade of people behind them, all four houses were involved in that parade.

"Albus!" The Fat Lady exclaimed happily. "What can I do for you headmaster?"

"I just need passage, dear lady. Something strange has happened inside the dormitories." The twinkle in his eyes was still present but faded slightly when the fat lady nodded.

"I thought I felt strange magic last night." She swung open for all to enter but no one moved because the headmaster stood their looking at the fat lady,

"My dear lady, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I just felt a magic that wasn't human. It was rather odd because it had to be the strongest magic I've felt in a long while but it was here and gone in a flash." The portrait explained and was surprised when she stopped talking a tidal wave of people pushed into the common room.

Harry heard murmuring behind him, about how the common room looked to the other houses but he ignored it as he led the headmaster into his dorm. The first year boy's dormitory had to be the most crowded it's been in the history of Hogwarts; more than a hundred of people were in said room.

Harry sat on his bed and he felt the bed dip a second time as Draco sat on it as well; he looked like this was the worst bed in the history of beds, in the dirtiest rooms but Harry smiled to himself as he saw Draco touch the white dragon he'd given Harry.

"Headmaster, even his things are still there." Harry pointed to the trunk that looked that it was sitting in the middle of the floor and the nightstand that seemed useless next to nothing. But there were two pair of shoes next to said nightstand as well as a cloak that seemed to have been dropped in a hurried fashion.

"Couldn't even put his cloak in his trunk; useless and lazy." He heard Snape mutter but before he could snap a reply his mate interrupted him.

"Headmaster," Everyone in the room looked over to the Malfoy who looked out of place sitting stiffly on the Gryffindor bed; Snape raised an eyebrow at his godson's actions but it went ignored by him.

"I fear this problem is worse than Longbottom and his bed missing." The people in the room broke out in whispers before Dumbledore hushed them.

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" The sinking feeling in Harry's stomach came back full force as he braced himself for what he knew Draco was going to say.

"Zabini, Blaise came to do his potions homework with his lab partner yesterday; he is missing as well." Snape along with those in first year potions sucked in a breath.

"And his partner is…?" Said some slow onlooker in the crowd.

"Neville Longbottom." The potions Master answered as he looked back to the empty spot were a bed was supposed to be.

**~This is a line break~**

A groan left Neville's mouth as a bright beam of sun hit his face. He pushed his head into Blaise's chest more, as to hide from the bright light and fall back into sleep but a strange noise reached his ears; successfully waking him up.

He attempted to sit up but his mate's arms locked him into the position he was in; there was no escape. Opening his eyes slowly he let the last remains of sleep fade from his mind as he looked up to the tree tops ready to start a new da….

Wait, what?

His eyes immediately focused on the one detail that wasn't supposed to be there and sucked in a gasp.

"Blaise!" He hissed; shoving him for good measure. "BLAISE, Wake up!"He bit the arm that moved up to cup his cheek and let out a satisfied sigh when his boyfriend yelped.

"Geez Nev, I'm sorry I didn't wake up but damn, you didn't have to bite me." Neville ignored him as he wiggled his way out of his mate's grasp and shoved the curtains open. "Merlin Nev, couldn't that have waited a couple more seconds?" The elder held his eyes to keep the bright light of the Gryffindor common room from blinding him.

"Blaise…" Neville gulped then turned to look at his boyfriend in fear. "Where are we?" Blaise looked at him like he was crazy and sat up to stretch.

"What are you rambling on about? We're in the Gryffindor common roo…" Something strange caught his eye behind his mouse then noise that sounded distinctly like a lion's roar filled his ears. He turned on his other side and ripped the curtain next to him open.

They were in the deepest depths of a forest.

"Nev,"

"Yea 'Lais?"

"You you tell anyone I know this line I will make your life a living hell but it seems appropriate to say at the moment." He knew the weird conversation he just had with his mate sounded odd but really, they were in too much shock to care.

"Okay 'Lais." And the Muggle saying he always wanted to say slipped from his lips.

**"**_**Toto**_**,** I have a feeling _**we're not in Kansas anymore**_."

**~This is a line break~**

Ah, so I hope this chapter was to your liking? I'm sorry about the whole focus on Blaise x Neville thing. I know this is a Drarry fanfic but they're an important part of the story! It'll only focus on them like this for the next chapter I promise! (Well, after a few chapters might focus on them but who's checking?)

Again I apologize it took me so long to post this! I hate how real life takes over. Grrr. I hope its long enough to make up for my lack of posting.

Oh, and there's a vote on my profile, about when both couples are going to go all the way.,, Ahem.. when they're going to have smex.

Anyway, like it? Hate it? Want to kill me for taking so long? Review!


	26. Just touch the goddanm tree

Ahhh! It's been to long since I've posted! I'm sooooo sorry! Forgive me! I really wanted to post last week but I'm going on a cruise next week so I was doing things for school. I'm really sorry!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I know I confused some of you last chapter.

vanzdaprincez- River Lullaby in The Price of Egypt

xMissSalazar- Haha, yea. There will be an explanation for that in the next chapter.

GaiazHeart- You'll see :3

bookworm19065- Good question. I think it's because the Malfoy's just want to show there better than everyone else (That or they're not allowed to move him up a year).

Rylia- Sorry I didn't answer your question last chapter. They are able to detract them (Well right now Kyrie can) back into their body.

Well, I hope you like! Dedicated to you, for sticking with me this far. =]

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise looked over to his companion and noticed that there were tears streaming down his face. The blanket the little twin bed held, was up to his chin and he was attempting to make himself look even smaller than he already was.

"Aw, Nev, don't look like that. I promise I'll find a way out of here." Blaise scooted closer to his complain and hugged him close. He immediately dropped the blanket he was clutching and wrapped his arms around the taller.

'I'm going to get up to see if there's anyone around.' Neville, reluctantly, loosened his hold on his personal heater and scooted away. Blaise, not looking back, pushed his legs over the side of the bed and set his bare feet onto the ground; wincing when he felt a few sticks dig into the bottom if them.

'On second thought…'

Blaise looked over to Neville with a soft look to his eyes; his mate was in pain. It was his fault they were here; it was his fault they couldn't figure out where they were. HE was supposed to be the strong one- the mainly one- in their relationship and he was beaten by a few measly twigs and some poisonous animals; how stupid.

"'Lais, 'Lais it's not your fault." Neville scooted over to the other side of the bed where his other brought his feet back up to the bed from the Forrest floor. Getting onto his knees, Neville wrapped his arms around Blaise's broad shoulders and squeezed. Blaise reached up and grabbed the Gryffindor's hand, sighing. "If anything this is my fault."

Blaise's head whipped around so fast to look at his mate they both could hear his neck cracking over the noises of the forest.

"How in Merlin's name could this possibly be your fault, Nev?" Neville let his hands fall off his boyfriend's shoulders and looked down to the messed up bed.

"If you weren't in my bed..." the idiot Gryffindor was ripping himself up inside and he looked up when he heard a chuckle and felt a heavy mental caress.

'Nev,' Blaise chose not to speak aloud because he knew Neville would become embarrassed if he said what he was going to say aloud. 'I was the one who invited myself into your bed, not the other way around.' The Slytherin was not disappointed when he saw the lovely blush the rose from his mate's cheeks.

Before Neville could hide himself beneath the blankets Blaise grabbed his hand and pulled him over into his lap.

'Before you go and hide from me, I think we should at least see if there's food or water around.' As if on cue the smaller of the two's stomach growled loudly and the Slytherin laughed heartedly while the other turned into a ripe tomato.

'Yea, I think that's a brilliant idea.' The Gryffindor shoved the Slytherin a bit.  
'Shove off you prat.' The other only laughed harder aloud.

Neville, being Neville, looked around from where he sat on the comfy bed and looked out across the span of exotic plants; half in shock, half in wonder.

'Lais, those plants are edible; it's a mango tree. So is that plant, it's an apple one. In fact...' Neville looked all around them and stared at all the different plants in his line of sight.

"All of these plants are food plants." Neville whispered aloud. Blaise looked to him with disbelieving eyes, not that he didn't believe hid mate but what were the odds that they happened to fall in the Middle of a Forrest filled with fruit trees. But true to his mates words a snap was hears and a pomegranate fell onto the messy bed they were sitting in.

A relieved sigh left Blaise's mouth; at least he knew he could feed his mate and himself but now the problem rest with where the hell were they and how would they get home.

"Nev, i'm going to collect some food, okay?" Neville looked over with worry, didn't he just try to get up? Looking back down to the bed a light bulb went on in his head.

Grabbing the sheets he put the edge in between his teeth and pulled. Blaise watched with confusion but didn't say a word, when Neville set his mind to something nothing could stop him. So he sat back and watched as his mate gnawed at the bed sheet and gave him a big smile when he caught onto his thoughts.

"That's brilliant Nev!" His mate was making makeshift shoes for them out of the bed sheets. He sent his boyfriend words of praise and stroked his oh so very low ego for a bit and took the two strips of sheets that the younger had made and wrapped it around his feet.

"I'll be right back." Looking back to his boyfriend he saw the dejected look on his face and he couldn't help but lean in and capture his lips into a kiss.

It was meant to be short, meant to be a peck before he got up and harvested food for breakfast but it quickly became passionate and he couldn't move away. He grabbed the front of Neville's sleeping shirt and pulled him closer to himself, slipping one of his hands under his boyfriend's shirt.

"Nahaa." Neville let out a small cry as 'Lais's warm hands left a trail of fire on his belly. Blaise, being the cunning Slytherin that he was, wasn't going to let that cry go to waste and he slipped his tongue into the open one of his significant other. He felt Neville grip the front of his shirt shyly before very timidly letting his tongue slip alongside his own; he couldn't help but let a moan slip.

Breaking the kiss to let that stupid thing called air back into their lungs he rest his forehead against Neville's. Panting he opened his eyes and back away a bit before he could push his mate back onto the bed and thoroughly ravish him.

Unknowingly, Blaise was sending Neville images of what he wanted to do instead of gather food and Neville 'eeped' aloud before turning into a strawberry.

'Be right back, love.' Neville's blush instantly disappeared and he looked up to his retreating boyfriend; that was the first time he ever called him that. But, apparently, Blaise didn't because he didn't feel or see the surprise that his mate was giving off.

'Love you too, Lais.' This time it was the Slytherin's turn to pause and look over back to where the other was sitting, staring at him with awe in his eyes.

'Nev...' He was never able to finish before another voice interrupted him.

"Your majesties! Your Majesties needn't get up!" A tall male with light blue hair came running into the clearing, scaring the bejesus out of the pair who believed they were alone. The bluenette ran up to the bed side of the only other people in sight and practically shoved Blaise back into bed without touching him; okay, well Blaise was terrified to have the random blue haired boy touch him so he half-willingly went back on the bed but even if he didn't he knew t he boy would have shoved him back on the bed anyway.

"I'm sorry you majesties, I should have known you would have been hungry. I will fetch you food right away!" The strange boy kneeled in front of them—which would be the side of the bed—and lowered his head. Then, before either could tell what was going, the male whistled and out popped a few more people. Some were male, some female, but they all had one thing in common—they were all carrying a basket full of food. They all walked up to the bed the two boys were lying in and bowed their head or curtsied before they set the basket they carried on or beside said bed before they disappeared once more.

In the end, the two Hogwarts students were surrounded by all types of food from all around the world and the bluenette still on his knees with his head bowed; needless to say, they were very confused.

'Lais, what's going on?' Neville scooted closer to his mate and said mate wrapped his arm around the scared boy's shoulders and Neville took that as a sign that he was able to bury his head into said mates chest; which he did without further ado.

'I don't know Nev," He rubbed the boys arm in a comforting way, to calm him from completely freaking out on him—which he was attempting not to do himself—before he sent him calming emotions through their bond; he felt Neville's whole body sag in relaxation. 'But I intend to find out.'

But before Blaise could open his mouth to speak the bowing male in front of them stood up suddenly and the pair saw tears streaming down his face. Neville, being Neville, instantly had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" All the bluenette did was nod before he wiped his eyes to attempt the tears to stop falling but even after he dried his face of the wetness more trails of tears came down as he looked onto the couple that occupied the bed.

"I-I'm s-sorry your M-majesties." He wiped his tears away again and willed himself not to let anymore tears trail down his face; the pair saw it in his eyes. "I shouldn't be crying in front of you; you probably want an explanation to why you are here." He took in a deep breath and stood up as straight as he could before he took the stance of that who was in the royal guard or in the army.

"I am Ammon, the royal Liberian and your humble servant; whenever, where ever, whatever, majesties need all you need to do is call out my name and I will be there—no matter what." The two just looked at the male and blinked.

"Where are we?" Neville heard himself asking before his brain processed that he asked it.

"We are in the Forrest of Alfr; in the mountains of Switzerland." The boy—Ammon—made himself busy making a small area to create a fire with twigs and sticks. Once he deemed it ready he snapped his fingers and the structure was in flames. "Is there anything specific your majesties would like for breakfast?"

"Can you make pancakes with a bacon and cheese omelette?" Neville head whipped up at the mention of food and when he realized how quickly he asked the bluenette to make him food he blushed and looked down to the bed; both other males were staring at him.

"Of course your Majesty." Looking through a few of the baskets surrounding the pair he soon found what he was looking for and went back to working over the fire.

"Why are we here, who brought us here, and why are you calling us Majesties?" Blaise wasn't as trusting of the newcomer as his mate was but for some strange reason he felt he could trust this blue haired male.

"You are to meet the bonded ones and know what power you hold. I brought you here because it was my duty to bring you here. And you are the royals of the Elvin world, of course." Ammon didn't even look back at his ruler as he worked carefully on their breakfast, taking care not to burn anything,

"Your duty?" Neville scooted closer to his mate and leaned his head on Blaise's shoulder, yhe Slytherin rubbed his hand up and down Neville's arm to warm him up a bit.

"Yes, of course. This was foreseen by the great Merlin himself. I was to fetch you when it was time and because it's been over a month since the dragons revealed their majesties destines it was time for us to reveal yours. "Ammon abruptly stood with plates in his hands filled with pancakes and two omelettes.

"By Merlin?" Blaise's eyebrow raised as his servant set the plates filled with food down onto the bed quickly before he took a step back out of respect for his rulers. He watched in mild amusement as Neville dug into their meal with gusto; he must have laughed aloud because Neville stopped eating, blushed, then went back to eating—only slower this time.

"Yes, Merlin stopped by here some few thousand years ago to get some bark from the tree of life for two wands that would hold one half to the whole that would destroy the darkness that would threaten to destroy the world; your wands hold the bark of that tree." Blaise looked onto the slightly depressed looking male as he told the tale; his head was bowed to look at the ground.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Ammon's head snapped up to look at his leader and nodded in surprise.

"Yes, of course."

"Why do you look so depressed?" Neville asked the Slytherin's question for him and Blaise rolled his eyes; it wasn't the first time he wanted to ask someone something and his mate beat him to it—in that respect, the bond did become quite annoying at times. The kneeling male looked back down to the floor of the Forrest and something surprised the two; they saw a few tears fall to the ground. Neville looked over to his mate and said mate nodded to him. The Gryffindor slipped out of the bed, flinching when his foot stepped onto some sharp objects littering the forest floor but forged on.

Neville, when he was standing right in front of the hard working male, wrapped his arms around the bluenette's head. Said male flinched for a few moments and sighed, gently pushing his ruler off of him.

"I apologize Majesty; I didn't answer your question. I miss my mate terribly, he left a few weeks ago and saw the dragon leaders grow their wings but he has to stay there and speak with Kyrie about Merlin's words."

"Can't you speak with him telepathically?" Ammon nodded.

"Or course I can, all elvin mates can, but we have yet to complete the bond and we're right in the middle of the process so it's more painful being away from him." Blaise looked to his own mate with confusion.

"Elvin mates?" Ammon nodded solemnly before he gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"Ammon," Blaise said in a stern voice—a warning voice—he didn't know exactly what he wanted the boy to tell him but he knew the bluenette was holding a large piece of information from him and he wanted that piece of the puzzle. What he see when he warned Ammon was the look that Neville gave him and he didn't know that he growled to his servant—actually growled. Whatever he did to get the boy to talk worked and he dropped his hands that were slapped over his mouth.

"You are elves, Majesty; I wasn't supposed to reveal that until we met the bonded." Neville looked at the bluenette like his was crazy before his eyes went wide.

"Is that why I can hear 'Lais's thoughts?" He got a nod in reply and this time it was Neville's turn to slap his hands over his mouth and gasp. All Blaise did was sigh before he stood from the bed and walked over to his mate and wrap his arm around him once more.

"Why don't we talk as we walk to these 'bonded'." Ammon nodded and jumped from his crouched position.

"Of course, follow me!" He turned 360 degrees suddenly and started to walk in the direction that he came. Like good guests, Neville and Blaise followed, wincing as the twigs and rocks dug into their feet. Soon, though, they sighed when they reached a path of sorts and all of the annoying objects that were digging into their skin were no more.

"What traits to elf's have?" Neville continued to question the terrified looking servant and Blaise smacked his head.

'Nev, can't you see, he thinks he's in trouble?' Neville looked up to the dominate with his big brown eyes and Blaise swore he lost himself in said eyes.

'But why would he think that? You're not going to hurt him, are you?'

'Of course not!' He scoffed to his naïve mate but looked back up to their guide. 'But he looks like he did something really wrong; like someone's going to punish him.' Neville looked back up and saw the same dejected looking face that his mate saw.

'Yea, I guess you're right.'

"Hey Ammon!" Neville stopped the elf from answering when he opened his mouth to answer his leader's question.

"Yes, Highness?"

"What trees are surrounding us? I don't recognize them from any herbology book I've read and even in my personal studies I haven't seen anything like it." Neville reached out and touched the tree a few inches from him to point out which trees he was speaking of and when he touched it he felt a burst of energy that he's never felt before.

He, as well as Blaise, gasped when the electrical current travailed though his body then left his body when he felt it reach his brain and then he felt the sensation through his mate's perspective. Blaise, being the smart wizard he was, touched the tree and the wonderful feeling left him.

"What was that?" Neville asked aloud, sounding breathless. Blaise turned to glare at their guide who looked onto them with both fascination as well as shock.

"Ammon," But said male interrupted him.

"We must hurry to the bonded." He then turned on his heels and briskly walked in the direction they were heading before the events that just happened made them pause in their journey; the pair followed the insane bluenette to a clearing in the trees. When the trees parted and the sun poured on their faces Neville gasped as they both looked at their surroundings.

They were in a village, a large village, with people of all ages walking in every which direction quickly. Small children were laughing as they played tag, adults were exchanging pleasantries, and teenagers—around their age—were either walking alone or with another of the same sex. The strange thing was, everyone in said village had ears and tails of animals. Some had ears atop of their heads and a tail swishing behind them and some had no ears as well as tails. Now that the two though about it, the bluenette they were following didn't have ears. Guess they didn't see it before because they didn't have a vast contrast of ears; everyone just had ears before they got to this village.

When Blaise and Neville walked into the clearing everyone walking about or running around instantly pause and watched them. Neville leaned in closer to his mate as they walked right behind Ammon into the middle of the street for everyone to see. Blaise would have growled at the crowed staring at them for making his mate uncomfortable but no one was talking, no one was whispering no one was pointing, no one was gawking; they were just looking on the pair with awe and shock.

They followed Ammon to what looked like the center of the village and there was a large tree that sat where, in most towns or villages, a fountain usually sat. There were a few people already sitting on the large roots that uprooted near the base of the tree but they immediately stood and walked a few steps away from said tree and did the same thing as the rest of the village; looked at the pair walking toward them.

Ammon stopped a few feet from said tree and turned again to look at the pair who were trying to disappear with all the stairs they were receiving; either that or they were attempting to merge into one because Blaise was holding Neville so close if Neville took a deep breath he would have inhaled his mates skin.

"Majesties, if you wouldn't mind." He put his arm over his heart and got down on one knee and bowed once more. But, unlike the last time when Ammon bowed to them, the rest of the onlookers bowed as well.

'Lais, I think he wants us to touch the tree again.'

'Yea, I thought so too.' For some reason, unknown to both, their bodies moved forward and at the same time touched the magnificent tree. What happened surprised both because all they thought would happen was they would feel the sensation of ecstasy again; but they didn't.

A small white light was glowing from the trunk of the tree and the pair couldn't look away from the soft light. It was like a light one saw when they were small and afraid—that light that tell children to not fear because it is there. Maybe that's why Blaise didn't automatically move Neville away from the tree when he started seeing the light. He knew that if it that light didn't appear in the exact moment that it did he would have taken Neville and gotten the hell out of the place—he didn't like not knowing what was happening.

But, as it was, the light grew and grew until it split into two lights and then those two lights grew and grew until one decided it was big enough to stop growing then a few seconds later the other one stopped. Neville, being the curious creature he was, tugged on his mates arm to get a closer look with him. He knew that Blaise wouldn't let him go alone—he could sense it in the bond—but maybe if Blaise went with him it'd be okay. All Blaise did was squeeze on his arm and Neville took on a look of a deflated balloon—he got his answer.

When he looked back up he blinked rapidly, because where the lights were stood two males in place of them. They both had tails and ears of foxes but they were different colors, one was orange and one red. The pair had grins on their faces and stretched like they had been sleeping for a while.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of there."

"Agreed, I like sleep but that was ridiculous; I don't even recognize the place anymore." The taller one looked around the village with a critical eye and sighed when he gave up attempting to find a familiar sight.

"And these two must be the two that brought us out of there." Blaise watched as the taller red head looked up and right into his eyes. He automatically didn't trust said red head and growled as he attempted to bring his mate closer.

"Hey man, chill, I'm not going to hurt you or your mate." The guy held up his hands in a defensive manor and Blaise didn't pause in his growling for a second.

"Somehow I doubt that." Neville sent him a concerned emotion through their bond—as well as a soothing one—but Blaise didn't take his eyes off the red head standing in front of him; he didn't trust the look the guy had in his eye. For some reason the orange eared male started to burst out laughing and Neville whipped his head around to look at him.

"He can see right through you Kay." The guy couldn't stop giggling even through his explanation and the other growled—mush like Blaise is—and snapped at his mate.

"Oh shut up you."

'Lais,' The Slytherin looked down to his mate when he felt the mental tug that the other was giving him. 'What are they talking about?'

'I don't know, Nev, but I'll find out, kay?' All Neville did was nod. They both looked away from each other to see the other pair just looking at them strangely and before Blaise could open his mouth to ask what the bloody hell was going on the red head he hated oh so much – Kay—stopped him.

"Touch the tree."

"… What?" The pair without ears blinked.

"Touch the bloody tree. You want explanations, right?" Neville nodded for them.

"Then touch the goddamn tree. I don't feel like explaining." The pair just stood there for a while, blinking, and Kay got annoyed very quickly. "Just touch it already! It won't bite you head off." The other rolled his eyes and shoved his mate.

"Go on," He said softly to Neville who extended his hand to touch it but pause in fear, he nodded and grabbed Blaise's and put both of their hands on the giant trunk. Suddenly, the world went dark.

'I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bastard.' Was the last thought both of them heard.

**~This is a line break ~**

Merlin! I'm soooo sorry! I hate that life keeps interrupting my writing time. I swear, witches honor, the next chapter will be up quicker. I already know what's going to happen so all I need to do is type it.

Please don't kill me!

Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and next chapter I will have someone beta read it! (Didn't want to do it this time 'cause it already took so long)

Whelp, review! Tell me how much you hate me for taking so long! xD Also, Please tell me all my grammar error's (I know there's a lot) I'll go back and fix this chapter's cause it took so long. Thank you!


	27. Fulfilling their destiny

I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. A friend of the family died and I took it hard so I'm sorry you haven't gotten anything. I'm going to update what I have but I apologize once again! I will try to get another chapter up this week. I'm really sorry all!

**~This is a line break~**

Neville woke up with a groan and he let the fogginess of sleep leave him before he sat up and opened his eyes. What he woke up to isn't what he expected—he was back in the boys Gryffindor dorms. Last he remembered he was with Blaise in the forest with people that had animal ears and tails.

'Maybe it was all just a dream.' Thinking to himself he slowly turned to the side of his bed and let his feet touch the floor before he stood and walked to the bathroom. Before he got there a person he didn't recognized popped out of the room and had a glowing, floating person beside him. There were locked in a heated argument and it looked like the more human one was winning.

"There's just no way Albus would do that!"

"He did, he did! I swear! There was green slim oozing from the ceiling and all! I just can't believe he did it in DADA class! Professor just about had his head!" The two were so caught up in their debate that they didn't even see Neville and he believed they were going to run him over—like some people usually did. But to his surprise—and mouth dropping shock—they didn't; instead they walked right through him.

Neville, being in shock, felt backward and looked up at the two in shock. Blinking rapidly he did the only thing that his brain could process at that moment—he called to Blaise.

'Lais?' Almost immediately he got a response.

'Yea, I know Nev.' Obviously Blaise felt the emotions that were running through his mate and—now that Neville paid attention to it—Blaise was feeling the exact same thing. 'I think we should meet up somewhere.' The Gryffindor just about melted with the worry that the Slytherin was giving off for him.

'Okay, would the greenhouse be okay? I've read that it's been here for hundreds of years so it will most likely still be there; no matter how far back in time we've gone.' He felt his mate give a sigh of relief and gave him the okay that it was a good idea.

So, without further ado, Neville got up from the ground and walked to the door of his dorm room and looked back at the two odd people behind him. One was sitting at his bed and grabbing things out of the exact same drawer that he always did. It made him start to wonder who exactly slept in that bed before he did.

Shaking his head of the strange thoughts he walked right through the door and down to the greenhouse.

"Nev!" Blaise shouted when his mate came walking across the courtyard to where he stood. Running the last few feet, Neville stopped in front of his Slytherin who was running to him as well. He smiled up to him and without warning he grabbed him in a hug and lifted him into his arms. Neville 'eeped' and put his arms around the other's neck and put his legs around his waist. Blaise put his head in Neville's neck and just held his mate like that for a few moments.

'Thank Merlin you're okay.' Feeling the worry, Neville lifted his head and smiled at him once more and pecked him on the lips.

'I'm fine Lais; I'm happy you're okay.' Blaise gave him the smile that was reserved only for him and pecked him on the lips as well before he let his out of his arms but he in no way let go of his hand once he let him back to the ground.

'So, do you have any ideas to where we should start so we could figure out his mystery?' Blaise was looking around, thinking of where to go and he absentmindedly asked his mate if he had any ideas. He thought that his mate would come up as empty handed as he was but—once again—his mate surprised him.

'Well, I think we should go to the great hall; It's breakfast and everyone's there. Plus, we can't be seen so I think whoever brought us here wanted us to figure this out without talking to anyone.' Blaise looked back to the small Gryffindor with a look of astonishment before he smiled once more and headed off that way.

'Great idea Nev.' He blushed at the praise his mate gave him; it stirred up a weird feeling in his stomach. The two then shifted into silence as they walked the familiar path to the great hall. Even thought they were x number of years in the past it felt like they were walking to breakfast like they do every morning after they met.

There was chatter in the background and the two them knew they were close to their destination. They turned the last corner to see the massive doors that led to their dining area and the students going in said doors.

Exactly like the students, Neville and Blaise walked to the doorway and stepped inside of the room—except they were able to not be seen and no friends of theirs waved to them to sit by them. But Blaise felt a sense of accomplishment; it was the first time—even if in a different time period—the two were able to walk in to the great hall, in front of the whole school, together.

'Lais,' Blaise snapped out of his musings when he heard a tiny squeak in his mind and he looked to the person whose hand he held. 'Look.' And look he did.

All around them were different creatures, not just humans. Centaurs were sitting next to veelas and conversing about the stars. A mooncalf was speaking to a unicorn how the grass tasted. And a hippogriff was talking to a human about how he could eat sugary sweet thing. Neville felt lightheaded, how in the bloody hell could he understand them all?

"Do you get what you are meant to do?" The pair jumped at the voice that was behind them and they turned to look at who could see them.

"You!" Blaise growled as he yanked Neville to him and put a protective arm around him; it was the two they saw in the forest before they came here.

"Yes, me, the almighty Kay. Now do you two get why we brought you here?" The red head looked annoyed that he had to repeat his question but other than that he looked exactly like in the forest.

"How are we supposed to know what we're supposed to do?" Neville asked silently, Blaise looked down at his timid Gryffindor and he swore his heart melted. The orangette stepped a few steps away from his mate and beckoned Neville over to him. Blaise was about to protest but Neville lay his hand onto his mate's quickly tightening arms.

'I'll be fine 'Lais.' Blaise wanted to protest, again, but when he looked back to his mate he knew that if the orangette did something he didn't like than his mate would come back to him.

'Okay.' He replied all the same letting his mate go. Neville smiled softly for him and walked the few steps to where the elder stood waiting. The two were silent for a bit, both feeling the eyes of each other's mate on their backs but they ignored it.

"what do you see as you look around?" Was the question that broke the silence. Neville did as the question asked and looked around and saw all the different creatures laughing and talking with one another. It wasn't just the human race it was all different magical creatures that were sitting at the Hogwarts tables.

"Happiness," Was how he answered but he felt that it alone didn't do it justice. "Peacefulness." He watched as a human and a (obviously just before the full mood) werewolf kid with each other as the human passed the werewolf bacon and said not to kill him that night.

"Yes, it is. This is only a few months before Hogwarts no longer lets creatures other than humans into his halls. Only a few months and Hogwarts will be teaching its students the horrors of centaurs instead of how knowledgeable they are –teaching children to fear werewolves instead of befriending them."

The two just stood there, basking in the happiness of the room, before they looked to one another.

"It is your destiny to restore this. You and your mate are the ones that will bring this back to the schools around the globe." Neville blinked and just stared at the fox eared man in front of him.

"How are we supposed to do that?" The orangette laughed.

"That you must figure out on your own. Now…" He quickly touched Neville before he could run and backed off quickly. Blaise growled and practically ran up to Neville before the orangette could touch him again.

"You okay Nev?' Blaise nuzzled the top of his head and glared at the man who backed off. Luckily he did otherwise Blaise had a feeling that he would have ripped him to shreds.

'I'm fine. All he did was touch me Lais.'

'That's exactly why I'm worried. For what reason did he have to touch you?' Neville, being the smart one for the moment and taking in their surroundings, saw that a few seconds after Blaise came over and growled at the two foxed eared veelas the boys sitting closest to them turned to look at them and gave a look of surprise to see them standing there.

'Lais, I think they can see us.' Blaise stopped mid rant of his promise to kill the fox bastard and whipped his head to see the exact same thing that his mate saw.

"What are you looking at?" He said aloud and two of the three 'eeped' and turned back to their food while the last just glared at him before returning to his food. 'Shit.' Was all he said at the newly discovered incident.

"You there!" They both turned when they heard a noticeably older voice—meaning a professor was coming to see them.

What they saw surprised them. Most professors at the school looked to be in their thirstiest-at least. But the man running toward them looked to be no older than a boy. Blonde hair and these weird looking scars on his face than looked like whiskers.

"What are you two doing?" His voice was stern but soothing and Blaise knew that he had this man for a teacher, he would respect him greatly.

"Um," was all Neville got out of his mouth. The two looked at each other, slowly blinking, not really knowing what to do. They didn't think they would ever be seen so...  
What were they supposed to tell a professor they never met why they were standing in the great hall hugging like lovers.

"You know the rules, no PDA in the great hall. Man! That old fart made it perfectly clear at the opening speech. Go make out somewhere else, some of us are trying to enjoy breakfast." The professor looked at them with a stern eye and Blaise had a feeling he was going to stand there and look at them until he let Neville go.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Blaise let his arms untangle from around his mate's waist but when he fully let go a burning feeling raced through his body so he quickly latched onto the Gryffindors hand and the burning pain stopped.

"Good, now then..." He looked at the two with critical eyes and then spoke once more. "What house are you two in, I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm in Slytherin and he's in Gryffindor." Blaise answered. His whole body was itching to wrap his arm around his mate's waist but he would disrespect the professor like that. Still, he felt something in him snapping and he was helpless to stop it.

"Slytherin you say?" The blonde mused to himself, either completely ignoring or completely missing the twin looks of pure agony on both the boys faces.

"Oi, Teme! Get down here for a sec. Will ya?" Blaise, still somewhat down to earth, saw another young looking professor leisurely walking towards them.

"What do you want dope?" The guy stood there like the world revolved around him and everyone who had a problem with it could go suck a straw.

"This guy says he's in your house. Have you seen him before?" The blonde haired professor gestured toward Blaise and the dunk butt haired guy glared at him.

"No, I haven't." The glare that this teacher gave off could rival the one Draco gave off at times, damn this man was good. "What's your name?" Blaise attempted to answer the head of Slytherin but when he inhaled so he could answer the burning pain in his back got a whole lot worse. Clutching his back with one hand-the other not letting his mate go no matter how bad the pain was- he was able to wheeze out a 'Zabini Blaise' before his vision started to swim.

"H-hey, are you two okay?"

"Do they look okay Dope?"

"Oi, Teme! I just wanted to make sure, maybe they were faking it." If blaise were in his right mind then he might have rolled his eyes but, alas, he wasn't in his right mind and so he couldn't make fun of the idiot in front of him.

'Lais,' The coffee colored boy immediately ignored his pain and listened to the boy next to him, no matter how bad the pain felt. 'It hurts.'

'I'm sorry Nev. I'll try to make it better.' Blaise and Neville, still in pain, were practically oblivious to the world around them, because if they weren't Blaise might've taken a swipe at the two fox look alkies.

"Bloody hell Teme, what's wrong with them?" The blonde haired boy ran over and knelt next to the two boys that—a few seconds ago—toppled over and fell to the floor. The two professors were on their way to walk over and see if the two boys needed any help—along with most of the great hall—before two men with fox ears and tails stopped them.

"You mustn't touch them." Everyone-excluding the two boys- looked up to see the presence of the two elves that were bonded to the tree of life. Everyone stared in awe at the powerful beings; they appeared into the great hall without being detected; only a few of the most powerful beings could do that.

"Do not touch them." One reinforce the others warning.

"Why not, they look hurt; and who are you anyway?" The professor whose hair looked like a chicken's ass asked.

"You needn't know who we are but you do not touch them!" The whole hall's attention turned back to the two boys when one cried out in agony.

"BLAISE!" The one screamed, the other one—hearing this call—scrambled over to the brunette and hugged him. Most of the hall were speechless when that happened because they saw that even though he was in so much pain he went over to the other anyway.

"Nev, I'm right here, I'm right here." The ones closest to the boys heard, they also heard the agony in his voice as he spoke; it was like he was dying.

"I would stand back if I were you." Said people that were standing close to the boys heeded the words of the mysterious foxed eared boys and stepped back a few spaces (Those at the table got up).

Surprisingly—or not—the only race that stood far away were the humans, every other magical creature in the room looked onto the event in sheer wonder.

"Watch," The red head whispered, he knew the whole hall could hear him—one could hear a feather drop with how quiet it was. "Watch destiny work her magic. Those of you who live long will remember this day and know exactly…." The rest of his speech was toned out by a loud, long, agonizing scream.

Everyone watched, as the screams went on scaring most of the room's occupants, as the sleeping shirts that were once the clothing on their back rip to shreds. People cringed, flinched—and those with weak stomachs—upchucked their breakfast when they saw the backs of the two boys.

Blood and bones could be seen as the skin was torn to hell. Some who were close could see the vertebra of the two boys and something that didn't look like it belonged in humans; though with all the blood and skin it could have been the fat that was oozing out of them.

"What's happening to them?" A random Ravenclaw whispered aloud.

"They are fulfilling their destiny." Was the answer he got back and they watched as the scene unfolded.

**~this is a line break~**


	28. As time goes by

Ello! How are you all! I am terribly sorry it took so long! I know you want to shoot me! I would too with how long I took! I love you all! Don't shoot me, please! (Well at least until the story's over.) The evil plot bunny decided to kick me on this chapter so I tried! My minds already on third year so…

My Plot Bunny

(\_/)

(.)

(")_(")

Thank you to all who told me I spelled Dobe wrong! Gaaaaa! I feel so embarrassed, me, the certified Naruto addict, spelled Dobe wrong! Please forgive me.

Honeyduke Sweetness—Haha, yea, I'm sorry about that. I know I'm really attempting to cut that down. My mind is stuck on them being fourteen or fifteen so I'm reeeeally trying to cut down the swearing. But thank you for telling me to proof read; I need to get myself into that habit.

Atymer— Aww, thank you! I always love when people tell me they love this story; it's what makes me write more. =]

Alice22—Ahh! I'm so sorry! I forgot I put it on aarin; I will have to update it soon. Thank you so much for loving it so much to come on FanFic to continue reading it!

Bookworm19065—That's what I was going for my, little detective. Thank you! I will fix it a.s.a.p.

D.E.W.P.—Just that chapter. I had to sneak my favorite couple in there somehow!

To the person who had no username—Apologize to your family for me. I know the feeling. But I love you! Thanks so much!

Moonprincess623—They had to get their memories erased so no one would remember that they were missing that day. Though, they are royals it would seem strange to anyone if they had memories of that day and no one else did. Plus, it's part of my awesome plot bunny!

**To all who think Neville and Blaise are moving way too fast—**WILL be explained in this chapter! Keep an open mind but I know it's hard, especially since they're so young but there is a reason!

Again, dedicated to my readers because you stay with me even though I suck and it takes forever to post chapters. I love you all!

**~This is a line break~**

Zabini Blaise looked over to his sleeping companion and sighed; he wish he could go back to sleep like his mate currently was. His feet were flat on the ground and his knees were bent, his legs parted slightly. One of his arms rest on the bent knee the other playing with the brunette's hair whose head was resting in his lap.

It was so damn frustrating that he had to just sit here. When he woke up he attempted to stand up but realized his mate's head was in his lap. In any other normal situation he would have woken the eleven year old up but—sadly— this wasn't a normal situation. When he looked down to shake his boyfriend awake his mind finally caught up enough to realize a few things that were... abnormal.

First, they were surrounded by white. Not in a white room where the walls were white along with the ceiling and floor. No, they were completely surrounded by the neutral shade. It seemed to go on forever and Blaise wasn't even sure that he was sitting down; there was just an infinite about of the shade in every which direction.

Next, he and his companion were stark naked.

Last, and certainly not least, they both and a pair of extra limbs attached to their backs; limbs Blaise was sure that humans were not supposed to have.

His love had a pair of white feathered wings that faded to a soft red color the closer one got to the tips. He himself, held a pair of red wings that were black at the bottom.

So after his discoveries he gave up moving and played with his friend's hair. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he wasn't going to wake Nev so he could freak out on him; it was better that his Gryffindor stayed in dream land so he could get the pile of mush that he called his brain back together.

His eyes strayed to the wings that were sprouting out of Neville's back and he couldn't help but think that his boyfriend pulled them off beautifully. His hand stopped playing with the sleeping one's hair and went over to hover over the feathered limbs. There was no doubt that they were attached to him; not only did Blaise see where they attached to his back he also felt the heat radiating off of the limbs. Very timidly he touched the top of one; he was surprised to find the feathers had more of a rough feeling than a soft one but he could feel the soft undertone they held.

He stroked them for awhile but when he felt Nev start to stir he stopped; he didn't need him freaking out before he figured anything out. Putting his arm on his knee he leaned forward and racked his brain for the last things he could remember, and then he attempted to figure out anything that would help them out of this mess.

He felt Neville stir in his lap and pushed down the warm feeling that started up in the bottom of his stomach when he felt his boyfriend's cheek rubbed against a certain part of his anatomy. Again, he blamed his mother for this feeling. He knew he hit puberty but this was ridiculous!

Going back to his thoughts, he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that the two fox eared elves said that would help him in any way, shape, or form.

"Well, this is going well." Blaise's head snapped up when he heard a semi familiar voice not too far from him. What he saw surprised him but it wasn't unwanted.

They were back in the Gryffindor dorms where they fell asleep X number of days ago (though in what time period he hadn't had a clue). Before he realized what was happening, he brought back his lips into a scowl and low rumbling came out of his throat-growling fill the air.

Oh was he pissed.

"Hm, looks like it is wolf."

"I told you!" The pair in front of him bickering back and forth softly while Blaise was caught up in wondering how in the world he was able to growl at the two in front of him; a normal human voice box couldn't do that... right?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He snapped at the pair in front of him, instantly shutting them up.

"First we're swept away in the middle of the night only to wake up in the middle of the forest, in Merlin knows what country. Next, we touch the bloody tree that YOU told us to touch and we're back in Hogwarts, only in Merlin-knows-what time period and invisible. Then when you show up we have wings start to rip through our backs and wake up in only-Merlin-knows where. And now I'm growling and I'm one hundred percent positive those ears weren't on Neville's head a few minutes ago!" Oh yes, Blaise was about to kill someone. His breathing was heavy and he felt the vibrations in his voice that he knew a human should not be able to do.

He was so caught up in being pissed at the two elves in front of him he didn't notice his mate waking up and moving to comfort him.

"Lais, Lais it will be okay." The gentle voice and the small arms that wrapped around his head snapped him out of whatever he was in and his body visibility relaxed. Waves of comfort were rolling from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin through their bond.

But the strange thing, well to Blaise, was immediately after his mated calmed him down he started to become tense once again, only in a different way.

'Okay that's it!' He thought and he felt more then saw Neville's head tilt in confusion.  
"Also, why in the world does this keep happening? I know I hit puberty but this bloody ridiculous!" The orange haired bit his lip after he let out a strange sound that seemed like a laugh... yep, definitely a laugh since he now was bent over the then head giggling his head off. The red head looked at the pair that lay on the bed with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Oh, so you want to know the reason why you get turned on whenever your mate touches you." Kay questioned with the smirk still in place. Blaise growled once again and Neville meeped, instantly letting his mate go and blushing profoundly.

The giggling orange haired fox smothered most if his giggling and smacked his mate upside the head before he shuffled foreword the foot of the bed.

"Stop scaring them, Kay. We're used to it, they're not." The other grumbled something that sounded like 'damn bossy mate'. The no-named fox turned to glare at his mate before looking back at the pair in front of him.  
"Now, you wish to know because its... abnormal for humans to have these reactions when they're still young, right?" Blaise nodded stiffly moving Neville back away from the elder a little without being rude; though he strongly wished to not give a damn about manners so he could push his mate as far away from the other as possible.

"Well it's not a surprise seeing as you have elf in you but we elves mature rather... ah... quickly and we're also very sexual creatures compared to humans. You see, we're fully matured and able to have children after six or seven springs; depending on what position the elf is in the relationship." Neville mentally asked Blaise what he meant and Blaise said he'd explain it after the fox was done talking.

"So it's a surprise that you are feeling this before your mate because you are the dominate in the relationship. Also, it comes as no shock that it has taken eleven springs for you to mature because you are half human and your bodies must go through that type of maturity as well." The fox, who Blaise saw as most defiantly the submissive in the relationship, spoke to the two as though he was speaking to his children about sex for the first time.

"And although most humans will not like or even accept this fact, once your mate starts to show signs of maturity—like you are now—it's inevitable that you will have intercourse in the near future and it is also inevitable that the pair of you will have a child at some point in your life as well; though for having children for elves differs from how humans have them." After Blaise was able to swallow that one day Neville would be pregnant he licked his suddenly dry lips and was able to choke out 'How?'

"Well, female humans don't have a choice when they get pregnant, elves do. How you choose to decide to have one I am unable to tell you for it differs for each pair of mates. All I can tell you that is you must have a child; all elves must. For children bring new hope to the world." Blaise sat there, still have trying to wrap his mind around everything the elf said and Neville just waited and hoped that his mate knew what they were saying because he wasn't paying that much attention; he wanted to go back to sleep. Kay just rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed huff after the two sat there for a good minute in silence.

"So, basically, you two will have sex within the next two years and at some point in your lives, the brunette here," he gestured to Neville, "will have a kid." Neville looked at the man like he had grown a second head and Blaise growled at the man as he pushed Neville into his lap. If looks could kill...

The orange haired man stood up and wacked the man again.

"Ouch, damn, what the hell Will? I was just trying to tell them what you said with simpler words." The orange fox—Will—just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. When the fox opened his mouth and was about to start speaking again the castle shook scaring the living shit out of Neville and Blaise.

"Fuck, you just had to waste all of our time on that one stupid question." Will quickly turned back to the pair as his mate grabbed his arm.

"Your ears show what traits you have and you are able to communicate with any creature but those that resemble your ears are easier to speak to. Wings are not common for elves unless they are powerful and they are retractable along with your ears and tails; just think for them to go away and the will. All elves can speak telepathically to their mates. If you need help just call out for one if us or Ammon. You are one half of a whole and you will help the dragons bring peace to the world once more. We will see you soon, Chosen ones."

As Will spat out information, Blaise tried desperately to catch said information as the pair started to fade away and by the last sentence there was no trace that pair of elves had been in the room to begin with.  
Blaise sat there blinking at the empty space trying to retain all the information that had been thrown at him before his mate interrupted his thoughts.

'Lais, someone's coming!' The Slytherin turned to his mate quickly and reached to grab his head, quickly putting it to his. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes he attempted to stay calm as he spoke to him.

'Think your ears, tail, and wings away.'

'What?'

'Just tell them to go away!' At that moment Neville must have felt the panic his boyfriend held so he closed his eyes and mentally told his extra limbs to retract. Blaise, after he told his to leave as well, gave a sigh of relief when he quickly glanced up and to the side and he saw that both Neville's and his limbs were all human ones.

'Now, Nev, I need you to pretend to be asleep...' Before he could finish his sentence he felt the pain of both his and his mate's wounds from before and the world went upside down.  
Falling to the bed, his blurry vision caught that his mate fell a few moments after he did and not three breaths later the blurry brown blob that looked like the door burst open.

His ears picked up people yelling but it was faded and his vision caught a few figures but he had no idea who they were.

'Lais,'

'Yea, Nev?' His world was going black and he was quickly falling unconscious.

'I love you.' Mentally smiling, he embraced his mate in his mind.

'I love you, too. Now sleep.'

'Kay,' and they were gone.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry panted as he ran up the moving staircases to the Gryffindor tower—shoving people that were in his was to the side. He faintly heard a few of said people yell at him afterword but most ignored him or moved before he got to them; probably because they saw the headmaster and the four house heads running right behind him.

Sweat was running down his face like water would after he got out of the shower, getting in his eyes and his mouth, but he ignored it. He had to get to the tower before something bad happened—he just knew they were there.

A few minutes earlier he, as well as everyone running behind him, were in the great hall eating dinner when they felt the castle shake. Dropping his chicken leg, Harry practically threw himself out of his seat and to the entrance before anyone had time to blink and he wasn't surprised to find the headmaster and a few of his professors—along with Draco—running right behind him.

He ran as fast as he could, running up the steps to the tower where he sleeps.

'Baby, Baby slow down!' Draco yelled mentally into his mates mind—Harry ignored him. Draco sighed as he watched his friend run as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew that Blaise and Neville were back but Harry would pass out if he went any quicker.

'Dray, Dray, hurry! What if something bad happened! What if they leave again if we don't get there quick enough! What if…'

'Harry! Slow down! It won't do Blaise or Neville any good if you burst in the room then passed out! Wait for us to catch up!' Draco gave a sigh of relief when he felt his mate pause where he was; he could fell the aching that his knees held as well as his lungs as he attempted to get air into them as quick as they would allow.

Running around the corner, Draco and the professors caught sight of Harry leaning against the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The headmaster ran up to the portrait and the fat lady—surprisingly—didn't even wait for the password before she swung open for the headmaster and all of those who followed. Draco looked over to where his baby was leaning on the frame of the door; he gave him a look of concern before he ran inside. Unfortunately, they still had to act like they hated each other because they both knew the dark lord had returned this year.

His father told him before he left for Hogwarts that the Dark Lord would be returning when Harry Potter started school; that year. So he told him to look out for anything suspicious and to contact him if he spots anything that has to do with their Lord. Sadly, he knew that Voldemort was in Hogwarts. He figured out that whenever Harry looked at their DADA professor his scar hurt and Severus told him—right at the beginning of the year—that Professor Quirrell was someone to look out for; the stuttering was just a mask.

For half the year he tried to ignore this fact, tried to convince himself that Voldemort hadn't returned, that Professor Quirrell didn't have any relation to the asshole that tore his family apart. But a few months ago his baby, the mudblood, and that stupid Wesealy went into the third floor corridor and saw a three-headed dog. And, of course, they had to befriend that oaf of a giant Hagrid, who (basically) told them that the sorceress stone was hidden within Hogwarts. So now there was no doubt in his mind that the Dark Lord was living inside of Hogwarts walls.

**~Flashback~**

Harry and Draco walked away from the others as they started to walk into the forbidden forest—Fang followed loyally behind them.

"Really, Malfoy, if you didn't go and tell Professor McGonagall on us we wouldn't be in this mess." Harry held up the lantern as they started to walk off the small path that went through the entire forest. They both knew that the others were still in hearing distance so they played the parts that they knew they had to play.

"Oh, shut up Potter. It's your fault anyway. If the Golden trio wasn't out with that oaf so late at night then we wouldn't be here; now would we?" Harry covered up a laugh as a snort and continued on.

"It's your fault for telling on us! And what do you mean by that! You were out of bed as well!" Draco rolled his eyes as they walked deeper into the uncharted part of the forest, a smile that very few ever got to see on plastered on his face—this was one of the very few moments that he got to be alone with his Baby.

Draco just scoffed and kept walking briskly—if someone knew the Malfoy well enough they could see that he was practically sprinting instead of walking. They didn't speak for a few minutes, just in case the three were still in hearing distance, but the silence was a comfortable silence. They just walked enjoying each other's company that they rarely got to bask in since school started. Once they were positive they were out of hearing distance of the others Harry was the first to break the silence.

"So why'd you really tell on us?" Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor that decided to latch onto his arm at that moment and gave him a smile that Draco hadn't seen on his face since the first day of school.

"I don't know why I did, just something inside of me told me to." Draco couldn't really understand why he did it either but something told him he had to and so he did. "Plus, Weasley spotted me so I couldn't just let it go; remember we have to play our parts, Baby." All Harry did was nod to Draco's response; the bounce in his step waved slightly for a few moments but came back with fever a few seconds later.

The two just walked in silence to wherever they were going, both didn't really pay any attention to what they were searching for because they both felt like they were going home being so close to the forest, but they kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

They both noticed that after they met Kyrie their bond grew stronger, they couldn't talk to one another without another's magic interfering but they could feel each other's emotions and when they were in trouble they could speak a few words to one another—they knew when Harry met the three headed dog—but it was only for a few seconds then the connection was gone.

The pair was suddenly dragged out of their comfortable silence when they heard a whine come from Fang. Turning around, Draco saw Fang whining while looking at something just beyond the trees a few yards away. Slowly, so not to scare the dog any further, Harry walked to Fang and petted him.

"What's wrong boy?" Both were not expecting an answer and were surprised when someone did.

"The animal is terrified of me, little one." Both their heads whipped in the direction of the voice and Harry smiled at what they saw.

"Kyrie!" Harry ran over to where the dragon was crouching behind the trees, looking very uncomfortable. He put his hand on the silver dragon's snout and smiled again to the majestic creature.

"Hello Young ones." Draco walked over to Fang, who was still terrified of the giant magical creature and patted him as he told him to lay. Shockingly, the dog did exactly as he was told and wasn't shaking as much when he was on the ground then when he was protecting Harry and Draco.

"That poor dog," Kyrie mused out loud with a chuckle behind his voice. Draco walked over to rejoin his mate and stood next to the creature.

"So, Kyrie, to what do we owe this pleasure? Did you come to finish your tale?" The Dragon just looked at the pair for a few minutes before he decided to grace Draco's question with an answer.

"Hardly, I came as a warning." Harry opened his mouth to question what he was going to warn them of but the Dragon beat him to it. "Tonight, in these woods, a few minutes from now, you will meet Voldemort." Both gasped and one (two guesses to who) chocked on the air he took in. "But that is not all. I came to tell you that the elfin creatures will be returning to Hogwarts soon." Both were about to spit out questions about their friends and where they went but the dragon made a motion for them to stop their questions before they started.

"I cannot tell you everything, young ones. They will be back soon and you can ask them these questions yourselves. But I will tell you this, when they return you will know and when you do you must return to their sides immediately. The two of you were lucky enough to have your wings coming out before hand and had them come out fully in Curatio Lake, your friends weren't so lucky. They're wings sprouted out of their back and developed fully at the exact same time and they had no healing water around them to ease their pain. Your friends are going to die an early death if you don't get to them soon enough." The pair of humans turned a very ugly shade of green but nodded to their kin before he bowed and stood.

"Now I must go little ones. I will be here when you need me." Of course, the dragon had to be right and they found Voldemort sucking out the blood from a unicorn.

As Draco played his part and ran with Fang to get the Oaf that was Hagrid his mind was elsewhere. 'Stupid Dragon that had to be right.' His father was going to change after he tells him about this night. 'Stupid Dragon.'

**~ Flashback end ~**

Draco and Harry followed the Professors that were sprinting through the Gryffindor common room, scaring the few students that hadn't gone to dinner. The seven bodies sprinted up the stairs to the first year boys dormitory and the headmaster pushed the wooden door open so quickly it almost fell off its hinges.

The professors stopped dead in their tracks and gasped, the two students that followed them the whole way there pushed the head of houses out their way to look at their friends. The first few emotions that swelled up in both of them was happiness and relief—both Blaise and Neville were on the bed they disappeared on so many days ago.

Next, they winced at the blood that coated both of the unconscious students and the bed. Blaise held Neville's head in his hands and what looked to be dried tear stains lines their faces; well, it might have been more blood, one never knew. Both had faces that looked… odd. They looked to be content and happy but there was an underlining of pure pain and agony that resided in their expression as well.

"Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for? An open invitation!" Draco yelled at the professors and they snapped out of their shock induced states and the room became utter chaos.

"Severus, go get as many potions as you can! Minerva, go get Madame Pomfry! Pomona, go to St. Mungo's and get the best healers that you can find, tell them that I sent you! Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you to leave for now but you may be permitted to wait in the hospital wing." Dumbledore didn't even look away from his two bleeding students as he barked out his orders. Everyone rushed to do as they were asked, well ass except Draco who was about ready to argue with the headmaster before Snape grabbed the back of his robes and dragged him out of the room.

Harry and Draco sat in the Hospital wing a few days later, having been able to skip classes to tend to their friends and call the healers—that were staying in Hogwarts until the boys recovered—if the two woke.

They didn't forget that they had to play their respective parts and they fought loudly and frequently; they only stopped when Severus threatened them that he would make them leave if they keep their childish antics up; they hadn't spoken to each other since.

Neville's Gran stopped by for a few minutes, Harry automatically disliked her, knowing that she hated Neville and she sometimes hit him but the straw that broke his back was that she didn't even act like she cared that her grandson was lying on a hospital bed in a coma, on no. All she did was faun over 'The Great Harry Potter' for a few minutes then looked at her grandson, scoffed, and left. Harry was about ready to murder her! Luckily Draco stopped him but HONSETLY! He was pissed!

Blaise's mother didn't come to visit, however, Narcissa, Druella and Oriana came to visit in her place. Narcissa sat on the bed of her honorary son and stroked his hair for a few minutes while Druella and Oriana placed many presents on the side of his bed and spoke with Draco softly.

Harry lowered his head to stop from looking at those who he considered to be his family, if Narcissa wasn't there, he would have launched over the beds and hugged the two but because she was there he clenched the side of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He was shocked when Narcissa looked him in the eye and walked over to Neville's bedside.

"You were the boy in the shop, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry was slightly surprised that she remembered but answered the Malfoy. She looked over his ragged form a few times before bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you for looking after my son." Draco snorted in the background and Narcissa spun around ready to scold her son but he spoke before she did.

"Mother, you do know you are speaking to Harry Potter, right?" There was a small unMalfoy like sound that escaped her throat and she turned back around. If one didn't know a Malfoy like Harry did they wouldn't have noticed the difference but her eyes were slightly wider and her lips were hard-pressed against each other. Still, she nodded to her family's enemy and looked down to her sleeping great-great-grand nephew's son. She leaned down and quickly brushed his hair out of his face and turned around to walk out of the room.

Druella and Oriana came over and put a few presents by Neville's bed and they both quickly gave Harry a hug and Druella kissed his forehead. The stress that had been building up the pass few days showed on both the boys and elder Malfoy put a few presents into both their laps before she left.

"Write to me Draco." The unspoken invitation for Harry to write as well was clear in his ears and he smiled to Druella and Oriana and softly whispered out a thank you before they walked out of the area. Draco smiled to his baby before looking back to Blaise and setting his own presents to the side and didn't see that Harry did the same a few seconds later. Smiling to his fellow Gryffindor, he put his hand on top of his and spoke to the sleeping boy.

"Wake up soon, Neville."

**~This is a line break~**

Sadly, Neville did the exact opposite of what he was told—and Blaise didn't wake up either. Weeks came and went and the two were still in the same coma-like state as the day that they were admitted. Their backs were still torn to hell except there was no blood covering them and white bandages were wrapped around their wounds.

After a month passed, Dumbledore told the two boys who sat next to their friends they had to return to their classes and that he'd call them when (if) their friends woke up. Neither argued and they both returned to their respective dorms for the night. When they walked in their common rooms they were bombarded with questions but both brushed them off and went to bed; they were physically, as well as emotionally, drained.

They returned to their daily lives, going to classes and speaking with their friends, but the whole school could tell that something was missing when they spoke. The first time they bumped into each other—outside of potions class and the hospital wing—they whole school held their breath as they watched and waited to see what was going to happen; even the teachers stood by to see how the two would react. Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott backed away from Draco and at the same time Ron and Hermione backed away from Harry.

The spectators were disappointed (or maybe not) as the two just looked at each other for a few minutes before they both passed one another and kept walking in opposite directions, not saying a word as they did so. Many freaked out and thought that the world would be ending soon and others were too shocked to even move—most professors and friends of the two were in this category.

More weeks passed and Harry played in Quidditch matches and immersed himself in his school work, scaring both Ron and Hermione, but he didn't care. He needed to get his mind off his friend that was lying on a hospital wing bed in a coma. Christmas came and went and in that week he found a mirror that—until a few nights ago—he spent most of his time in front of.

**~Flashback~**

Waking up Christmas morning Harry put on the large green sweatshirt that smelled like Draco and slowly went down to the common room and sat in front of the fire. Draco went back home for Christmas and his two Gryffindor friends also went back home, so he was alone this holiday.

He looked under the tree that the house elves put up for him and the two other Gryffindor's that still resided in Hogwarts for the holiday. To his surprise there were a few presents that lay under that festive plant. Five of the twelve presents were addressed to him and he quickly opened them.

Four of the five were from the Malfoy household and one was from an anonymous person. He got a very nice 'Care for Your Broom' set along with "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" from Druella, A self-correcting Quill from Oriana, and a very realistic baby white tiger charm from Draco. The last one was from all of them and it was in the form of a never-ending bag; inside was a bunch of new clothes from all over the world, as much candy as he'd ever want and some of his favorite stuffed dragons that belonged to Draco. He smiled as he hugged the one he slept with every time he was over at the Malfoy Manor.

The last present he opened carefully and peaked inside the brown wrapping. A folded cloak rest innocently inside of the package with note on top of it and Harry reached in and read the odd note before grabbing the cloak as he stood up. The beautiful garment unraveled and Harry looked at it before he put it around himself. It felt comfortable around him and he went to go see how it looked on him and almost dropped it in surprise as he looked in the mirror.

His body was gone.

He quickly put the cloak and the rest of his things on his bed and—after breakfast—he mirrored Draco and found out it was called an invisibility cloak. A few days later he put the cloak to good use as he went in the restricted section to look up Nicolas Flamel. Apparently, animals could see through the cloak since Mrs. Norris spotted him.

Running to a different room he found himself in a deserted classroom that held a single object—the mirror of Erised. When he looked in the mirror he was surprised; many images flashed in and out behind him as he stood there—like it was confused.

First, there was an image of two people smiling at him and he knew they were his parents. Then the image changed and the entire Malfoy family, plus his potions professor, stood behind him smiling and Draco stood next to him, holding his hand, a grin covering his entire face. Even Lucius Malfoy was looking at him with pride and acceptance. The last image showed was Neville and Blaise standing next to Draco and himself, the two that were in comas were smiling as they held hands and they looked better than ever; not a scratch adorned their body.

Harry broke down crying; what was this evil mirror that brought his greatest desires to life. They were so near but he was still unable to touch them—they were still just desires. He sat in front of said mirror and cried as he watched to images go by.

He cried harder when in each image someone tried to wipe his tears away—his mother, Narcissa or Lucius, and Neville. The two dimensional objects that lived in the mirror all tried to cheer him up and all they succeeded in doing was making his tears fall faster.

He came every day after lunch and stayed until breakfast the next morning; he wanted these images to be real.

Tears stains tattooed his face every day since he saw the mirror and he cried every time he sat in front of it. He watched as his parents spoke to him about themselves and when he was a baby, he watched as the Malfoy's spoke and laughed with him about things he and Draco have done, and he watched as his two friends joked with him about school and their crappy lives.

Every morning, before he left, he watched as everyone—his mother, his father, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Druella, Oriana, Blaise, Neville, and Draco–hug him before he went to breakfast and every morning he had to stand in front of the door for a few minutes to stop his tears from falling. He was angry, sad, and in pain; it just wasn't fair! He wanted to live in the reality that the images in front of him held, not the one he was living in now.

One day, while sitting in front of the mirror, he got on his knees and put both of his hands to the glass and put his head to the cool object and closed his eyes. He was so close, so CLOSE to the life he wanted and yet because he was so close it was too far away; he was unable to touch the life he wanted. But at least, AT LEAST, he could sit here and look at his wanted life.

"Back again Harry?" Harry whipped his head around and looked to see his headmaster standing a few feet from him. He still had his hands on the mirror and saw the images flash out of the corner of his eye. Where did he come from? He wasn't there a few moments ago when he came in.

"H-hello sir." Harry's mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips. "I-I d-didn't see y-you there." All the man did was smile at the small boy that was on his knees, clutching at whatever image was in front of him desperately.

"So, like many before you, you have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised." Harry looked back around to see the image of

the Malfoy's smiling at him.

"I didn't know it was called that." Harry, put his nails to the glass and scratched, as a small attempt to reach his wanted life.

"What would you call it, Harry?" Harry wasn't expecting this question but he already named the mirror in front of him—he already named it…

"It's Paradise from Hell…this mirror had to have been made in hell. To know someone's deepest desires and to materialize it right in front of them… showing but being unable to obtain it, it's hell. My name for this mirror is after the poet e. e. commings, after one of his poems. '…I cannot touch because they are too near… nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals the power of your intense fragility… rendering death and forever with each breathing… nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands'. This mirror reminds me of that poem."

Harry knew he was showing too much of himself to the man behind him. He knew that spilling himself in front of Albus Dumbledore was a bad idea but he couldn't help it. This mirror could easily make any man crack under its power; it could break any and every human living on the earth.

"somewhere I have never travelled, that's its name." Harry put his head back to where his father put his hands for his mirror image to lay his head. The headmaster was quiet throughout Harry's explanation and came to stand right behind the first year.

"Very wise, Harry. This mirror shows nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our heart. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth and men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or have been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." Harry listened to his headmaster and saw the truth in his words; he could easily waste his life away in front of this mirror.

"Sir, if it only shows the deepest desires of my heart why do I see more than one thing? Why does it seemed confused and keep switching to a different image?" He tore his eyes away from Blaise and Neville to look at the older man and said man smiled at Harry with a sad smile.

"It means you are confused, dear Harry. It means you do not know which you would want more and you have equal desire for the images in front of you." Harry looked back to his parents and smiled softly. Dumbledore was silent for a bit, just looking at the boy-who-lived looking into the mirror with longing. before he spoke up again.

"Harry, the mirror is going to be moved to a new home tomorrow," Harry quickly looked at the headmaster with begging eyes. No, no he couldn't take this away from him, not when he just got to see it! "And I must ask you not to go looking for it again." The sad tone in his voice told Harry that he was sorry that he had to do this but it was for the best.

He looked back at the mirror and Draco was there kneeling next to him, his hands cupping his face and drying his tears. This time, unlike the others, Harry could feel the touch that the mirror's image showed him.

"If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"He's right, Baby. You mustn't sit in front of this mirror and dream; you must live and attempt to make the best of your life." Harry watched as Draco leaned down to kiss his forehead and when he looked back up everyone from all his images were there.

His parents told them they loved him and they were so proud of him, the Malfoy's were telling him to work hard and defeat Voldemort so they could live happily, and Blaise and Neville were telling him not to worry because they'll wake up soon.

"Why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" Harry stood slowly, taking in every detail of the mirror in front of him, before he turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore," The elderly man motioned his head to tell Harry to continue speaking. "What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"If you tell me the things you see I will tell you." Dumbledore smiled and Harry opened his mouth before he shut it and looked to the ground dejectedly. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, sir." And when Harry looked up the headmaster was no longer there. Turning, he looked to the mirror once more, crying as he saw all of their smiling faces—attempting to carve the picture into his memory—before he turned away and never looked back.

**~Flashback End~**

Draco looked unchanged by his best friend being in a coma. He was still at the top of his class and bossed around the Slytherin house but everyone could tell he lacked the drive to scare people away. He wasn't vulnerable, no not even close, but he was closed off to the rest of his house mates. Some of them even tried to take advantage of the Malfoy when he was in this state but, in the end, they all wound up not far from where Blaise resided these past months.

Harry, along with the help of Ron and Hermione, went down to protect the stone and Harry ended up driving Voldemort away but Harry didn't feel like he did anything his first year. He knew he stood right in front of Voldemort and even spoke to him but he didn't feel like he expected. He expected to be angry, he expected to want to kill the man who killed his parents but instead he felt calm, almost blank, as he looked at the powerful wizard.

He woke next to Neville in the Hospital wing a few days later but he wasn't confused. He didn't ask many questions when Dumbledore said he could and he didn't remember much of what happened after he went in the trapdoor under Fluffy.

He remembered a plant, flying and playing chess, along with drinking something and meeting Quirrell/Voldemort but other than that he didn't remember anything. For all he could remember Ron and Hermione left after he went down the trapdoor.

The ending feast went quickly and Harry heard his name being called by the headmaster and a few moments' later people next to him were cheering and throwing their hats into the air, laughing (He quickly followed not wanting to look out of place) but his mind stayed on Neville and Blaise the entire rest of the year.

He vaguely remembered that he packed his things before he ran to the hospital wing to see if his friends had awoken. Sadly, there was no such luck as they were still in their respected beds the same as ever. He walked over and put his hands on Neville and said his goodbyes before a few tears ran down his cheeks; it felt like he was saying goodbye forever.

"Do not worry," Harry glanced to the side of him to see Madame Pomfry speaking to him. 'They will be transferred to St. Mungo's over the summer and be under the best care." Harry nodded and thanked the woman before saying goodbye to Blaise and leaving the castle.

When he got to the train station, Hagrid cheered him up a bit as he handed him a photo album of his parents. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and looked up to the half giant and giving him the first real smile he's had for some time.

"Thank you." Hagrid blushed and shuffled a little, saying that it was no problem, before the train whistle went off and he picked the eleven year old up and set him on the train.

"See ye next 'ear, 'arry." Harry smiled again and said his goodbye to the games keeper before he went to find the compartment that held Ron and Hermione. Once he sat down, he put his head against the glass and looked out of the window.

He could only hope that summer with Draco, Druella, and Oriana would make him feel better. And, for some reason, Harry didn't feel as bad as he did earlier that morning. He couldn't help but think that it was because Draco was in a good mood as well; if he was happy that meant that so was Draco. Their emotions played off of one another's and they were both depressed for the rest of the year because of it. Things were looking up it they were both happy.

"You wanna play a game Harry?" Smiling once again, he agreed and started to laugh as he, Ron and Hermione played a game of Exploding Snap.

**~This is a Line Break~**

I hope this chapter was long enough for you all to forgive me for taking so long! Also, I hope it explained the whole Blaise and Neville sexually active thing on a better light.

Storms coming so sorry I couldn't write more!

Review! You guys that review are the only reason I keep writing!


	29. Things just got interesting

Hey all, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months. Don't kill me! I know you're probably tired of my excuses (I know I would be) but last month a very close friend of mine died. He shouldn't have, probably the furthest person anyone in this world would want to die but he did and it hit me… really hard.

So, for the first month I was mourning Christian's death and then I had ACT's and after that I had AP exams and then was ACEN then FINALS! Ugh. So I am really sorry and I hope this chapter will make up for it. But you will love me even more now because it's SUMMER! Whooo! Which means faster updates.

Also, I want to apologize and admit that I messed up. To all those insane Harry Potter fans (LIKE ME) Druella Malfoy is actually Druella Black and is actually Narcissa's mother, not Lucius'. But for the sake of my story she'll stay Lucius' mum.

Thanks for everyone who is actually sticking to this story. I love you all and I always think about you guys. I feel so horrible when I don't update quick enough. =]

**Poisinrose—**Thanks so much for liking my story! Three times, I'm just so happy that you like it so much. About the flying bit, yea, that might be the case but Harry was fairly new to a broom and Draco rarely went on one. I guess It's like riding a bike—once your used to two wheels its easier. About the dragon things yea, I totally agree! When I wrote it in it was a spur of the moment thing and I was like 'Woops, now I can't take it out.' So the flow is broken a bit but it will be a bigger part of the story soon, I swear!

**Slytherine-One**—Haha, yea, I get that. I'm actually doing that on purpose. I was in AP English at the time and I didn't want to write properly because, Merlin, did I have to do that every day anyway. =] Sucks after AP and Honors English that you start recognizing those little things and it annoys you now, doesn't it? GAAAA! Stupid school.

**Kuroi Yuki 13**—Aww, you're so nice. Thank you!

**atymer****—**Yes, yes I agree, I LOTHE Dumbledore for that as well. GRRRR, stupid Dumbledore.

**spinnerofdark****—**because phoenix tears only work on flesh wounds and after their wounds were healed they were still in a coma. It wasn't just because of their backs that they went into a coma—you'll see soon.

**RosesAreForever23**** & ****Cazzylove** ** —**you two are amazing. Plain and simple.

**movaho**** & ****bookworm19065** —Yes, I'd like to apologize for that. The story will have more of a Drarry view very soon. I really didn't mean for Blaise and Neville to take up so many chapters. Though, I will let you know that there's gonna be more smut on them in upcoming chapters because of the elf blood. Though, you'll like the Drarry smut, too. :3 I won't forget my boys. (Wait until third & forth year for the good stuf)

**To reviewers & Readers**—I love you all and you **more** then make my day.

This Chapter is dedicated to Christen Stillwell—may he rest in peace.

**~this is a line break~**

Harry sat in the aquarium room, just looking around, his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his calves. He sighed for the umpteen time since the day began—since the summer began actually. It started over three weeks ago but he felt like it had been years since it had.

Draco had only been able to come over twice a week since he left Hogwarts and he'd only seen Druella and Oriana once since he'd last seen them in the hospital wing. But the thing that most depressed him was that he hadn't been able to see Neville or Blaise since school got out.

Sure, Draco went to go see them daily and when his parents didn't go he brought the two way mirror and Harry got to talk to their sleeping bodies. And sure, Draco gave him updates every time he came over but… it just wasn't enough. If he could—Harry believed he would sit at their bedside until they woke.

Harry looked up from staring off into space and smiled a small smile when he saw the pretend fish around him looked at him with a weird sense of concern. There wasn't a fish—on the wall or otherwise—that wasn't around him. They flocked to him and made a sort of fish-field—he was completely enclosed by the fake fish.

When the fish spotted him looking at them a few of them swam away and a few of them just kept staring but most of them rubbed their gills against him. He rubbed a few of them back but they scattered when he stood to go get something to eat. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but he was sure it had been a few hours since the sun was coming in the opposite side of the house than it was when he sat done.

He, luckily, was able to keep in contact with the Wesley's and Hermione over the summer. He could have just flooed them or spoke to them via a two way mirror but he still had to keep his façade and pretend that he still lived with his muggle relatives though, he made them seem like nice people that were just a little shifty about magic.

He received a letter from Hermione first and then from the Wesley's the next (he refused to say it was from Ron because his brothers spoke to him more than her did). When he opened the big families' letter he was floored when he saw that Mrs. Weasley had invited him over for the last few days of summer. He, obviously, wrote back that he would have to ask his relatives but he actually wanted to talk to Draco about it.

If only Draco would come over so he could talk to him about it.

When the almost-twelve-year-old walked into the kitchen he walked straight to the muggle freezer and grabbed a huge tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon then walked upstairs. He ran into Dobby on accident, who bowed and apologized profoundly before disappearing but Harry just waved him off before continuing on his small journey.

When he got there he looked over the rooms and was about to go into his bed room but decided against it. He kept walking down the hallway and looked into the plainest room in the house. He'd only been in it twice and he'd never been in it since before first year but he felt like it would be the only place that would comfort him at the moment.

Opening the door next to the room he grabbed a blanked and pillow before he walked into the white room. Grabbing the small sphere he threw it into the air and the plain room around him transformed into the place where he met Draco. Walking a few steps he got down onto his knees and crawled into the tiny space.

It was smaller than he remembered but he still had a few inches above him when he was on his knees. Crawling to the middle he sat right where he remembered meeting Dray for the first time. He took the lid off the tub and took a bite of the cold chocolate as he continued to watch the scene that his mind played out for him.

He saw the scared little boy that he was, the arrogant heir that he knew Draco still was and he watched as the two personalities softened the other. He watched as he reached in the never-ending-bag for the first time and as Draco gave him the Dragon that he gave to the little girl.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep—dreaming of the scene that he fell asleep to.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco stepped out of the fireplace that led to the living room of his second home and kicked his shoes off next to the mantel—the house elves would put them back into his room for him. The only reason he had shoes on in the first place was because he just flooed in from St. Mungo's. He finished seeing both his and Harry's closest friends and even went to go see Neville's parents for the first time.

Luckily, no one was sitting in front of their wing otherwise he knew he would never have been able to because of who tortured them to death; he shivered at the thought of his insane aunt. Looking around him he knew that Harry wouldn't be in the living room or down stairs—he put the notion into his head that because their friends were in comas that he wasn't allowed to have fun.

He let his feet take him upstairs—checking the foyer off his mental list of places he could be—and looked into his room first and then the library. When he saw that his baby was in neither of said placed his closed his eyes to see if he could hear the sound of water running but the house was a silent as ever.

Thinking that Harry might be downstairs in the kitchen he was about to turn around when a tugging feeling stopped him. He looked down, thinking that one of Harry's animals tugged at his pant leg, but saw nothing there. He went to go turn again but the tugging felling came back with a vengeance. This time he actually stumbled the feeling was so strong. It was like someone was tugging on an invisible string that was attached to him.

Thinking that that it couldn't hurt he walked to the only place the yanking could tell him to go and half looked inside the playground room before he turned to walk away. Before he could take the first step he blinked and looked back into the supposed to be white room.

Quickly, knowing exactly where his Baby would be, he walked onto the sand and to the giant dragon slide with their tunnel underneath. Not caring about the expensive pants that his father told him to not get dirty, he fell to his knees and onto the sand before crawling into the small space.

Getting to the middle he smiled when he saw a familiar sight of a birds' nest that his mate called his hair. His heart almost burst with pride and happiness because the last time he saw the little boy in this tunnel was when he had scars all up and down his too skinny body and clothes that were way too big on him.

Now, instead, he saw a second year Hogwarts student, with a blanket and pillow and clothes that fit him. No scars adorned his body like accessories but one pendent hung from his neck and a bracelet adorned his wrist that was fitted under his chin.

Quietly, so he would wake or scare his friend, he undid his cloak and set it aside before he crawled over to his friend and lye next to him and pulled him close. Grabbing some of the blanket and resting his head on the vacant side of the pillow he felt Harry mold to the space of his body and he turned so they faced one another. He rest his head right under that of Draco's and the heir put his chin above the Gryffindor's and put a protective arm around him.

"Good night, Baby." He said to the sleeping Harry. As he nodded off he heard the quiet mumble of, 'Night, Dray.' And for the first time since his friend disappeared all those months ago, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**~This is a line break~**

."Oriana," The small female Malfoy looked up from the muggle book she was reading to where her father sat next to the fireplace.

"Yes, father?" She quickly answered. She knew not to stay silent, her father had been on edge since Draco had come home for the summer and he told him of the encounter that Harry had with Lord Voldemort. Her mother, grandmother, and godfather looked up from whatever they were reading when Lucius spoke as well—he rarely did these days.

"Go fetch Draco for me; I must speak with the both of you." She nodded and answered with a curt, 'Yes, father,' before she shut her book and stood up. She walked toward the intricate doors that were the entrance to the library and pushed them open.

Walking down the dead silent hallway the only noise she heard was her soft footsteps against the marble floor. To her, and everyone else in the family, this was strange. She knew her family had the reputation of stone faces, with no emotions or feelings but she was always surrounded by laughter and love, that is, before the summer began.

He father started to become sterner than he was, he wouldn't laugh, wouldn't smile, he wouldn't do anything. He was exactly like a stone statue exactly like the reputation that the Malfoy family held.

She, like the rest of her family, matured rather quickly and didn't act her age in the slightest. She had the height of an almost four year old but how she acted was far from it. The way she thought, how she spoke, how she carried herself, all of these things made her seem like she was at least five years older.

Hurrying up the stairs she stopped on her wing and set the book in her bedroom before she started back up on her journey to fetch her brother. She felt so bad for him—for both of them.

He and Harry had it so rough ever since the beginning of their first year. For Harry, well, that was obvious. She never met Harry's muggle relatives but from what Draco and her grandmother told her… they were worse than pigs. She knew that they beat him and that Draco had saved him from them but that was about it on Harry's past.

She also knew that, because of her stupid grandfather, they had to follow Lord Voldemort, and he was coming back soon. So, she wasn't allowed to tell her parents or godfather about Harry and they both had to put up a façade in public. Draco and Harry had to hate each other in Hogwarts, they weren't allowed to be friends. But Draco, Druella, and herself were—almost literally—the only family he had and to be completely ignored and hated by your family, even if it was all an act, was cruel.

Last year when her grandmother came to get her before Draco's accident, she almost burst out crying. Druella told her about how Harry was in the supply closet in the potions room, crying his eyes out and terrified because he couldn't recognize his Dray any more.

The three almost four-year-old wished she could do something but she was only a bystander, hoping and praying that the two would pull through. She knew when one of them was hurting the other did and when one was happy the same went for the other—she knew her brother and Harry had a special bond that defied all she knew about magic.

She also noted that Harry had a gold magical aura that Draco had spouted himself when he was around the other — which wasn't possible. No one should be able to feed off of another's magical aura, it was their life line.

What exactly was the bond that the two shared…?

She shook her head of her complicated thoughts when she reached Draco's wing and walked up to his bedroom that had a glowing silver light over it. Knocking in a specific pattern softly she walked in, knowing that her brother would know it was her—he would have said something otherwise.

Looking in she smiled and practically ran to the bed before she bounded on top of it.

"Ouch! Merlin, Oriana come in less filled with energy next time. You almost made me drop my ink!" Her older brother scolded softly to her but she ignored it—Harry was slowly waking up next to the working Malfoy.

Draco quickly put his ink well, quill, and the parchment he was writing on away on the desk next to his bed then looked backed where his mate and sister lay.

Oriana, not seeing Harry since they had been in the hospital wing before school was released, practically threw herself on her honorary brother and hugged him. She felt more then heard him groan as he slowly woke up and hugged her back.

"Good morning, Harry." She slowly drew herself back, savoring the hug she had with him—she didn't know when she would be able to get another one. She smiled brightly to him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, Oriana." He kissed her cheek and then stretched his tense muscles as she drew back on her knees slowly; she turned and glared at her brother as she did so.

"Why didn't you tell me that Harry was here? You get to see him once a week! Grandmother and I haven't seen him for months!" She watched in mild happiness as Draco rolled his eyes at her and hugged harry like she did a few seconds earlier.

"Oh be quite. We got here right around midnight and we didn't want to wake you guys. Besides, you're seeing him now, aren't you?" Oriana stuck out her tongue at her brother then giggled along with her two brothers at her childish act—only once before had she ever done that. But her happiness didn't last long as she remembered why she had come up in the first place.

"Yes, but not for long." Harry and Draco stood from the comfortable bed then looked to her in confusion. "Father wants to speak with us." Draco's eyes darkened a bit but then he nodded his head curtly. Both Malfoy children looked over to Harry and he just shrugged with a smile.

"I am allowed to take a shower, right? I mean, if your father wants to speak with you guys that means everyone will be downstairs and even if, by chance, someone hears the shower running they'll think it's a house elf cleaning it." Oriana squealed and tackled Harry to the ground.

"We'll be up as fast as we can, alright?" Harry didn't reply but hugged the small girl back before Draco crouched down a bit and tapped Oriana's shoulder.

"Go wait in the hall, alright? I doubt that father would be thrilled if I went down in my nightwear." Oriana stood from where she lye and walked slowly to the hall but not before she looked behind her one more time. She saw her brother hugging the boy-who-lived in a gentle way but had a deeper meaning behind it.

Harry looked like he was being protected from the rest of the world in Draco's arms. She watched as Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek and whisper something into his ear; she quickly turned around and walked into the hall with a blush. For some reason, she felt she was eavesdropping onto a private moment between the two.

She waited a few minutes then walked back down to the library hand-in-hand with her brother, laughing and talking the whole way down.

At least one thing she knew was still normal.

Once they reached the doors that—in that moment—felt like the doors that led her into the lion's den, he dropped her hand and she watched as he put on the mask that all Malfoy's put on in the public eye. She forced herself not to start tearing up and slowly put on her own façade.

Well, at least something was almost normal.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry sat in his small library reading a book that Druella had recommended to him the last time she had been over and his attention was on everything but the words on the page. It had been almost three months since they had been out of school and it was nearing the end of his summer.

Oriana had turned four a few weeks ago and it was the day after her birthday that he was able to see the woman he considered his grandmother again. She apologized profoundly at not being able to visit him but he shrugged it off; he knew that Lucius was becoming more and more aware of what was happening around him and that meant Druella wasn't allowed to do much that differed from her normal schedule.

But, truly, he couldn't blame him. All the Malfoy wanted was to protect his family from the evil that was once again coming back to haunt them. And if he protected Draco, Oriana, and Druella from Voldemort, even if that meant he would feel more and more secluded than he wanted to be, it was okay—it was actually more than okay.

Anyway, when the three came to visit him they had a party in celebration of Oriana's birthday and went to Niagara Falls for a summer trip. Even though it was the littlest Malfoy's birthday and not his, he received gifts from the three.

Now, in the house that, lately, seemed too big, there were pictures of the family everywhere. Everywhere he looked there was a picture of himself and a Malfoy, a Malfoy, or a family photo that the family took.

There were pictures that Harry adored, such as the one with baby Oriana and an eight-year-old Draco, some he didn't remember being taken, like the once with Oriana, Druella, Draco and himself in Tokyo, and some he longed to tear down because of how much it reminded him of that stupid mirror—he was being happily tortured in his own home with those photos up. Pictures of the Malfoy family, of a happy Malfoy family, adorned most of his house.

The family that he had but he couldn't touch because they were so near—the family he so desperately wanted to be a part of. Every morning that Draco wasn't there or he wasn't at the Malfoy manor, he woke up crying because the last photo taken of the family—of all of their smiling faces— had the place of honor right next to his bedside.

Harry looked back to his book—not knowing when he looked up—and attempted to read the print on the pages but all his eyes showed him were a bunch of black blurs; he couldn't even see where on word started and the other ended.

Growling softly in frustration, he set the book down on the small oak table next to him and covered his eyes with his arm—he needed to calm his racing thoughts. Sitting there, listening to his calm breathing and trying to clear his head he started to dabble in and out of consciousness.

He jumped a bit in surprise when he heard the sound of an elf popping in and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. How long had he been sleeping for? He looked over to see the small brown magical creature with large eyes and smiled to the familiar sight.

"Yes, Dobby?" Dobby quickly walked over and grabbed his master's arm, forcing him to his feet. Harry stumbled a bit but quickly followed the frantic house elf. "Dobby," he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice but when the elf didn't slow in or acknowledge him in any way he made is voice more pronounced. "Dobby, slow down! What's wrong?"

"Young master is in the hospital and he told Dobby to come and take you there." Dobby ran to his room—with Harry in tow—and grabbed one of the pre-packed never-ending-bags that Draco had for him before turning to a frightened Harry.

"He's in the Hospital! Why?" Harry was frantic, he couldn't feel any pain through their bond. He knew he still couldn't read Draco's thoughts without another's magical influence but in emergencies—like one of them dying or getting seriously injured—they could speak telepathically. Yet, Harry could feel nothing amiss in their bond

Dobby didn't say anything but grabbed Harry's arm before he apperated to the very place that the young Malfoy was.

After Harry was able to clear his head of the fogginess that was left after apperation he looked up and saw Draco standing there looking slightly amused at the sight of him.

"Still not used to appearing, are you Harry?" Harry practically ran over to the heir and hugged him.

"Draco!" He took a step back and looked over his mate for a second before looking back into his knowing eyes with a confused look in his own. "Draco, why are we at the hospital? Are you alright?" Then situations of the worst kind popped into his head.

"Is everyone okay? Is it Druella? Oriana? God, Dray, you need to tell me what's wrong!" Draco, feeling the insane amount if distress the other was in, immediately grabbed the brunette in his arms and calmed him down. Resting his chin on the other's head, he petted his hair and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"Shh, shh, Baby, Baby it's alright. Everyone's okay—there's no need to worry. Shh, it okay—better than okay, actually. Just calm down." He stood there calming his Baby for a few minutes and silently thanked his grandmother for shoving him in a private room before Harry got there.

Harry slowly got a hold of his insane emotions and was able to look up at Draco and smiled back after his mate smiled softly to him. Draco leaned down to softly kiss Harry's forehead before he looked back down with concern.

"Are you alright now, Baby?" Harry nodded a bit and moved back in to take Draco into another hug—he hadn't seen him in over a week. Draco blew out some air quietly and rest his head atop of Harry's again as the younger hugged him.

"I missed you Dray." His voice was muffled because his face was smothered in Draco's chest but the Malfoy heard it anyway.

"I missed you, too Baby." The two unraveled from their hug almost simultaneously and Draco brushed a few of the other's stray bangs behind his ear.

"Dray, if no one's hurt, why exactly are we here?" At that sentence Draco's sported the biggest grin that Harry hadn't seen since he almost fell off his broomstick for the first time three years ago.

"They're are awake. Blaise and Neville are awake."

**~this is a line break~**

Neville moaned as he shifted positions in his sleep. He knew he was waking up, he could feel it, and he probably should since he didn't know how long he'd been asleep for and he didn't want to get in any trouble for oversleeping —he could have missed Professor Snape's class! But he didn't really want to since this had to be the best night's sleep he ever got.

The dream was amazing too; though he had this weird feeling that it wasn't really a dream. He was with Blaise the whole time. They weren't really doing anything—just talking—but they sat together in the forest talking about everything and anything that came to mind. It felt nice just to sit there and talk with him for long periods of time.

Sure, they could talk telepathically and Blaise's presences was always surrounding him but there was always something missing compared when he was able to lounge around on Blaise's lap and talk away.

Half way through the dream/maybe-kind-of-sorta reality the two elves they met in the forest before they fell asleep showed up. They spoke on just about every subject that the two thought up about becoming elves. Of course, the pair couldn't answer every question they had since they were full elf and he and Blaise were only half elf but the chat that they had cleared up a lot of things.

When both of their questions stilled for a few minutes the red head got up and said they had to wake up. Neville almost let out a voice of protest—going to say he had more questions—but Blaise silenced hit with a squeeze of his hand.

"Will we see you again?" Was what came from him instead of the complaint he was going to say a few seconds earlier. The orangette smiled to him and stood up as well and nodded as he spoke.

"Of course you will. In fact, I think you'll see us sooner than you think." Then they were gone. The two got to sit there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before consciousness came knocking.

"I don't want to leave." Neville buried himself further in to Blaise's lap, deliberately ignoring the poking in his side and the strong emotion that was coming through in their bond. They both knew it would be there but they also both knew Blaise could handle himself until Neville was ready.

"You'll see me when you wake up, Nev." Blaise petted his mate's head as Neville wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I know but it won't be as comfortable as it is here. We have to go on pretending in front of everyone again." Blaise sighed and smiled down to his idiot Gryffindor before he leaned down to place a butterfly kiss on his lips. When he retreated set his forehead on his boyfriend's before he looked into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry; I know it's my fault for not being strong enough to protect you from the death eaters. I really want to tell everyone but I'm scared of what would happen to you." Neville smiled up even though Blaise couldn't see him because his eyes were closed.

"It's okay 'Lais, I know you want to and it's not your fault. It's not your fault for being born into a family of death eaters. I'd rather have you in secret then not at all."

Blaise couldn't help it, not that he tried very hard, but he leaned down and captured Neville lips into a kiss. He swore that he didn't deserve the amazing boy beneath him and he would spend the rest of his life on his knees thanking God, or Merlin, or whoever else would listen that he was lucky enough to have such a beautiful mate.

The kiss quickly devolved into something that wasn't planned but not unwanted. Dragging his tongue across the roof of Neville's mouth, he let it dance with its mate's before he pulled back from it before it turned into something that Neville wasn't ready for.

He groaned and tested his self restraint to its limit when Neville whined after he released him from the kiss. He quickly went down once more and pecked his lips before he whispered in Neville's ear.

"I love you, Nev." His breath mingled with Neville's and their eyes stayed connected on the other.

"I love you too 'Lais." He quickly leaned up and pecked up Blaise's lips before the yanking felling that was consciousness pulled them apart.

"I'll see you when we wake up." Neville smiled at the hidden promise that even when he wakes up that he'd be there for him. Neville closed his eyes, the picture Blaise smiling surrounded by trees at him and the smell of the forest fading away, just so he can open them but he was surrounded by a completely different scene.

His body creaked as he tried to move and it felt like he'd been asleep for years, maybe this is what it felt like for a bear when they woke up from hibernation. His head cracked as he looked to the left, his body feeling like lead, and he saw Blaise staring right back at him the only problem was he was a few feet away in another bed.

'Hey, Nev, are you okay?' Neville heard his mate say in his head. He smiled to him, letting the other know that he was fine, just mentally exhausted.

'Are you okay?' Blaise nodded stiffly to the question and answered back as he groaned aloud because he shifted positions in the mystery bed.

'Yea, I'm fine. My body just feels like lead.'

'I know the feeling.' Looking around he recognized the theme of the room they were in—it reminded him immensely of his parents room. 'Hey, I think we're in St. Mungos.'

'Yea, I was thinking the same thing. This looks a lot like the room my mother stayed in when I was little.' Neville was surprised to hear that his mum actually stayed in the hospital, he knew she had therapy every few weeks, not that she went to it, but he never thought she'd willingly STAY in the hospital. He desperately wanted to ask what made her stay but he kept his mouth shut.

Looking back at the room his brain finally decided to wake up and almost immediately he knew that they had been asleep a whole lot longer then he thought.

'How long do you think we've been asleep?' He was almost scared to ask but he was even more scared of the answer. Blaise stayed unusually silent and he looked over once again to see his boyfriend starting to sit up. Seeing the pain on his face his body jumped before he thought the whole thing through.

"Don't move!" His mind told his body to leap out of the bed and reach for his boyfriend that was in obvious pain but all it did was jerked up and fall over the side of the bed. "AHHHHH!" Neville's whole body felt like he was just hit with a crucio curse and suddenly he was a whole lot more accepting of the situation that his parents were in then a couple of seconds ago.

"NEVILLE!" Blaise screamed at the top of his lungs, though it came out as a soft, scratchy yell because of his vocal cords disuse. But it was all he needed to save his mate because not a moment later a few nurses dressed in white came rushing into the room.

Everything happened all at once and Blaise became dizzy from trying to keep track of it all. A nurse came up to him when he put his head in his hands to stop the room from spinning and she waved her wand before she sit him back up.

"Go back to sleep, dear. Everything will be fine." The exhausted Slytherin looked over to see Neville back on his bed and a few medical wizards around him.

"B-but N-neville." He wheezed out—apparently the scream was a onetime event because he felt like he shouldn't speak for a week.

"He'll be fine."She coaxed him back down to the bed. "He just needs some rest and food in him—like you. He'll be here when you wake; now sleep." Her voice was stern but motherly—something that Blaise had never experienced in his life, since his own was incompetent at being anything but a whore. So he did something that was unexpected; he listened.

He slept.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry's eyes widened when he and Draco walked into the room where his two friends were. They sat outside, like the medics told them to, and they were dying to get in the room to see if the two were okay but Druella scolded them—telling them that the medics had to take their time to heal their friends properly.

Of course, the two knew that but it didn't make it any easier to sit there and do nothing. They looked up when a medic walked out of the room and they wanted to be him and saw the smile on his lips.

"You can go in now." The two barely waited for the end of the sentence before they bolted in the room. Druella smiled softly at the medic before she stood and picked up her sleeping granddaughter from the chair.

"Thank you." All the medic did was nod to the Malfoy before he walked away. Druella walked into the room and smiled at what she saw. Harry was next to Neville and Draco next to Blaise; the two silently spoke to one another and pushed the two beds holding their friends together. Druella was about to yell at them but stopped herself when she saw the both of them hop onto the middle of the bed—where separately they both wouldn't be able to sit—and got comfortable next to their sleeping friends.

"You know," Harry spoke as he crossed his legs on the bed. "Even though they're still asleep I can tell that it's a normal sleep now." Draco nodded in agreement and they both looked at each other quickly before looking back to their friends.

They day passed fairly quickly and a few hours in Oriana woke and crawled onto the beds with her brothers and they looked back to the sleeping pair. Druella walked out for a moment, to speak (LIE) with her son and daughter-in-law to tell them they were having fun and they could take as long on the trip as they wished, only to be surprised at what she saw when she walked in.

Harry, Draco, and Oriana all were speaking to Blaise and Neville. They were telling stories about the summer and what they missed at school. She knew that Draco was being subtitle and actually telling Harry about their summer and what he missed but she didn't comment on it—her grandson knew what he was doing.

She sat in a chair to the side and watched with a smile on her face as they spoke.

"…and Draco said that the guy was an idiot and needed to go back a few years because if a first year was smarter than him there was no way he was going to graduate next year." Draco laughed outright along with his sister who was sitting on his legs at the story Harry was telling. Opening his mouth to defend himself a voice cut in.

"Wow," The scratchy voice said. "Way to be subtitle Draco." All three of their head whipped to Blaise and saw him sitting up—struggling to sit up—but sitting up none the less. Draco smiled and gave his friend his hand to help him into the desired position and Blaise gratefully took it. No one saw Druella quietly leave the room.

"There was no reason I had to be, the buffoon was an idiot. There's no way he'll survive as a seventh year if he doesn't know the difference between toad skin and frog skin." Harry glared at Draco for a second.

"I don't know the difference."

"Yes, because you are a second year and we haven't covered that in your studies yet." Draco rolled his eyes at the weak comeback by his mate and smiled to his best friend. "How are you feeling, mate?"

"Like a herd of Griffins just ran over me but otherwise I'm great." Harry rolled his eyes at the sarcasm dripping from the other Slytherin's lips but didn't comment on it. "How in the world did he get Snape to pass him all these years if he doesn't know the difference?"

"I don't know but then again there are a lot of idiots that he lets pass because he doesn't want to deal with them anymore." Draco shrugged at the question too happy to have his friend back in the world of the living.

"Well that's good news for me." Another scratchy voice entered the conversation and Harry grinned from ear to ear as Neville didn't make an attempt to move but looked over to the small crowed that was in his room. "There's no way I'd ever be able to pass that man's class; he terrifies me and I'd like to get out of there a.s.a.p."

"Of course you would." Draco snorted in a friendly way at his best friends boyfriend. "It's the only class that you get to work with Blaise in." The small group, excluding Oriana, laughed out right and Neville nodded.

"Well, that's true." Harry and Draco saw the two grasp the others hand but didn't comment on it since they're own were intertwined not a few inches from where the other pair lay.

"Would you two like anything?" Oriana spoke since Harry started the story of Draco in Hogwarts. They watched as Blaise slowly helped Neville up and when they both were in a sitting position next to one another Harry had to admit they looked a whole hell of a lot better like that then in a coma.

Their skin was no longer a sickly pale and they no longer had sweat covering their entire bodies. They didn't look like they were in pain nor did they look like they just walked out from a muggle surgery like they did the last time he saw them. Apparently, the idea that—like he and Draco—touching one another helped them heal faster.

"Yea, the date would be wonderful. How long have we been out?" Blaise looked over to where the three sat and saw the grim look spread across their faces but was confused when he saw the shit-eating-grin sporting on Draco.

"It's July 31st—you guys have been out for over a half a year now." The two paused in shock; it didn't feel like it had been that long. Maybe a few days or so but Neville woke because he thought he'd slept through the whole weekend and Snape would yell at them if he was late for potions.

Before either of the two could comment on anything Druella came back I but with a medic following her. She smiled sheepishly at the look her grandchildren gave her but chided the look into one that any Malfoy would be proud of.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the three of you to leave." The medic did look apologetic and they knew if they wanted their friends to get healthier they should follow his orders. So, grudgingly, the two Hogwarts students and one three-year-old got off the two beds and stood to walk out of the room but not before a voice stopped them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Harry looked back to Neville in shock but he quickly got over it and captured his best friend in a hug. He could feel the jealously roll off the other two in waves but he ignored it.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Neville." Everyone in the room blinked in surprise and watched as Harry let his fellow Gryffindor go. "Best birthday present yet." Neville smiled and nodded to him in agreement before wiping the tears that were rolling down his face away. It was the first time anyone ever had acknowledged his being born into the world.

The four that were told to leave the room left and the two who sat next to one another on the two beds that were put together smiled at the medic that smiled back at them.

"How are you two feeling?" He asked as he grabbed his wand and started to run tests on the two before they had the chance to answer. He saw their clasped hands but kept on smiling and doing what he was doing—not pointing out the obvious.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry grumbled as Druella and Oriana hugged him like there was no tomorrow—honestly he couldn't BREATHE!

"Now, don't be a stranger. Call me or Oriana on the three-way-mirror at any time and you know my manor is open to you at any time as long as you call first." Druella let go of him and pried her granddaughter off him as well. Oriana had tears in her eyes but didn't let them fall as she smiled up happily at Harry.

Letting go of the cart that held his trunk, he leaned down and hugged the baby Malfoy one more time.

"Of course, Druella." He never really called her grandmother but he knew that she wouldn't mind him calling her that. Smiling again, she held out a wrapped present and he stood quickly. When the gift was in his hands he slipped his wrist lightly as he went to unwrap it.

"Wait until you get there, alright?" Harry nodded and put the package next to Hedwig's cage. His bracelet jingling with how many charms it held now; a small white gold serpent was the newest to his collection.

He wasn't leaving for Hogwarts; actually he still had almost three weeks until classes started. No, he was going to the Weasley house. Druella smiled when he told her that he would be staying with her distant relatives at the end of the summer. She said that Molly and Arthur were really nice people and he would get along with them phenomenally.

Draco bid him ado a few minutes earlier, apologizing profoundly that he couldn't see his boyfriend off but Harry waved him off; his father wanted to speak with him. Harry didn't know if it was a good thing or not but he held no grudge because he didn't want Lucius finding out anymore then Draco did.

They saw Neville and Blaise every day since they woke up—Harry left for the few hours that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy showed—and the two barely left their bedsides. Neville was excited for Harry, that he got to spend the summer with the Weasley's but told him to watch out for Ron. Harry only smiled and hugged him before high-fiving Blaise and leaving.

"Well," Harry grabbed his small trolley and smiled at the two again. The only reason he had one in the first place is he told the Weasley's that he'd meet them in Diagon Alley; he didn't want them finding out about his relatives or about the Malfoy's so the safest bet was to tell them he was going school shopping on the day they wanted to pick him up. "I better be going."

Druella couldn't help it, she and Oriana walked up to him and hugged him one more time before shooing him to the main fireplace—if she didn't make him go now then she might not let him leave. This was only the seventh time she'd seen him this summer.

Harry walked to the fireplace and picked up the black powder before stepping into the fireplace. He looked lovingly at the people he considered to be his family and threw the powder to the floor after shouting 'Diagon Alley!'

As he flooed away from the Malfoy manor he swore he heard Oriana yell "You better come and sing me my lullaby before school starts!" The next time he opened his eyes the hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally was before his eyes.

A few seconds after he stepped out he spotted a small crowd of red heads and heard his name being called. He smiled when he saw sight of the twins and Hermione. Leaving Draco, Oriana, and Druella was hard but he knew he would enjoy the end of his summer.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to her friend and hugged him before she looked to make sure he was alright. "It's so good to see you! How was your summer?" She clutched his arm and practically drug him to the opening of Flourish and Blotts where the rest of their crew stood.

"Hiya Harry." Both the twins said at the same time and Ron bumped arms with him. Harry saw Ron's sister, Ginny, look at him shyly behind her mother but didn't make a move to speak to him.

"My summer has been alright Hermione; and yours?" Harry waved to the twins as he answered the girl's previous question.

"Oh, it was wonderful! I went with my parents to…" Harry automatically tuned her out as he looked up, because of a flying book, and spotted Draco standing at the forefront of the staircase. Why was he there? He never told Harry he was shopping today. Wasn't he supposed to be with his father?

"HARRY!" Harry jumped and looked to the girl who screamed his name. She looked up to see what he was staring at and saw a few boys running on the stairs but nothing of importance. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just tired—Neville woke up a few days ago so I've spent most of my time with him." Harry didn't notice when most of the Weasley family turned his way and look at him in surprise but he sure knew the shock that they felt when Mr. Weasley grabbed his arm and he looked into his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely saw Mrs. Weasley lay one of the books that he needed for second year being placed on his luggage before she looked back to the scene that was taking place.

"He woke up? When? Molly has been talking to his Gran most everyday this summer and she hasn't mentioned it. Is he alright?" With every question his grasp on him became tighter and tighter and soon he let go because he winced.

"Yea, he's fine. Woke up on his birthday and of course his Gran wouldn't tell you, she hasn't been to see him even once since he woke up." He answered a sheepish looking Weasley father and his sheepish look morphed into one of surprise then anger.

"She hasn't been to see him even once?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but a different voice then his came out.

"Can't have your fans leave you alone for once second, can you, Potter?" That familiar voice warmed him to his core despite the words and harsh tone. Turning, his eyes met with smoky gray and he maneuvered his eyes to look like was glaring at the blond. Of course, they both knew that he had no idea he had fans surrounding him but that was beside the point.

Before he could answer his secret friend another voice cut in along with the soft 'thump' of a book hitting his luggage.

"Now, now Draco," Harry's head snapped behind him when he heard the familiar voice of a man he knew so much about but never met in person. Lucius Malfoy stood behind him in all his glory and he looked exactly like Harry remembered when he last snook a peek of him and Narcissa in front of the fireplace last year. "We mustn't be rude to Mr. Potter here."

Harry watched, and shivered slightly, as Mr. Malfoy put his cane-wand on his son's shoulder and put a small amount of force on it to let Draco know that he wanted him to move—and sure enough Draco took a step back for his father.

"Well, well, well—if it isn't Arthur Weasley." Lucius turned his attention to the head of the house in the Weasley family and put on a sneer that Harry knew was fake—Druella loved the Weasley's she just…couldn't show it.

"Malfoy." A curt, cold nod was his reply. Harry heard Lucius say something about their work but he looked to Draco who had his eyes wide and a look of pure horror on his face—he also felt the terrified emotion through they're bond it was so bad. He tilted his head subtly so the others wouldn't catch on that it was directed towards Draco but he quickly put his head back to normal when he felt the eyes of the man he wanted to call his family burn into his skull before it was gone once more.

'Oh, Merlin, he didn't!' Harry's eyes widened when he heard the voice of his mate in his head.

'Dray?' But he got no reply and the intense feeling of Draco's unknown insanity lessened immensely. Harry tuned back into the conversation that was going on between the two and heard the last bit of the Malfoy's sentence and how the Weasley's were a disgrace to the Wizarding name and how poor they were. His mouth opened to defend his new friend's family before his mind did.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Malfoy, wasn't one of your ancestors—Sirius Nigellus—dirt poor but one of the most regarded wizards in the pure blood family tree?" After he felt every eye turn to him his mouth snapped shut and he felt Draco screaming at him with his eyes. Well, he would have felt it if it wasn't for the feeling of Lucius Malfoy burning a hole through the middle of his skull.

"Of course, but my pure blood family would never sink so low as to mingle muggles." He spat the last word like it was a curse on his tough that would haunt him forever. Before Mr. Weasley could jump and attempt to kill the pompous Malfoy Harry's mouth decided to play—Let's Not Listen to the Brain—again; it'd been playing that game a lot lately.

"No, of course not—you just disown all of those who, in your family, have anything to do with a muggle or any muggle related thing; so much for 'Pure Blood'." Again, all eyes went to him and Harry would swear that if Draco could speak to him right now he would be bashing his head in because Harry was tempted to see if he could fry an egg on his cheeks.

**~This is a line break~**

Lucius looked curiously at the boy in front of him—not that anyone but Draco would notice of course—but it puzzled him how much the-boy-who-lived knew about his family. If he didn't know better he would say the boy had lived in his household for years.

He looked behind Harry to see his trolley full of his luggage and his owl's cage devoid of any animal. He saw the books that lay on his trunk—the one Arthur put there and his own little gift—then spotted something…odd.

A small package wrapped in a familiar wrapping sat next to the bird's cage. It would have been fine, something he would have just glossed over, if it was a widely known wrapping paper but it wasn't. This particular wrapping paper had the Malfoy family crest stamped into it.

With his mind racing he beckoned his son and said they were leaving and gave the half assed excuse that they had more school supply shopping to do. Draco didn't reply but he quickly walked in front of him to lead them out the door when something surprising happened—Draco tripped.

Of course, Malfoy's don't just trip wily nilly, there had to be something he tripped over but upon further examination (after the incident was over) he could find nothing for his son to have tripped on. But none the less his son did trip, and he tripped right into the arms of one Harry Potter.

With the eyes of a tiger, Lucius watched as both of their jumpers rustled and parts of their arms showed. With said eyes he saw that both his son and the young Potter had a bracelet with charms on their left wrists and they looked almost to be identical. He also saw Draco 'steady' himself by holding on to the trolley behind them and quickly stole the book that Lucius had put on Harry's trolley not a few moments earlier. Had Lucius been any other then he was he'd have missed his son grabbing the book but because he wasn't he didn't.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco spat as he quickly walked out of the book store. Lucius just stood there for a moment, pondering why his son would steal something so important to the returning of Voldemort and the killing of Harry Potter.

He glanced over to the surprise look that Harry had and his eye caught onto something that gleamed in the light. A silver dragon with a ruby for an eye sat innocently on his neck attached to a silver pendent; the letters 'DHLJMP' were carved into its body and, after seeing what he just saw, his mind didn't take long to see a possibility of what those letters meant.

'Draco Harry Lucius James Malfoy Potter.' That exact phrase what was screaming in his mind when he swiftly walked out of the establishment. He saw Draco standing patiently next to Narcissa in front of the store and both looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright dear?" She said softly so those around him wouldn't hear. There was also a soft apology from his son about tripping in the store and his gaze shifted from his wife to the bowing head of Draco—the possibilities still running through his head.

"It's alright, Draco. I'm sure you didn't mean to—after all we're only human—and yes, Narcissa, I am fine. I'm just feeling a little fatigued for some reason." Narcissa nodded and looked to her son and suggested that they retire for the evening and Draco nodded in agreement.

After they flooed back to the manor Lucius looked back down to his son's left hand and saw quite the collection of chains dangling on a silver chain.

"That is a beautiful snake, Draco." Both his wife and son looked up to him confused as they walked into the dining hall were the house elves came quickly with food. Lucius motioned to his wrist and Draco broke out into a grin and he wrapped his other hand around the object of discussion.

"Thank you. It was a present from Oriana and Grandmother." Lucius hummed thoughtfully as he received his plate of food and waited for his best friend and daughter to arrive. His eyes looked back to the charms that sat on his wrist and looked up when he saw Severus walk in followed closely by his daughter and, to his surprise, his mother.

Standing up, he welcomed his mother to dinner and gave up his spot for her. She kissed both of his cheeks and sat down and smiled to her grandson who beamed back. Lucius just stood patiently and watched the whole exchange with a fresh pair of eyes and saw the little implications here and there that his children gave to his mother.

Sitting down in the chair the house elf and set up he never took his eyes off of Draco, Oriana, or his mother because things just got interesting.

**~This is a line break~**

So end of this chapter—hope you liked. It is all thanks to my mom that Lucius found out so all hail her otherwise second year was going to be so boring because I never liked it (and Ginny isn't a part of my plot).

I'll update in less than a week though—for all you lovely readers out there who are so patient. Since its summer I type faster and more frequently! Love you all!

Tifa 3

Press the little button and review—it's my caffeine—makes me want to write.


	30. And his heart of ice shattered

Holy Crap, all of you are amazing! Thanks so much for understanding why I didn't update quickly on my last chapter. I hope I got this one up quick enough for all of my lovely readers.

Also, I am sorry to all of those that checked the second when a week was up. Stupid computer decided to blow up when I was going to upload the chapter! Grrr. But thank Merlin it was just the back light of my laptop that was the problem. Whoo, for having a computer engineer for a father otherwise it would have taken waaaaaay longer than it did to get this chapter up.

My thoughts on the chapter are as follows…

…

Yea, I have no idea. My mind doesn't know if its crap or what so… yea. Review, though, so you can tell me what I should think. =]

Because all of you had the same question and/or way of thinking I don't have to answer any questions this time. Yay! So that means straight to the story.

Chapter dedicated to my dad because he fixed my computer so fast! Whoo! Go DAD!

**~This is a line break~**

Lucius sat in the library deep in thought while he swirled his small glass cup of brandy. The one large ice chunk clinking against the glass every now and then but it didn't disturb the Malfoy from the thoughts he never thought he'd be having.

It had been over a month since the incident in Flourish and Blotts had happened and Hogwarts was now in session but the scene of his son and the young Potter still plagued his head every second of every day; his eyes stared at the crackling fire and the warm colors contrasted with his eyes but they looked so far away if one looked into them.

Everything in his manor now reminded him of both of the boys…EVERYTHING! His son had a silver snake on his bracelet and there were snakes on almost every surface of his manor—showing his house pride of course but still! And the green that adorned every room, complementing the snake, reminded him of Potter's eyes.

…

He was going mad in his own home!

And let's not forget the baby Potter's magical aura, oh yes, he didn't forget that-he couldn't forget that. He remembered the soft golden glow, which should be impossible to have, illuminating from him. The subtle feeling of innocence and purity that he gave off but the deep dark secret that he so desperately wished to tell the world… one that Lucius believed he now knew.

Setting the cool glass of the rich brown liquid on the table next to him, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed aloud.

What the bloody hell was he going to do?

His mind was spinning with the possibilities of what could happen-the one's that would make most of his family hate him, the one's that would get his family killed, and the one's where he could see no end-when a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come." He didn't move from his position, he didn't have to. He knew who was going to walk in those doors a few feet away from him and sure enough his wife and closest friend walked in as calm and collected as ever.

Severus sat on the arm chair opposite from him and on the other side of the table on which his glass of brandy sat. Narcissa took her place right next to him on the loveseat and automatically started to massage a few of the knots out of his shoulders but no one spoke; not for a long while.

Once Lucius took his had away from his face he looked to his best friend and saw a look of half worry and half terror etched in his features. He sighed again.

"Lucius," There was a long pause for Severus to get back his nerves to ask his question. Lucius knew both of the people in the room were terrified to find out what was causing him such distress and, quite frankly, he himself was terrified of what he knew. "What's troubling you?" His voice was shaking.

Looking up to the ceiling he wondered how he should word his answer.

Before answering his friends Lucius called for a house elf—whom of which, popped up instantly—and asked for the tea set that was sitting in his study. The elf did exactly as he was told and brought the head of house the white tea set that had been previously sitting on his desk.

Slowly, Lucius poured the boiling liquid into the tea leaves and handed each of the people in the room a cup.

"Drink." Severus and Lucius looked confused for a few minutes and brought the cups to their lips and when a small whiff of the smell his Severus' knew what was in the cup but he didn't say a word and downed the tea along with Narcissa and Lucius.

For a while the three just sat there, in comfortable silence but it was more for the potion to come into effect than anything else; Lucius knew that he would be able to muster up the courage to do what he was going to do without the suppressant. Looking back up to his wife and friend, he looked onto them passively and if it wasn't for the potion running through his veins, he would have probably smiled at their blank looks.

Perfect.

"Dobby," He suddenly spoke, without warning, into the quiet room. This was both to test the potion as well as have the house elf come to him for what he needed. He looked to the other occupants and he saw a feint jump of surprise from Severus but nothing from his wife and the sudden noise. He expected as much, considering Severus' line of work, but knew that—even he—wouldn't be immune to the potion. Nodding to himself as the elf popped in, he started to turn his attention to the elf who was bowing low to the ground and asked what his master whished of him.

For a few moments he just looked at the elf, feeling the potion start to do its job, and spoke to the elf with no emotion what so ever.

"Dobby, I would like you to take us to where Draco, Oriana, and my mother spend their days when we are not here." Dobby looked confused for a couple moments before his eyes lit with realization. He quickly complied with the request—asking politely if his masters would stand—before quickly grabbing each of their hands and popping away.

**~This is a line break~**

Harry's head lifted when he felt a wave of something cold run through him. He looked around the room to see if maybe it was a stray gust of wind but the windows and doors of the common room were securely closed.

Looking down at the large piece of parchment he was supposed to be writing on, he shivered, trying to shake the feeling of something crawling down his spine. He glanced to the arm of the comfy chair he was sitting in and saw his potions book that he was supposed to be going through to finish writing the extensive essay that Professor Snape had chosen to have due tomorrow morning.

Harry sighed—still trying to shake the annoying feeling he just had.

"You okay, Harry?" He, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, and a few others were sitting in front of the fire finishing their homework. Though, the scribbling of quills seemed to stop at Neville's question. Their eyes looked to the-boy-who-lived and Harry blushed somewhat as he quickly looked back down to his blank parchment.

"Yea, I'm good, Nev. Just wish this essay would be over with." Harry rubbed the back of his neck absent mindedly as he softly answered. One scribbling of a quill started up again as the curly haired girl went back to work.

"It's your own fault for putting it off for so long."

"Oh, shove off Hermione." There were a few chuckles and a huff before the room was filled with small talk and one by one, the Gryffindor's stopped working on their homework in favor of talking to one another.

Harry smiled, setting the essay aside and started up a conversation with Lavender and Seamus. He smiled reassuringly to Neville, who still looked slightly worried about him, then looked back to the people whom he was speaking to. The feeling he felt had passed and he put it to the back of his mind.

It was probably nothing anyway.

**~this is a line break~**

If Lucius could feel any ounce of gratitude at that moment, he would be taking the founders of potions until he was blue in the face.

Thank Merlin for that calming potion!

If it wasn't for the toxic substance that was flowing through their veins then there would have been no doubt that Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus would have been confused, hurt, and severely pissed as Dobby showed them about the humble abode.

When they had arrived, Narcissa calmly asked dobby where they were and Dobby answered—

"Why we're at Master Potter's house of course. Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Winging. Only a few minutes' walk from Master Draco's park and the Malfoy manor."

-before he began his impromptu tour of the house.

"This is where Master Potter spends most of his time thinking and..." Dobby kept rambling about his masters as he showed them the rooms. Currently, they had been downstairs in the water park, the living room, and they were going up the stairs to see the rest of the rooms- so they were in the foyer.

"...Master Malfoy became very angry when he found out that Master Potter slept in the cupboard under the stairs. He made Dobby and a few others go and..." Lucius interrupted his house elf in a passive tone.

"Dobby, can you repeat that?" Lucius was sure he was hearing things. His wife and friend turned to look at him with their blank eyes filled with suppressed emotions.

"Of course, sir. Master Malfoy became very angry when Master Potter's Muggle relatives made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, so he made Dobby and a few others go and get a few of his old things so Master Potter had a sufficient place to sleep." Lucius was one hundred percent sure that the potion was a good thing now. He would have probably dropped his jaw if it wasn't for it. There was no way the savior of the Wizarding world was forced to sleep in the smallest space in the house. None! He would kill those ungrateful muggle pigs.

...

Oh no. The potion was wearing off.

He knew he should have put a stronger dosage in the tea!

As Dobby showed them the top floor a few emotions started to slip through. Awe and wonder were some when they saw the library and some anger seeped through but it wasn't pronounced- Lucius was able to ignore it.

They went on to the room next door and confusion was prominent on each one of their faces when they walked into the white room. Dobby went up to the small glass sphere and through it up into the air.

"This room is dedicated to where Master Malfoy and Master Potter first met. Whenever something is bothering Master Potter he usually comes in this room. When Master Malfoy scared him he usually crawls in the tunnel and when Master Malfoy has calmed down he follows him in and they're usually in here for most of the day." Lucius looked at the elf unable to believe that his son calmed down so quickly after being angered and calm enough to sit in a secluded area with a person he was angry with for so long.

"Also, on winter holiday and spring break this, as well as Master Potter's bedroom, was where Mistress Narcissa and Mistress Oriana could find him." Severus and Narcissa's head whipped over to look at Dobby and Narcissa 'calmly' asked for the lf to repeat what he had said.

As the house elf restated was he just said he took the glass ball and threw it up in the air once more and the room was white once again. If Lucius wasn't so angry at his daughter and mother for knowing about Harry he would have probably been laughing his head off at the looks that his two companions were giving the elf.

Dobby quickly explained what the bathroom looked like (how it looked exactly like Draco's) before scurrying off to the last room and opening the door.

"This is Master Potter's room. Now Dobby must leave and prepare dinner for my masters." Dobby bowed low and quickly popped away before they could stop him.

'Smart elf.' Lucius thought as he walked in the door. The potion had almost fully left their systems and all of their suppressed emotions came hurtling back towards them at top speeds. Narcissa always liked to blame someone for her misfortune so the poor house elf was going to be her sacrificial lamb.

When he looked about the room, Lucius smiled a small smile when he saw a white snow leopard cub resting at the foot of the bed. The cub opened it eyes and the bright blue eyes lit up with happiness at the sight of people.

Carefully, Lucius sat down next to the animal, not knowing if it was real or fake, and it quickly jumped on his lap and started to play with the tie on his pants. Severus stiffly sat next to Lucius and looked down to the cub while Narcissa paced about the room, opening and closing every door she could find.

"Lucius," The male voice broke through the tense room but the voice was no less strained then the atmosphere- it was more so.

"Lucius, why did you bring us here?" Narcissa turned from the closet she was looking in to her husband and friend. She was thinking the exact same question.

"I was scared to come alone." His eyes never strayed from the playing cub that seemed unaware of the strained atmosphere. "I didn't know what I would find or if I would find anything but I was frightened of what I would see."

Narcissa, keeping to closet door open, waked to the he'd of the bed and sat on the plush piece of furniture. She didn't look her husband's way and, in fact, kept her eyes glued to the wall in which animals of every kind played.

"How did you even know this place existed? What made you think Draco's imaginary friend was real after all these years?" Lucius exhaled.

"About two month ago, when I took Draco shopping for his school supplies, we ran into the Weasley's, Miss Granger and her family, and Harry Potter in Flourish and Blotts. Having told Draco that the chamber would be reopened again this year he knew I would give the diary to someone but when I set it on Potter's trolley he 'accidently' tripped and stole it back." He heard the gasp of his two friends, no doubt knowing what it meant. If that wasn't enough proof for the two of them he decided to go on, though he didn't really have to (aloud) considering he felt both of them enter his mind- he had already let the wall shielding his thoughts and memories down—but he felt he needed to verbally speak it or he would go on denying what he saw.

"I also saw that the boy had a package that had been wrapped in my mother's personal wrapping paper and that the two had matching bracelets." Lucius paused for a moment- to let his thoughts and emotions not take over him- then sighed once again before adding the most important detail.

"And let me not forget the color of young Potter's magical aura." The image in his mind burned brighter than it did before as he showed the two that invaded his mind the vivid image that was his memory of that day.

Narcissa gasped and Severus choked.

"GOLD?" He was able to croak out before he developed into a coughing mess. As the potions master quickly pulled himself together Lucius half felt them retreat from his mind and half pushed them out; he was becoming very, very tired.

"So," Narcissa drummed her nails on her leg. "HE was the one that Draco spoke of at dinner a few years back?" Lucius just shrugged-a testament to how exhausted he was beginning to feel.

"Who knows if there's another out there with the same color but I do believe he was." While the three pondered on the mystery for a few moments, the cub that Lucius forgot he was playing with jumped off his lap and ran right back into the wall and ran off into the faux 'distance' that the two dimensional wall held.

As Lucius watched it leave something near the head of the bed caught his eye. Slowly standing, his movement catching the eyes of the room's other occupants; he walked to the head of the bed and sat back down next to the small piece of mahogany furniture.

With shaking hands, Lucius reached for the silver frame that sat next to the white stuffed animal atop of the nightstand. He felt shuffling behind him, no doubt the two coming to see what he was looking at, but he ignored them and his attention stayed focused on the object in his shaking hands.

Faces, all familiar faces, with a smile on each one was what was framed on Harry Potter's bedside.

Lucius was sure his heart of ice shattered right then and there and the same went for the two that were looked over his shoulders. Before he knew it, and without his consulting, water brimmed over the edges of his eyes and ran down his face.

Because there, in his shaking hands, was a picture of his family (yes, he considered Severus to be a part of his family) that he didn't know had been taken.

It was of last year's Christmas day and the family had been sitting in the library next to the fire opening presents. Lucius sat next to his wife and his son sat right in front of them smiling in the direction of the unknown camera-like he knew it was there. Oriana, Druella, and Severus sat across from them and Oriana smiled up to the mystery camera as well though she was in the middle of tearing open a gift the Severus had given her.

Though, the most important part of the photo, one that probably caused most of the tear stains that littered the picture, was Draco attaching a new charm (one that was too small for the viewers to see) to the bracelet on his left wrist and once one he looked right to the viewer and mouthed 'Thank you, Baby.'

Lucius quickly set the photo back where it was, as if it had burned him—and in truth, it did-before grabbing his wife who was silently sobbing. Severus didn't let out a sound but a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. With a quick wave of the potions master's wand the photo had been duplicated and a copy of the picture now rest on both Severus' desk and the Malfoy couple's bedside.

Lucius looked up and saw one of his son's stuffed dragons looking at them from next to the photo before he quickly looked away and to another picture that he didn't know was hanging on the wall.

"Lucius," Severus turned in the direction of his friend's gaze and saw a picture of four boys smiling but two distinct couples. With the background of a room in St. Mungo's- Harry sat (practically lying) in Draco's arms, arms around his neck, grinning like he owned the world. Draco looked down at the boy-who-lived, laughing all the while. Next to them were Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom practically mirroring the other two but instead of laughing Blaise was just smiling as he looked from the camera to the Gryffindor in his arms.

"Lucius, what are we going to do?" And, for what felt like the first time, Lucius didn't know.

**~This is a line break~**

So, what'ca think?

Click the little button to review. It makes Tifa happy, so she types faster :3

'Till next time!

Tifa 3


	31. Narcissa, since when did Surry have Mtns

Back again! I am so happy all of you liked the last chapter! All of your reviews were amazing—thanks so much! I love you all to death and I read over every single one and dance around my room (and living room) when I see how much you guys love story. =] (My parents are starting to think I'm crazy with how much I squeal over these reviews)

TheBlondeWeasley—Thank you so much! You spent two whole days reading my fic. *sniff* I am touched. Thanks a bunch for liking it so much (even with all the grammar errors).

Evie Glacier Tako—Why, Thank you! I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter… please don't be! And yes, I know I'm very lucky. =] But so are you guys! If it wasn't for him you guys wouldn't have this chapter.

PockyPand4—I do! (And I'm pretty sure Blaise and Neville do too!) ;D It's a good song!

Embercrest—Yay! I will, I shall type until my fingers bleed! ... Maybe not that far. XD And yes, I agree but Dobby refers to himself in first person and (to a crappy writer like myself) it's very difficult to write someone speaking in first person while writing in third. So… yea. But I will go back and try to fix it later. =]

XxX Loveless19 XxX—I made you cry? … I'm so touched. Thank you for liking it so much to cry right there with them.

yaoi-addict-07—Wow … ever? Seriously! Like… I mean… I just… Really! T-Thank you! *Explodes*

TachanGyu— Unfortunately, (and I will reveal this because you're amazing =]) Severus won't become Harry's guardian for a while… YES, I said a while. So he will in the future! *coughhegetswithsiriuscough* … and about all that other stuff about this chapter… yea. Might not be what you expected.

krynny—Wow, you're just… wow. I'm almost in tears. Thank you so much!

Madriddler—Ouch, I'm so sorry! I know it's difficult to read because of it! Thank you so much for letting me know. I will go back and fix it ASAP (hopefully, need to redo a lot of chapters XD). And there's no way I'd think that! You're just pointing out my mistakes and that's what helps me grow as a writer; So, thank you!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter… even though it's probably not what any of you were expecting.

…

Please like it!

Dedicated to my Mum, who helped make this story way more complicated than it should be.(And for buying my HP7 part 2 ticket in Imax 3D!)

**~this is a line break~**

Severus took a few, slow steps. He didn't really have a destination in mind, just wandering about his classroom and watching the second years with the eyes of a hawk; luckily nothing had exploded… so far. But even of something does, the potion's master would probably have late reaction or not even see where it came from, because even though his eyes were as sharp as a tigers, his mind wasn't completely there.

It had only been a week since Lucius had taken Narcissa and him on their little field trip to Harry Potter's home and since that day he hadn't been able to concentrate fully—it was driving him mad!

Slowly walking, he passed by the table of Goyle and Thomas and peeked inside of their cauldron to see where they were in their potion making process. Their potion—if you could call it that—was a taffy-like brown substance and sticking to the side of their pot; this wasn't something that was supposed to happen in the process of the potion they were making.

Normally, if he saw something out of place or different then what it should be, he'd automatically bark out at the pair, give them a failing grade along with a week worth of detention, and make them clean up their station with no magic. But, since he wasn't all there, he simply sneered quietly under his breath and walked to his desk.

Knowing his godchild would catch onto his stressful mood if he hunched his shoulder, he sat in his proper posture and picked up one of the four year essays that needed to be graded, along with a quill and stared blankly at the chicken scratch writing, not even attempting to process what was written. He glanced up to the pair that had been on his mind for most of the week and watched his godson shoved and yelled at the boy-who-lived because he was about to put in the wrong ingredient; if it wasn't for the house he had previously visited, he would have never suspected a thing. Though, now that he knew, he distinctly saw the gentle brush that was given to Harry at the end of the shove.

As the boy stumbled away from the burning cauldron, Draco's hand brushed across Harry's arm as grabbed onto the table to steady himself and make it look like he was reaching for the ingredient that sat right next to the tan arm, since he grabbed in a moment after and put it into the potion.

These gentle caresses and touches the two gave one another throughout the week was turning his brain to gumbo, everything he knew, everything that happened and was supposed to happen, was being turned upside down right in front of him and he could do nothing about it; or at least, not yet. He was thrilled that he only had one class left after this before the weekend started—he wanted to know what Lucius had decided to do about this… predicament.

After they left Potter's house (but not before copying almost every picture that hung on the walls) Severus wanted an answer to his question of what they were going to do and Lucius, he just gave a heavy sigh and told him that when the week was over he'd tell him. Severus wasn't happy with this response but held his tongue knowing full well that a heavy and difficult decision rest on the elder's shoulders, a decision with more outcomes then one could even begin fathom. Hell, they didn't even know what options they had let alone what consequences they would bring.

Severus tore his eyes from the pair that was bringing him so much strife but—unfortunately for him—his eyes fell upon the other pair that added to that strife; Merlin, his life sucked lately. He watched as the two spoke quietly to one another and Blaise glared softly at the Gryffindor after he snatched an ingredient out of his hands and yelled at him; his voice a few volumes higher than it had been a few moments before, playing the role of the Slytherin who disliked his potions partner. Severus looked around, to see if anyone noticed the two but no one did. He heard a Slytherin give Blaise a half hearted complement but the boy wasn't even looking up from the potion that had captured his attention.

He supposed Blaise and Longbottom were a bit (and not by much) luckier than his godson and Potter because both practically melded into the background. They were both there but no one really paid attention to them, thus less of a chance anyone catching the pair. In fact, when summer ended and the two were back in class they were the center of attention for all of half the class before they were forgotten about.

Don't get him wrong, Severus knew that the Slytherins cared about the coffee colored boy and the Gryffindors with Longbottom but neither seemed to thrive under attention or even care if they got it so their house mates tended to let them be. He quickly looked back down to the parchment when he saw Neville turn a bright red and look to cauldron as Blaise caressed his hand before entwining it with his own and putting them under their table as his other went to stir the potion; he would either puke from the cuteness of it or snarl that the pair were so very careless about PDA in his classroom and, for that matter, having their… relationship being exposed.

Very slowly, as he kept his gaze locked onto the parchment, Severus invaded Longbottom's mind and started to sort through his memoires, careful not to bring those memories to the front of the boy's mind as he might realize what was happening.

Different events and people that were important to Longbottom flashed in the potions master's mind and he found himself became hyper aware of what was happening around him—the rate of his breathing, the quill that fell from Granger's bag, the paper on Nott's table that shuffled in an almost nonexistent breeze —and he made sure his face was as emotionless as ever. He watched the major events of Neville's life quickly and was about to retreat from the Gryffindor's mind when he felt another presence; faster than one could say Occlumency he had cloaked his presence and stilled from his retreat. He had to physically bite his lip to stop himself from gasping aloud when he figured out what, or rather who, the other presence was.

'What's wrong, Nev?' A wave of calm and comfort ran through his entire being and he had to stop himself from shivering at the raw emotion.

'Nothing, 'Lais, why?'

'You're running through your memories again, why?'

'I think it's a centaur** (1)**,I saw one looking at me before we got inside.' Severus felt, FELT, Blaise nod but all he saw was Blaise go from clockwise to counterclockwise in his stirring. There was a silence in Neville's mind and Severus saw it as his chance to retreat.

When his thoughts were his own again he let out a small sigh from under his breath and looked to the clock resting at the head of his desk.

What the hell did Neville mean when he said 'He thought it was a centaur'? What, and why, the bloody hell would magical creatures want to be poking around the idiot Gryffindor's memories for? He let out a 'whooshing' breath as he decided he had a few memories new memories he needed to sort through.

He set the parchment down and stood up, telling the class to hand in a sample of their potions and clean up. The children immediately did as they were told and the professor sat back down; keeping a close eye on his class—or rather on one Harry Potter.

His curiosity was peeked at what little he saw in Neville's memories and he wanted to sort through the young Potter's mind as well but he hesitated, knowing that Draco and Druella would've taught him how to spot anyone trying to invade his mind. Though, even as he hesitated, he let his presence light brush over the top of Harry's memories and pulled back completely (shutting out any though but his own) when he saw a few moments of his godson and Potter talking to a dragon with wings sprouting from their backs.

You know what; he didn't even want to know. He already had enough to tell Lucius as it was.

**~This is a line break~**

Lucius groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose; it had been a week and there was no doubt that Severus would be here the moment his last class ended, his wife in tow, both of them wanting answers-answers that he didn't have.

Merlin, what he wouldn't give to go back in time and give the diary to one of the Weasley's—it would have been a whole hell of a lot less complicated!

Lucius was sitting in his backyard on one of the many pieces of lawn furniture and staring off into the distance—well he was until he put his hands over his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let his mind wonder, not knowing how long he sat there, hunched, with his fingers rubbing his eyes, trying desperately to find an answer when a loud slam and a push to his leg brought him out of his wanderings.

"Lucius," He slowly looked up and, as expected, he saw his wife and friend walking toward him but what he did not expect was his Kneazle **(2)** pawing at his leg. He blinked a bit, somewhat out of sorts, and looked to the animal that looked back at him with unblinking, intelligent eyes. When it saw that he had his master's full and undivided attention he put his paw back on the ground and stood. Briefly, it glanced to the other two, who paused in shock at the appearance of the animal, and turned away from them and waked a few steps before looking back to make sure they were following.

The Kneazle roared softly (like a cat yawning) when he saw that they weren't following, just sitting there staring at the retreating animal, and when he let out the roaring sound Lucius stood up quickly and walked toward his pet. The Kneazle looked happy—for the time being—and turned back around and walked toward the far edge of the back of the Malfoy yard.

"Lucius," Severus and Narcissa came out of their surprised states when Lucius stood and briskly followed after him. "What are you doing exactly?" Severus turned a… cautious eye on the lion tail in front of him before quickly looking back to his friend.

He wasn't a happy man at the moment.

He almost gave his students the period off a few times but told himself to be patient—that when he got to the manor Lucius would answer his questions and Lucius wasn't going anywhere any time soon. So, with that mindset, Severus barreled through the period and almost shoved his last student out the door before grabbing his cloak and flooing to the manor. But, because of that bloody animal in front of him, his mindset was shattered.

Lucius just glanced at the potions master but didn't stop following the animal. Severus wanted answers—answers that he didn't have—and this brilliant animal came to him, wanting him to follow, and it just seemed like the right thing to do. He may have no idea where the intelligent animal was taking him, nor was he sure if there was any danger to where they were headed, but—if anything—following his pet was an excuse to have more time to think of what his answer was going to be.

What he should do about his son and his friend….

"Severus, Narcissa, when was the last time you saw my pet Kneazle?" He asked them a question that he didn't even know the answer to, have them thinking of something other than him following the animal instead of talking. Thankfully, that got their attention and the following was now done in silence as Narcissa and Severus pondered the question they were just asked and Lucius pondered his… problem.

**~This is a line break~**

"Baby," Harry stopped his chatting with Blaise and Neville and looked over to the unusually silent Malfoy. They had been sitting in the Room of Requirement for over an hour and the whole time Draco hadn't uttered a word. Now, even though it was unusual it doesn't mean it's never happened before. Before the school year had started, at St, Mungo's, they talked for hours on end, day after day, and once or twice Draco didn't speak—this usually meant he was trying to figure out something, something that didn't sit right with him.

"Yes, Dray?" Draco sat on the opposite arm of the loveseat Harry was currently resisting in and his arms were folded over his chest. Neville was sitting across from them in a chair that had a Blaise cushion attachment—since it was him that Neville was sitting on.

"Why was I able to read your thoughts today?" Harry blinked owlishly and tilted his head.

"When was that?"

"Near the end of potions—it was only for a few seconds but I was positive I could read them."

"That meant you had another person's magic in you, right?" Neville questioned and got two nods of a head and a mental confirmation in response. The four sat there and thought on the question—the room now silent because of their pondering—when Blaise suddenly made a sound of epiphany.

"You know, now that you mention it, today, near the end of potions, I felt Neville's mind sorting though almost all of his major memories; at the time it didn't seem that important but it might help with your problem." Blaise shrugged and wrapped his arms around Neville's waist; the smaller Gryffindor blushed in response.

"Yea, but that happens a lot lately and, right now, Harry and Draco…." Neville tried to argue but then Draco cut in.

"Did it feel like you were the one controlling you thoughts?" Neville shook his head but shrugged at the same time.

"Sometimes it never does, between the sharing of our minds," Neville made a motion to himself and Blaise. " and having the memory of the vela erasing my memory and the elves coming to visit us on a weekly basis— they constantly look over mine and Blaise's memoires—my mind always feel like it's being invaded."

"So you DO think it was invaded…?" Neville shrugged but Blaise was the one who eased Draco's worries.

"Draco, just because you could read Harry's mind for a few seconds and Neville's most important life memories were scrolled through doesn't mean it was Severus; anyone could have been to blame. Hell, maybe the dragon had something to do with it! Plus, Neville and I are used to having our life memories looked through; there are a lot of magical creatures on Hogwarts grounds wanting to know if we're really the ones that are going to integrate them back into Hogwarts."

Draco wasn't appeased, if anything, he looked even more worried and confused then he did before. Harry, being the best boyfriend that he is, scooted over and kissed Draco, successfully calming him down.

Once Harry was able to pull away, the Malfoy not letting him go a few times and deepening the kiss, he smiled happily at his boyfriend and said boyfriend smiled softly back.

"Dray, it'll be fine; Blaise is probably right." Draco sighed and slid off the arm of the loveseat and slid down next to Harry when he made room for the Malfoy. "Besides, even if Snape did know about us, why would he look through Neville's memories; he would look though mine, right? And a few seconds isn't enough time to look though one memory, let alone all of them."

Draco looked at the flames that licked out from the fireplace a few feet from them but didn't say a word and the silence was all that Harry needed to confirm that his mind was appeased on the issue… well the almost silence.

"Will you two cut that out!" Harry snapped teasingly at his two friends that were snogging in the chair across from them, the two jumped and Neville blushed to his ears as he hid his face in Blaise' s neck; Blaise and Draco just laughed. It still bewildered and amused Harry as to how the two could go from talking with him to a full out snogging session (hands under clothes and all) in less than a minute if they were being ignored. It's a wonder the two didn't go at it in the hallways or in class!

"Don't worry Harry," Blaise said in a satisfied, albeit husky, voice as he brought his hands out from under the back of Neville's trousers and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "In a few years, it'll be you two at it like rabbits—just to annoy us." Neville 'eeped' and a distinct slapping sound filled the room (Harry didn't know if it was Neville actually slapping Blaise's chest or he finally stopped impersonating a leech and let go of his neck) followed by twin groans.

"In a few years?" Both Harry and Draco groaned at the same time. A muffled giggle and laugh filled the room and Blaise's eyebrow raised at the pair of them.

"Are those groans from wanting to get back at us sooner or wanting to be at it like rabbits sooner?" Again, Blaise howled with laugher when Harry blushed down to his neck and Draco snaked an arm around the Gryffindor, grinned, and raised his eyebrows a few times.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Flabbergasted, Harry could only sit there, his jaw wide open as everyone else laughed and Draco jumped up and ran; Harry wouldn't sit there stunned for long. Harry grabbed the bat that appeared on the coffee table in front of him, a blush still covering most of his face, and jumped into the chase.

"DRACO MALFOY! I WILL KILL YOU!" A laugh was his answer and the two ran around the room, one trying to maim the other in exchange for his embarrassment. The couple that started the whole ordeal sat comfortably on the chair and watched the two with amusement.

Blaise leaned in and nibbled his little mouse's neck when Harry grabbed onto the back of Draco's shirt. In favor of catching the Malfoy, Harry had abandoned the bat a few moments earlier, so it was easy for the slightly taller male to take control of the situation and shoved his fuming into the closest wall. Neville blushed again, still not completely used to all of the sexual attention his boyfriend gave him (and in turn, he gave back) and rolled his head back, giving him more room to work with, moaning softly.

"My, my, little mousy," Blaise mumbled though his nibbles and licks, repaying Neville for the large hickey on his neck for one of his own. He lifted his head after he was positive a small, dark purple bruise was left just under Neville's collar and let his gaze fall onto the couple who were against the wall. Of course, Draco had Harry's hands captured into one of his own above his head and was snogging him into oblivion (Blaise was more than a bit smug that their snogging session was nowhere NEAR the intensity of his and Neville's)

"Looks like we know whose going to be into S&M when they're older." Blaise made sure his voice was loud enough so the other couple could hear him and his little mouse let out the most adorable little snort before clasping his hands to his mouth. Blaise smiled to Neville, thrilled that he still didn't know everything about his boyfriend even though he shared his mind with him, before peeling his hands away and fastening their lips together. Neville hummed in apperation, wiggling around on Blaise's lap so he could rub up against him, but anything deeper could develop the chair suddenly disappeared and the two went tumbling to the ground.

"What was that?" The pair shook their heads to clear it from the unexpected fall (Blaise, from his head hitting the suddenly carpeted floor) and looked up to see their two friends grinning (one full of malice) with sharp looking items in their hands.

"Lais'," Neville whispered softly **(3)** as he slowly helped the other up as if scared that if he spoke to loud or moved to suddenly the 'beasts' would attack.

"Yea Nev?"

"RUN!" The two took of sprinting in a random direction, the other two hot on their heels. The grouped laughed throughout the whole chase, the room constantly adding obstacles for both of the pairs **(4) **and in the end all four of the laughing boys flopped down on a rug in the middle of a circular room, laughing and out of breath.

For the rest of the time they were in the room they looked onto the stars of the night sky and tried to find different shapes that they could make but soon their time ran out and the pairs split and walked to the direction of their respective houses (Though not without one snogging session for Blaise and Neville) with the biggest grins on their faces.

When the Slytherins got to their common room, the attention of the room was immediately on the two but the Malfoy waved it off, yawned behind one of his hands as he told Blaise he was resigning for the night, and went to his room. After he shut and locked the door behind him (and feeling the protective spells fall into place) Draco walked over to his trunk and grabbed something before he flopped down onto his bed.

Draco sighed but didn't once think of his godfather knowing for the rest for the year because, as he wrote his first words, there was a bigger problem on its way.

The diary answered back.

**~This is a line break~**

"I believe it was when Draco was two and he wondered off in Europe." Lucius was snapped out of his thoughts when the silence that he became comfortable in was broken by his best friend. He looked back at the two that were following a little behind him and blinked once.

"I'm sorry?" Severus sighed.

"The last time I saw your Kneazle was when he brought Draco home from when he got long in Germany." Oh! That's what he was talking about! Lucius was so lost in his thoughts didn't remember what he asked to gain a response from his friend, or that his friend was even there—hell; he even forgot what he was following, his feet just kind of carried him on their own free will.

But, none the less, Lucius nodded and tried to pull an adequate response from thin air to appease his friend but, at the same time, have him not catch on that he didn't know the answer to his own question.

"That's exactly my point, Severus. Why, after ten years of hiding, would this intelligent creature want us to follow it without it being something importa… when this become a part of our lawn, Cissy?" Lucius looked to spot the creature in front of him but something off to the side caught his attention—mountains, and lots of them. "And since when has Surry had mountains?"

Lucius wasn't the only one shocked by the giant landforms that just appeared from nowhere and planted themselves onto the Malfoy property; Narcissa was hard pressed to not gap and make sounds of disbelief at the miraculous occurrence. And Severus, Severus didn't know what to think.

"That's because you are no longer on your land, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius stiffened at the sound of the fourth, unknown voice. Slowly, he turned around to see from whom the voice had come from—quickly putting his mask of ice back on—and when he had fully turned he blinked a few times, pinched himself, and practically slapped himself, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The creature sent them a large, terrifying grin and shuffled toward them; the earth moving as it did so.

Narcissa was out cold by its first step and Severus was gapping, muttering loudly to himself in disbelief.

"There's no why, none. This has to be a dream. Out of all the creatures and the population of each of those creatures there's no way I'm seeing…"

It flopped down in front of the two men (and one unconscious woman) and they were catapulted a few feet into the air before falling to the ground in a jumbled mess of limbs; still looking at the creature, disbelieving.

"So," It started conversationally, the light from the setting sun making its silver scales shimmer. "How have Draco and Harry been since the elf mates woke?"

Severus and Lucius fainted.

**~This is a line break~**

Ahh! Sorry for the really crappy ending. I really just had no idea how to end this chapter! You will get a better ending next time… I hope. Well, except for the crappy ending, I hope you liked the chapter!

1—The reason magical creatures can look into their memories is because of their elfin abilities. Normally, a creature that the elf looks like are the only creature that could enter that elf's mind but because of their position (and with a little help from Kay and Will) magical creatures are able to see into their minds as well. (Something Will and Kay explained to them when they were in their coma)

2—A **Kneazle** is a magical creature, similar to a cat in appearance. They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, like a lion. They make excellent pets or even magical familiars if they like a witch or wizard. They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. They can also safely guide their owner home.

3—Neville and Blaise like to speak aloud when their together and in the presence of people they trust. I.E. Draco, Harry, Druella, and Oriana.

4—Remember, the room changes to what they desire so when all four of the boys wanted to make it harder for the other obstacles sprung up; also explains why there were stars on the ceiling.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and (if your still reading this) I **really** need a beta reader so if you're interested in reading the chapter before everyone else (and fixing my crappy grammar errors) just PM me! =]

Review!

…

I'll give you a virtual licorice wand!

Tifa 3


	32. A warm Hogwarts welcome

Well hello once again! I'm sorry for taking forever for posting this, if you read my profile, I announced that my power went out; if you live around Chicago you know how bad it was. But, anyway, here this new chapter is, Betaed and everything! Whoo!

Ugh, but I do LOTHE this chapter with my very being; it was my writer's block chapter. It also was the chapter which decided the ending this story would have and which way it would go; I hope I made the right choice!). I feel like such a copout but it didn't feel right no matter how I wrote it (and trust me, I rewrote this a lot).

bookworm19065—Ah, yes, they do in the books but in the first chapter (because I didn't know where they lived XD) I had them living in a field that looked empty to muggles right next to the park. Thank you very much! I will try my best. And the snogging session was just thrown in there (along with the S&M) it was my friend's idea actually. But third and fourth year will be your boys time! (I just wanted to wait until they were older to go into too much detail).

TachanGyu—Now, now my awesome reader, did I ever say Sirius and Snape didn't have a thing going _now_? (why do you think I had him being mortified by waking up with James Potter that one year) *wink wink* And about the diary, its put aside for this chapter, but yes, he is playing a very dangerous game.

D.E.W.P—Here you go, one licorice wand! Yea, and I have a feeling the whole, bloody battle thing is going to go down 4th year. (I would tell you more but it would give too much away! *cries*) Anyway, thank you! I'm happy you like the story!

booklover950—Haha, it's a weight off of yours but a weight on mine. If your read a previous chapter I said they would find out 4th year so all my planning went down the drain! XD

alice22—Well, that would be a bit much—with the whole Voldemort looming and coming back to kill Harry thing but it will _EVENTUALLY_ get to that point (If I write quick enough XD)

To all my reviewers—One licorice wand, as promised.

I love you all! You guys are awesome!

This chapter is dedicated to my two new beta's; oncelostnowfound and XxX Loveless19 Xx! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

**~this is a line break~**

Harry, Blaise, and Draco—though he didn't want to admit it—were sitting right outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom trying to see if Neville was alright. Of course, it was more Harry and Blaise because Harry was a Gryffindor and Blaise shared his mind but Draco did send worried glances, very quickly, over his shoulder.

Class ended abruptly because of an incident with Cornish pixies. Gilderoy Lockhart was their DADA professor this year and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the man was a fraud. Earlier that day he un-caged about twenty freshly picked Cornish pixies and set them on the class, then, when things got out of hand, told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get them back into their cage as he ran upstairs like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, she froze the room of pixies and put them back into their cage; Harry, on the other hand, was trying to get a new addition to the chandelier down. Once he got Neville back on solid ground he walked out of the room with his limping friend at his side. Once in the hallway, they were instantly surrounded by worried Gryffindors and Harry helped lower Neville to the ground gently.

"Thanks Harry." Neville smiled brightly to his best friend and tried to hide the grimace when a Slytherin knocked against his foot and Harry waved the thanks off after glaring at said Slytherin.

"It's no problem Neville; after all, you would have done the same for me." He sat to the ground and timidly touched Neville's ankle and instantly took it away when his friend hissed.

"How did the blubbering idiot hurt his ankle when the pixies were nowhere near his feet? What, did he forget the difference between his head and feet?" Draco hissed out and laughed out loud and a few of his minions followed suit but Harry saw right through it; Draco wanted to know what happened. A few of the Gryffindors that were surrounding Harry and Neville glared over at the pureblood but said nothing as they looked back to their hurt housemate.

"The pixies dropped me a few feet before grabbing me again and hanging me on the chandelier. I think they were just trying to scare me into think that I was going to crash to the floor but they didn't grab me as soon as they thought, I guess." Neville rubbed his neck and looked to his lap at the attention. Harry just nodded, still worried, and asked if someone could either help get him to the hospital wing or someone could go get Madame Pomfrey and bring her down here.

"No need, Potter." All heads turned to see their potions professor walking down the hallway.

**~This is a line break/flashback~**

Lucius groaned as he grabbed his head while sitting up; what the bloody hell happened? He felt like he'd just been run over by a pack of trolls. Shaking his head his head started to use his five senses and it he felt that he was on something hard, he smelt the wilderness, and he heard a soft growling and the wind howling in his ears. Snapping his eyes open, he looked up and saw the great silver dragon that he just remembered he saw before he passed out.

On a side note, Narcissa and Severus were already awake though they were sitting next to him and looking warily at the great beast in front of them. Narcissa grabbed his arm, helping him into a sitting position, but didn't take her eyes off the dragon. Said dragon, just looked back at them smugly.

"So, you're awake, are you? You're not going to faint again, are you?" If Lucius didn't know any better, he would say this majestic creature was making fun of him.

"Well, excuse me. I'm not used to having a dragon show up in front of me and start speaking—especially about my son and his…friends." Lucius was visibly shaken but wither it was about a dragon talking to him or about his son's new found relationship, even he did not know.

"Ah, so you did know about Draco and little one's relationship." The beast rumbled, his mouth not moving but they could clearly hear him. He shifted his position slightly, the muscles moving under the beautiful scales, reminding the three humans that he could kill them at anytime if he wished.

"Only just, but yes, we did." Severus folded his arms over his chest as he looked the dragon in the eye. Why did those multi-colored eyes remind him so much of Draco's? "We were actually meeting up today to decide what to do about this recent discovery." To all of their surprise, and fear, the dragon grinned.

"Well now, it's a good thing I brought you here, now isn't it?" Stretching its wings out, he let out a magnificent roar that shook the ground they sat on but shook them to the core even more. They couldn't take their eyes off of him; he was terrifying but beautiful at the same time.

After letting out the roar he tucked his wings away and looked back down to the beings that kept him company for the time being. He let out a growling laugh and threw his head back as he let it out freely; oh it had been too long.

"Don't look so frightened, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. You look like sheep ready to be eaten by a wolf." The three had enough sense to look slightly embarrassed but they were still terrified. "You know, your expressions remind me of the one Harry wore when he first met me."

"Harry Potter?" The dragon nodded. "When the bloody hell did Harry Potter meet you?"

"At the same time that your son met me, of course." There was an amused tone in the dragon's voice and Narcissa swore she saw red. "Do not worry Mrs. Malfoy, I did not harm you son." Its tone changed instantly when he felt the air change around the female; her young was in danger. He bowed his head slightly to her as he spoke this time.

"But, if you must know, it was almost a year ago to this date." His eyes lazily dragged over to the potions master. "Do you remember the day that young one became the Quidditch seeker for Gryffindor?" Severus nodded. "That day never happened."

"What?" Was the whispered reply but Kyrie ignored him and kept speaking.

"That was a fake memory that the veela implanted into your minds after they wiped your memory."

"Wait, wait, what do veela have to do with anything?" But the dragon's attention was elsewhere already as he looked to the sky on a pair of approaching birds.

"Ah, it seems like they're here." The three kept their attention on the approaching winged creatures and as they got closer they realized they weren't birds at all; they were humans with wings! No, wait, that wasn't right either.

The creatures touched ground and the two let out a satisfied rumble.

"That felt spectacular! We should fly more often!" The pair had to physically put their hands over their mouths when they saw the pair had fox ears and fox tails; they were elves! Elves were really rare, almost extinct, even in the Wizarding world. A creature, human or not, was considered to be the luckiest creature if they even saw a glimpse of an elf; and to see one with wings! …that was unheard of!

"Kyrie, you really need to call us more often." The orangette said as the feathered wings behind him disappeared and he stretched his arms in the air. The dragon, which was apparently named Kyrie, snorted and gazed onto the elves.

"Why'd you call us anyway?" The two walked at a leisurely pace toward the dragon but paused when they saw Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus.

"This would be the parents of the dragon pair." The two foxes nodded their heads twice stiffly and kept walking toward the dragon, although, now there was a less relaxed atmosphere surrounding them. Quickly and quietly, the two sat on the grass next to the dragon facing the humans. The surrounding air became tense as the two just gazed upon the three with unblinking eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the orangette cracked a smile.

"I'm Will, and that's Kay." He gestured to the red head sitting next to him. "So your Draco's parents?" Lucius nodded.

"I'm his father, Lucius. This is my wife, Narcissa and this is my son's godfather, Severus." The two waved a greeting to the two newcomers and the two just politely waved back. Nothing more was said for a while, the air thickening, before Kyrie growled a bit.

"Right then, so down to business. The Malfoy's and Snape here just found out about both of the pairs relationships and they don't know what to do about it. SO, my guess is that they believed they're only choices were obliviating themselves, talking to the pair, or forcing Draco away from Harry. Am I right?" Lucius and Severus nodded but Narcissa—gaining a moment of courage—glared at the dragon.

"Well of course we believed those are our only choices because they ARE our only choices if we want all of them to live." The Malfoy wife stood up and crossed her arms, pacing the field, and truning around every so often to glare at the magical creatures sitting calmly behind her. "What are you sitting there for? You three obviously have a connection with my son, Blaise, Neville, and Mr. Potter, so WHY, pray tell, are you sitting there like everything is going to be okay?" With every passing moment Narcissa was growing more and more frustrated and she was about to blow. If it wasn't for Lucius, who chose that exact moment to get up and embrace his crazy wife, she might have spit fire at the creatures (well, maybe not that much, but she sure felt like she could!).

There was a chuckle coming from the elves and the low rumble from the dragon.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" Narcissa snapped at the three, her whole body following the motion of her head and jerking forward angrily at the three.

"But of course those aren't your only choices Mrs. Malfoy." Kay grabbed a hold of his mate and forced him into his lap.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if those were your only choices I doubt that Merlin himself would have chosen the pairs for this blessing." The three humans stared at the opposite three and Severus blinked once—very slowly. "Plus, a lot of the decisions that you believed you had, no longer fall on your shoulders; after this week, most of those choices will no longer belong to you."

"Merlin chose them?" That was the first fact that barreled through his mind but it quickly became the less important. "What blessing?"

"And what will no longer be our responsibility?"

The dragon and elves grinned.

**~This is a line break~**

"Hello, hello all!" Everyone immediately stopped eating and looked to the front of the hall where they're headmaster stood with a twinkle in his eyes, arms open wide and a smile on his face. "I wish to apologize for interrupting your dinner but I have a very important announcement to make before you all can go back to your marry making!"

The students broke out into loud whispers and Dumbledore let them have their say to those around them before stopping the whispering by holding his hands up. "Please," The Hall went silent once more.

"I want to announce that you're Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockheart, will no longer be teaching you this year." The whispers broke out with a vengeance. Harry stopped chewing on the piece of bread that he'd been nibbling on and gazed upon the professors table and, low and behold, the space where Gilderoy Lockheart was supposed to be sitting was vacant. Slowly, Albus quieted the hall—letting his students be children—and started to speak once more.

"Now, I am not allowed to announce how or why Professor Lockheart decided to resign from his position, only that he did and he will not be rejoining us this year." Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise and Draco when he felt a strong sense of smugness and satisfaction coming through their bond. They were whispering quietly to one another but looking rather smug about what they were talking about.

"Neville, do you know what they're…" Turning his head to look upon the boy to whom he was speaking to, his voice trailed off when he saw the furious blush that was adorning his face, neck and ears. "Neville," Harry poked his friend to get his attention and the boy squeaked in response.

"Y-yes, Harry?"

"Neville, what are they talking about?" Neville's face only got a brighter shade of red and squeaked again before flopping his head onto the table, successfully hiding his blush from the rest of the world. Thinking for a few minutes, Harry pondered on what Draco and Blaise were talking about that Neville would be so embarrassed over.

It could be that they were talking about something sexual, because it was obvious that Blaise and Neville were more experienced in that area, but it didn't seem like that type of blush. More of an Holy-Merlin-I-can't-believe-they-did-that type of blush. Then the light bulb went on over Harry's head.

"They got him to leave, didn't they? They got him to leave because he let the pixies break your ankle." Neville nodded in his arms to the whispered question and Harry gaped. "What did they do?" This time Neville shook his head and Harry knew he wouldn't get out of Neville so he'd just have to be patient and wait to ask Draco…. Damn, he really wished they're mental connection was complete now!

"And now," Dumbledore's booming voice brought everyone's attention back to the front of the hall. "before I tell you who your new defense against the dark professors are I wish to let you know how luck you are to have them as your professors and expect the utmost of respect from all of you!" The hall stayed silent.

"Now, give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Professors Will, Kay and Kyrie!" Neville, Harry, Blaise, and Draco's heads whipped to the front of the hall, staring at Dumbledore, wondering if they hear wrong, then at each other to make sure they heard right.

Their gazes looked to the doors of the great hall, because that's where Dumbledore motioned, and not a few moments later the doors burst open and in walked a red head, and orangette, and a silver haired man with rainbow colored eyes.

The hall sat silently as the three walked a few steps into the hall and stopped, gazing over the few hundred students and professors. The hall's silence was broken when Hermione started to clap and the rest of the hall broke out into cheers.

"We have elves, Harry!" Hermione practically yelled to her black haired friend, but even though she yelled he could barely hear her over the cheers in the great hall. "We have elves as our teachers!" She turned around to talked to him face to face (and to see his reaction) when he saw that Harry, and Neville for that matter, were sitting down and staring blankly down the aisle to where their three new professors were standing; that wasn't a normal reaction…to anything.

"Harry, Neville?" Hermione stopped clapping and timidly sunk down to her seat to touch harry on the shoulder; it had no effect. "Guys?" By this point, most of the second year Gryffindor house had stopped clapping and looked onto their friends; even some first and third years had stopped to look.

The cheering stopped abruptly but most of the second year Gryffindors hadn't taken their eyes off of Harry and Neville to find out why; and Harry and Neville hadn't taken their eyes off of their new professors.

Hermione started shake Harry gently, becoming more and more frightened by the second, when a shadow came over her—making her pause in her shaking. Now, slightly trembling, she looked behind her to see what caused the shadow—silently noting that everyone's breathing within fifty meters of her had stopped—when she saw the new DADA professors standing behind her.

One smiled at Hermione softly, his fox ear twitching slightly at the breeze that came through, and she let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. But right after the orangette smiled he looked to the frozen boys next to her and his eyes immediately softened; the two other professors didn't even glance at her or their worried housemates but kept their eyes on Harry and Neville.

"Hello Harry,"

"Hello Neville," The three professors said at the same time; the elves greeting Neville and the dragon in disguise greeting Harry. To everyone's surprise that brought the two out of their trance and their faces showed one of surprise instead of shock but it quickly vanished and Neville stood up, a smile covering his whole face.

"Hello Kay, Will," Harry quickly did the same with Kyrie, his grin matching that of Neville's. "What are you guys doing here? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why, we're teaching of course." Kyrie spoke to Neville for the first time and the half-elf immediately warmed up to the dragon; if anything, his grin got wider at the response.

"And we didn't tell you because you didn't ask." A finger was thrust in front of Neville's nose in a mocking manner of chiding the boy for doing something wrong. Neville giggled and Harry smiled to his new friends and magical companions.

"Well, anyway, we need to talk later. I bet you have loads to tell us." Harry looked back to Kyrie and his rainbow color eyes darkened with the hue of knowledge.

"Do we ever." The curt nod of Kyrie's head told Harry that the conversation was over and he let it drop. It was still a bit odd for him to see such a great and majestic creature like Kyrie in a human's body but, surprisingly, it didn't make him any less of what he was. The way he carried himself and the color of his hair and skin along with his eyes; anyone within a hundred meters of the man could figure out that he was no ordinary human; he was extraordinary.

The atmosphere surrounding the boys suddenly grew heavy and the two looked around them seeing the shocked faces of their friends, housemates, and fellow students; oh bloody hell, they forgot they were in the middle of the great hall.

"Well anyway," Neville said, trying to ignore his current predicament; this was going to be hell to explain after dinner. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" He tried to grin but it left more like a grimace that a smile so he quickly made up for it and embraced the two elves; in his mind he could hear and feel the jealousy rolling off Blaise in waves.

The two elves embraced the boy back—like they were embracing their only child—and Kyrie took the incentive and hugged Harry with a grin. Will brushed Neville's hair back behind his ear, like a mother would her child, and spoke softly to him.

"It's good to be here." And for the first time the two (four) boys felt like they could take on the world.

**~This is a line break~**

Once again, I'm so sorry this chapter took me forever but I must have re-written it at least a dozen times. I feel like such a cop out. I'm sorry T.T

But, anyway, I hope you guys felt at least content with this chapter (Though I lothe it) so press that button and tell me what you thought. (And idea's! I always love those!)


	33. It tried to hurt our boys

Hello all! I'm really sorry it took so long! I don't know why but everything just made me not type! The power went out, finding a collage, parents taking my computer away. Ugh, I thought it was just bad luck but then I looked at the number of reviews. *shudder* I love you all but six hundred and sixty-six reviews, MAN! It was no wonder I couldn't get anything done. I'm not a very superstitious person but that's just a BAD number. Thanks to my best friend, it changed to six hundred and sixty seven and I was able to type once more!

Thanks for all the reviews of last chapter, though! I love them! Though I still feel like a cop out you guys helped me type faster! (it's an improvement!)

Miso Muchi—Gaa! I wish you left your real fanfic account name! T.T I wanted to answer to your review; well I hope this is acceptable. I totally agree with you! It's getting so crazy and out there but unfortunately my brain works faster than my fingers and I can't type everything so it goes 'hey, this is a good idea' and then when I post it I'm like 'crap, now I can't take it back'. So, yea, that's why it's like this; I hope you still like it though!

The no name person(literally)—Soon, I promise, they'll be coming soon. That's an awesome idea! I didn't even think of that! I'm so going to use it! I can't wait to write that! It's going to be EPIC! Num, it's tasty (though very chewy and odd flavored). XD

Demonracoon—Wow, just…wow. Thank you! I don't know what else to say. YOU are amazing! Thank you so much for that!

Stupidamericanidioms91—Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Two days, wow! (I keep forgetting my story's getting longer and longer XD)

Aqualynn Black—Thank you! Though, about the Ron thing, I'm not really sure what to do with him.I never really liked him—he just whines and complains a lot—but I don't want to kill him off so he's just there; another person in the crowd I guess. (Sorry, I know I should be more creative with it XD)

To all of my reviewers—I present to you a chocolate frog! I hope that you get a very rare and collectable card inside! (If not, tell me and I'll give you another one next chapter ) And, holy Merlin, I can't believe it's been a year since I first posted this chapter! *groans* I really should type faster.

Oh! And Ohmigawd, ohmigawd, I got my first fanart! *squeals* Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Mellannn for the FLIPPING AMAZING works of art! I LOVE them! Go to my profile if you want to see them! ^^

Now, onward! This chapter is unbetaed (because it would take longer to post ) and dedicated to the ice cream sitting in my lap, its helping me stay away and it's oh so very tasty! Enjoy!

**~this is a line break**~

"So, Harry, Neville, how do you know our DADA professors?" Hermione nudged the boy closest to her and he groaned.

"Hermione, will you give it a rest already?" Neville massaged his temples and tried to calm the spiraling thoughts that he and Blaise were having to maim the girl. Harry, on the other hand, had to deal with his own thoughts and without another to help calm him down he was THIS close to strangling the girl. Thank Merlin they just walked in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room—she wouldn't be so rude as to talk about them while she was in their presence, or classroom for that matter (Elves tended to have excellent hearing).

Though, she did get one last thought out of her mouth before she walked in the room that had everyone within hearing distance (excluding the four, of course) thinking.

"I wonder if the third professor, Professor Kyrie, is a magical creature as well."

"And what makes you think that Miss Granger?" Hermione must have jumped ten feet in the air, along with everyone else, what the professor she had just been speaking about snuck up behind her. Putting a hand over her heart, she sighed aloud and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Professor Kyrie, you frightened me." The silver haired man blinked once in apology but otherwise did nothing to calm her raging heartbeat—Harry and Neville laughed internally thinking that she deserved that for taking their ears off the whole bloody day.

"That didn't answer my question Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him confused for a moment—Harry wanted to take a picture of said face because he knew he'd probably never see it again—before it clicked.

"Oh!" She blushed a dark red, fidgeting where she stood when she saw that her two other professors were standing right behind the silver haired. "Well…" She trailed off in embarrassment as the class snickered at her; she had their new DADA professors questioning her before she even reached her seat! A firm glare from Will had the whole class silent.

"Well…?" The dragon-in-disguise drawled. By the way he looked at her, no one would have guessed that he was genuinely interested in what she had to say; even Harry and Draco didn't know. Dragons had a sense that told them who was more… gifted than others and the gift that was rolling off the girl in waves was knowledge.

"Elves don't just wonder around humans, there's always a reason for it. In fact, I'm still wonder why they're here in the first place since elves went into… hiding over a hundred years ago. A witch or wizard is considered very lucky if they even catch a glimpse of an elf but to have them teach children, especially children not of their own kind, hasn't happened since the beginning of Hogwarts—since Merlin was alive. Something world changing has to be happening somewhere within or around Hogwarts for them to be here." The class just stared at the bushy haired girl, the four wincing as to how close she was to hitting the nail on the head, and the pair of elves just raised an eyebrow at just how much the twelve-year-old knew.

"And, no offense to you professor, you don't look human. With your hair being silver, your eyes being almost every color in the rainbow, by the way you carry yourself and the air around you as if you know more than anybody could ever wish to hope to know. Either you have a very, very amazing glamour charm on or you are a creature of magic." The room was silent for a few long minutes; no student dared to move or breathe as the three teachers sized up their pupil who just gave a very bold statement. Blaise snorted in his mind thus snorting in Neville's.

'They like her. They think she's too smart for her own good, but they like her.' Neville wasn't so sure and glanced over to Blaise before looking back to the tense scene. Professor Kyrie gave out a hardy laugh followed by Kay and Will.

"That was very bold of you Miss Granger." He walked up to her and patted her on the head before walking to the front of the class. She blushed profoundly and bowed her head so no one would see the intense blush on her cheeks. Quickly walking to their seats, the students watched as the two elves walked to the front of the room with all the grace in the world.

'Do you think I'll ever be that coordinated, Blaise?' The quiet laugh was his answer and it was Neville's turn to blush; that's what he thought.

'Nev, I think you'll look better then both of them put together.' Neville eeped quietly aloud and most of his class looked in his direction, including the teachers. The smirks on Will and Kay's faces gave him the feeling that they knew exactly what he and Blaise were discussing and the laugh that reverted throughout his mind that wasn't Blaise's told him that the two had been eavesdropping the whole time. He groaned to himself before flopping his head onto the desk.

"Now then, since we are your new Defense against the Dark Arts professors, we should act like this is the first day of school and introduce ourselves." The orangette said happily as he spoke to the class with his mate standing ominously behind him and glaring at the students like he didn't want to be there; a few of them shivered under the glare.

"I would be Professor Will and this mean person standing behind me," He pointed to the red head that he knew would be standing there and turned to smile at him as he narrowed the glare in his direction. "is Kay!" Smiling like he didn't have a care in the world he pecked his mate's cheek before turning back to the class.

"As all of you have probably already guessed, we are mates, so don't get any funny ideas." There was a smile on his face but his tone darkened and if one had the gift of seeing people's auras, they could easily see the black rolling off him.

"That's smart Will." Kyrie stepped forward. "Terrify them on the first day." He chuckled and shook his head at the childish smile that his friend sent his way. Folding his arms he looked back in the direction of the class. "I would tell you what I am but I really don't feel like it at the moment. So, you could guess but I have a strong felling that no longer how long you look, Miss Granger," He grinned over to the girl who 'eeped' as shut the book of magical creatures she was already looking through and blushed so bright she could make and tomato jealous. "I doubt you'll find what kind of creature I am."

A few Slytherin's rolled their eyes at his antics, some already trying to figure out what their third professor was, but one bold Slytherin spoke up (Three guess who).

"So you wouldn't tell us what you are; you just felt like giving that valiant speech of yours?" Kyrie rolled his eyes at the blond Slytherin and shook his head while Draco, on the other hand, felt very smug about being one of the very few who knew exactly what Kyrie was.

"Ah, Draco, this is perfect," Kay stepped forward and spoke to the Malfoy heir as they were old friends. "Would you and Blaise please come up here. We need a few rats to experiment on." Kyrie gave a toothed grin and the class whipped their heads to the two Slytherin who blinked at their professors.

"Excuse me?" Blaise spoke aloud even though he knew two of the three could hear him in his head (where he was currently ranting, Neville was trying to calm him down, and the two were laughing); it was more for show than anything else.

"You heard him Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy." Kyrie spoke up and clapped his hands. "Come now, we don't have all day!" The dragon looked like he was the at that just ate the canary and the two boys glared at him for all they were worth as they slid out of their seats and to the front of the room.

'You won't hurt them, will you?' The grins on the faces of the two elves dropped at the frightened emotion rolling off him. Will snapped his head the way of the Gryffindor and smiled lovingly at him when saw the look he was wearing.

'It's okay Nev. I know they won't hurt me.' Blaise soothed his mate's fears away and mentally embraced him and where Neville sat, anyone could see the ridiculously happy grin on his face as he melted into the floor.

'He right Neville. Do not worry.' Kay calmed the Gryffindor along with his mate.

'We're just going to have some... fun with him and the dragon's chosen one.'

**~This is a line break~**

"Will you get over that already, Dray?" Draco huffed at his mate and crossed his arms, completely ignoring him. "Oh come off it Draco! It was a month ago! Even Blaise has already forgiven them!"

"But they messed up my HAIR!" Draco groaned aloud and threw his arms in the air. "It was at least a hundred different colors!"

"They changed it back the next day." Harry tried not to chuckle at the memory but it was priceless! The look on their faces when they realized what their DADA professors did to them; Harry swore Draco would have hexed them into next century if it wasn't for who they were. The two bickered like the children they were as they walked into the forbidden forest under the ruse of them having to serve a detention with Professor Kyrie for turning his dress robes pink. While Draco actually did, payback for messing with his perfect hair, he did it while the pretended to be in a fight so the professor, being the smart creature that he was, made them both serve a detention.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Draco questioned when they were a good ways into the forest and away from any overhearing ears. Harry snorted.

"It probably has something to do with that book that you write in that turns you into a mindless pawn." Draco looked over to Harry with wide eyes.

"You told him about it?" The older pushed the younger into the nearest tree but the younger didn't back down and yelled at him.

"Of course I told him about it! Every other day I feel absolutely nothing from you—it's like you're dead! I know our bond isn't strong but I can still feel you—still feel if you're angry or sad. How do you think I found out?" Draco blinked at that. That's right—he tried to keep it a secret from Harry. But how long did Harry know about it? Did he know when he took it off his trolley in Diagon Ally? Did he see him roaming the halls when he was being controlled? Did….

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulders and wrapped his arms around him as he gave a shaky sigh.

"Dray, I'm scared. I'm scared when I wake up in the morning and can't feel you or in the middle of the day you just disappear from my mind. In the middle of the night when I see you in the halls and your eyes aren't yours. When you are walking away from the greenhouse with a few plants and I try to stop you but you throw me against a wall before walking away and the next day you never remember what happened." Well there was a yes to one of his questions.

"I'm scared, Dray, I'm so scared." Harry clung to Draco like a lifeline and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, Hey," Draco tilted the other's chin up and wiped away his tears with the palm of his hand. "I'm right here, Baby. I swear nothing's going to happen to me." Harry just kept giving him this pitiful, licked puppy look and Draco didn't know what else to do. So, he leaned down and captured the other's lips into a kiss.

To say the kiss was a surprise would be an understatement but to say the kiss was unwanted would be a flat out lie.

Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed back into the kiss. Their lips slid together for a few moments, just feeling the texture of the others lips, before Draco slipped his tongue out and swiped it against the other's bottom lip.

Still slightly embarrassed, Harry kept his lips closed but slowly started to open them when Draco's persisting kept up. Impatient, Draco gently forced Harry's jaw open when he felt his mate open up to him and his tongue dove right in.

The two tongues did battle, Draco winning because Harry barely put up a fight, and they explored each other's mouths. Sliding his tongue against the roof of his Baby's mouth, he brought it back into his own and brought Harry's along with it. Sucking on the appendage, he heard the smallest moan escape his boyfriend's throat and he broke the kiss—knowing they both weren't ready for what he wanted to do next.

But when he looked down and saw the glossy look in Harry's eyes and the small line of saliva running down him mouth he groaned to himself and licked away that small trail that glistened softly in the moonlight.

"Dray," Their breath mingled as their lips parted but neither wanted to pull back their heads at the feeling they gave one another. Harry gripped at Draco's shoulder as—for some strange reason—Draco put his leg in between his own and moved down kiss his neck.

"Well now, this is a surprise." The two jumped up in surprise and Draco wiped his head around to see who interrupted them; stepping a few steps away from Harry in the process. He gave a sigh of relief and a growl of annoyance at the three standing there, though he would be infinitely greatful that no one from the school walked upon them; Hagrid had a few students in the woods at the moment.

"I mean, I know OUR chosen one's are all over each other right now," Will bounced out of the shadow with a grin covering his face and walked right up to Draco—successfully popping his personal bubble. "But that's because they have elf blood in them. Are you sure yours don't have any Dragon blood in them?" A fox-like grin still covered his face even after Draco shoved him away from his face and he looked behind him to the Dragon and his mate who also melded out of the shadows.

"No Will, I am absolutely positive they are one hundred percent human. But, remember, they do have some of me in them." Closing his eyes, Kyrie gave a heavy sigh and Kay quickly stepped away from him and over to where his mate and the pair of students stood. The long sigh Kyrie gave slowly turned into a soft rumbling and a white silver mist sprouted from his feet and slowly moved further and further out from him; like Kyrie was standing in the middle of a wind tunnel.

Then, when the mist covered his whole body and spread further out, it suddenly faded and the dragon-in-disguise was no longer in disguise. Kyrie, in all his glory sat in the forbidden forest, looking very cramped but happy to be out of the small form that he had taken since he arrived at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean we have some of you in us?" Harry quickly pushed himself out of the tree that he had been leaning on and walked toward Kyrie like he hadn't just seen a human turn into a dragon. Kyrie looked onto the boy, who now looked so small to him, with his multi-colored eyes and explained.

"You have my heart-stings, don't you?

"Well yes, in our wands, but what does that have to do with you being a part of us? I mean, for you to be a part of us we would need to have dragon blood, wouldn't we?" Harry pondered the odd answer, still as confused as before.

"You do remember my tale, do you not young one?" Harry nodded and looked up to his mentor. "When Merlin came and told me you and your mate would need my heart strings, he also told me that from the day you two were born I would feel everything you feel and vice versa."

"How is that possible, exactly?" This time Draco stepped forward and stood next to Harry while gazing up at the few hundred year old dragon.

"I believe it has something to do with our souls."

"Our souls?" Kyrie nodded.

"I do not know everything and I doubt that Merlin himself knew what would happen, but having a few hundred years to ponder this, I believe a piece of my soul lives in side the both of you—connecting the three of us." The scales on Kyrie shimmering in the soft moonlight, he shifted a bit and looked up, trying to answer the Malfoy's question.

"So that's why the wands accepted us, because it could feel your soul living inside of us." Harry smiled and nodded to himself.

"Maybe, but I still do not know everything." Kyrie just looked down at the two with an apologetic look on his face but the two seemed satisfied with the answer he gave them and they just smiled up at him.

"Well, even if that's not the answer, it appeased our curiosity; thank you Kyrie." Draco nodded to the beast.

"Speaking of appeased," The two looked behind them—momentarily forgetting that the two elves had been there in the first place. "Why don't you appease our curiosity and tell us about this book that Harry came crying to us about." Draco turned to glare at his mate but all Harry did was look back at him with unwavering eyes; if Draco wasn't so angry at him then he would have been proud that he had stood up to him.

"It's nothing. Harry's just over reacting."

"It is not nothing Dray!" Harry cried at the Malfoy, angry that he was trying to protect something that was controlling him.

"Draco," The glare he was sending Harry stopped instantly and he looked behind him and jumped when he saw how close Kyrie had come; his face couldn't have been a meter away from the creature's snout. "I can feel when you're being controlled and I know that it is not pleasant for you. Now, stop protecting whatever the hell it is and tell us." Draco shivered when Kyrie's warm breath hit his face and nodded.

"It's really nothing. I just write in it and it answers back. My father put it on Harry's trolley in Diagon Ally earlier this year and I took it; it obviously has to do something with You-Know-Who because father told me his name was Tom Riddle and this diary used to belong to him." Draco just shrugged the whole thing off as he casually told them about the artifact like it wouldn't kill him at a moment's notice or that it didn't belong to the most feared Dark lord that ever took hold of the magical world.

Harry gasped and covered his mouth and the two elves folded their arms and looked to each other; it was rather obvious that they were speaking through their bond. Kyrie still hadn't taken his eyes off of Draco and after a few minutes of thick silence it was broken by one of the elves.

"And, you're saying this diary takes over you every few days." Draco nodded to their question but his eyes didn't waver from the lock they had with Kyrie's.

"Do you know where it takes you?" This time Draco did break eye contact but looked at the forest floor and thought about the question.

"I believe it takes me to a place called the Chamber of Secrets. My father told me it was opened in this time and when it was, muggle borns started to die left and right. But so far, that hasn't happened although, I never remember how to get there or what I was doing afterword." Kay nodded.

"Give us the book."

"What?" Draco wiped his head up to look that the foxes and if looks could kill, they'd be dead a hundred times over.

"Give them the diary, Draco." Harry gave him the most pitiful look—like a kicked puppy—and Draco knew he was screwed because he could never refuse that look, not even when they were six and HE could give that same look. Grumping and huffing, Draco walked over to his messenger bag that sat beside the tree and Harry grinned happily when he knew he won. The two elves nodded at him in approval and Kay gave him the biggest grin before looking to Draco.

Opening the flap of the bag, he was about to reach in and grab the seemingly harmless, leather bound book before a voice stopped him.

"Wait," Hand in mid air, Draco looked over to where the voice came from. The mist that surround Kyrie a few minutes ago was in the air again and the same exact thing happened before he was back into his human disguise.

"Have Harry grab it. If you touch it, it will just take over you again but Harry has yet to and, unless he writes in it, it will not harm him." Draco looked annoyed but a worried Harry scrambled over and grabbed the book lying in the front pocket of his mate's messenger bag before he could touch it. Annoyed, the Malfoy huffed and shut the flap of his bag with a huff and saw Harry, using the tips of his fingers—as not to touch the damned thing too much—walk quickly over to Kyrie and hand him the item.

When the book lie his hands, Kyrie looked down to examine it and growled softly at what he found. Quickly discrediting it, he looked up to his chosen ones and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Draco, Harry, you won't have grief over this anymore." Harry looked visibly more relaxed while Draco stiffened—it didn't take a genius that the curse still had hold over him but, luckily, the part of Harry and Kyrie in him helped him stay in control and he didn't tear at the dragon like a mad man as any other without help would.

"Now, I believe it is time for you to go to bed. It is way pass after hours and even a professor would have no excuse to have a student out of bed without looking guilty." Draco just rolled his eyes and turned to grab his bag from it place at the base of the tree. Harry smiled to his silver haired professor and bid him goodnight before doing the same to Will and Kay. Apparently unsatisfied with the simple gesture, Kay went up to Harry and hugged him before stroking a few stray hair back into place and bidding him pleasant dreams.

Draco looked behind him, to Kyrie and the diary in his hand once more before looking to his Baby that was walking toward him and lacing their hands together.

"Oh, and one more thing," Draco gave a puff of annoyance at their professors before looking behind him again; did they really need to wait until the last second to sat everything? Couldn't they just tell them tomorrow? It wasn't like they weren't going to see them in a few ours anyway.

"Tell Neville and Blaise that the four of you must get in a fight tomorrow." Draco rose an eyebrow and looked blankly at the dominate elf.

"Why do you need an excuse this time?" A similar grin spread across all three of their faces and Draco wasn't sure if he should have questioned them or not.

"We're going to teach you how to fly."

**~This is a line break~**

Kyrie stood there and watched as his two chosen ones walked away with excited looks on their faces, their hands laced, swinging back and forth softly, and excitedly talking like the twelve year olds they were. He chuckled to himself, wondering how such immature boys could be the ones that would save the Wizarding world but he supposed everyone that grew went through that stage; no matter what type of creature they were.

But, when the boys were out of sight and hearing distance, the smile left his face and a grim look took over as he looked down to the book in his hands. He could feel the evil in it, feel the soul screaming—angry that the one it had possessed had just walked away—angry that it could no longer posses someone—angry that it was in the hands of a powerful magical creature. He could see the figure of the man that Draco had spoken of, the past of Voldemort, and see the dark aura running off him, see the insane smile his face held, see him rearrange the letters to make a different phrase… see the basilisk that he controlled.

"What are we going to do?" The voice of the elf snapped him out of the findings he saw and he looked up to the two whom he called companions; his grip on the leather bound book tightening. The expressions both of their faces held, of degust and horror at the diary told him just how similar their felling at this situation was.

"It tried to hurt our boys," His grip tightened ever more, his nails digging into the leather and eventually through to the paper. "And he possessed one of mine." He was sure his eyes were red, his pupils silted and his teeth sharpened but all he could feel was anger toward the object, anger toward Voldemort, and anger toward Lucius Malfoy for putting their boys in danger.

His claws finally pierced through the whole book and he could clearly hear the screams of agony that the object felt but he looked at it distastefully before flicking his nails apart and laughing lowly at its loudest scream before the book was incinerated by a puff of his breath and it turned to ash. The picture of Tom Riddle exploded in his mind and he could no longer feel an evil aura from the ash that had scattered across the forest floor.

"You two will go and kill the basilisk that lies in the chamber," The elves nodded at what they were commanded to do and Kyrie looked back to his hand that still had some pieces of ash before turning it upside down and watching them fall. Before they hit the ground, the two elves had already left to kill the poisonous snake and before they were blown away by the wind Kyrie spread his wings and headed to Malfoy manor; he was going to make Lucius pay for what he did.

**~This is a line break~**

Hoped you liked! Sorry it was so short! I will give you more VERY soon, the next chapter is already in the process of being completed.

Review! Tell me what you think! (If you do, I'll give you some Pumpkin Juice with a special twist! ~.^)

Tifa 3


	34. No need to get embarrassed

So, I'm sure you all want to kill me for taking so long (and trust me, I want to kill myself too) and I'm sure you guys don't want a whole list of excuses for why it took as long as it did (and trust me when I saw the list is LOOOOONNG) so I will just say this: I'm sorry.

I really did try to update every single week but, as every senior of high school knows, you can barely _breathe_ will all the down time you're given. Anyway, here's the chapter (hope you like it!) and I will respond to comments at the end.

So to everyone who wants me to type faster, look me up on tumble (same username) and yell at me! Because I do try to type as quickly as possible but when people yell at me to type it reminds me just how much people like reading it. Oh! And I'll post snippets of the next chapter too.

**Note:** There _will_ be some Blaise/Neville parts in this chapter! (You'll know)

Dedicated to you guys, yea, the ones who pushed me into writing; you know who you are.

**~This is a line break~**

Lucius clawed at his throat where Kyrie's human looking hands had decided to slam him into a wall and crush his esophagus—thoroughly taking away his needed supply of oxygen. Kyrie growled at the current Malfoy head and let his claws grow out and nicked his neck in five places and drug them down a bit so he had five long cuts.

"Now, Lucius, before I lose my temper more than I already have and kill you—which I know would depress my chosen ones—would you mind telling me exactly why you decided to give your son Voldemort's diary?" Kyrie watched the man struggle a bit more becoming more and more amused at the color his face turned before taking his hand away and watching him fall to the ground.

Coughing and taking in as much air as he could, he put his hand to his neck to stop the bleeding before looking up to the pissed off dragon. Severus and his wife were out of their chairs, the drinks they were enjoying before the dragon showed all over the floor, and they tried to come to Lucius' aid but he stopped them; he didn't want them to get mixed up in this mess as well.

"Well, Kyrie, you forget my hands are tied at the moment—don't you? It's either I follow the bastard and do his bidding or someone in my family 'suddenly' disappears and never returns. Just because my son has escaped that fate doesn't mean I have yet to." Lucius got up from the floor with as much dignity as a man would hand just been pinned to a wall and fighting for their life could.

Kyrie growled and cornered him into a wall once more but didn't pin him to it and reminded it that it was his SON that he gave the diary to when he could have given it to anyone else. Lucius snorted but a soft smile came to his face as he did.

"I did not force it upon my son, he took it by choice." Kyrie raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "Actually, I set the diary on Potter's trolley in Diagon Ally and when Draco noticed he proceeded to make a spectacle of himself and discreetly took it back." Snorting Lucius folded his arms over his chest. "Though, why he thought that his little display would have slipped past me I have no idea."

Looking back up to the professor, Kyrie stared down at him with a bit of amusement, anger, hatred, puzzlement, and—above all—pity.

"You forget, great dragon, that I have more than Draco's—and now Harry's—life in my hands." Kyrie let out a frustrating sigh and punched Lucius square in the nose. He heard a satisfying crunch and a loud scream from him as he grabbed his nose in horror and agony.

"Don't let it happen again." Kyrie left the manor just as easily as he came and smirked at the thought that just passed through his mind.

He wondered how Lucius would react when he found out that his nose couldn't be healed by magic. He gave a hearty laugh and wished he had stayed to see the look in his perfectly marred face.

"You let Draco take what from Harry?" Lucius groaned. Great. He was sleeping on the couch for the next month and with the way Narcissa looked at him, he was falling asleep with at least a dozen more broken bones. Fan-fucking-tastic. He just had to go and marry a Black, didn't he.

**~This is a line break~**

Draco took the first punch, as expected of a Malfoy, and it lead to all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's throwing insults, fists, and even hexes at the other house. There were only four people left with grins on their faces when the fight was broken up by Snape.

Mission accomplished.

**~This is a line break~**

"Hiya, Harry!" Neville happily skipped to walk alongside his housemate. Harry lost in own thoughts, looked up when his best friend called and grinned when the chubby boy started to walk with him to their 'detention'.

"Hi Neville." The two walked in a comfortable silence with matching smiles as they walked out of the castle. Anyone who passed them in the long corridor—in their house or otherwise—had the mindset to stay far, far away from the two.

The fight between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's was of epic proportions and it wasn't exactly a secret; it did happen in the great hall, after all. But the smiles they were sporting as they walked to their detention…. It wasn't normal.

"I wonder how they were able to do it." Neville thought aloud, once again snapping Harry out of his wondering thoughts and back to earth. He looked over, thinking the boy had been talking to him, but the glazed over, far off look in his eyes told Harry that he was half talking to himself, half talking to Blaise, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Wonder how who were able to do what?"

"I wonder how Kyrie, Will, and Kay were able to take the four of us without looking like they were playing favorites." Ah, so that was it. Come to think of it, he had been pondering the very same question earlier that day.

Because the fight got so out of hand, and every person in both houses ended up fighting at one point or another, both houses got detention for the entire weekend. And, grudgingly, the Quidditch match between the two had been cancelled as well.

They were supposed to be sitting in the great hall with their friends doing absolutely nothing for three hours, like they did the previous night, but as everyone filed out the headmaster had called the four to the front and told them that they would be helping their professors instead of detention.

And there they were, heading down to the Black lake to (hopefully) learn to fly.

Harry shrugged and brushed the question off.

"They probably get special treatment because they're elves or something." Neville glared half-heartedly at Harry for the casual brush off of his kind but burst out laughing at the thought of their mentors standing in front of the playful headmaster and telling him an outrageous tale to get them out of detention.

"I have a feeling they stole a story from Luna." Harry could only agree with a nod as he laughed harder as he pictured Kyrie telling the headmaster about a pack of Crumple-Horned Snorkack attacking the castle and it was imperative they had their pick of students to help gather herbs for a potion to kill them.

Apparently Draco found the thought funny as he heard his mate's laugh though out his mind. Harry smiled softly; today was a good day.

**~This is a line break~**

"I FUCKING HATE YOU KYRIE!" Harry screamed at the chuckling dragon as his wings tore through his back once more—only this time it was a hundred times more painful. Draco, in the same state of agony, didn't have the energy to snarl at the chuckle.

"Well of course it's more painful, young one. It's been over a year since they've come out and you're not in healing water this time." The dragon drawled out like the two should have known. Blaise and Neville felt horrible for their two friends as they stood next to them in the freezing water of the Black lake.

Blaise had his wings spread out and curled around himself and his mate. Neville folded his white and red wings against his back as Blaise had wrapped his arms around his waist. They had much less difficulty with their wings since they had to learn to retract them on their own and they also went to the room of requirement every now and then to make sure they could extract and retract their wings .

"Well why the bloody hell didn't you teach us how to retract them, then? The MAYBE we could have gotten used to the wings ripping through our bloody skin!" Draco snarled after he caught his breath and kept the contents of his stomach from upchucking. Again, the only thing the dragon did was laugh—apparently Kyrie found the pain worse than death funny when it was happening on this chosen ones.

After a long while, when both Harry and Draco felt nothing more than a twinge of pain (like the burn of a scab just healing over) when they looked back to the shore—Neville and Blaise, patiently waiting their friends both smiled and waded over to where they stood.

"Well, I gotta say Harry; I really like your wings! Oh, and you too Draco," Neville added hurriedly as he looked over to the blonde with a tiny blush on his cheeks. He shuttered when he felt along with heard, the deep laugh coming from Blaise.

"He doesn't like the color of them, Draco. They're too black for his taste."

"Blaise!" Harry laughed happily at the utter look of embarrassment that Neville had before he hid his face in his hands. The Malfoy chuckled as well and decided to jab at the already embarrassed Gryffindor.

"That's alright Neville! I'm sure you like Blaise's much more than mine anyway." Neville's ears turned a bright pink and a squeak escaped his lips before he could stop it; the three who weren't being picked on almost fell over in the water they laughed so hard. Blaise, having let go of his country mouse when he was laughing, patted his head and mentally apologized. Neville snorted but brought his hand back down to the top of the lake and he bristled his wings in irritation.

"How'd you do that?" Neville looked over to the other couple.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?" Confused, the Longbottom tilted his head slightly and his wings spread out a bit before folding back in—like they were confused as well.

"That! What you just did! How'd you move your wings?" Both Blaise and Neville looked back to the feathered appendages that they'd both had gotten used to when they were brought to attention. Once again, with very little effort on his part, Neville's wings spread out behind him.

"You can't move them?" Motioning to Harry's own leathery white wings, Harry shook his head before looking back to the appendages that were spread out behind him.

"No, not really; I mean when I shiver I can feel them shiver as well and they've twitched a few times since they've come out but it really just feels like extra weight on my back." All three looked to Draco and he nodded telling them that he felt the same as well.

"Well, maybe that's what it felt like at first for us but after a while it becomes like an extra set of arms—you just know how to move them." Neville shrugged.

"Yea," Blaise imputed as he spread his wings in and then out again. "We haven't done anything as advanced as flying yet but we can move them pretty well." At the mention of flying all four looked back to shore to see three magical creatures looking at them with interest. When the four looked onto them it broke their silence and brought them back to the present.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just watching." Will waved them to get back to what they were doing but was disappointed when they didn't do what they were told. For a moment the two sides just stood there and look at each other before it was broken.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" A noise of half exasperation half annoyance came from someone in the group standing in the water.

"Aren't you going to teach us how to fly? Or is there another reason you drug us out here to stand in this freezing cold water?" Kyrie snorted again and this time a puff of smoke escaped his mouth; well wasn't he in an amused mood today!

"It's not our fault that you aren't smart enough to put a warming spell on yourselves." Draco rolled his eyes at the deflection of the question but waved his wand, none the less, and all four shivered when warmth rushed through their bodies.

"So,"

"So, what?" Harry felt his eye twitch.

"So are you going to teach us to bloody fly or not? Because if you aren't, will you_ please_ enlighten me as to what the hell we're doing out here?" Kay rolled his eyes.

"It's not like teaching you to fly will happen overnight. What, did you think you'd come out here and you'd be in the air twenty minutes later?" The silence was his answer. "You're joking, right?" More silence. "It takes a bird almost eight weeks to learn to fly and you thought you could do it in one night?"

"Well it's not like we have any other experiences to go off of. Human don't normally go through flight training. Besides, it was you guys who told us you would teach us to fly today." Kay rolled his eyes and grabbed both of the men standing next to him before he waded to where the boys were standing the lake.

"Maybe we'll teach Blaise and Neville how to hover but you two are far from that point." Will looked at the two boys who looked crestfallen at the new information. 'Oh don't look like that! If you want to fly so badly just hop on your broomsticks; I'm sure that will suffice until you can learn to fly without killing yourselves."

The two still looked like they had just been told that Christmas was forever cancelled before Neville touched both their arms (of course, both dominate males growled but they had long overcome that detail) and smiled.

"Its okay guys, we'll wait until you can learn to fly with us; right 'Lais?" The smile directed at him quickly stomped out any bit of resistance he felt and his face melted into a soft smile—his eyes all on Neville and not on the two he was supposed to be supporting.

"Yea," The sound came out like a breath but there was so much emotion and devotion toward Neville that the Gryffindor was shocked. Locking eyes, the two shared a moment were the world just disappeared and everything, EVERYTHING, both felt was opened up and shared.

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, you guys!" Harry leaped onto Neville, hugging him and making both fall to the floor of the lake. Giggles rose from Harry and Neville (after he cleared his head and realized what happened), and chuckles floated from Draco and his mentors, but a deep growl came from Blaise shocking everyone.

It wasn't the small, brush-off growl that both Draco and he made when their mates touched someone else, nor was it the growl that it escaped him on very rare occasion that Neville hugged someone. No, this growl made even Kyrie pause and look at him with caution.

Draco, very prudently, grabbed Harry by the wrist and yanked him off of Neville and into his chest before he wrapped his arms around him—protecting him. His wings, without his knowledge, curved in and wrapped themselves around his arms giving them another layer of protection.

Neville stood slowly, drips of water running off his body but the warming charm kept him from feeling anything and he moved over to the front of Blaise.

"'Lais?" Neville cupped his boyfriend's cheek and tried to talk to him mentally but nothing was working. Freaking out, Neville tried harder and grabbed Blaise's arms, nails digging into his skin, and kissed him.

'Blaise! BLAISE!' He kept trying when he didn't respond to the pressure of his lips.

Finally, _finally_, Blaise responded to the kiss and pried Neville's lips open with his tongue and turned the frantic kiss even more frantic but for a different reason. Neville, forgetting what he was worried about before and that they had an audience, let go of the coffee boy's arms and wrapped his own around his neck; throwing himself into the kiss. Their tongues warred and Blaise grabbed the back of Neville's legs before he lifted him and encouraged him with soft movements of his hands (and mental begging) to wrap his legs around him; he complied.

With another growl, this time more excited than enraged, he released Neville's lips and started to nibbled on his neck. Letting out a breathy moan, Neville clawed at the back of Blaise's neck. Happily mouthing away at the feast that was Neville's throat Blaise looked up to the shell shocked males standing not three meters away.

Letting go of the skin, Blaise bared his teeth to them, half in warning and half smug at the sound of loss Neville made when he let go. The warning was crystal clear and it wouldn't have gotten through their heads any more had he screamed it:

_Stay the fuck away from him or I'll kill you. _

And with that Blaise quickly turned his attention back to feasting on his submissive and quickly walked them back to shore and out of sight.

Still shocked, neither of the two students made a sound as they were still processing what happened. The three Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, on the other hand, suppressed fits of laughter for the sanity of their students.

"Was that," Draco paused and swallowed before voicing what he believed he saw. "Did Blaine and Neville have a pair of dog ears and a tail?" They just couldn't help it, they just couldn't. The professors burst out laughing making the two very lost students jump three feet in the air.

"T-they leave practically eating each other's faces off and dry humping and _THAT'S_ what you ask?" Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not like sex is foreign to us, we _do_ live in a dorm and the already told us this might happen this year. But it's not every day you see a pair of humans with a dog tails and ears attached to them."

"Oh, and having a pair of wings is?" Kyrie gestured to their own odd human appendages and it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes that day.

"No, but it's even odder when a pair of boys, making out, has _both _a pair of wings and dong ears attached to them." Then he thought it over for a moment, "Wait, what happened to their wings? Did they disappear when the ears and tails came out?"

"First, they would be wolf not dog—don't make them sound so house trained—and second, yes, they did. Because they are still half human they cannot have both their animal traits and wings out at the same time. So, when Blaise felt that the claim on his life mate was in danger, the wings faded and his animal appeared—yes, you may take that both literally and sexually."

Harry and Draco's faces lit up like a tomato and they sputtered.

"Hey there! Sex is nothing to get embarrassed over. Just think, soon it will be you two that are rutting like animals and giving them a run for their galleons!" Their faces just got brighter and the light-hearted teasing continued.

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise shoved Neville into the cobblestone wall of the outside of the castle and nipped on his adam's apple before sliding his lips up and fastening their mouths together once more. Unfortunately (or fortunately) their kiss didn't last long as Neville couldn't moan and kiss at the same time and he writhed in Blaise's hands as the Slytherin ground himself into the slot he's situated himself in between Neville's parted legs.

"H-ha, L-lais!" Neville let his head drop back so it softly hit the castle wall but this quickly changed and his eyes flew open when Blaise let his hand slither under his damp tee-shirt and play with one of his nipples until it was pebbled. "g-god, Lais!" Encouraged by the moans his mate was making, Blaise quickly retracted his hand and kept walking into Hogwarts.

Neville, if he could think straight, would have been both highly impressed and highly embarrassed that Blaise was carrying him all the way from the black lake to the nearest private flat surface inside of Hogwarts. But, as it was, Neville could not think straight, so all he did was latch on to a piece Blaise's neck and moan every time their hips collided.

Blaise was half drown in pleasure, half alert. His animal instincts wanted him to get anywhere where he could claim his mate but they were also telling him to stay out of sight; anyone who saw his mate in the state he was in right now would surely challenge him for his right.

It wasn't that hard for Blaise to maneuver his way into Hogwarts, even with his clingy mate hanging off him; he was in and walking down the main corridor within minutes. Thrilled that he saw no one around them, he walked just a touch faster to the nearest room but, alas, it didn't happen as easily as he wanted.

Both Neville and Blaise's head perked up when they heard the sound of a heavy door slamming open and useless chatter fill the corridor. Groaning and panting, Blaise sprinted to the nearest alcove and squeezed in just in the nic of time because a pair of Gryffindor girls turned the corner and walked right past the hidden alcove opening.

Blaise, knowing they were going nowhere fast (since detention just let out) went back to shoving his tongue back down Neville's esophagus rather than worrying about the students passing by.

"Lais," Neville broke apart, "Lais, we shouldn't do this," Blaise tried to attach his lips to his mate's again but he wiggled until Blaise dropped him and looked up at his boyfriend trying to be stern. "We'll get caught, Lais." At first, Neville was sure he won because his mate gave no protest but that notion quickly disappeared when Neville saw the evil grin sneak up on his boyfriend's face and heard the thoughts running ramped through their bond.

"O-oh no," The wave of lust that flowed through their bond made Neville shiver as he backed up as far as he could go, "O-oh n-no Blaise, we a-are not going t-to do that he…!" Neville didn't get to finish as he was caught by his mate and pushed into the corner.

"If my bad little Mouse doesn't want to get caught," Blaise licked at Neville's ear, "then I suggest you don't make a sound." And he slid down to his knees.

**~This is a line break~**

So, I hoped it was at least, soft of, kind of worth the wait. It will get better! I swear! I actually have creative writing next term and found out I was allowed to write fan fiction in it! So guess what's going to be my project in the class…?

Anyway, here are my thanks to you all and really, find me on tumblr and SCREAM at me. It will force me to type.

The Feehan Lover: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You have no idea how helpful you are. Even though I'm almost positive you'll never read this, I'm very greatful you gave such a long review! I'm not happy with people who just review 'this is crap' and don't tell me why! I read all of it and will start with putting that there is Blaise/Neville in the summary and I hope I can work on everything else you wrote.

TheBlondeWeasley: I really am sorry it took so long and I'm very greatful you haven't given up on me. Thank you!

DarrenHasMyHeart: Wow. Just, Wow. Thank you!

Sweet-Hearted SilverEars : Haha, yea, sorry about that. I have scatter brained writing so sometimes it really is. But it will get better and the plot line will get clearer soon!

atymer : Sorry I didn't fry him! I'm actually saving that until next time Lucius fucks something up. :3 And having Druella find out, well, just wait until later.

Ithil808: Ah, thank you so much! Sorry to keep you sleeping hours away! But for the grammar, *sigh* I know. Unfortunately, my AP language teacher keeps reminding me but it has surprisingly gotten better over the year.

Jostanos: Well now, I didn't even think about that! I guess it really is true that you write like the books that influence you the most. But, truly, I didn't even see that! I guess it's sort of true. Although, there's no way Draco would ever be the High king because Harry would have him whipped. But to your questions, yes: Drarry will definitely be happening soon *coughendofthirdyearcough* and Ron, I guess he's just there. I really don't want to off him but he's not really going to add anything to the story. Hermione, weeelllll, that's a surprise for next chapter! :3

Pkmn Trainer Bronze: Merlin, you're amazing!

bookworm19065 : At some point they will. I'm having the dragon and elves be super over protective guardians right now but next year, when Lupin is their DADA professor, they're going to learn EVERYTHING.


	35. That SUCKS for you!

I guess an explanation of why I've been gone so long would be good and really its just because of school. I thought senior year would be awesome and I could lay back and type—I was dead wrong. WHY? Why can't just one year of school I have go smoothly so I can sit back and do nothing? T-T

`Also, I guess that I hit a writer's block on this chapter. The whole idea if I wanted to write a sex scene between Neville and Blaise was harder than I imagined (no pun intended). It's not that I can't but the reviews of them being way too young and the thought of writing a scene between the two (even if it fits and the weirdness was degraded somewhat) just kind of threw me through a loop. Plus, if I didn't address the subject and just kept writing there would be a big (and I mean BIG) hole in the plot.

I suppose this is what I finally decided on and I hope it's worth the wait. Sorry if it disappoints anyone—I don't think I would have been happy either way I went; maybe I'll write an alternate chapter for this one (or at least an extra scene).

**~This is a line break~**

Blaise coughed and broke out into a blush. Draco had been seated next to him and was staring at him for some time now. It was breakfast so they were in the Great Hall which meant that everyone from their house was seated around them. So when Draco showed up for breakfast, spotted Blaise, sat down right next to him with a grin that would make, to quote the muggle character, the Joker jealous. It caught the attention of all the Slytherins around them and, unfortunately for the coffee colored boy, that included their head of house. Sighing loudly he all but slammed his fork down onto the table and glared at his best friend.

"Will you stop looking at me like that Draco? Seriously, I'm trying to eat and I can't do that with you grinning like the cat that just ate the canary." Draco, if possible, grinned even wider, and Blaise gulped, knowing that he just set himself into a trap.

"Well I might look like a satisfied cat but I know that YOU'RE the one who's really satisfied. Are you sure it was just a metaphoric bird that ate something tasty Blaise, because I'm positive that you ate something _really_ tasty last night." Blaise blushed so hard that everyone could see it on his colored face and it was almost like heat waves rolled off his cheeks.

He glanced, very quickly, over to his (now) official mate and saw that Harry was doing the same thing as Draco just on a much smaller scale. Harry didn't invite the whole house into knowing that he got laid last night but he did pick on the poor Gryffindor. Closing his eyes as he put his hand over them, he let out a long harsh sigh.

'I'm sorry he's doing this to you 'Lais.' He let a small smile grace his face.

'It's okay Nev, he just doesn't know what he's doing. It's not that he's not smart enough to figure it out, he just wants to tease his friend but hasn't stopped to think about what he's saying and the context others will take it in.'

'I know, but it still doesn't mean that I'm not sorry.'

'Thank you, Nev. Apologize to Harry for me.'

'For what?'

'You'll figure it out. Just, just tell him not to be too angry with me.' There was silence for a bit before his country mouth replied.

'Alright.' He supposed if they were speaking loud the word would have been breathless and hesitant but those feelings came through in the bond. Opening his mouth he let shit hit the fan. He hoped the Malfoy would still be his friend after this.

"Draco, shut your trap. Maybe you haven't gotten the memo but I am not my mother." He sounded more offended and angry then he actually was, bringing his mother into the argument because he wasted the asshole off his back and he didn't want the school thinking he was like his mother; he was nothing like that bitch.

There were a few gasps and he felt Neville's immense surprise through their bond but he didn't lower hand that was covering his eyes and, quite frankly, he didn't want to. If Draco wasn't going to be his friend anymore, he didn't want to see the loathing directed toward him.

"Blaise, I…" Draco started off, his tone devoid of any emotion.

"You know what, forget it. I'll see you later." Blaise quickly got up and didn't look anyone sitting at his house table and he definitely didn't look the way of Draco and his head of house. As he hurriedly walked out of the hall he glanced the way of Harry and his mate and saw the shock on their faces.

'Great, I offended you and Harry too.'

'Blaise, you didn't…'

'It's okay Nev. I know.' He closed their mental bond and didn't speak to his new mate for most of the day.

**~This is a line break~**

"What's wrong, young one?" The boy looked up to one of the faces of his DADA professors and sighed aloud once again. Great, one of the last people he wanted to see; he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Nothing. "

"Oh come now. What's wrong?" Draco sat up, sighing again as he mentally admitted defeat since he knew that Will wouldn't go away until he spilled his guts; the one bad thing about having elves and a dragon for professors, he couldn't spill bullshit because they would fucking KNOW he was lying.

"You already know the answer to that so why the bloody hell are you asking?" Draco spat at them and Kyrie's eyebrows shot up. If Draco had fire in his breath he would definitely be spitting flames right now; thank Merlin they didn't inherit that gift and if they did, well, thank Merlin they didn't inherit it until after puberty. "I know you were in the Great Hall this morning, I saw you, so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, okay?"

Kyrie glanced at the other elves who just looked between the dragon and his chosen one. Well this just became exceedingly more difficult as this was, apparently, going to be a lot harder than any of them anticipated.

"We just want to know what's wrong, that's all."

'Will, is it just me or is he getting bigger?'

"No you don't," The menace was more predominate than normal. "You wouldn't even give a damn at what happened if I and Blaise weren't your precious 'Chosen Ones'. All you would do is be my goddamn professors and tell me to suck it the fuck up before you gave me detention."

Draco just got angrier and angrier at the sound of his own words and—it wasn't just Kay's imagination—his shirt tore apart as his wings sprung out. The leathery black wings were bigger than they've ever been before and little white bone were sticking out from the tips of each side.

"Don't you ever lie to me again, you filthy elf! And don't you dare ever come to me when you don't even know what the fuck's going on!" Draco took his gaze off of the Black Lake and directed it their way; all three stepped back when they saw the red bleeding into his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Draco!" Kyrie barked. This was bad. This was very bad. This was oh shit we're all going to die bad. An angry, premature dragon was one of the fiercest foes in the world for they had yet to tame the wild part of themselves. A premature Dragon-human… that was something that not even Merlin himself would know.

"No! I'm tired of your bullshit! It's so fucking difficult having to listen to all three of you nag all freaking day at me about what I'm doing wrong and how I'm one of one half when you don't even know WHO I FUCKING AM!" Sharp fangs started to grow from the sides of his mouth, nails started to grow, and any humanity that was held in his posture vanished when he got down onto all fours.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Umm, what to do?" Will and Kay already dropped their glamour charm and their fox-like features took over, ready on the defensive. Kyrie on the other hand, didn't know what to do. One, he was too close to the castle to return to his original form. Two, if he didn't all three of them could possibly be killed. Three, he might have to fight Draco. Four, even if he had to fight, he was not going to kill one of his chosen.

"Draco!" A sudden shout from behind the quickly changing boy drew his attention and he whirled around so quickly that his small tail that was fighting against the restricting fabric he wore, broke from his trousers and sprouted out behind him. There stood sweating and panting were Blaise, Neville, and Harry.

"Dray?" Harry spoke aloud and timidly walked toward the half beast half student. He was alarmed when all of his mental pushes were blocked by a wall of hate and anger. That's all Harry felt. If it weren't for the small beacon of love he felt coming his way he would have never guessed this was his Draco.

"Dray?" He tried again as he lifted his arm towards his head—Draco's skin was starting to scale.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!" Will practically screamed at Harry through clenched teeth and took a step toward them—not a good idea.

Draco grabbed Harry and put him behind him defensively as he snapped at the fox elf. His claws dug themselves into Harry's skin and he cried out softly before snapping his mouth shut when that seething look that he'd never seen on Draco before was directed his way. They all held their breath as Draco let go of his mate and looked down to where the bleeding holes were left in Harry's arm. This would not be good if Draco's beast believed Will had done this to his mate….

The small hybrid let out a whine as he smelt the blood and lifted the bleeding arm to his lips. A long, rough tongue came out from the half human mouth and licked over the fresh wounds. Harry tried to retain it but a soft giggle fell from his lips—what, he was ticklish! Draco paused in his cleaning of his mate's wounds and breathed over the flesh as he looked up to Harry when he felt him shiver—the torn flesh closed mere seconds later.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when Draco started to look more like, well, Draco. The teeth and claws retracted, his skin looked less scaly, the tail disappeared, and his wings wrapped around Harry and himself protectively. Draco's fingers gripped onto the fabric around Harry's waist like a dying man and pushed his face into the other's neck. Harry sighed contently, happy to have his Dray back along with his (mostly) happy thoughts and emotions, before flailing around wildly then proceeding to fall to the ground as his mate drug him down with him.

Head in Harry's lap, Draco sobbed into his mate as his arms clung to his waist.

"I'm s-oorry. I-I-I'm sorry. I'm-I'm s-so s-sorry." Body shaking with hysterics he cried out all of the tears he never let out, out. Harry smiled softly down at him and played gently with his hair.

"Hey," Harry looked over and saw his two best friends. "he's going to be okay, right?"

"I-I'm so S-SORRY B-Blaise! So sorry." He wailed more when he heard the sound of his best friend and said best friend looked down at the broken Malfoy.

"Hey, hey, it's totally okay dude. Seriously. I mean, I was the one who blew it completely out of proportion. I mean, I'm going to pick on you and Harry when you have sex so I'm the one who should be sorry."

"B-but I didn't even think about your mum when I started! I j-just knew…" It was a stroke of luck that the boy even got that out before he choked on this own sobs. Kay, Will, and Kyrie just stood behind silently. Watching and pondering and not daring to enter the conversation that clearly wasn't meant for them, if a few minutes ago was anything to go by.

Looks like they learned something this school year as well.

"What he means to say," Smoothing the supposed-to-be pristine Malfoy hair Harry continued on for his mate. "is that he's really sorry that he didn't stop to think about what it would look like to other; what it would do to your reputation. As a Slytherin you guys keep that as a pretty high priority after all." The teasing jab was clearly eminent and Neville snorted just as Draco half coughed half laughed and Blaise elbowed his mate in the ribs before grabbing hold of him and loosely wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Anyway, he should have taken out the time to order out his thoughts before picking on you he was just too happy after all." A bright after-glow like grin took over Harry's face and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Explain." Three heads shot in the direction of the outside voice and Kyrie stood there as stoic as ever like he hadn't said a word—Will and Kay behind him looking at the dragon-man like he was insane for joining the conversation but were curious none the less.

"Well, we're only one half of a whole, right?" Harry motioned to Draco and himself. "And as our other half we're still connected—granted not as strong as either of our bonds but still—so any strong feeling or emotion one half of the while feels, so must the other half." Neville's cheeks flamed up, Blaise look like he'd just been slapped but amused by it, and the three professors contained their insane laughter when it dawned on them.

"Y-you mean," Harry nodded and Draco nodded in his lap.

"All of it?" Blaise asked with embracement, curiosity, and a tad bit of fear. If they felt all of what they did that means when they have sex… Again Harry and Draco nodded.

It was all they could take. Kyrie, Will, and Kay burst out laughing; Kay on the ground with his feet kicking in the air and the other two bent over holding their ribs as tears streamed down their faces.

"W-We're sorry! We're sorry! It's just…"

"That's so fucking hilarious!"

"Sucks for you!" The three of them said all at the same time though in different intervals as they had to attempt to breath first then force out the words in-between laughter.

"Shut up. Just… shut up." Neville said as he pushed his face into Blaise's neck in attempt to hide his cherry red face. Though, in his defense, the other three weren't fairing much better with the onslaught of laughter.

**~This is a line break~**

"Hiya Harry! Hi Neville." Harry looked up from the article he was reading in the Quibbler and looked over to the bush haired girl as she pushed open the door to their compartment and attempted to put her trunk on the shelf. Both boys quickly got up to help her and within no time the luggage was in its proper place.

"Hi there Hermione."

"Hello." Neville smiled at her before shuffling back to the end of the compartment seat and looked out the window. The girl looked at him strangely before looking to Harry and gesturing at him as if to say 'What's wrong with him?' without actually saying it.

'Motion Sickness.' Mouthed Harry and she nodded before taking a seat next to the boy who looked a little green around the edges. It wasn't uncommon for wizard or witches to have motion sickness as they were used to apparating or flooing from one place to the next; long journeys never sat well with them.

"So I heard you had a run in with the Weasley twins yesterday." Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione blushed red as she looked furious.

"Of course you did."

"Well of course, it's only the talk of the Gryffindor tower." That got another blush along with even more anger. "So, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Those ruddy boys went around playing pranks on Professors Kay, Will, and Kyrie and when they were running away from them they 'accidently' bumped into me and 'accidently' put prank spell on my book and it turned the pages HOT PICK WITH GREEN POLKA DOTS! That was an antique book the Professor Dumbledore let me borrow only because I was so adamant on the subject and I was so embarrassed when I had to turn it in, and…. IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Harry and Neville contained their chuckles and schooled their faces into looking somber.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Was Professor Dumbledore angry?"

"NO! And that's the worse part! He just chuckled, said whatever product that the twins were working on was going to be a hit, waved his hand and the book was back to normal. BACK TO NORMAL!"

"I heard they kissed you to make it better." Harry quickly said before she could rant anymore. The bushy haired girl turned a fire engine red and mumbled something that sounded strangely like 'it was only on the cheek' before saying more firmly "Of course that's what you heard."

The compartment went quiet for a few moments after another chuckle from Harry and Neville before Hermione sighed and clenched a book in her hand.

"I'm going to miss them. They may have been a pain, with the prank war and all, but they were the best DADA professors a person could ask for." Harry and Neville looked at one another sadly. Kay, Will and Kyrie broke the news to them after their first official round of flying around Hogwarts grounds and Harry then proceeding to fly himself into a tree.

The three laughed with them when Harry picked himself up but there was a sad, acceptance in their eyes as they did so. When they finally broke the news to them the four went into an uproar, telling them that they still needed them for training and advice but all they did was shake their heads and say that they had to go back to their homes; that if they we're meant to stay then Merlin wouldn't have picked chosen ones and they would just kill Voldemort instead.

No matter what they said the three wouldn't budge and for the last three weeks of school, they wouldn't leave each other's side.

It was a sad last few weeks to the school year.

"Yea," Harry said as he looked out the train window and pictured a great dragon flying in the distance. "Yea, I'm going to miss them too."

**~This is a line break~**

Okay, so I hope this chapter's okay (yes, I know there is probably many, many grammar and spelling errors. I know it might not make up for anything but I typed as quickly as possible after the graduation ceremony so I could get it up by the end of today. And I have an announcement, I have typed every last summery for the story! Yes sir, every last chapter has a summery typed down and now all I need to do is expand them!

I'm so proud.

Well, I'll answer your questions in the next chapter (sorry!) I have to clean my house like mad to prepare for a graduation party tomorrow.

Live long and prosper! Tifa 36


End file.
